


Raconteur

by Broganwritesfanfics



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Modeling, News Media, Paparazzi, Topman, ysl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 82,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broganwritesfanfics/pseuds/Broganwritesfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles are both models for popular brands. Louis is a very popular Topman model and Harry is a very popular YSL model. Louis needs his name out for the world to know, he and his manager decide a charity event is just the thing to get his name out. When the two attend a fashion show and Harry makes an innocent comment in an interview, everything is spiraled out of control when the reporter takes words out of his mouth and makes up a story about Harry and Louis having a secret relationship. Louis' name is in every tabloid and on every gossip blog. Everyone wants to know the ins and outs of their secret love affair, but what happens when the two actually meet for the first time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> The manips used in my fic don't belong to me. Credit to the owners. :)

“Brilliant, Louis. Just a couple more shots now.” The photographer told him. He was dressed in suit trousers, a white polo shirt and a black blazer. He was shooting for Topman again today and it seemed to have been a long day. But, nonetheless, he loved his job. “Yep. Just look this way, Louis. Give us a bit more attitude.” _Flash!_ “Now give us a smile.” Rolling his eyes playfully, Louis gave his signature smile. _Flash!_ “Now come on, Tomlinson. Let’s have that sex appeal.” _Flash!_ “And we’re done!”

“Sick.” Louis grinned, rubbing his hands together, before he walked off the set and headed towards his dressing room.

“So Rich contacted me.” Katheryn, Louis’s manager, started.

Louis raised his eyebrows at her,

“Yeah?”

Rich was the big boss for Topman models. If Rich was asking for you, it was either good news or you’re fired. The thought of Rich contacting Katheryn, caused Louis’ insides to twist uneasily.

Katheryn smiled,

“Relax, Louis. It’s good news.”

Louis couldn’t help but let out a deep sigh of relief.

“He wants you to get your face out there more.” Louis looked at her confused. “He wants you to attend more events, attend a few fashion shows. Get your face in magazines. Rich believes you’re one of the best we’ve got for Topman. And he wants the world to know you.”

He could feel a small blush on his cheeks as he listened to his manager,

“Okay…?”

Kathryn laughed,

“So tonight you’re going to a fashion show.”

Louis scratched the back of his neck and nodded,

“Alright. Text me the details yeah?”

“Will do, love.” She smiled. “Now get out of the clothes and into something more comfortable.” Louis beamed at her appreciatively. “A car will pick you up at 5:45. Please make sure you’re wearing a suit or at least a blazer, if you feel more comfortable in skinny jeans.” She knew him so well.

Louis nodded,

“Yes, ma’am.” He teased.

Shaking her head, Kathryn left the room, making Louis laugh. He turned to the mirror on his dressing table and he exhaled deeply,

“Fuck.” He mumbled to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

“Harold!” Lou called as he entered his dressing room.

Harry rolled his eyes,

“You know that isn’t my name.” He told her.

Lou waved him off,

“Come on, darling. We have hair and makeup to get done.” Nodding, Harry made his way over to the chair and he took a seat. “Are you off to the fashion show tonight?”

Harry nodded,

“Yeah, Amanda said it’ll be good press.”

“And you think?” Lou asked, knowing him too well.

Harry smiled sheepishly,

“I can’t wait to actually see the show.” Lou squeezed his arm affectionately. “Amanda does get that I’m not in this for the fame, right?” Harry asked, looking at Lou through the mirror.

She nodded,

“Course she does, babe. Amanda loves you like a son. She just also needs to think with her business head. Because she knows that you enjoy attending fashion shows and seeking new style ideas, that’s why she always puts your name down. Just remember, sweetie, this is all for you. This is your dream and you’re getting to live it. So you enjoy tonight, speak to a couple of the press, get your picture taken. And then sit front row and enjoy the show.”

Harry smiled at her,

“Thanks Lou.”

“Very welcome, H.” She finished the final touches of his makeup. “Now go on. You’ve got a shoot to do.”

Sometimes photoshoots were agonisingly slow. They lasted hours, and if you weren’t in the right mind frame, it was until the photographer found the perfect shot. He’d experienced that after the press spent a whole day branding him a womaniser. The words had hurt him so much, the idea of posing in front of a camera, was unbearable. He had a lot of female friends. What was wrong with that? Nothing, as both Amanda and Lou had often reminded him. After all, he was gay. It wasn’t like he swung that way anyway.

“Good morning, Styles.” Jerry, the YSL photographer, greeted him.

Harry smiled and shook his head,

“Hiya, Jerry. Everything good?”

Jerry nodded,

“Of course. Always sunshines and rainbows with me.” He joked.

Rolling his eyes playfully, Harry adjusted his blazer as he stood in front of the white backdrop. He could see Amanda standing beside the computer, so she could view the photos as they were taken. She gave him a wave, and Harry gave her a grin. He truly did appreciate Amanda. She was the best manager there were. She never forced him to date girls to hide his sexuality. In fact, she pushed the truth further. Harry had never publicly admitted to the press that he was gay. Some people assumed he was, and others believed the womanizer rumours. But the people close to him knew the truth, and that’s all that mattered.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What to wear?” Louis mumbled to himself. He looked through his wardrobe, and pulled out his black skinny jeans. “Definitely these.” He told himself, looking at the jeans. His phone buzzed, and he quickly picked it up. “Yo.”

“Hiya Tommo.”

“Zayn!” Louis greeted. “What’s up, man?”

“Nothing much really, man. Just wanted to have a quick chat before we go to this fashion show.”

Louis rolled his eyes playfully, a smile on his face. Zayn was a Calvin Klein model. He hated going outdoors, to say the least. He preferred just doing the photoshoots. Getting papped and swarmed by fans weren’t his cup of tea. But, nonetheless, his manager made him attend events, and he always plastered his signature look on his face, and counted down the hours until he was back in his comfort zone again. It always made the two feel better knowing that the other was attending. Louis was positive Kathryn and Alexa were secretly best friends too that planned their events together.

“Sound, pal. Shouldn’t be too bad though, mate. Don’t worry about it. You sittin’ with me?” Louis asked, continuing to look in his wardrobe.

“Aye, course I am. Alexa know I won’t go to these fuckin’ things unless I have you to keep me company.” Zayn grumbled down the line.

“Awe Zayn, you flatter me.” Louis teased.

“Oh piss off!” Louis tipped his head back and laughed softly. “Listen, what’re you wearing? I don’t know what’s appropriate to these things.”

“I was thinking of wearing some skinny jeans, a top and a blazer.”

“Fuckin’ hell. It’s easy for you. You work for Topman. You have a fuckin’ brand ready for you.”

“Zayn you twat! Calvin Klein sells suits as well.”

Zayn snorted,

“I didn’t want to wear a suit, Tommo.”

“Then wear a blazer!” He shot back.

“Ugh whatever. I’ll think of something.”

“You bringing Perrie?”

“No. She’s caught up in a fuckin’ photoshoot until late.”

“Sucks mate. See you soon.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Just enjoy yourself, yes?” Kathryn instructed as they sat in the car, waiting for Louis’ cue for the red carpet.

Louis looked at her and smiled,

“Of course, love.”

Kathryn smiled and kissed his cheek softly,

“Good boy.” Louis chuckled at Kathryn’s mum-like behaviour, and then the door suddenly opened, and the sound of screaming filled the car. Kathryn squeezed his arm gently. “Good luck.”

Louis nodded, taking a deep breath, before he climbed out of the car. Flashes instantly blinded him, and he heard his name being yelled from all different directions. Fixing one of his sleeves from his blazer, Louis allowed a man to lead him towards the red carpet; he could feel his pulse thumping in his ears. Stepping onto the red carpet he was overwhelmed at the crowd of photographers. _You got this._ He thought to himself, as he stood where he was instructed.

“Louis look left!” Following the instructions, his gaze fell on the left side of the photographers, his eyes landing on each camera, trying to ignore the sting in his eyes from the flashes. “Back left, Louis!” A man called. “Following the instruction again, he looked over to the back left. “Now right, Louis!”

After getting his picture taken, Louis was lead down the red carpet and towards the press corner.

“Louis Tomlinson! Have you got time for a quick interview?” A woman asked.

He gave her a polite smile, walking over to her,

“Of course!”

“Hi I’m Kelly from Cosmopolitan magazine.”

“Nice to meet you, love.” He smiled.

“What’re you wearing tonight, Louis?”

“I hate to be boring and typical, but it’s all Topman. Down to the socks.” He answered.

“Well we are loving it, Louis!”

“Thank you. Thank you very much.” He replied, a smile playing on his lips.

“Are you excited to see the show tonight?”

“Yeah, I’m buzzin’. It’s nice to come to these shows and get some ideas, y’know?” Kelly nodded. “And it’s nice to see how the other half live.” He joked, causing Kelly to laugh.

“What does Louis Tomlinson do when he’s not in front of a camera or attending events? If you weren’t here right now, what would you be doing?”

Louis thought for a second,

“Probably at home in my sweats, watching some footy match and just chilling out.”

“Sounds very chilled.” Kelly agreed. “We’ll let you get on, thanks so much for chatting with us, Louis.”

He tapped her arm gently,

“Anytime. Thank you.” He nodded at the camera, giving a smile, before continuing down the carpet.

 

 

Harry made his way onto the red carpet, taking a deep breath, and posing for the cameras in front of him. He was fairly confident around them now, even if his heart was still pounding out of his chest. He was in his element, and he loved it. Being shouted various different angles; Harry tried to get all of them, before he was lead further down the carpet.

“Harry Styles! Cosmopolitan magazine, do you have time for a quick interview?”

Harry smiled and he walked over to him,

“Of course! We’ve met before!” He greeted Kelly, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. “How’re you?”

Kelly smiled,

“I’m good thanks, how’re you?”

“I’m great! I’m super excited to get inside and watch the show.” He admitted.

“I’ve heard it’s going to be a really good show.” Kelly told him. “What’re you wearing tonight?”

“I’m wearing my own brand – YSL.”

“That seems to be the theme tonight.” Kelly told him with a smile. Harry smiled politely, not really understanding what she meant. “Apart from your own brand, what other designers do you like?”

“Uh, I like Topman. Got a few of my coats from there. And I love their skinny jeans.” Harry admitted.

“Ah wonderful! Thanks so much for chatting with us, Harry.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Wanna know who I’m digging right now?” Zayn asked as the two sat in their front row reserved seats.

Louis tried to ignore the constant flash in front of them, as he turned to his best friend,

“Who?”

“YSL’s model. Styles, he’s called.”

Louis snorted,

“Styles? What, doesn’t he have a first name?”

Zayn rolled his eyes,

“Course he does, you wanker. Harry.”

Louis shrugged,

“Alright? What you telling me for?”

Zayn ran a hand through his hair,

“I just like him cause did you know he wears both male and female clothing in his shoots?” Louis raised his eyebrows at him in surprise and Zayn nodded. “I know. The best part? He fuckin’ suits ‘em as well!”

“Bizarre.” Louis mumbled.

“Why? Cause he wears female clothing?”

“No. because he gets away with it.”

Zayn snorted at his comment, and then he pulled out his phone and clicked on Twitter,

“Speak of the devil.” He said in Louis’ ear, before showing him the tweet.

“Fuckin’ hell!” Louis gasped. “Look at how many retweets he’s got already!”

Zayn laughed in amusement,

“You should tweet him back.”

Louis rolled his eyes,

“Nah mate, you’re alright.”

Chuckling, Zayn wrote a new tweet and posted it. Following suit, Louis did the same, and then he aimlessly started scrolling on his timeline.

“Mate? Styles has just favourited my tweet.” Zayn told Louis. He looked over at Zayn’s phone, as Zayn showed him the notification.

“Sick?” Louis said.

He rolled his eyes,

“Come on man. This is great! He’s fuckin’ well-known, you know?”

“Yeah, I’m aware of that, Malik.” Louis replied, staring down at his screen, seeing that Harry had also favourited his.

“Fuck, he favourited yours too?” Louis nodded. “Funny how he favourited mine, that’s got you mentioned in it, and then seconds later, he’s favouriting yours too.” Zayn smirked. Louis rolled his eyes. “Just saying, Tommo.”

The two locked their phones, just as the lights dimmed, and the show started.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After the show, Louis and Zayn decided to stay for the after party. Because, free booze and why not right? Louis could feel his phone vibrating. Sliding it out of his jeans pocket, he furrowed his eyebrows seeing Kathryn’s name there.

“Hello?” He answered, pressing his index finger against his free ear, so he could hear her better.

“What’s this about you and Harry Styles?” She asked, getting straight to the point.

“Me and Harry Styles?” Louis asked confused, noting Zayn’s attention on him. “Nothing why?”

“There’s an article in Cosmopolitan about the two of you. I’m sending you the link now.” And with that, Kathryn hung up the call and Louis stared at his phone.

“Sup?” Zayn asked, as he leaned his elbows on the bar.

“Kathryn just said that there’s an article in Cosmopolitan about me and Styles.”

“You wha’?” Zayn asked, his eyebrows rose. Louis just nodded, still in a state of shock. Why had he had an article written about him? “Don’t tell me it’s about him favouriting your tweet. Because that’s the shittest article ever.”

Just as Louis was about to reply, he felt his phone buzz in his hands. Opening up the text message from Kathryn, Louis clicked the link instantly and read the article.

Zayn had now moved to stand beside him and was reading it over Louis’ shoulder,

“So because Harry mentioned Topman he instantly has a thing for you?” Zayn asked.

Louis nodded,

“Apparently so.” He locked his phone, shoving it in his pocket. “Fuckin’ stupid.” He commented. Zayn nodded in agreement and handed Louis a beer. “Thanks.”

“Just ignore it, man. It’ll all blow over.” He comforted. “But hey. Let’s just hope Harry’s fans don’t start stalking his favourites.” He teased. Louis rolled his eyes at him. “Cheer up, Tommo! Rich said you needed to get your name in the press, didn’t he? Okay so it might now be the kind of press he probably had in mind, but people are talking about you.”

Zayn had a point there. And he hated that.

 

 

 

“Harry!” He turned around and smiled at his best friend, Niall.

“Hiya Niall.” He greeted, glancing down at the glass of champagne that he was holding. God he felt like a fucking snob.

“You see the article?”

Seen the article? He had just got off a five minute rant from Amanda who had demanded why he hadn’t told her that he had a thing for the Topman model and why he had insisted on keeping it secret until now. She also wanted to know if the two were together and how long they had known each other. Stunned, Harry had to explain that he had in fact never met Louis Tomlinson, and he had never meant to hint that he was talking about him. Kelly clearly had the wrong end of the stick during that interview, before running her mouth off to colleague Ellen Scott.

Harry just nodded, and Niall tapped his back,

“Don’t worry about it, mate. It’ll all blow over.”

“I wasn’t even hinting about him.” Harry spoke softly, sadness evident in his voice.

“I know, man. I know. We’ll just have to set the record straight.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows together,

“Why? Then it’ll look like I’m covering up my actions. Covering up a lie.” Which was true. Every time Harry tried to ‘set the record straight’, it always turned out that Harry was covering up his secret relationship with some girl that he had gone out with that week.

Niall gave him a sympathetic smile, to which Harry responded with “what’re you gonna do?” shrug. The two made their way over to the bar. Harry ordered a beer to Niall’s shock, who then added his own beer to that order. Harry glanced down at his phone, his fingers tapping the blank screen. He was so tempted to make a comment. But as Lou always told him, staying in silence until it all blows over has a bigger effect than making it into a bigger deal. And he knew she was right. Fuck, he knew she was.

 

* * *

 

 

He knew he was supposed to be enjoying himself and meeting new people, but Louis couldn’t concentrate on anything else but his phone in his hands, as his thumbs pressed the letters of his keyboard. Sending a text to Kathryn. He needed to know what the right move was. He was so confused. He had never been in this position before – especially so publically and with someone so famous and well-known. His phone buzzed back and he sighed seeing Kathryn’s reply. His eyes roamed over her words, his heart racing slightly faster. He was going to get asked about this. At every event. During any interview. This was going to be the topic of the conversation. Rich was going to have a fit, he knew it. Louis started to reply back to Kathryn, before he shook his head, deleting the message, and he locked his phone, sliding it in his jeans pocket.

He could feel a camera flash nearby, and he knew it was the press getting pictures of him, thanks to the new article written about him. I bet they were waiting for some sort of interaction with Styles – waiting to see if the article was true. But it wasn’t. And as he and Zayn turned away, they made their way over to a sofa, taking a seat.

“Mate your credibility hasgone up. You’re gonna be talked about everywhere.” Louis shook his head, taking a sip of his beer. “It’s true! This article is practically gold! Magazines are going to want to know who you are, fans of Harry’s are going to search your name online, everyone is going to have their eyes on the two of you, waiting to see if something is going on. This is gonna be a major boost in your career.” Zayn paused to take a drink. “I bet you get invited to tons more fashion shows now, just so they can pray for a picture of you and Styles.”

Louis thought about what he said. Did he want this? This much exposure so quickly? His plan that he had come up with, with Kathryn was to ease him in slowly. Now, thanks to Styles’ comment, he had been pushed into the deep end and he couldn’t seem to get out already.

 

 

As Niall wandered off to schmooze with some footballer, Harry stood in the corner of the room, his eyes glued to his phone, as he read the article over and over again. _“And I love their skinny jeans.” Could Harry be talking about Topman model, Louis Tomlinson, who is famously known for wearing nothing but those skinny jeans that Harry gushed so much about?_ Harry ran a hand through his hair. He had no idea. Well, he knew of Louis Tomlinson, they had never met, but he knew who he was. Who didn’t? If you liked Topman, even just a little bit, you would have at least seen Louis. He was everywhere. He hated this. If it wasn’t him being accused of being a womaniser, it was something as absurd as this. Now he was being accused of having a secret relationship with the Topman model. Someone who he hadn’t never met. His phone buzzed and he clicked on the new text message from Lou. He rolled his eyes at her text. _Didn’t realise you had a bf, Harry? ;)_ He sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. He was already exhausted by this. _Come on, Lou. You and I both know it’s bullshit._ He typed back. She replied back instantly and he bit his bottom lip at her reply. _Hey, I know that. But have you seen this guy? Two words: HOT DAMN._ He groaned inwardly. He wasn’t going to deny – in his head – that Louis was gorgeous. But right now, he couldn’t deal with the rumours, even by his friends, that he had a thing for him. It was all too soon. After finishing his conversation with Lou, Harry locked his phone and slid his phone in his trouser pocket, before heading towards the bar.

“Cheer up, mate. Might never happen.” Harry looked to his left to see Niall standing there. Giving him a slight smile, Harry then ordered another beer. Man he needed plenty. Checking the clock on Niall’s phone as he scrolled aimlessly through Twitter, Harry decided that this was the last one and then he as off home. He needed to sleep all this off. He needed out.

After finishing his beer, Harry made his way towards the exit, telling Niall that he was perfectly capable of handling himself alone and to stay out and have a good time. Making his way towards the line of cars, one of the drivers got out and held the door open for him. Taking a deep breath, Harry stepped outside the building, heading towards the car waiting for him.

_Flash! Flash! Flash!_

“Harry! What is this about you and Louis Tomlinson?”

“Harry! Is it true you and Louis are having a secret relationship?”

He kept his head down, walking faster towards the car.

_Flash! Flash! Flash!_

“How long have you and Tomlinson been dating?”

“Come on Harry! Give us the goss!”

Finally reaching the car, Harry climbed in and the door was closed behind him instantly. Buckling up, Harry kept his gaze low, as the driver drove away from the scene.

“Talk about wild.” The driver commented.

“You have no idea.” Harry replied, his voice dull.

“Gotta hand it to ya, man. Handled it like a grown-up.”

Harry looked up, seeing the driver looking at him from the rear mirror, and he gave him a small smile,

“Thanks.”

The driver returned the smile, before moving his eyes back to the road, and Harry looked out of his window, watching the world pass him by.

Arriving home, Harry carefully took off his suit jacket, walking into his bedroom. Laying it carefully on the chair, he then unbuttoned his trousers, sliding off his boots and pulled down his trousers. Unbuttoning and then taking off his dress shirt, Harry then climbed into his bed and let out a loud sigh,

“What a fucking day.” He said to himself. Running his hands through his hair, he continued to stare up at the ceiling, wondering how Louis was dealing with all this.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“We should get some shots!” Louis announced, after downing his beer.

Zayn laughed, watching him in amusement,

“Oh yeah?”

Louis nodded,

“Yeah!”

“Let’s do it then!”

Louis instantly stood up, making his way over, ungracefully, to the bar and then he banged loudly against the bar,

“Two Sambuca shots, please!” He slurred to the bartender. Louis looked around as he waited for them, tapping his hands to a random beat against the bar.

“Tomlinson.”  Turning around, Louis squinted at the figure in front of him. “You don’t know me.” He explained.

Louis nodded slowly,

“Ohhhhhh okay. Hiya!” He stuck his hand out. “Louis Tomlinson. Topman model and now apparently secretly dating Harry Styles.”

The blonde lad laughed and shook Louis’ hand,

“Niall Horan. River Island model and knows that that’s complete bullshit because Harry is my best mate.” Pulling his hand back, Louis’ eyes widened immediately at Niall’s words. “Don’t worry, man. The press can be such twats.”

Louis laughed, nodding along and then he cleared his throat, trying to somehow sober himself up,

“So… Harry’s here?” Louis asked, instantly looking behind Niall.

“Nah you’re lucky. He left. Wanted a break from everything and stuff.” Niall answered. “Surprised you’re not doing the same.”

Louis gave him a weird look,

“Nah. Me mate Zayn said the best thing to do was to just be myself still and do what I usually do.”

“So you’re getting smashed?”

“Hell yeah, Horan!” Niall laughed and shook his head. Louis turned back to the bartender and then glanced at Niall again. “Want one?”

“Uh… Fuck it. Go on then.”

Louis quickly ordered another one, before handing Niall Zayn’s and the two clinked the glasses, before downing the shot.

“Fuck that shit is nasty.”

“Then why order it?” Niall laughed, as the two set the empty shot glasses on the bar.

“Cause it tastes good.” Louis shrugged.

“Mate, you are a fuckin’ legend.”

Louis smirked,

“Don’t I know it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Louis woke up the next day with a banging headache, in his bed, and he couldn’t quite remember how he got there. Leaning up on his elbows, Louis reached out and grabbed his phone from his bedside table, scared of what he might see. Relieved, he saw three messages from Zayn teasing him. Rolling his eyes, he quickly replied.

Climbing out of bed, Louis dragged his feet to his kitchen and he instantly turned on the kettle. Getting out a mug, he then put a Yorkshire Tea bag in the mug and three teaspoons of sugar. Energy, that’s what he needed. His phone buzzed and he groaned, looking at the caller i.d: Nialler.

“Hello?” Louis answered; his face and tone of voice filled with confusion.

Niall laughed down the line,

“You don’t remember me.”

Louis pinched the bridge of his nose,

“Inside voice please.” He murmured. He had come to the conclusion that Niall was a loud character. And he certainly didn’t need his loudness with his pounding head.

“Sorry, pal. Just wanted to check you got home okay. Me and Zayn insisted on sharing a taxi with you, but you told us that you were twenty-three fucking years old and you’re old enough to get a taxi home alone. So we shoved you in a taxi and sent you off your way. Was petrified you were gonna end up in fucking France.”

“Well,” Louis sighed heavily, “I made it home a-okay. So looks like I was right.” He paused. “Hey I remember you. You’re Harry’s mate.” _Shit._ He thought.

“Yep, that’s me.” Niall replied. “Funny how you remember me through Harry.”

“Oh, piss off! Only reason you came over and spoke to me was because of Harry.”

“True.” Niall replied easily.

“Ouch. I’m hurt.” He said sarcastically. Hearing the kettle boil, Louis turned to it and picked up the kettle, pouring the water into the mug. Mixing the water in with the teabag and sugar, he listened to Niall.

“I just wanted to say thanks so much for keeping me company last night. When Harry left I was petrified I was gonna be known as some loser that has no friends.”

Louis poured in the milk and stirred the drink,

“You’re very welcome mate. Anytime.” He replied truthfully. From what he could remember, Niall was an alright lad. “Just, y’know, wait a while until the press dies down until you start bringing Harry along as well, yeah? Don’t wanna start anything.”

He heard Niall cackling down the line,

“Yeah, yeah course mate. Right I’ll let you nurse your hangover. Later!”

Locking his phone, Louis picked up his mug and made his way over to the living room and sitting down on the sofa, taking a drink of his tea. He sighed in relief. Last night was only supposed to get his name in the press about him attending the fashion show. Not by being in a secret relationship with some other model from a completely different, more high-end brand. Louis tipped his head back and groaned loudly. Why did everything in his life have to turn out so complicated?

“Look just for today, let’s say I’m dead.” Louis answered when he phone buzzed.

“Good morning to you too, dear.” Kathryn said down the line. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like fuckin’ hell.” He told her.

“Good. Serves you right for drinking so much.”

“How do you even know--? Alexa.” He said, answering his own question.

“I’m just so relieved that Zayn and your friend wasn’t as drunk and had their smart caps on. They made sure to exit through the back door so no paparazzi caught you or asked you any questions. God knows what you would’ve said to them in that state.”

“Probably the truth.” Louis shot back.

“Hmmm. Look, I’m calling to say that there’s another event tomorrow night that I want you to attend.”

Louis scoffed,

“You’re joking right?”

“Nope. One hundred percent serious, Louis. Now this event is actually a charity event.”

“What charity event?”

“Your charity event.”

Louis’ eyes widened,

“You’re joking?! That’s tomorrow?!”

Kathryn sighed down the line,

“Louis darling, we’ve been talking about this for weeks. You’re lucky you told me everything you wanted when it was first mentioned. God knows what it would’ve looked like now if you hadn’t.”

Louis ran a hand through his hair,

“Right, I’ll get a shower and look through the plans and stuff for tomorrow.”

“Okay. And don’t forget that Liam is going to be the other host.”

“Liam? As in the Next model? That Liam?”

“Yes, dear. That Liam.”

“Sick, he’s ace. Can’t wait. See ya later, Kathryn.”

The two hung up and Louis quickly finished his drink, before standing up and heading towards the bathroom. After getting a quick shower, he walked into his bedroom as he towel dried his hair, and decided that he needed to get his face outside. If he was hosting this event tomorrow, the paparazzi needed to see him today to keep him current. Picking out a pair of blue skinny jeans and a random band tee, Louis quickly changed and slid on a pair of vans. Rushing into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and then styling his hair, Louis grabbed his keys and headed out of his apartment.

As Louis was in the lift, he quickly text Zayn asking him to meet him at the Starbucks that was in between their places. Heading outside, Louis walked down the street. He instantly heard cameras clicking and he tried his best to ignore them, keeping his gaze ahead as he walked. When he arrived at Starbucks, he saw that Zayn was already sitting there, with two cups of tea on the table.

“Mornin’.” Louis greeted as he sat opposite Zayn.

“Feeling rough?” He smirked. Louis rolled his eyes. “So what do ya need?”

“Just fancied hanging out for the day. Was a good excuse to also make sure that the paps got a picture of me since my event is tomorrow night.” The two were always honest with each other, no matter what.

Zayn raised his eyebrows,

“Shit that’s tomorrow?”

Louis nodded,

“I know. Kathryn only reminded me this morning.”

“Perfect timing if you ask me.” He took a sip of his tea. “Your name is still everywhere in the press today. Couldn’t have picked a better week for it, if you ask me.”

“Mmm. Looks like fates in my hands.” Louis replied glumly, before taking a sip of his tea.

Zayn looked out the window and then back at Louis,

“Looks like you’re gonna be in for a crowded day.” Louis sighed and Zayn smiled at him sympathetically. “Let’s have a boy’s day out, yeah?” Louis smiled weakly at him and he nodded.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Harry Styles.” Cara greeted as he walked into Starbucks. She stood up from her seat and the two embraced. “How we doing, babe?”

“Oh you know,” Harry took a seat, “just got my name on every gossip blog and magazine because of an innocent comment I made that was taken out of context. But apart from that, I’m good.”

Cara smiled sympathetically at him,

“Yeah, it really is everywhere unfortunately.” She reached over and squeezed his arm gently. “Did you know that some girl tweeted me asking me if I was heartbroken that you were talking about someone else?” Harry raised his eyebrows at her and Cara nodded. “Yeah. So I replied back saying, ‘no honey it doesn’t matter to me, because I’m gay’.”

Harry’s jaw dropped,

“You’re joking?!”

Cara grinned wide,

“Nope. You wanna see it?” Harry nodded instantly and Cara got out her phone, showing her the screenshot she had taken of the tweet.

As Cara put her phone away, Harry shook his head,

“You are amazing.” He said in awe. “How do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“How do you have the guts to just come out with it?”

“Well it’s different for you and me, Harry.” Cara tucked her hair behind her ear. “You can’t comment about this. I can.” Harry frowned, knowing she was right. “How about we go to mine and have a girly day?”

Harry raised his eyebrows,

“You know I hate it when you call it that.”

Cara smirked,

“Come on, what do you say? We’ll get in our pjs, watch some movies, eat popcorn.” She gasped. “Oh come on, it’ll be fun! And it’ll take your mind off things.”

Just before Harry could reply, his phone buzzed. Getting it out, he noticed that it was from Liam. He was a Next model who he rarely got to see, unfortunately. He was asking if he was still attending the event he was co-hosting tomorrow. Quickly letting him know he was, Harry and Cara both stood up and walked out of Starbucks and headed towards Cara’s house. Keeping their heads low, the pair of them knew that there were going to be ridiculous assumptions made about them in the press. And Harry could practically see the headlines now: _Harry Styles cheating on Louis Tomlinson with ex-flame Cara Delevingne?_ He mentally rolled his eyes at the thought of it being everywhere in just a couple of hours. Thank god he was heading to civilisation.

When they arrived at Cara’s, she instantly made her way into her bedroom and changed into her pyjamas. Harry took off his coat and set it on the coat rack. Taking off his boots he left them by the door and ran his hands through his curls as he made his way over to the sofa. Unbuttoning his jeans he pulled them off, relieved to be able to take them off, and he sat down, pulling the blanket around him. Cara made her way over to the sofa and sat down, pulling some of the blanket over her.

“So what movie are you fancying?” She asked, turning on the TV and turning on Netflix.

“Can’t we carry on watching Gossip Girl?” Harry asked.

“Oooh! Okay!” She beamed, selecting Gossip Girl and the two snuggled up watching the episode.

After the two had binged over Gossip Girl for nearly five hours, they finally stopped and decided to make themselves some food. (Harry made some food because Cara can’t cook)

“I’m gonna post a picture of us online, Har.” Cara called from the living room.

“Alright!” Harry called back as he stirred the pasta sauce. He felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out of his jeans pocket and looked at the Tweet, smiling seeing the picture.

“Can practically see the headlines now!” Harry called bitterly.

“Same here! Two gay BFFs show their relationship is still going strong despite Styles’ comment about Topman model Louis Tomlinson.” Cara replied, walking into the kitchen. Harry snorted in response, and Cara walked over to him, hugging him for behind and she kissed his back softly. “Look babe. It’ll all blow over. That reporter just wanted a story, so she made one up.” Harry nodded, keeping his eyes on the food. “Hey, if it helps? Louis and those skinny jeans are _uh-maz-ing!_ ”

Harry snorted again,

“I now understand why nobody believes you’re gay.” He told her.

“What can I say?” Cara replied, letting go of Harry. “I like to keep people on their toes.”

Harry turned off the stoves and he started dishing out the pasta and sauce,

“You going to that charity event tomorrow?”

“The Believe in Magic one?” Harry nodded. “I was planning on it, why? Are you?”

“Yeah I promised Liam I’d go and support him co-hosting.”

“Who’s the other co-host?” Cara asked. Harry shrugged in response and then Cara instantly got out her phone and started looking online. After a few minutes when Harry had laid the table and set the plates on the table, Cara let out a gasp. “Oh my fucking shit.”

“What?” Harry asked, raising his eyebrows at her, looking up from setting the knives and forks down.

“It’s only Louis fucking Tomlinson!” She squealed, showing the phone to Harry.

His eyes widened,

“What?!” Cara nodded quickly. “I can’t fucking go.”

“What? Why not?” Cara asked.

“Because then it looks weird! It looks like I’m going for Louis!”

“Don’t talk to the press! Go and sneak in!”

“No because if I get caught and a picture ends up of me there online, it looks like we’re still trying to keep this sodding relationship a secret from the press!”

Cara dropped to her seat and she sighed deeply,

“Okay, okay. We can do this. We don’t need Amanda.” She told him.

The two sat in silence as Harry played with the handle of his cutlery.

“How about you just tell the truth?” Cara suggested. “Tell them you’re here to support an amazing charity and you’re also here to give support to your friend Liam. And if they ask about Louis, act clueless and ask why you’d be here just for him when you’ve never met him.” Cara picked up her knife and fork, before she began digging in, shrugging.

Could it really be all that simple? Harry knew he needed to go over this plan with Amanda and let her give it the big thumbs up. He could feel a headache forming and he frowned. This was too much stress for him.


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the charity event for Believe In Magic and both Louis and Liam are co-hosting. Harry attends the event to support his old friend Liam, but the press try to meddle their way in and get him to admit he's here for Louis. Finally, the pair meet and to their surprise, they get along.

After an exhausting twenty-four hours, Louis was relieved to wake up the next day to see that the sun was shining. Yes, today was going to be a good day. Checking his phone, he saw the digits light up, showing it was 8:35AM. Deciding against going back to sleep, Louis threw the covers off him, and he climbed out of bed. Picking up his phone, Louis decided to unlock his phone and, hesitantly, he clicked on the Twitter app. _Ignore what people are saying. Today is about the charity event._ He kept repeating over and over again in his head. As he headed into the kitchen, he quickly typed a tweet, before he locked his phone again and set it on the breakfast bar, walking away to make himself a morning cuppa.

Running a hand through his messy locks, Louis thought about tonight. Nerves started to bubble inside, and he wondered if he really could handle the pressure. Could he really do as good of a job as Kathryn thought he could? He swallowed thickly, throwing the now-used teabag in the bin, and he sighed deeply, taking a drink from his mug. No, he could do this. He knew he could. He just needed to get in the right mind frame. Walking over to his phone that was vibrating against the marble breakfast bar, he read the caller i.d, before picking up the call,

“Payno.” He greeted with a smile.

“Hiya, Tommo. Long time.” Liam called back.

“Ah mate, it really has been. You excited for tonight?” Louis took a seat on a breakfast barstool, taking another drink of his tea.

“Yeah, I can’t wait. What about you? You sure you can handle it?” Louis could hear the concern dripping through his words, and he couldn’t help but feel warmth rush through him.

“Yeah man, I’m ready. Was actually thinking about going to the gym in a few. Fancy coming?”

“Uh yeah, sure! Sounds good to me! Which gym you thinking?”

“Uh… what about the one you go to?”

“Yeah sounds good. See you there in… 45?”

Louis checked the clock that hung in his kitchen and nodded to himself,

“Sound mate. See ya.” Hanging up the call, Louis downed the rest of the tea, before standing up and dumping the mug into the sink. Making his way back into his bedroom, Louis headed straight into his en-suite and he turned on the shower. Taking off his boxers, Louis stepped inside and sighed as the warm water hit his body. He instantly relaxed as he closed his eyes, taking a few minutes to wake up.

Arriving at the gym forty minutes later, Louis turned off his engine and climbed out of his car, and he picked up his gym bag. Locking the car doors, Louis kept his head down as paparazzi took pictures of him heading inside the gym.

“God they’re fucking mental.” Liam commented as Louis made it inside. Louis nodded in response, a breath of air leaving his nose. Smiling sympathetically, Liam tapped his back. “Come on then. Let’s get busy.”

 

* * *

 

Harry had been up since around 7AM. He was currently in his bedroom pacing back and forth. He knew he had promised Liam that he would attend his charity event, but nobody had fucking told him that Louis Tomlinson was the co-host. I mean, fuck. He couldn’t go. He just couldn’t. It spelt bad news and Harry knew this. Not being able to take it anymore, Harry picked up his phone and dialled Amanda’s number. After a few rings, she picked up,

“Hello?”

“Amanda.” He breathed out. “Fuck I’m in such a dilemma and I needed your help.”

“Harry? Sweetheart what’s wrong?” He could hear the concern in her voice.

Harry swallowed thickly,

“The-the event that Liam’s co-hosting tonight. Louis is the other host.”

“I know.”

Harry stopped pacing and his mouth dropped open,

“Wh-what?! You _knew_?! And you wasn’t planning on telling me?!” He screeched down the line.

“Of course I was going to tell you, Harry. But I was waiting until an appropriate hour. I didn’t know what time you’d wake.” She paused for a few seconds. “Look, you’re going to support Liam. You two have been friends for a while now, the press will understand that.”

Harry scoffed,

“Amanda you and I both know they won’t understand that. They’ll think I’ve come to support Louis!”

“Maybe so. But you just have to be one hundred percent honest, Harry sweetheart. I know this is tough for you and you’re taking it hard because Kelly twisted the meaning of your words, but you have to deal with this professionally and not let it affect you tonight. You’re going to get dressed up and you’re going to go to this charity event with that dazzling smile of yours, and you’re going to explain that you’re reason for showing up tonight is because of the amazing charity, and also to watch your friend _Liam Payne_ host.” Amanda made sure to emphasise on Liam’s name. “And then after that, you’re going to _relax_ and enjoy your evening. Do you understand me?”

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair,

“Yes.”

“Now go and enjoy your day. Lou’s coming over at 5 to start your prep for tonight, okay?”

After hanging up with Amanda, Harry checked the time: 9:35AM. What the hell could he do with his day? It wasn’t like he could spend some of his day picking out an outfit. That had already been picked for him. Harry mentally rolled his eyes. Deciding to spend some hours aimlessly scrolling through the internet, Harry picked up his Macbook and sat on his bed, opening the laptop case. Booting it up, he pressed on the internet app and then he froze. After a few beats, he sighed giving up, and he typed into the Google search bar: _Louis Tomlinson_. Before he pressed enter, Harry shook his head and minimized his internet browser and he clicked on his email app instead. His photoshoot with Jerry had been sent to him and eagerly clicking on the email, he started to flick through the photos. It was weird looking through pictures of himself, but this was his job, and he had to at least like them right?

_Hi Jerry, pictures look great. :) H_

He quickly emailed back, before looking through more emails. _Spam. Spam. Spam. And more spam._ Sighing, finally giving into temptation, Harry brought up his internet browser and he pressed enter of his Google search, and he clicked on the Images tab. He felt weird. He felt creepy. He didn’t like this feeling. Rubbing his hands over his face, he decided to click on the News tab and see what people were saying about Louis. And sure enough, Harry’s comment was basically the main news. And there were a couple about tonight’s charity event. Clicking on the most recent news article, Harry skimmed through the article and as he finished it, he read the last sentence over and over again: _But the big question is, will Harry Styles make an appearance tonight? We’ll be keeping a close eye out._ Harry swallowed thickly, pressing the ‘email’ button at the bottom of the article, Harry typed in Amanda’s email address, adding a quick message:

_This article is about Louis. Why the fuck are they turning  
this into a thing about me and him?!_

He was angry, yes. He was fucking frustrated. He _wished_ that he _did_ know Louis, so he could apologise for the press turning all of his great achievements into something about the pair of them.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The two finished changing after an hour and a half worth of working out and collected their stuff from their lockers.

“So you just wearing a tux tonight?” Louis asked, glancing over at Liam who was standing a couple of lockers down.

Liam nodded, pulling his gym bag out,

“Yeah thought I’d go for the formal look.” Louis practically sighed in relief. “You nervous about tonight?”

Louis nodded,

“A little bit, yeah. It’s gonna be filmed and everything, innit? Kind of a big deal when you think about it.”

“Yeah.” Liam breathed out. “That’s why I’m trying not to think about it.” The two breathed out a laugh. “So uh… Harry’s coming tonight.”

Louis’ head snapped towards Liam,

“You wha’?”

Liam nodded,

“Yeah. He’s a really good mate of mine and I invited him ages ago. Asked him yesterday if he was still coming, because I thought I’d double check with all the stuff that’s happened over the last few days, and he said he was still coming.” Liam gave him an apologetic smile. “Thought I should warn you.”

Great. Now he really fucking was freaking out. Harry was going to be there. At the event. That he was hosting. With Harry’s friend Liam. Harry was going to be sitting there. Watching him. Yep. He was freaking out. Big time. And by the time he and Liam made it out of the gym, and they were being swarmed by paparazzi, Louis was having a mini heart attack inside. He couldn’t do this. Fuck, he couldn’t do this. Leaning his forehead against the steering wheel, he tried to block out the faint sound of cameras clicking, and he took a few deep breaths. _You can do this. You can fucking do this, Tommo._ He told himself over and over again. Sitting up properly, he fastened his seatbelt, started the engine and drove away from the gym car park – and away from the paparazzi.

Arriving at home, Louis dropped his keys on the closest table there was and he made his way over to the sofa, sitting down. He just needed to relax. After a few minutes of staring at the blank television screen, Louis pulled his phone out from his sweatpants pockets and he dialled Kathryn’s number.

“Louis darling!” Kathryn called. “How’re you doing, love?”

Louis breathed out,

“I’m doin’ alright. Just come back from a gym session with Liam to get us all pumped for tonight.”

“Oh that’s lovely, dear. Interacting before the event.”

“We are friends, y’know Kathryn.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“I know you are, but the two of you rarely see each other.” _That’s because Liam doesn’t live in sodding London._ Louis thought to himself. “So how can I help you?”

“What time do you need me there today? I want to come by and help set up.”

Kathryn tutted,

“Don’t be silly, Louis. You don’t need to do no such thing. You just need to arrive at the planned time, and that’ll be perfect.”

“Kathryn.” Louis said sternly. “I _need_ a distraction. I’m already so jittery for tonight. Helping set up would probably keep me occupied for a couple of hours.”

Kathryn was silent for a couple of seconds before she sighed,

“Okay fine.”

 

Arriving at the location, Louis headed inside through the back, relieved that he hadn’t been spotted. He pulled the beanie off his head and set it on a random table. He looked around and smiled instantly, loving the way the room looked: elegant and sophisticated. Just like he had requested. Louis walked over to a woman with a clipboard in her hand. Running his tongue over his bottom lip, he stopped in front of her and smiled politely, his hand stuck out,

“Louis Tomlinson, pleasure to meet you.”

The woman, with fiery red hair and deep blue eyes, turned to him and smiled brightly, shaking his head,

“Jane Green! Lovely to meet you Louis, I’ve heard all about you.” Louis grinned at her sheepishly; silently afraid of what had been said about him. “All good things, I promise.” She quickly added, instantly relieving him. “Have we met your standards, Mr. Tomlinson?”

Louis frowned,

“Please. None of this Mr. Tomlinson stuff. Just Louis is fine.” Jane nodded with a bright smile on her face. “But yes. It truly is amazingly beautiful. I love what you’ve done with the place. Ten times better than what I imagined.” He replied honestly.

“Thank you so much, Louis, I really appreciate that.” Jane replied sincerely.

 

 

 

After spending a good four hours at the event location and keeping his mind occupied, it was finally time for Louis to get ready. He was nervous to say the least, but he was also excited. His hair and makeup team had made their way over to his apartment, with Kathryn behind them. She was giving him words of encouragement, trying to calm his nerves, while the hair and makeup team got to work. He was wearing a simple black suit, Topman of course, with a white dress shirt and a burgundy tie. He mentally cringed, wishing that sometimes he wore different brands, but at the same time, he had to advertise his brand otherwise what was the point in it all?

“Kathryn what do I say if they ask me about Harry?” Louis asked, looking at her through the mirror as the makeup artist finished his makeup.

“You answer truthfully and professionally.” She answered. “But, honestly love? If anything, they’ll ask Harry more questions about it. This is your charity event; they’ll want to ask you stuff about that.” She then murmured. “If they have a brain.” Louis snorted a laugh at the last part. She had a point. Of course she did. But it still didn’t stop the uneasiness in his stomach as the team finished on him. All he had to do now was finish changing and then they were off. Fuck.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry stepped out of the car and buttoned up his grey blazer jacket, as he glanced around at the crowds of photographers. Pursing his lips together, Harry let a male lead him towards the red carpet. He licked his lips and stepped in front of the cameras. He kept his expression neutral, deciding not to give anything away. He knew it was a shock that he was there. But at the same time, it was probably secretly expected, given the circumstances. Why did his luck have to be against him this week? Harry moved along the red carpet and was greeted with loads of reporters calling his name. He glanced over to where Amanda was standing in the corner, and he watched as she nodded. He took a deep breath and he made his way over to a male photographer.

“Hiya Harry. Nesta McGregor for BBC Radio 1, how’re you doing? You alright?” He asked cheerfully, making Harry instantly feel at ease.

“I’m doing alright, thanks. What about yourself? You good?”

“I’m doing well, thanks. So what brings you to the Believe in Magic charity event tonight?”

Harry inhaled through his nose, trying to stop his heart from racing as he thought about his answer,

“I’m just here to support an amazing charity, and to support my mate Liam, who’s co-hosting. He’s super excited and I’m just here to have fun.”

“So you’re not here to support a certain Louis Tomlinson? The other co-host?” Nesta asked with a teasing smile on his face as he raised his eyebrows.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion, his heart pounding through his black dress shirt and grey blazer, and he let out a confused laugh,

“Uh, what? I mean, sure. I’m here to support everyone involved. But I wouldn’t say I’m here to personally support him. I’ve never met the guy, so it’d be awkward to come and support a complete stranger, right?”

Nesta’s eyebrows rose even higher (if that was even possible),

“So you’re saying that you and Louis have never met?”

Harry swallowed thickly and he nodded,

“That’s what I’m saying. But according to a few news articles, seems like I’ve done more than just meet him.” He replied, sarcasm dripping through the words.

“Well I hope you enjoy your evening, Harry Styles. Nice talking to you man.”

“Cheers man, you too.” Harry shook his hand and walked over to Amanda, exhaling deeply. “How was that?” He asked quietly.

Amanda smiled,

“That was amazing, sweetheart. I’m so proud of you.”

Then there were shouts taking over the murmur of reporters and cameras clicking. Jumping at the sudden loudness, Harry looked over at the end of the red carpet. _Shit._ He thought. After watching him, his face dropped with surprise as he stared at him in awe, he then quickly brought himself back to reality and let a woman lead him inside.

 

Louis and Liam decided to arrive together since they were hosting the event together. Climbing out of the car, they walked over to the red carpet and smiled for the cameras. They were the last to arrive, of course, and they wanted to keep the spirits up. After a couple minutes of getting their photos taken, the boys headed over to the press corner. They decided to split up and Louis headed towards the BBC Radio 1 reporter.

“Alright?” Louis greeted with a grin.

“Louis Tomlinson.” Nesta held out his hand. “Nesta McGregor, pleasure to meet you.”

Louis shook his hand,

“Nice to meet you too, mate.”

“How’re you feeling about tonight?”

“I am absolutely buzzin’!” Louis beamed. “It’s an amazing charity and I’m really excited to start tonight off! And I’m doin’ it with Liam, me mate, so I’m really excited to co-host with him too.”

“I think people often forget that the two of you are actually as close as you are.” Nesta commented.

Louis nodded,

“Yeah I know. It’s because the idiot lives outside London.” He put a fake disappointed look on his face as he shook his head. “If he lived in London, you’d constantly be seein’ us hanging out and stuff. Shame really.”

Nesta smiled,

“What do you want to say to everyone that’s attended tonight?”

The corners of Louis’ lips curved up,

“Just a massive thank you. Everyone that’s attended are helping big time with all their support, and on behalf of Believe in Magic, I know how thankful they are for it.”

“Thanks so much for your time, Louis and good luck for tonight.”

“Thanks man.” Louis winked at him, shaking his hand, before walking down the red carpet and inside, followed by Liam.

“Mate I am so stoked!” Liam beamed, tapping Louis’ shoulder.

Louis grinned and nodded, rubbing his hands together,

“I know tonight’s gonna be sick!”

The two walked into the function room and started to talk to the guests.

 

Harry was sitting in his assigned, relieved to see that Niall had actually turned up. The bastard always keeping him on edge when it came to events like these. The two were also thankfully sitting beside each other, relieving some of the attention from Luke.

“Mate Louis’ just walked in.” Niall told him.

Harry rolled his eyes,

“Fantastic. Why don’t you go and fucking talk to him then?” Harry spat.

Niall looked at him, champagne glass close to his mouth, eyebrows raised,

“Gee mate, what’s got your knickers in a bunch?”

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair,

“Sorry man, just a bit tense.”

Niall snorted,

“You’re tellin’ me. Fucking hell, take a drink and relax. It’s a charity event. All about the kids and that. Have fun and forget all about the last forty-eight hours.” _Like it’s that easy._ Harry thought to himself.

“Harry Styles!” Harry heard over the murmurs of the other guests.

Looking to his right, Harry rose to his feet instantly and he grinned,

“Liam!” The two exchanged in embrace, before Liam did the same to Niall. “How you doing man?”

Liam nodded,

“I’m good! Getting pretty anxious about tonight.” He admitted.

“You’ll be ace, mate. Don’t worry about it.” Niall replied, a confident smile on his face. All Harry could do was nod in agreement.

A photographer came over, asking for a picture of the three of them. Agreeing, the two posed and smiled for the picture, and afterwards, they all turned back to each other.

“So Styles,” Liam started, “excited to see Tommo tonight?”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows at him,

“Tommo?”

“Yeah, Tommo – Tomlinson? Louis?”

Harry swallowed thickly,

“Oh! Um, I don’t really plan on seeing him, if you know what I mean?”

“Mate it’s his event, you can’t exactly avoid him all night.” Niall pointed out. Harry sent him a dark glare, causing the blonde to raise his hands up in surrender. “Just saying.”

“Why don’t you let me introduce the two of you? You know, ease the tension and that?”

Before Harry could politely decline, a woman came over, beckoning Liam telling him he was needed on the stage. Harry and Niall wished him good luck, watching him leave, before they sat back down in their assigned seats. _Close call._ Harry thought.

 

The constant hum of murmurs slowly died down as Liam tapped a glass with a knife. All eyes were on them, causing Louis to swallow thickly.

“Good evening and welcome to the Believe in Magic charity event.” An older man called Eric spoke. The room erupted with applause, and Louis kept his gaze low on his shoes, too scared to look around the room. “On behalf of myself, Louis and Liam, we just want to say thank you for your support in coming tonight. Now enough from me, I’m going to hand you over to the main men tonight.” Grinning, Eric handed Louis the mic, causing him to lift his head.

Louis stepped to where Eric was once standing – centre stage, and he cleared his throat,

“Uh, good evening folks! I just wanted to personally say thank you for attending tonight, it really means a lot to myself, Liam and of course the Believe in Magic charity for your overwhelming support. The money that’s been raised already has been outstanding, and we can’t thank you enough.” Louis’ eyes roamed around the front tables as another round of applause took over the silence. Louis smiled sheepishly, before he handed Liam the microphone, he and Liam switching positions.

“Yeah, thank you so much. Tonight we’re going to continue to raise money for the Believe in Magic charity by auctioning off things and of course there’ll be a booth near the back of the room where you can continue to generously donate to the charity. Thank you so much for attending.”

The crowd erupted in another loud applause, and as Louis looked around the room, his eyes landed on the middle table, and he froze. He was there. Their eyes locked and his breath hitched. Swallowing thickly, Louis allowed Liam to lead him offstage and down to their assigned seat. Where he was sitting, Louis still had a view of Harry, which made it nearly impossible for him to steal glances at him. Loosening his tie slightly, Louis shifted in his seat as he glanced around the room.

“Well that went better than expected.” Liam said. Louis nodded in response. “Was petrified that I’d end up falling over my feet.”

Louis let out a laugh,

“I think I had more chance of falling over me feet than you did, Payno.”

Liam chuckled, shaking his head,

“Seen Styles yet?” Louis swallowed and he nodded. “Why don’t you go over? Clear the air?”

Louis chewed on his bottom lip,

“And say what? ‘Hey so you got misquoted in the press, so I’m just here to say no hard feelings, don’t worry about it’?”

Liam shrugged,

“If that’s what you want.” Licking his lips, Louis stayed silent for a few beats, before he sighed shaking his head and standing up from his chair. “Want me to come over and talk Niall so he won’t be a distraction?” Louis thought for a second and he nodded, grateful for Liam’s suggestion.

The pair walked over to Harry’s table, and Louis could practically feel his gaze burning through him. As they arrived at the table, Liam leaned down and whispered in Niall’s ear, before the two stood up and walked away from the table. Harry stood up hesitantly, keeping his eyes on him.

Louis swallowed thickly,

“Louis Tomlinson.” He greeted, holding his hand out.

Harry’s eyes moved to his extended hand before he shook it gently,

“Harry Styles.”

“Oh I’ve heard all about you.” He teased, causing a guilty look to spread across Harry’s face. “Look I’ve just come over to say that I get it, alright? You were talking about Topman, not me. The reporter misquoted you and took what you said out of context to create a story. It happens, I’m not mad. No hard feelings, yeah?”

Harry’s shoulders dropped, relaxing instantly,

“Yeah.” He breathed out. “Yeah, no hard feelings.” He agreed. “I’m sorry for all this, for putting you through all this. It-it wasn’t supposed to happen.”

Louis nodded,

“And I believe you, don’t worry.”

A flash interrupted them causing Harry to grunt,

“Well there’s their new story.”

Louis shrugged, stuffing his hands into his trouser pockets,

“Who cares? We set the record straight, end of.”

Harry pursed his lips together and he nodded,

“Well hopefully I cleared that up tonight with my interview.”

Louis smiled at him softly,

“You’re worrying. I’m not mad, Harry, don’t worry about it.”

Harry sighed softly, running a hand through his curls and he frowned to himself,

“I didn’t even know you were known for wearing skinny jeans.” Harry answered weakly.

Louis chuckled, shaking his head,

“It is a famous fact about me. Haven’t you seen me on the website while looking at them?”

He thought about it,

“Well yeah but, you’re just modelling them there. Y’know?”

“Hmmm.” Louis nodded in agreement. “So how’s it working for YSL?”

Harry’s eyes lit up instantly, making Louis’ chest swell,

“I love it! Everyone is lovely and it’s so much fun! But of course you’d know that from working with Topman.” Harry pointed out. Louis smiled and nodded. “I don’t think I could ask for a better job.”

Louis tipped his head to the side, smiling in admiration at Harry,

“I like the way your mind works, Styles.” Louis grinned.

“Not interrupting, are we?” Niall’s voice spoke as he and Liam came over to the pair.

Louis looked over to them both and smiled softly, shaking his head,

“Course not.” Louis patted Liam’s back. “All’s good.” He reassured them. Harry nodded in reply, keeping his gaze on Louis.

“Well that’s good to hear.” Niall beamed. “Now who’s for a drink?” He asked, he and Liam raising the two glasses of champagne in his hands.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The night hand run smoothly and they had ended up making a lot of money during the event. Louis and Harry had ended up getting closer throughout the night, Liam and Niall leaving the two to talk alone, as they started to get to know each other.

Louis checked his watch,

“Fuck it’s late.” He chuckled.

Harry checked the time on his iPhone and his eyes widened,

“God you’re right.” He put his phone away. “Best get going soon. Got a photoshoot first thing tomorrow.”

Louis nodded and the two rose from their seats,

“Yeah same. Best get going.”

The two made their way towards the exit, knowing that Liam and Niall will have probably left by now. The pair made a mental note to sarcastically thank their friends for saying goodbye. They made their way outside, the two shivering from the sudden coldness, and flashes took over their vision. The two made an act of smiling over at the paparazzi and waving at the few fans yelling their names. Sure they were only models, but it didn’t mean that they didn’t have fans. Quickly heading towards the lines of cars, Louis turned to Harry,

“Nice meetin’ ya mate.” He stuck out his hand.

Harry smiled and shook his hand,

“You too. Hopefully see you soon?”

Louis nodded,

“Definitely!” They both climbed in their cars and drove away immediately.

 

 

* * *

 

The next day Harry walked into the building where his photoshoot was taking place, phone in hand, and his eyes trained to the pictures of him and Louis that had been taken last night. Why it was such a big deal, he had no idea. He also had noticed that Louis had posted a picture of the two of them this morning on Twitter, with the caption: _Look who I finally met last night ! @harry_styles._ Smiling to himself, Harry retweeted the tweet, before he made his way into his dressing room.

“Harry.” Amanda greeted.

Harry smiled tiredly at her,

“Hi, love.” He greeted.

“From where I was sitting, looks like you had a good night last night.” A knowing smile plastered on her face.

Harry rolled his eyes,

“If you have something to say Amada, just spit it out.”

“Glad to see you and Louis finally talked.” She admitted.

Harry looked at her confused,

“Why?”

She shrugged,

“Just nice for the two of you to clear the air.”

His phone buzzed. Looking down, he noticed an unknown number. Furrowing his eyebrows together, he unlocked his phone and then his eyebrows lifted in response seeing that it was Louis that had texted him. Quickly text him back.

Getting up, Harry followed Amanda over to the clothes rack and started skimming through them, getting a feeler for today’s shoot.

 

 

 

Louis locked his phone and headed onto the set, greeting Jerry, as he always did,

“Morning sunshine!” He said in a sing-song voice.

Jerry gave him a small smile and a nod,

“Tomlinson.”

As Louis stood in front of the white backdrop, a stylist came over, adjusting the sweater slightly, and she bunched up the sleeves up his arms, stopping at his elbows. The two shared a smile, before Jerry got to work.

“How was the event then?” Jerry asked as they worked.

Louis grinned wide, Jerry quickly snapping a picture,

“Yeah it was sick! Absolutely loved it.”

“Saw you and Styles finally encountered then?” He quirked an eyebrow.

Louis rolled his eyes playfully, a smile playing on his lips,

“Might have done.” He answered subtly.

“More rumours are about to happen.” Jerry teased.

“Let ‘em.” Louis shrugged. “We know the truth.”

 

After the shoot it was now 2PM. They had been working through the new season’s collection, and Louis happened to be the main male modelling the clothes. Exhausted, Louis collapsed on the sofa in his dressing room and he picked up his phone seeing that Harry had replied this morning to his text. His eyes roamed over his words and a smile slowly appearing on his lips. Rubbing his hand over his face, Louis instantly wrote up a reply.

Louis stood up, reading Harry’s response, a grin spreading across his face. Running a hand through his hair, Louis cringed at how hard his hair felt from being covered in hairspray. Quickly changing out of the clothes from the shoot, Louis changed into a pair of sweatpants, a white vest top, a pair of Vans and a grey beanie. Collecting his things together, Louis left his dressing room, said his goodbyes to everyone, and he made his way outside and over to his car; climbing inside.

“Hello?” Louis answered after hearing his phone vibrate.

“Tommo, it’s Niall!” He heard the Irish boom down the phone.

“Hiya Niall, how you doing?”

“Was chatting to Harry and we was planning on going out tonight! Fancy coming with? You, me, Harry, Liam and Zayn. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds sick, mate. I’m in.”

“Awesome!” Niall beamed. “I’ll text you the details, yeah? We’ll keep it low-key an’ shit for press purposes.”

“Cheers man.” Louis said relieved.

The two finished the call and Louis threw his phone on the passenger seat and drove away. When he arrived back at his apartment, he picked up his phone, and made his way out of the car and into the building. Quickly making his way over to the lift, he pressed the button and stepped inside, pressing the top floor. He dialled Liam’s number.

“Couldn’t get enough of me Tommo?” Liam teased.

Louis rolled his eyes,

“Fuck off, you wish.” Liam laughed down the phone. “I was calling to ask if you’d heard from Niall?”

“Yeah, man and I’m definitely coming!”

Louis beamed,

“Awesome! Okay then I’ll see you there then. Hopefully he’ll text the details soon.”

“Yeah man. Think he said something about going to Soho? So wherever we go there, it’ll be a good night for sure.”

Louis nodded in agreement, stepping out of the lift and heading towards his apartment,

“Yeah, I’m buzzing. Can’t wait.”

Hanging up the call with Liam after saying their goodbyes, Louis made his way inside the apartment and rushed into his bedroom. Sure he had plenty of time to kill, but he wanted to check he had something decent to wear. Opening his wardrobe, he sighed to himself, going through the mass of clothes that he owned. He wanted to wear something other than his own brand. His hand stopped when he saw the Red River Island jumper that he owned. Picking it up, he smiled in satisfaction, before he took out a pair of black skinny jeans, deciding that these will definitely do. He put them on his bed, deciding to iron them later, and then he made his way into the living room, picking up his MacBook, and he turned it on, deciding to go through his emails.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day, Louis had received a text message from Niall explaining the details, which Louis seemed pretty content with. It sounded like it was going to be a good night.

Pulling his vest top off over his head, Louis headed towards the bathroom and he threw his vest into the wash basket, before he walked over to the shower, turning on the hot water. Sighing and rubbing is hands over his face, Louis stepped in the shower, closing the glass door behind him.

 

 

* * *

 

“Niall what’s the big idea?” Harry asked as Niall made himself comfortable on his sofa.

“Wha’?” Niall asked, looking up at him.

“Inviting Louis and Zayn to our night out?”

Niall shrugged,

“They’re cool guys, Haz. What’s the big deal? You like Louis, don’t you?” Harry’s eyes widened. “I meant as a friend. But now I’m second guessing.” Niall smirked.

Harry scoffed,

“Fuck off.” Sitting down beside Niall, he punched his arm, huffing, before moving slightly to get comfy. “Wha’ time we all meeting?”

“I told the lads 9. That cool with you?”

Harry shrugged,

“Sure.” He checked the time: 6PM. Standing up, he stretched, causing his back to crack. “I’m gonna get a shower. Feel free to use the guest one and that.”

Harry made his way into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him, and he walked into his en suite and he shut the door. Running a hand through his hair, Harry sighed deeply. Why he was freaking out about Louis and Zayn coming tonight, he had no idea. Part of him told him that it was because he was worried that the paparazzi would catch them and start a new story about the pair. In a way, the first story brought them together. _As friends._ After showering, Harry wrapped a towel around his waist and towel dried his hair as he walked into his bedroom. He started looking through his clothes in his wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear tonight. He didn’t want to be typical and wear some sort of YSL clothing. He wasn’t out to be spotted tonight. He was out to have a good time with his friends. And Louis. No, Louis was his friend too now. Right? Choosing on a pair of black skinny jeans, he also pulled out a black polo shirt and a green coat. Satisfied with his choice, Harry walked over to his bed and started to change.

 

 

“Tommo!” Zayn greeted as he walked inside Louis’ apartment.

Louis laughed,

“Eyup Malik. How we doin’?” The two hugged and then Louis watched Zayn head over to the kitchen, getting two beers out of the fridge.

“I am buzzing for tonight, mate! We’re gonna have a sick time!”

Louis blinked twice,

“Malik, are you high?” Zayn was never this pumped for going out.

Zayn rolled his eyes,

“Nah man, just excited to go out! Feels like forever since Malik and Tommo have been let loose in the big city!” Louis chuckled, shaking his head and accepting the beer from Zayn. “We should take a picture.”

Louis rolled his eyes,

“Oh should we?”

“Yeah mate. Everyone on Twitter is always asking for a picture of us. I feel like they’re only following me for our amazing banter.”

Louis chuckled and he rolled his eyes playfully, sliding out his phone,

“Come on then.”

“You excited to see Nialler again?” Zayn asked before chugging some of his beer.

Louis nodded,

“Yeah, he’s a good lad.” Zayn nodded in agreement. “And hey! The three amigos are back on the town again!”

Zayn grinned wide and the two clinked their bottles together,

“Fuck yeah we are!” He laughed. “Is Li staying at your place tonight?”

Louis shrugged,

“Suppose so. He mentioned it, but he didn’t say anything else. Think he’ll just crash here and leave early like usual.” Zayn nodded. Louis checked the time and then he clapped his hands together. “Right. Let’s do this then.” Picking up his keys, Louis and Zayn headed out of the apartment and towards the lift. When they reached downstairs, they headed outside and got into the awaiting car and headed to London, Soho.


	3. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The five of them go on a night out and another news article is published.

“WOOOHOOO!” Niall screamed out as they entered the club. Harry and Liam gave each other a look as they followed behind him, walking over to the bar. Niall banged his fist on the bar. “What’re we havin’ boys?” He asked.

“Rum and coke.” Liam answered.

“Uh… Just a beer.” Harry said after, his eyes roaming over the spirits on the bar.

“You sure, mate?” Niall asked. Harry nodded, causing him to shrug in reply, and he turned to order their drinks. “Two beers and a double rum and coke please, mate.” Niall winked cheekily at Liam who rolled his eyes.

Harry’s foot tapped on the floor as he waited for their drinks, and he stuffed his hands into his coat pockets, his eyes scanning the room, trying to figure the place out.

Liam tapped his back,

“You been working today, Styles?”

Harry’s eyes shifted on Liam and then he nodded,

“Yeah nothing too major. Just a couple of shots.” Harry ruffled his hair slightly. “Got a long one coming up. Will probably end up collapsing on set.” The two shared a laugh, and then Niall handed them their drinks and they said their thanks.

“Let’s get a booth, yeah?” Nodding, the three of them made their way over to the line of booths. Liam, luckily, spotted the last free booth near the back of the room. As they made their way over to it, Harry frowned seeing someone slide in it. As he looked closely, he practically sighed in relief.

“Hello boys!” Louis greeted with a wide grin on his face.

“Hiya.” Liam and Niall replied, and Harry stayed silent, lifting his beer bottle up as his greeting.

Louis’ eyes focused on Harry; his smile reaching his eyes. He licked his lips and looked away from him,

“You plannin’ on standing the whole night? Or you actually gonna sit down?” Louis teased.

Chuckling, Liam sat down beside Louis, punching his arm gently. Niall followed suit and then Harry huffed, plonking himself down at the end. Harry gave a small smile to Zayn.

“Hiya man. I’m Zayn.” He held out his hand.

“Harry.” He replied, shaking his hand.

“Oh, I know.” Zayn smirked, causing Harry to flush.

Louis rolled his eyes and smacked Zayn’s chest,

“Be nice, you twat.”

“I’m always nice!” Zayn argued back.

Louis tipped his back and let out a laugh,

“Yeah right.” Harry, thankfully, felt at ease and comfortable in the boys’ presence. Lifting up his bottle, Harry took a chug of his beer, before setting it on the table in front of him.

Louis stood up,

“Gonna get some shots. Styles, come with?” He asked, his eyebrows rose at the question.

Harry swallowed thickly, before he nodded, standing up also and following Louis to the bar.

As they made their way over to the bar, Louis turned and looked at him,

"So Harold?" Harry raised his eyebrows at this, Louis reciprocating the gesture. "What kinda shot do you like?"

Harry shrugged,

"I like anything." He replied.

Louis smirked,

"Good to know." Harry swallowed thickly, watching Louis turn to the bar and he beckoned the barman over, before leaning over the bar and talking in his ear. Harry shifted on his feet, suddenly feeling nervous. "I'm glad you decided to come out tonight." Louis admitted. 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows together,

"I was always going out.  _We_  invited  _you_." Harry corrected. 

Louis raised his eyebrows at him, a smirk appearing on his lips,

"We, eh? You were in on this decision on me coming?"

Harry's eyes widened slightly,

"Uh... Well, I-I mean... You did say that we should hang out more."

Louis laughed shaking his head,

"Relax, Harold. I'm messin' with ya." The bartender came over with seven shots on a tray. Louis picked up two. "Hope you don't mind tequila."

Harry nodded, accepting a shot,

"Love it." He murmured, before the two clinked their glasses together and then downed their shots. 

Louis leaned closer to him,

"Never know. If you're lucky, we can do body shots." As Louis pulled back, picking up the tray with the rest of the five shots on, Harry tried to keep himself together; his mouth open slightly from shock. He followed Louis back to the table, as he tried to regain himself from shock. Collapsing in the chair beside Niall, he felt the blonde nudge him. Ignoring it, Harry rubbed his face over his face, accepting the shot from Louis, who had a smirk on his face. 

 _He's just playing you._  Harry thought. 

They all toasted before downing their shots. After that, Harry picked up his beer, taking a long drink. 

 

 

Louis watched Harry take a long drink, causing his leg to bounce slightly. He didn't know what had gotten into him. He couldn't deny that Harry was hot. Heck, he was like a fucking god. But he had to control himself. Especially tonight with alcohol in the equation. The conversation turned about work and after a while, Louis caught Harry's eye, and the two playfully rolled their eyes; causing Louis to grin. 

"Malik." Louis murmured in his ear. 

"What?" Zayn asked, breaking his attention from his conversation with the lads and looked at him.

"Take a picture of me an' Harold."

Zayn raided his eyebrows in amusement,

"Harold?" Louis nodded. "Why?"

"Why Harold?"

"No. Why do you want me to take a picture?"

Louis rolled his eyes,

"I'm gonna take a picture with  _everyone_ , of course. I just wanna start with Harold."

"Okay, okay." Zayn stood up. "Styles, you've been summoned."

"Huh?" Harry said, his eyebrows furrowed together as he looked at them.

"Picture. You an' Tommo. Come on."

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna post it on my Instagram and it'll get people talking." Zayn grinned. "It'll be funny. Everyone's gonna go insane."

Confused, Harry stood up nonetheless,

"I thought we were keeping it low key tonight?"

"Oh we are, Harold. We'll just say we bumped into you."

"And besides," Niall butted in, "pretty sure there's a group of fans over there that have been taking pictures of us all night."

Louis' eyebrows rose and he moved his eyes slowly over to where Niall nodded. Swallowing slowly, he looked back at the lads.  _Fuck._  He thought. Louis knew that he needed to keep himself together. Sure he found Harry attractive, but he didn't want to rush into anything. That's if Harry was interested in him at all. _Was he definitely into boys_? From how he was acting tonight, the answers seemed to be a clear yes. Shrugging, Zayn slid out his phone and motioned Louis and Harry to get in position. The two did as they were told, and stood beside each other, smiling for the camera. After the flash went off, Louis brushed his arm with Harry’s before sitting back down in between Liam and Zayn.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hours later, the music was still as loud as ever, more shots had been drunk, and the crowd had duplicated three times. The five lads were relieved to have gotten their booth when they did. Sophia, Liam’s girlfriend, and Perrie, Zayn’s girlfriend, had now joined the boys at the club. Niall had gone off to talk to some blonde girl at the bar; leaving Louis and Harry alone.

“Come on, Harold. Ya gotta love footy!” Louis exclaimed.

Harry laughed, shaking his head,

“What did I just say? I _love_ football! I just can’t play it!”

“And why not?”

“Because I lack co-ordination!” Louis tipped his head back and laughed hard. “Wha’? It’s true!”

“I bet you look like Bambi on ice!” Louis exclaimed while laughing. Harry couldn’t help but laugh along, finding Louis’ laugh infectious.

Harry finally calmed down and he continued to watch Louis laughing to himself. He was completely in awe with how he looked: so soft. He was completely enchanting and captivating, Harry couldn’t look away. As Louis’ laugh slowly died down, Harry watched Louis swallow thickly as he looked back at him. Harry gave him a small smile, Louis returning it instantly. Just as Louis was about to speak, Zayn came up from behind, gripping his shoulders,

“Come on, mate! Want a picture wi’ ya!” Louis looked startled at the gesture, but stood up nonetheless and followed Zayn over to where Perrie was standing with Zayn’s phone. The two boys posed for the photo and after the flash went off, they started laughing. Harry watched Louis closely, unable to take his eyes off him.

“You like him, huh?” Harry jumped and he looked to his right, seeing Sophia sitting there beside him. “It’s okay, Haz. You’re allowed to tell me. Promise I won’t tell the lads.”

Harry smiled small, thankful of having a friend like Sophia,

“Okay, I might do.” He admitted. “But…”

“But because of everything that’s happened this week…?”

Harry nodded,

“It’s just weird. Y’know? Like I make an innocent comment to a reporter, she twists my words and somehow makes it all about Louis. They run a story saying that Louis and I are in a secret relationship, then I go to Louis’ event to support _Liam_ , we meet and actually hit off. And of course, I end up fuckin’ liking him.”

Sophia smiled sympathetically and she tapped his arm,

“It’ll all work out, sweet.”

“Hope you’re right.” Harry admitted.

 

 

 

* * *

 

The next day Louis woke up with a massive hangover. He rolled onto his back and groaned quietly, squinting his eyes, the sunlight being too bright for his sensitive head. Rubbing his hands over his face, Louis then carefully sat up and winced, feeling the sudden banging inside his head.

“Fuck sake.” He mumbled to himself, holding his head in his hands. He reached over and grabbed his phone, reading the text messages.

 

Louis’ eyes widened at the text messages and after throwing his phone on the bed beside him, Louis jumped, feeling a body move beside him. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Louis thought to himself. Looking to his left, Louis instantly saw a head of curls. His heart started racing faster. He watched his eyes blink a few times, before they ppened slowly, staring ahead at the now empty pillow where Louis’ head was, trying to adjust to the light.

“Fuck.” He croaked.

Louis swallowed thickly,

“Mornin’, Harold.” His voice was deeper and raspier than usual.

Harry’s eyes lifted up to meet Louis’. At first his eyes were slightly wide, before he relaxed and smiled tiredly,

“Morning, Lou.”

Louis ran a hand through his hair,

“Can you uh. Can you remember what happened last night?” He let out a nervous laugh.

Harry slowly sat up, and Louis couldn’t help but admire his naked chest.

“I remember… you going off to get some more shots.” Harry paused. “And then you text me, saying something about body shots.” The two flushed at Harry’s words. “And then when I came over, you were pouring salt on your neck, holding out a tequila shot for me.” Harry looked closely at Louis’ expression, who remained relaxed. Harry swallowed. “Then I took it, sucked the lemon, licked the salt off your neck and then we uh, we kissed.” Louis smiled small to himself. “And then you insisted that we go back to yours. But nothing uh, happened. We kissed. A lot. But then we just sort of, fell asleep.”

Louis’ smile widened,

“Sounds like a sick night.”

Harry huffed a laugh through his nose,

“Yeah, was a good ‘un.”

The two stared at each other for a few beats, before Louis cleared his throat,

“Want some breakfast?”

Harry was taken back by the question, quickly breaking his gaze,

“Uh sure. Please.”

Nodding, Louis picked up his phone, climbed out of bed and made his way out of the bedroom, and he walked into the kitchen. As he paced around the kitchen, Louis texted Zayn freaking out about finding Harry in his bed. He liked Harry, yes. He found him attractive, yes. But he didn’t want to rush into things. They had known each other for what? Three days? It was way too early for anything to happen. Louis doesn’t jump straight into relationships. He wants to get to know a person first. After reading Zayn’s message, he nodded in agreement, locking his phone and went over to the fridge to make some breakfast.

 

 

Harry walked into the kitchen as Louis placed to bacon sandwiches on the breakfast bar.

“Dig in.” Louis smiled.

Harry returned it,

“Thanks, Louis.”

“My pleasure.” The two sat down on a barstool and started to eat in silence. “So I was thinking. How do you fancy spending the day with me?”

Harry raised his eyebrows at him,

“Really?”

Louis shrugged,

“Yeah. We can go to a park and kick a football around? Just chill and get these hangovers out of our systems.”

Harry chuckled,

“Sounds good to me, Lou.”

 

 

After they finished eating, Louis dumped the plates into the dishwasher, and then the two made their way into Louis’ bedroom. Giving Harry a shirt for him to wear, (Harry already deciding to wear the black skinny jeans form last night), Louis got himself out a pair of sweats and a shirt out for himself. Louis made his way into the bathroom and closed the door. They both changed and when Harry announced that he was decent, Louis made himself out of the bathroom and the two shared a smile. They walked out of the bedroom and Louis grabbed his keys and a football, heading out of the apartment. The two walked in silence to the lift, and as they stepped inside, Louis couldn’t help but steal glances at Harry. Even hungover, he was breath taking.

“Guess I get to find out if you were just shitting me about being crap at football.” Louis teased.

Harry rolled his eyes playfully, a smile appearing on his face,

“You’re gonna regret this so badly.”

“Yeah, we’ll see.” Louis winked at him.

They walked down the street, the park only being a two minute walk from Louis’ building. And when they arrived Louis dropped the ball onto the grass and he kicked it towards Harry. Stopping it with his foot, Harry sighed to himself, shaking his head, before he kicked it back.

“See Harold? You’re not as bad as you’re claiming!”

“We aren’t playing properly yet, Lou! Just wait!”

And Harry was right. As the two played one-on-one, Louis soon discovered that football wasn’t one of Harry’s skills. He couldn’t help but fond over the way he would screw his face up in frustration when he missed a goal, or when he would run towards Louis and trip over his own two feet as he went to tackle Louis. In the end, Louis decided not to keep score. It was already embarrassing enough for Harry, and he didn’t want to make it worse. (Not being big-headed, but Louis did grow up playing football). And after a couple more rounds of just kicking the ball to one another, the two finally collapsed on the grass underneath a tree.

“I’m knackered.” Louis announced, trying to catch his breath. Harry couldn’t speak. All he could do was nod. Picking up his coat from the ground, that he had taken off at the beginning of the game, Harry slid his hand in the inside pocket of his coat and got out his inhaler. Taking a few breaths with it, he then put it away, keeping his head ducked, suddenly aware of Louis’ presence and feeling embarrassed that he had just seen that. Louis on the other hand, watched Harry in awe as he used his inhaler. Without hesitation, he reached out a rubbed his back softly,

“Feeling better?” He asked softly. Harry looked at him and smiled small, nodding. “Good.” Louis whispered. He then leaned his back against the tree, Harry doing the same. “Tell me about yourself, Harold.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything.” Louis shrugged; a grin on his face.

“Uh okay. Well, as you know my name is Harry Styles. I’m 21 and I’m originally from Cheshire. I have an older sister called Gemma. My mum and dad are divorced and my mum remarried to a guy called Robin who’s cool. I love cats, like seriously, they’re my favourite animal. I got into modelling through my love of fashion. My favourite part of the job is trying on the new clothes and going to fashion shows. I think when I’m done with modelling; I’d probably like to own my own clothing line. But that’s so farfetched and I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”

Louis smiled listening to Harry talk about himself. It was the way his eyes lit up when he talked about his family and the way a bright smile appeared on his face when he spoke about fashion and fashion shows. but his heart sank hearing Harry saying that his dream was too farfetched. Furrowing his eyebrows together, Louis sat up, turning to face him,

“Your dream isn’t farfetched, Haz. Not one bit. You’ve got the advantage. You know what sells, you know what’s in because of the fashion shows you attend. Heck you could drop your career now and start a clothing line and I could bet you now it’d do amazing. You’ve got the right eye for it.”

Harry blushed, a shy smile on his face,

“Thanks, Lou.” He said softly. “I really appreciate it.” After a few moments of the two of them just smiling at each other, Harry licked his lips. “Tell me about you.”

“Okay.” Louis grinned. “Well as you know, I’m Louis Tomlinson. 23 from Doncaster. My mum and dad are also divorced. Never really knew my dad, never really wanted to. My mum remarried to a guy called Daniel who I actually consider to be my dad. Biological or not. He’s been there throughout my life and I respect him more than my actual dad.” He shrugged. “I have six sisters and one brother.” Harry raised his eyebrows in shock, making Louis laugh. “Yeah I know. We’re a big family. I got into modelling through being scouted when I was out with my mum one day. I was kind of in shock and just took it on, but I ended up loving it. I just love the whole atmosphere. Everyone is lovely and I guess it ain’t too hard. I love the work I get out of it because of the job; Believe in Magic, going to fashion shows and charity football matches.”

Harry smiled at Louis,

“Well, it’s nice to know a bit more about you. Fancy playing 10 questions?”

Louis snorted,

“You’re on. I’ll go first. Favourite colour?”

“Blue. Yours?”

“Green.” Louis smirked. Harry flushed. “Favourite band?”

“Singer – Ed Sheeran. Yours?”

“Currently Libertines.” Harry nodded, impressed. “Sleep in pyjamas or naked?”

Harry turned red,

“Naked.” Louis smirked again. “You?”

“Definitely naked.” Louis winked. “Big spoon or little spoon?”

Harry softened at this question,

“Little spoon. What about you?”

“Big spoon. I like to cuddle.” Louis shrugged. “Sexuality?”

“Gay. Don’t listen to whatever the press have said in the past. They make up shit about me being a womaniser for having female friends. Oh, and by the way? Did you know I’m also in a secret relationship with my gay best friend Cara?”

Louis gasped dramatically,

“You’re cheating on me?” Harry faked an apologetic smile.

“What about you?” Harry asked and then he swallowed slowly.

Louis nodded,

“Yeah, I’m gay too. Maybe that’s why the reporter put us together.” Louis teased. “Maybe she’s got good gaydar.”

Harry let out a bark of laughter, before he covered his mouth with his hands. Louis watched with a wide grin on his face. It was like Harry’s face held the sun when he laughed or smiled. It caused butterflies to appear in his stomach and his heart to nearly skip a beat.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Harry walked into the building of his latest photoshoot wearing faded blue skinny jeans, a grey polo shirt, black boots and a long, black coat. His hands were stuffed in his pockets as he walked down the corridor, looking for his name on a door. When he spotted it, he walked inside, and was greeted with Amanda. He smiled softly at her,

“Good morning, love.”

Amanda smiled back,

“Good morning, Harry dear. How’re we feeling today?”

“Well I made sure to get an early night for today, since it’s going to be a long one.”

Amanda nodded,

“Good to hear.” She stood up from the chair. “Today it’s going to be filmed. A little feature on you to put on the YSL website. That okay?” Harry nodded. “So what we’re going to do, is a camera is going to come in here and film you look over the clothing rails, okay? But for the rest of the day, they’re going to film you but you’re not going to really notice them. And we’re going to be filming the new winter collection, which, I know is your favourite.” The two shared a smile. “So let’s get you some breakfast and get going.”

After getting some food, Harry and Amanda made their way back into Harry’s dressing room, where he saw a man and a woman. A man was holding a camera and a woman was carrying a clipboard as she looked at the rack of clothing.

“Hi, Harry.” The woman greeted. Harry smiled politely and waved. “I’m Maggie and I’m going to be listing the stuff that you like for the shoot, okay?”

“Uh, yeah.” Harry stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Sounds good.” He felt his phone vibrate. Ignoring it, he cleared his throat and shook the man’s hand and then Maggie’s, giving her a polite kiss on the cheek. “Nice to meet you both.”

As the man called David started filming Harry, they walked over to the clothing rack and he started looking through the clothes. After picking out a few outfits, Harry slid out his phone as Maggie and Amanda started talking to one another. He saw a text message from Louis, and he couldn’t help but smile.

 

 

Louis stood up the sofa, with a grin on his face, and he made his way over to the kitchen; getting out a bowl and a box of coco pops and the milk out of the fridge. Pouring the cereal and then the milk, he put the box and milk away and then sat down at the breakfast bar and started eating his breakfast. He knew how ridiculous it was, getting all happy that Harry had text. It was pathetic. But he and Harry had hit it off stdaigg away, something that he knew neither of them had expected. Louis unlocked his phone and pressed on the Instagram icon. Pressing on his notifications, he clicked on the photo that Zayn has uploaded during the day yesterday with the caption, _“Look at who Tommo bumped into! Small world!!!”_ And according to the comments, everyone seemed to be freaking out that the two had gone on a night out together.

_OMG!!! Can't believe these two actually went out together! Totally dating!!!_

_Larry Stylinson! Totally ship this!_

_Have you guys seen the pictures that girl posted from the club?! These two were costing up for two people who have just met and  
claim to be “just friends.” Totally going out!_

Louis couldn't help but feel smug about the comments. He knew that nothing had happened between the two of them, but Louis _wished_ something was happening between them. Sighing and shaking his head, Louis picked up his bowl and continued to eat his cereal. He was bored and he was lonely. He wished Harry didn't have to work all day. If he was a normal shoot, Harry would be finished around noon. But he was doing a whole season collection, as well as being filmed. Harry had admitted yesterday afternoon to Louis, as they sat under the tree, that he was feeling really shy about being filmed. Sure his job was to be photographed and have those photos published, but having someone film him while he did his job unsettled him. This was Harry's first time being filmed while on a shoot, but Louis had told him that he had been filmed three times. He also admitted that when he was being filmed the first time, he was tense and felt uncomfortable. But he also admitted that the feeling goes away and you just sort of forget that you're being filmed eventually. Rubbing his hands over his face, Louis sighed deeply. He was whipped already. And he couldn't figure out why. He was sitting here, at 8:30 in the morning, worrying for Harry. They were _friends_. He didn't need to worry about him. He was a grown man and he was a natural behind the camera. He'd be fine. He was certain. Nodding to himself, Louis stood up and washed up his bowl. He couldn't spend his day just pacing his apartment wondering what Harry was doing. That was beyond pathetic. No, he needed to get do something – get out of the house. Drying up his bowl, he then put it away and walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Opening his wardrobe, Louis picked out a pair of grey shorts and a white polo shirt. Quickly changing, he then grabbed his navy blue Amsterdam hoodie. Throwing it on over his head, he then grabbed his black pumps, sliding them on, and then he quickly bushed his teeth, sorted out his hair, and headed towards the front door.

“Hello?” He answered, hearing it beep on the breakfast bar.

“Hiya mate, it's Payno.”

“Sup, Payno. What's going on?” He stuffed his hand in his pocket.

“Just checking up on you really, mate. And uh, also. There's a new story about you and Haz online. Same website as before too.”

Louis sighed slightly,

“What's it saying?”

“How about I just send you it?”

“Yeah alright man. Sound. I gotta go, see you later, pal.”

Hanging up the call, Louis stuffed his phone in his hoodie pocket and he walked out of the apartment. Louis walked over to the lift and then he heard his phone beep again. Getting out his phone, he opened the text from Liam, his hands shaking slightly, as he clicked the link and read over the article.

“Fuckin’ hell.” He breathed out, stepping out of the lift. Seeing the paparazzi outside, Louis stuffed his phone in his hoodie pocket again, and he lifted his hood up, walking outside. He kept his head down, Louis headed over to his car and quickly unlocked it, climbing inside and locking the doors. Starting the engine, Louis sped away and took a deep breath. “Shit, shit, _shit!_ ” He screamed, slamming his hand on the steering wheel. He was freaking out, yes. But everyone was getting the wrong end of the stick, and all he wanted to do was scream from the rooftops that he and Harry were just friends. _Even though you don't want to be just friends._ He thought. Rolling his eyes at his mind, Louis ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. “Just fuckin’ calm down, Tommo. You just need to find Harry, talk to him, and explain.” He then furrowed his eyebrows. “Explain? Wait this wasn't me. I didn't post the article. I didn't plant the seed.” He thought back to last night and realisation hit him. “But it was my idea to take that stupid fucking picture.” He let out a frustrated scream, before slowing down at a red light. Quickly setting up his phone through his car stereo, Louis quickly called Zayn, and he set off driving again.

“Tommo.”

Louis sighed,

“Malik.”

“Payno sent ya the article then?” When Louis didn't reply, he carried on. “Look mate, just ignore them.”

“I don't even understand the fascination. We're just models, for fucks sake.”

“Yeah, like the two most popular models in the industry. You're both always attending events, fashion shows and all that. Of course the press want to write stories about ya. Look, at the end of the day, all you did was go out together on a night out with a bunch of your friends. What's the big deal? The second you turn it into a big deal, is the second it becomes one. So for now, keep your head down, act normal and try not to freak out. Okay?” Louis was quiet for a few seconds. “Lou?”

“When did you get so wise?” Louis asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Zayn chuckled through Louis’ car speakers,

“Piss off, you twat. Have you spoken to Harry about it?”

“Nah. Was planning to go to where he's having his photo shoot and give him the heads up.”

“Yeah… Maybe just stay away, yeah? That'll make things ten times more dodgy and the paparazzi will definitely be around where Harry is.”

Louis sighed deeply,

“Then what do I do?!”

“Just go out, get a coffee, go shopping. I dunno. Just whatever you do, _don't_ go see Harry. Okay?”

After ending the call with Zayn, Louis parked up outside a Costa and he turned off the engine and climbed out of the car, locking the doors. He walked inside and got in the queue.

“Hi sir, how can I help?”

Louis smiled politely at the male and then he glanced behind him at the menu boards,

“Uh, can I get a cappuccino please?”

“Sure. What size?”

“Regular, please.”

He paid for his drink and then he waited patiently for it to be made. Stuffing his hands into his hoodie pocket, he glanced outside, relieved that there were no paparazzi outside. Pressing his lips together, Louis pulled out his phone and wrote a quick text message to Harry.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Harry was halfway through his shoot now, and Louis was already right: he had forgotten about the camera filming him and he had relaxed. During a break, he got out his phone and saw a new text message from Louis. Unlocking his phone and reading it, his eyes widened.

“Everything okay, sweetheart?” Amanda asked. Too shocked to speak, Harry gave her his phone and let her read the text message, as he stared at the ground in shock. “Oh wow.” She mumbled.

“What…? What do I—what do I do, Amanda? This story is never going to go away, is it?” He was starting to panic.

Amanda led Harry back into his dressing room, and then she placed her hands on his shoulders, trying to calm him down,

“Harry. Harry, dear you need to calm down.” She told him firmly. “Answer me this question. Do you like Louis?”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows together,

“Of course I like Louis.”

“No. Do you _like_ Louis?” Realising the question, Harry remained silent for a few beats, before swallowing thickly and nodding. “Then you let the article go. Because if something did happen, you can then tell your side of the story – the truth. The more you deny now, the more slack you'll get if anything were to happen between you both. Do you understand?” Harry nodded and then Amanda kissed his cheek. “Now you get something to eat, yes?”

Harry smiled weakly and he walked out of the room after taking his phone from Amanda. He dialled Louis’ number and waited for him to answer.

“Harry.” Louis breathed down the phone.

“Louis.” Harry murmured.

“Have you seen?”

“Well I uh, I read your text message. I think that's all I need to read for now.”

“Still trying to get your head around it?”

Harry cleared his throat,

“Yeah.”

“Harry, I'm so, _so_ sorry! The whole picture thing was my idea. I thought it'd be funny and ironic for us to have a picture of us together. I didn't think this would happen.”

Harry ran a hand through his hair, walking over to the food table,

“No, no, no, no, no. Don't go apologising, Lou. You have nothing to apologise for. Honestly. It's just what happens, right? Trust me, I've been in the press for my so-called womanising ways far more times than I've been in for my career or an appearance. It's nothing I can't handle.”

Louis sighed,

“And now I'm bringing that back. The magazines have only just stopped trying to link you and Cara, who by the way, I know is gay. I mean, how many times does the poor lass have to say that she's gay before people start believing her? Shit, now I'm rambling. Sorry, when I'm nervous I tend to ramble a lot-”

“Lou.” Harry smiled as he cut him off. He found his rambling cute. Adorable, even. If he was to go that far, that is. “Stop. Honestly it's fine. Amanda read your text. She said it’s best to just keep quiet about it all, and not give them anything. So we're friends. It's all thanks to Cosmo, right?”

“Right.” Louis agreed, and Harry could hear the smile in his voice. “Wait, you're at a shoot. What're you doing calling me?”

Harry rolled his eyes playfully, as he put a ham sandwich on a paper plate, followed by a banana,

“Relax, Lou. I'm currently on a lunch break.”

“Oh okay. Well? How is it? You enjoyin’ it?”

He smiled,

“Yeah it's fun. The new collection is really nice. Can't wait to get my hands on a few of ‘em.”

“That's great, Hazza. And the cameras?”

“Forget they're here.”

“See?! I told you!”

Harry chuckled,

“Alright, alright.”

There was silence for two beats, before Louis spoke,

“Listen. I’ll let you get off. Text me when you finish, yeah? Maybe we can have a good laugh about the article or something?”

“Sounds like a plan to me, Louis. Speak later.”

“See ya.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

After hanging up the call with Harry, Louis climbed out of the car and made his way into the shopping mall. The paparazzi were back again, annoyingly to Louis, but he tried his best to ignore them. He wondered through the mall, wondering where he could shop to keep his mind off things. Albeit, he felt a lot lighter now that he and Harry had spoken. Knowing that Harry seemed okay with the whole thing relaxed Louis. Having Harry reassure him that the whole article wasn't in fact his fault, made him feel more at ease. Walking into JD Sports, Louis headed towards the Adidas section. Even though he was a model for a fashionable clothing brand, Louis still had a love for sporting brands such as Adidas and Nike. There were rumours all over Tumblr, (no he doesn't have a blog but his sister Lottie  does and she keeps him in the loop), that he was secretly endorsing Adidas on the side, because of the amounts of times he's been photographed wearing the brand. He found a pair of trainers that he liked. Picking them up and asking a member of staff for his size, he then wandered over to the jackets. He felt he had outworn his black one, and he needed a new one for the winter. His eye caught a red one. Picking it up he examined it and smiled in satisfaction. The employee came over with a box with his sized trainers inside. Taking them from the employee and thanking them, he then made his way over to the till to buy the jacket and the trainers. Louis didn't like to browse. If he found something he liked; he bought it. Simple as. Spending half an hour in a shop to then find nothing was something that wasn't his style. If nothing caught his eye in the first minute, Louis knew he wasn't going to find anything. Taking the bag, he gave one last smile, before exiting JD Sports, and walking further down he mall.

After finding nothing in any other shops and grabbing himself a sandwich from Subway, Louis took pictures with a few fans that had spotted him, and then he headed out of the shopping mall and into the car park; unlocking his car. Setting his bag and sandwich onto the passenger seat, Louis then climbed into the driver’s seat and fastened his seatbelt, before starting the engine and driving home. When he got home, he locked the door behind him and threw his keys on the breakfast bar. Setting his bag on the ground near his bedroom, Louis walked over to the sofa and sat down, sighing deeply. He checked social media, and noticed that a few fans had tagged him in pictures from today. Furrowing his eyebrows, he noticed that the pictures were from the paparazzi from this morning. He clicked on the photos and noticed how down and unlike himself he looked. Swallowing, he close down Twitter and locked his phone; turning on the TV.

 

 

 

Harry shrugged on his winter coat and he said his goodbyes to Amanda and the crew. He walked towards the exit, preparing himself. Amanda had requested for security to follow him out, but Harry rejected the offer. He was old enough to protect himself, he didn't need help getting to his car. Yes, he was stubborn. Walking outside, he saw a group of paparazzi crowding the exit. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Harry walked quickly towards his car.

“Styles? What's this about your secret relationship with Louis being true?”

“What do you have to say about your relationship with Louis Tomlinson?”

“Why were you spotted together if you're not dating?”

“How long as this secret relationship been going on?”

Finally reaching his car, Harry unlocked the car doors and he quickly climbed in, locking the doors behind him and drove away quickly.


	4. iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the article. Paparazzi are following the boys like mad trying to get the inside scoop. Zayn and Louis plan a night out with Perrie, and Zayn suggests Harry tags along. They go out and keep it secret.

Arriving home, Harry made his way inside his apartment and he got out his phone, dialling Niall's number.

“Hiya mate.” Niall answered.

“Hi, Niall.” Harry sighed deeply.

“Just when you thought it was getting better, eh?” His voice was sympathetic.

“Mm.” Harry replied. “Amanda said that if I like Louis that I shouldn't go running my mouth off denying it, because if anything were to happen, it'd mean a lot of cleaning up and a lot of explaining to do.”

“Yeah, I think she's right—wait what?!” Harry’s eyes widened. _Shit!_ He thought. “You like Tommo?”

“Uh…” Harry tried to think of an excuse. Anything. _Something._

“Don't lie to me, Styles.” Niall’s voice was stern.

Harry swallowed thickly,

“Fine. I like him.” He murmured.

“I fuckin’ knew it!” He screamed down the line. “Payno owes me a fuckin’ tenner! Yes!”

“I bet you're pardon?” Harry didn't know whether to be insulted or not. “You made a bet with Liam if I liked Louis or not?”

“Fuck yeah I did.” Harry snorted down the line. “Oh cheer up, mate. It's no biggie. So you like the guy? Can't blame ya. If I was gay, I probably would too.” Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. “So when’re you gonna tell him?”

“I'm not?” Harry pulled a face.

“What? Why not?”

“Because I'm not making a fool out of myself. No thank you.” Harry huffed.

“Oh come on, Haz! How do you know you'd be making a fool outta yourself?”

They talked for a few more minutes before saying their goodbyes. Throwing his phone on the nearest armchair, Harry made his way over to the kitchen, to make himself a cup of tea. He was stressed out and for the reason why was because of all the articles that were getting written about him. Sitting down at his kitchen table, Harry sipped his tea, staring at the article on his phone. He just didn't understand it. What was so interesting about his love life? Why was this considered news? _It wasn't._ He thought to himself. Locking his phone, Harry stood up from the table and put his mug in the dishwasher, before grabbing his keys and coat, heading out of his apartment.

 

* * *

 

He had texted Cara, telling him to meet her at Starbucks, their usual meeting place. When he arrived, he ordered himself an iced tea, and he ordered Cara a latte. After paying for the drinks, Harry looked up and he paused for a moment. There stood Cara. And behind him, was Louis. Shit.

“Well that explains why there were already paparazzi outside.” Louis commented, as he and Cara made their way over to Harry. “Hi. I'm Louis Tomlinson.”

Cara looked at him and scoffed,

“Oh trust me, I know. Cara Delevingne.”

Louis rolled his eyes and smiled,

“Trust me, I know.”

Cara laughed and nudged Harry,

“I like him already.”

Harry rolled his eyes playfully, shaking his head, as he smiled at Louis,

“Want to play a game called ‘guess what the next headline’s gonna be called?’”

Louis quickly ordered a cup of tea, and then the three went over to a table and sat down,

“How about… ‘Styles’ current lover meets ex-lover during a cosy coffee date’?”

“Ooh! I like that one!” Cara interjected. Louis smiled at her, before giving Harry an apologetic look.

“Sorry about this, Harold. Didn't realise you'd be here.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head,

“Don't apologise, it's fine.”

The three sat in silence, feeling eyes on them from inside the shop. It was unnerving having everyone watching your every move, everyone trying to figure out the truth. Licking his lips, Louis clapped his hands together,

“I'm actually meeting Zayn in a few. So I'll leave you both to it, yeah?” Disappointment rose inside Harry, but he stopped himself from pouting, by biting his bottom lip. Louis rose from his seat and leaned over, kissing Cara’s cheek softly. “Lovely to meet you, Cara. Hope you don't mind me being Harry’s new mistress.” He teased, causing her to laugh. His eyes met Harry's and he gave him a grin. “Harold. I'll text ya, yeah? And we’ll meet up again.” He winked at him. “See ya.”

Harry watched Louis leave Starbucks in awe.

“You are so whipped.” Cara murmured. Furrowing his eyebrows at her, he rolled his eyes.

 

 

 

“Tommo!” Zayn greeted, when Louis arrived at the park.

“Malik.” Louis grinned, and Louis brought Zayn into an embrace. “How ya doing mate?”

“I'm doing sound, man. How about yourself?”

“Aye, not too bad.” Zayn nodded and then kicked the ball to Louis, who stopped it with his foot. “How's Perrie?”

“She's doing good. Same old, same old. But she did mention that the three of us should go out on a night out.” He mentioned.

Louis nodded eagerly, kicking the ball back to Zayn,

“Yeah definitely. Love goin’ out with you two.”

Zayn dribbled the ball between his feet as he raised his eyebrows at Louis,

“Maybe you could invite Haz? Y’know, slyly. Like, let him come in through the back. Keep it on the DL.”

Louis shrugged and nodded,

“Yeah cool. I'll mention it to him.”Zayn smiled. “What?” Louis rolled his eyes.

“You, Tommo, are so hung up on that lad.”

Louis blushed,

“Piss off.”

Zayn tipped his back and let out a laugh,

“You are, man! It's nice to see!”

“We've not even known each other a week, Malik. Calm ya tits.”

Zayn rolled his eyes,

“Time is nothing, man. If you like him, you like him. End of.” He shrugged. “Give it a shot, mate. Bet ya fifty quid you don't regret it.”

Sighing deeply, Louis pulled out his phone and sent a text message to Harry.

“Happy now?” Louis asked.

“Ecstatic.” Zayn grinned, causing Louis to roll his eyes.

“So what’s the deal between you two?”

“Whatcha mean?”

“You and Harry. What’s the deal?”

Louis shrugged,

“Nothin’. Just friends.”

“Haven’t you guys kissed?”

“Yes.” He pursed his lips together.

“And…?” Zayn asked, seeing the look on his face

“And he did do a body shot off me too.”

Zayn tipped his head back and laughed, clapping his hands together,

“Fuckin’ love it!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry and Cara had decided to do a spot of shopping. Their arms were linked as they walked around, Harry’s head was lowered, and his eyes glued to the floor as he listened to Cara gush about Harry’s new crush Louis. And even though he really wanted to tell her to stop, he was enjoying listening to her talk about him. He really did like him, and the pair had only met numerous times. Heck, he could count the amount of times on one hand. His phone buzzed. Sliding it out of his pocket, he unlocked his phone, seeing the text was from Louis. His heart racing slightly, he read the message, his neck growing warm. Cara must’ve been reading over his arm, because she gasped,

“Oh my god you’re going on a double date!”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows,

“No I’m not.”

“Yes you are!” Cara squealed, slapping his arm. “You’re going out with Zayn and his girlfriend. He’s the third wheel, wants company, so he asks you. _Duh_ , it’s so a fucking double date!” Harry’s heart started racing, his stomach twisting with nerves, as the two stared at each other. Cara’s face softened. “Shit sorry. I’ve completely freaked you out now, haven’t I? You’re panicking, aren’t you?” Harry didn’t speak, he just nodded. “Shit, Haz. I’m so sorry! You’ll be fine! Maybe it is just a friendly gesture? I mean the two of you seem to get along well, right? You’ll… you’ll be fine. I promise.”

The two shared a small smile, before they fell into silence, Harry’s mind reeling about the thought of going on a possible double date with Louis. His eyes fell back to his phone and he quickly typed a reply, before putting his phone back into his pocket.

Cara tugged on his arm, before pulling him into another shop.  He was chewing on his bottom lip, his face emotionless, as he followed Cara helplessly around the shop.

“So I was thinking…” Cara’s voice was low, keeping their conversation private. “When you go out, you should put out some feelers? See if he responds to them?” She looked over her shoulder at him.

“Cara… We have kissed. If he didn’t like me he wouldn’t have kept kissing me and practically forced me to lick salt off his neck.” His face flushed red.

Cara smirked at him,

“You two are going to end up together by the end of the night.” Harry rolled his eyes. “But anyway. I haven’t seen you so hung up on a guy before, so you must really like him.” He smiled sheepishly at her. “Thank you Cosmo, right?”

The two shared a laugh, and then Harry rolled his eyes playfully, slapping her back gently, causing Cara to laugh more. They walked over to the men’s section and Cara started looking for a shirt for Harry.

“Why’re we doing this again?”

Cara tutted,

“Just seeing if there was anything nice for you to wear for your night out.”

“Now you’re really playing to the rumours.” Harry teased, causing Cara to look at him and grin.

 

* * *

 

 

When Harry arrived home a few hours later, he dropped his bags by his feet, and then made his way over to the kitchen, opening the fridge, and getting out a bottle of water. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking his notifications; -he had none-, and then he took a long drink of his water. Setting it back in the fridge, Harry ran his hand through his hair, as he walked through his bedroom and into the en suite bathroom. Turning on the shower, he stripped off his clothes and checked the temperature, before stepping inside. He ran his hands over his face and then sighed deeply, closing his eyes and staring up at the ceiling. He felt drained. Physically drained. Emotionally drained. Mentally drained. Everything. He just needed rest.

Stepping out of the shower, he walked over to his phone; a towel wrapped around his waist, and picked up his phone that was ringing,

“Hello?”

“Hi, sweetheart! It’s Amanda. Just calling to ask how you were doing?”

“Let me guess, another article?” Harry asked, running his hand through his wet locks.

“Well just paparazzi pictures this time, love. Not really anything written. Listen, I just wanted to tell you that there’s a party happening soon and you’re invited. I’ll email you over the details soon, okay?”

Harry nodded to himself,

“Okay thanks, love.”

The two said their goodbyes and then hung up. Harry made his way back into his bedroom, drying his body and then he threw on a fresh pair of boxers and made his way into the living room. Sitting down, he turned on the TV, and put E! Entertainment on. He watched lifelessly as a story about the Kardashians was being told, and then he moved slightly, getting comfortable on the sofa. The next story was about the model world, something that caught Harry’s attention.

“Now moving onto the model world. It seems as if Kendall Jenner is getting more popular each day. She’s set to be a part of New York’s fashion week this year.” Harry rolled his eyes. _Fucking family and their fucking connections._ He thought. Cara Delevingne and Harry Styles were spotted earlier today.” Harry sat up straight. _Shit!_ “The pair was spotted in their usual meeting spot, Starbucks, where the two bought a drink. But, here’s the best part. Louis Tomlinson was also spotted there at the exact same time. He arrived straight after Cara, and then made his way over to the two. The trio were spotted sat at a table having a nice, cosy chat, before Louis left Harry and Cara to it. Is there more to this so-called new friendship that we don’t know about?”

Harry scoffed, picking up his phone and he text Louis. A few minutes later, his phone buzzed. Opening the reply from Louis, he read it and then let out a loud bark of laughter.

Drumming his fingers against the now blank screen, Harry thought back to his conversation with Cara. Was it technically classed as a double date? Or was it just because Louis didn’t want to be a third wheel and invited him for company rather than the former? He was so tempted to ask, but come on, how desperate and pathetic did that sound? Sighing, he shook his head, unlocking his phone again and decided to search aimlessly on Twitter.

 

 

Louis had just returned home from a distracted-filled day with Zayn. He really needed it. The two had played football for a few hours, before going to a close café and getting some food. Now that he was home, he felt lonely. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. Quickly turning on the radio, he felt his body relax as a song played on Radio 1. He got his phone out and read the text message from Harry. Rolling his eyes, he quickly sent a reply back to him, before setting his phone down and grabbing his laptop, sitting on a barstool. He turned on the laptop, and when it had fully booted, he pressed on the emails icon. He saw a new email from Kathryn, and he knew it was his schedule for next week.

**Subject: Next week’s working schedule.**

_Good morning, dear. I know you like me to give you a good  
bit of notice for the next week. So here it is…_

_Monday: Free day. Try not to get yourself into too much trouble._

_Tuesday: Meeting with myself and Rich. Discussing the_  
_new line and also some new ideas to get your name out there._  
_ NO STRESSING. I know you’re already panicking from reading_  
_that, but it’s all fine. In fact, he’s already impressed that you’ve_  
_managed to get yourself in the press numerous times this_  
_week by doing absolutely nothing._

_Wednesday: Photoshoot with Jerry. Set clothes._

_Thursday: Meeting with Believe in Magic team. Liam  
will also be attending.  Best behaviour, mister._

_Friday: You’re booked for that day. Not telling you why.  
You’ll have to wait and see._

_Saturday: Same goes for this day today._

_Sunday: Usual day off._

_Hope all is well. Any problems, let me know._

_Kathryn._

Louis’ eyes were furrowed together with curiosity. What did Kathryn have planned for him on Friday and Saturday that she wasn’t telling him? It was killing him not knowing already. He hit reply and quickly replied.

 

_Good evening Kathryn,_

_As you’ve probably seen now, I wasn’t near my_  
_emails this morning. Was too busy bumping into Harry_  
_and Cara and getting articles written about me. Oh joy(!)_

 _Thanks so much for letting me know my schedule. Sounds like_  
_it’s going to be a busy one – never complaining. Prefer to be busy,_  
_you know me. Although there is a problem with Friday and Saturday…_  
_Seems as though my manager is being a sneaky one and_  
_withholding important information from me. WHAT IS IT?!_

After rereading his email, Louis sent the email off and then he deleted the rest of his unread emails – junk – before logging into Twitter and scrolling through tweets.

“Boring, boring, boring.” He murmured as he read the accounts that he followed. Without even thinking, he was searching Harry’s username, and was then welcomed to his page. He looked through the last updated tweet, which seemed like a lifetime ago – it was from the fashion show. He then pressed on his favourites, and smiled seeing that even though he wasn’t a regular tweeter, Harry still looked on it. In fact, he was currently online now. He had favourited a tweet that had been written five minutes ago. It was a quote. A quote that Louis had never heard of before, but he liked it. Instantly favouriting it himself, he then crossed out of Twitter and closed down his laptop.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Harry woke up the next day, rolling onto his back, rubbing his eyes. After adjusting to the brightness in his room, he leaned up on his elbows and then reached out for his phone. Taking it off charge, he noticed a text message from Louis. Reading over the text, he smiled to himself and sent him a quick reply that basically said that it all sounded fine, and also thanking him for ringing the club to make sure the manager was clear with their plan. Climbing out of bed, Harry continued to look through his phone. He saw that Zayn had followed him on Twitter and Instagram. Letting out a huff of laughter, he instantly followed him back. Seconds later, there was a direct message from him.

After receiving Zayn’s second message, Harry shook his head, shaking his thoughts, and then he made his way over to the kitchen and turned on the kettle. Today was Friday, which meant that he was going out with them tomorrow. He couldn’t help but feel his stomach churn with nerves. It was a simple night out with his new friends Louis, Zayn and his girlfriend Perrie. He could totally handle this. It wasn’t as if the paparazzi were going to spot him. He was going to be fine. Sure some people might recognise him in the club, but he wasn’t going to worry about that now. Okay, yes he was. Opening his mail app on his phone, he quickly typed an email to Amanda.

**Subject: Freaking out slightly!!!**

_Morning Amanda._

_Hope my subject doesn’t worry you too much… just freaking_  
_out a little bit, because I’m going out with Louis, Zayn and his_  
_girlfriend Perrie tomorrow night to a club. And Louis and I have_  
_planned it so I can sneak in through the back, so no paparazzi_  
_can spot me. But I was just thinking, what do I do if some girls_  
_take pictures again and they end up online? Is it worth sneaking_  
_in at all??? Please reply ASAP._

_H x_

“So what’re you doing exactly?” Zayn asked, taking a sip of his coffee. He had just dropped Perrie off at a photoshoot which was near Louis’ house, so he decided to come over for coffee and breakfast. Louis was definitely not complaining.

“Calling The Cuckoo Club.” Louis said, as he typed in the club’s number.

“Okay? And why?”

“So I can explain to the manager about sneaking Harry in. Now shush, I’m on the phone.” He said to Zayn as he pressed his phone next to his ear. He knew it was early and it was a long shot that anybody would be in. But after the fifth ring, and he was structuring a voicemail in his head, the phone was answered.

“Cuckoo Club, Alex speaking.”

“Hi!” Louis replied over-enthusiastically. He cleared his throat. “Wow, sorry about that. Just wasn’t expecting anyone to answer.” He let out a nervous laugh and saw Zayn roll his eyes at him while shaking his head. “I just have a request for tomorrow night.”

“Okay, and what is this request?” Alex asked.

“My name is Louis Tomlinson, and lately I’m constantly being followed by paparazzi. I already know that tomorrow night will be no different. I have a friend accompanying me, but we don’t want the paparazzi seeing him. So I was wondering…”

“If we could sneak him in through the back?” Alex piped in as Louis trailed off.

“Is that alright?” Louis asked, feeling relieved that he had caught on.

“Of course, Mr. Tomlinson. I'll make a note of it for the security team. We do things like this all the time. I’m just more thankful that you’ve given me at least twenty-four hours’ notice. You don’t understand how stressful it is for the security team to be thorough on just two hour’s notice.”

Louis snorted,

“I bet. Thanks so much, man. I really appreciate it.”

“You’re very welcome, Mr. Tomlinson. May I ask the name of the guest?”

“Uh, it’s Harry. Harry Styles.”

There was a slight pause, and he could faintly hear a crinkle of paper,

“Harry Styles.” Alex mumbled absentmindedly, as he wrote down his name. “Right okay. And don’t worry, we’ll keep this information confidential. It won’t get out.”

“You’re the best. Cheers!”

The two hung up and he sighed, feeling relaxed, sinking into the barstool beside Zayn. Louis watched Zayn as he played with his phone, and his eyebrows raised as he saw he was on Twitter. That was a rare occasion for Zayn. He also noted that he was reading his direct messages, a smug look on his face.

“Wait a minute.” Louis said suddenly. “Is that Harry’s name?”

“Might be.” Zayn smirked.  Without giving him a chance to think, Louis snatched his phone out of his hands, jumped out of his chair and ran away from Zayn, reading the messages.

“Zayn Malik, you absolute twat!” Louis called, stomping back into the kitchen. “What did ya text that shit for? Eh?”

Zayn started laughing,

“Ah come on man. It was funny. You two are so into each other, it's almost embarrassing.”

“Fuck off.” Louis huffed.

“It's true! You and Harry are so besotted with each other, and you've only known each other, what? A week? It's fuckin’ insane!”

Louis rolled his eyes,

“I am _not_ besotted.”

“But you admit you like him?” Louis stayed silent. “That's all I needed to hear.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry had been distracting himself with as many things as he could. He watched TV and got bored within ten minutes. He listened to music, but all the love-songs decided to play, and for some reason, he instantly thought of Louis. So he switched that off. He cleaned the entire house. And that, well that helped. A lot. A proper spring clean; rubber gloves on and the lot. His phone pinged, signalling that he had an email. Quickly unlocking his phone, he sighed in relief, seeing Amanda’s reply.

_Good morning, sweetheart._

_Worry not, I'm glad you’ve told me about this. Not for any reason,_  
_except that you've come to me for advice. I'm glad you and Louis_  
_have come up with a plan to get you in secretly. You're going out to_  
_have fun, Harry dear. So make sure you do have fun. Don't be stressing_  
_about people spilling the secrets to the press. If they do, they do. It'll all be_  
_rumours, as they won't have paparazzi pictures evidence, so it'll all just be word_  
_of mouth. They'll probably believe it, but oh well._

_Just try to have fun and don't get into too much bother._

_Amanda x_

Sighing in relief, Harry wiped the bead of sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, he then placed his phone in his pocket, before picking up the sponge again and began to scrub the outside of the toilet.

“Fuckin’ hell man. What the fuck you doin’?” Niall asked from behind.

Harry jumped and quickly stood up,

“How did you get in here?”

“I ‘ave a key?” He chuckled. “You're that nervous that you're scrubbing fuckin’ toilets now?”

Harry frowned,

“How'd you find out?”

Niall grinned wide,

“Zayn mate.”

Harry sighed, pulling his rubber gloves off, and then he shook his head,

“Look, I’m allowed to feel anxious, alright? I’m just scared of another story getting written about me and Lou. How the hell is anything supposed to happen between us if we’re constantly being watched?”

Niall smiled sympathetically, placing his hand on Harry’s shoulder, squeezing it,

“Hate to tell ya man, but you keep it on the DL. Stay out of the spotlight and see each other in private. And even that’ll be hard. Like that’s how all the celebs do it, man. They meet in secret. They arrive at different times, in really private places. They have to find the most secret way of getting there without the paps finding out. It’s tough, man. But if ya like him as much as I think you do, then it’ll be worth it.” The two shared a smile. “Now,” Niall clapped his hands together once, “the reason I came over: I have a date tonight, and I need your help.”

“Oh yeah?” Harry raised his eyebrows. “Who with?”

“Gee don’t sound too shocked, will ya?” Niall rolled his eyes. “And with Barbra. Met her at the bar the other night and we really hit it off.” He smiled sheepishly.

Harry beamed,

“That’s great, man! I’m so happy for you!”

“Thanks.” Niall grinned and then he revealed his backpack from behind his back. “So you gonna help me or not?”

Harry rolled his eyes playfully and he nodded,

“Sure.”

 

  

* * *

 

It was finally Saturday. Louis had felt himself getting more nervous as they day went on. He didn’t understand why, he enjoyed spending time with Harry. He figured he was nervous about them getting caught out. He wanted a nice evening with his friends and not have to worry about an article getting written about them. Louis was going to be dealing with the wrath from the paparazzi; him, Zayn and Perrie arriving publicly. He felt relieved knowing that Harry didn’t have to deal with the flashing lights and constant questions. Pulling on his black skinny jeans, he then pulled on a t-shirt and then shrugged on his denim shirt, and he slid on a pair of black converses. His phone buzzed, seeing that Zayn and Perrie were outside in the car, he grabbed his apartment keys, sliding them and his phone into his pocket, heading out of his apartment.

The car stopped outside The Cuckoo Club. Taking a deep breath, he watched Zayn climb out of the car first, and then he held out his hand, helping Perrie out. He could feel his heart racing over the noise of paparazzi shouting Zayn and Perrie’s name, and he could see the cameras flashing. Climbing out of the car, he closed the door behind himself, and he rubbed his hands together; his eyes squinting thanks to the flashes.

“Louis! How long have you and Harry been dating?”

“Is it true that you and Harry are having an affair? Is Harry cheating on Cara with you?”

Louis laughed,

“Cara’s gay.”

“Tell us how long you’ve been dating Harry!”

Louis shook his head, walking towards the club entrance. He felt his phone vibrate through his jeans, and as he entered the club, he felt relieved to be filled with dim lights and light strobes.

“Tommo!” Zayn called. Looking over at him, Zayn motioned him over. “Come on, picture time!”

The pair had come up with a plan that the three of them would get a picture to make their story more reliable. Stopping a bartender, Louis asked if he could take a picture of them. Getting his phone out, he saw that Harry had text him saying he was five minutes away; causing his heart to race more. He slid open the camera and handed it to the bartender. After posing for the photo, the bartender handed Louis his phone back, and then Louis looked at it, before posting it on Instagram, with the caption: Don’t you just love third-wheeling?

A few minutes later, after they had gotten drinks and found a private booth in the VIP section, Louis headed towards the back of the club. He saw Harry enter, and he couldn’t help but swallow thickly. He was dressed head-to-toe in black: black polo shirt and black skinny jeans, finishing the look off with black boots. He looked breath taking. Harry smiled sheepishly at him, walking over to Louis,

“Hi.” He breathed out.

“Hey. Glad you could make it.” Louis greeted with a wide grin on his face. His head jerked towards the bar. “What d’ya want? I’ll get ‘em in.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows together,

“No it’s fine, I’ll get it. You go back to Zayn and Perrie.”

Louis debated in his heads, before sighing,

“Fine.” He stepped closer and murmured in his ear. “We’re over there.” Pulling back, Louis pointed to their private booth.

Harry swallowed thickly and nodded, and he stumbled towards the bar.

 

“Y’alright there mate?” Zayn asked an hour later. Louis and Harry were hitting the alcohol hard tonight. Keeping to themselves, allowing Zayn and Perrie to enjoy themselves, Louis knowing that it’s been hard for the two to see each other with their busy work schedules. Louis and Harry talked about everything and anything. Whatever random thought popped into their heads, they discussed.

“Course I am.” Harry replied, giving him a wide grin. Zayn chuckled, rolling his eyes playfully, turning his attention back to Perrie. “We should get champagne!” Harry said in Louis’ ear.

Louis’ eyes widened and he gasped,

“Fuck yeah we should!” He banged the table and stood up. “Fuckin’ yeah!” After going over to the bar, ordering two bottles of champagne, paying for them and then taking the tray back to the table, Louis placed a bottle of champagne in front of Zayn and Perrie; along with two glasses. He then did the same in front of him and Harry. Louis and Zayn popped the cork, Harry letting out an excited scream, laughing hard. Louis poured the two of them a glass, and then he handed one to Harry. “You have the bestest ideas, Haz.”

Harry giggled, clinking his glass with Louis’, before taking a drink of the champagne,

“Fuck that tastes good.”

Louis watched him, his eyes filled with awe. Taking a drink of his own, he then set the glass down on the table, and he leaned forward,

“Tell me about yourself.”

Harry grinned,

“We already played that game. At the park.” Harry reminded him.

Louis sighed dramatically,

“But I love listenin’ to you talk!”

Harry grinned, letting out a laugh,

“Sorry, love.”

“S’alright.” Louis said, pouting at him.

“Let me get a picture of you two!” Perrie shouted, standing up and tapping Harry’s shoulder. Laughing, the two stood up and Perrie grinned, watching as they awkwardly stared at each other. They didn’t realise Zayn was filming the whole thing from his seat at the booth. “Come on you two!” Perrie tutted, holding her phone out.

Harry grinned, standing behind Louis, and he wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck. Louis’ eyes widened in shock for a split second, before he grinned towards Perrie’s phone. She took the picture and then she viewed the picture, instantly cooing,

“You two are too fucking cute!” She squealed, before turning the phone to show them both the picture.

Harry felt his heart stop for a brief second. Unwrapping his arms from Louis, the two shared a look, a shy smile on their faces, before they sat down again. Their phones buzzed, Perrie having sent the picture to them both. Louis nodded to him, leaning forward, causing Harry to do the same.

“Think I might make that my phone background.”

As he leant back, Louis winked at him, a smirk growing on his face. Harry picked up his glass and swallowed thickly, before taking a long drink of his champagne. Feeling it burn down his throat, he could feel his hands practically shaking. He was so whipped. Niall was right. _Fuck._

 

* * *

 

“Louis, mate. You comin’?” Zayn asked in his ear.

“Where?” Louis shouted over the music.

“Home, you dick.”

Louis could practically feel him rolling his eyes. Perrie was stood beside him, her eyes on her phone, as she waited patiently.

“I wanna stay with Harry!” Louis pouted.

“Take him with you then!”

Zayn dragged Louis up to his feet, and Louis reached out, grabbing Harry’s wrist. Confused, Harry followed Louis, Zayn and Perrie through the club. _Fuck._ He thought to himself, when Louis got stopped by a female fan.  Before he could panic, he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, forcing him to walk quickly through the crowds, before anyone could get a clear picture of him. After seeing Perrie speed walking beside him, he realised it was Zayn. His head was hazy, and his vision was blurry.

“Cheers, man.” Harry slurred.

“Any time, Haz. You’re lucky I’ve taken a liking to ya.” He chuckled, causing Harry to grin wide.

Louis’ eyes were frantic. His heart was in overdrive. The girl asked for a picture, and smiling politely, he quickly posed for the selfie, before his eyes darted around the club. He saw Zayn by the back exit, motioning him over. Quickly saying goodbye to the girl, he jogged towards him.

“Harry’s in the car.” He said in his ear, once Louis reached him.

Sighing in relief, Louis slapped Zayn’s back, and the two climbed into the back of the car.

“You’re comin’ back to mine tonight.” Louis told Harry.

“Talk about giving me a choice.” Harry teased, causing Louis to roll his eyes playfully.

Dropping Louis and Harry off first, the two climbed out of the car, and rushed into the building, walking over to the lift. Pressing the button, Louis then turned to Harry,

“‘M glad you came out tonight.”

Harry smiled, his face soft,

“You are?”

Louis nodded,

“Mhm. Very glad.”

The lift pinged and the doors opened. Stepping inside, Louis pressed the top floor and watched the doors close. Biting his bottom lip, Louis noticed that the two were watching each other in the reflection from the doors. Sighing, he turned to Harry, pressing his back against the wall, and he kissed his lips deeply. Harry’s fingers were in Louis’ hair, as Louis’ hands ran under Harry’s shirt. A small gasp left Harry’s lips, as his nails scratched gently up his chest. Hearing the lift ping, the pair pulled apart, the two of them panting as they stared at one another.

“So much for taking things slow.” Louis murmured, causing a breathless laugh to leave Harry’s lips. They walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Louis’ door. After he unlocked it and they stumbled inside, Harry pressed his lips against Louis’; pressing him up against the door. A low moan left Louis’ lips, as his hands slid up Harry’s sides, before they wrapped around his neck.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_ Harry groaned quietly, stuffing his face into the pillow. He sighed in frustration, hearing the same buzzing again. He felt a pair of arms tighten around him, and his heartbeat increased, knowing exactly whose arms they were. He smiled, shuffling himself closer to Louis.

“Harold. Get rid of that noise.” Louis murmured into his neck.

Shuddering slightly, Harry rubbed his eyes and then he reached out, squinting at his phone. He saw Cara’s name flashing on his phone. Sighing, he rejected the call, before texting her letting her know he’d call her later.

“Who wa’ it?” Louis mumbled sleepily.

“Cara.” Harry murmured, before he dropped his phone on the bed, moving his back closer to Louis’ front. A hum of satisfaction came from Louis, as he tightened his arms around Harry again, his ankles locking around Harry’s.

“I don’t want to ever leave this moment.” Louis said quietly.

“Me neither.” Harry breathed out and then he looked over his shoulder at Louis. “Last night was the best.”

Louis smiled sheepishly,

“Same for me too.” He kissed Harry’s shoulder softly. “I uh… I like ya Harry.”

Harry smiled,

“I like you too, Lou.” Louis stroked Harry’s hair from his face. Harry turned in Louis’ arms, and his eyes roamed over his face. “We can do this, righ’? We can have the secret relationship we’ve been rumoured to have?”

Louis nodded, his face serious and his eyebrows furrowed together,

“Course we can. We can totally do it. You and me against the world.” He scrunched his face up. “Fuck that was so fuckin’ cheesy.” The two let out a light laugh. “But we can do it, yeah. And then when we’re ready, we can show the world.”

Harry smiled and pecked Louis’ lips softly,

“Can’t wait. But for now, I’m excited for it to be just us. No world knowing yet.”

Louis’ phone beeped, causing him to groan. Reaching out behind him, he grabbed it and checked the notification,

“Oh goody. A new article about me.” Harry raised his eyebrows at him, and Louis shrugged in response. Unlocking his phone, he clicked the link and then held his phone out for the two of them to read it.

Harry let out a chuckle after he read the article,

“Gotta love the shit they write.” He commented. Louis nodded in agreement, a huff of laughter leaving his mouth. Harry leaned forward, kissing Louis’ lips. “Did you survive, Lou? Third-wheeling all on your own?” The two shared a smirk.

“Was absolute agony.”

Their smirks turned into grins, as Louis went onto Twitter and wrote a new tweet.


	5. v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few days of their secret relationship blossoming means admitting to management and keeping your hands to yourselves on night-outs...

Tuesday mornings were always the same for Harry. He would arrive at the YSL office and sit in a small room with Amanda, and discuss his weekly schedule. This is how they both preferred to work. Sitting over a cup of coffee, talking about their schedule and anything else that needs discussing.

"So how was your night out?” Amanda asked after taking a sip of her coffee.

Harry smiled,

“It was good yeah. Very good.”

Amanda raised her eyebrows at him,

“Come on. Spill the beans mister.”

His whole face turned red,

“We're sorta dating now...” Amanda smiled wide, causing Harry to roll his eyes playfully. “Shut up.” He flushed.

“I’m happy for you, darling.” Harry just smiled at her, not knowing what to say. “Now for your schedule.”

 

 

Tuesday morning meant a meeting with Rich first thing for Louis. As he sat outside his office beside Kathryn, his knee bouncing, as they waited to be called in. Kathryn placed a hand on his knee,

“Louis, there’s nothing to be nervous about. Stop fretting.”

Louis tutted,

“Come on, Kathryn. I never get called in to have a meeting with Rich. It’s about these news articles, I know it. And I’ll stand me ground, Kathryn. I’ll argue that nothing was going on at the time and that that Kelly made the whole thing up! But, if anything, she brought us together.” He paused for a moment. “Maybe I’ll send her flowers. To thank her.” He then quickly shook his head. “No, because then she’ll realise that Harry and I are now in a secret relationship.”

His eyes widened as Kathryn’s eyebrows rose,

“Excuse me?” _Shit._ Louis thought. “When did this happen?”

“Sunday.” He murmured; his gaze focused on his lap.

“Oh honey, I’m so happy for you.” She squeezed his hand gently, and then the door to Rich’s office opened. They were motioned in, and the two rose to their feet, and they walked inside. They were motioned to sit in the seats opposite Rich. Louis entwined his fingers together, crossing his ankles.

“Thanks for seeing me today, guys.” Rich greeted, and the three of them shared a polite smile. He cleared his throat and looked at Louis. “Now Mr. Tomlinson. I believe Kathryn had a word with you last week about us wanting to get your name out in the press more?”

Louis nodded,

“Yes, Sir.” He swallowed thickly.

“And from what we’ve seen,” he chuckled, “you managed to do that all by yourself.” Louis opened his mouth to defend himself, but Rich raised his hand to stop him. “Relax, Louis. I’m kidding.” Louis didn’t relax at his words. “Harry Styles. The most popular model at Yves Saint Laurent.” His heart started racing at his words, his stomach twisting with nerves. “Made a comment about our skinny jeans and instantly that means you two are in a secret relationship.” Rich raised his eyebrows. “Gotta give ‘em credit for their creativeness. Now, I will ask you this though; is there anything between yourself and Harry Styles?”

Louis glanced at Kathryn, who smiled and nodded encouragingly at him. He swallowed thickly, clearing his throat quietly,

“Uh, on the night of the fashion show, I had never met Harry Styles before. We’d never talked. After the show, Kathryn sent me the news article and then it sorta just spiralled out of control from there. I actually met him for the first time at the Believe in Magic event, and we just sort of, cleared the air. We uh, we hit it off from the start.” Louis smiled to himself. “We hung out away from work duties and we were caught.  That’s when the rumours started getting worse and yeah, we were constantly being followed everywhere. This weekend we went out, and we decided to make sure that Harry didn’t get caught. We snuck him in through the back and we all left through the back at the end of the night. Sure some people saw Harry, but there’s no confirmation, as no one got a picture of him. We uh, we sorta decided to give it a try Sunday.” He felt shy all of a sudden, his gaze looking at Rich’s desk, rather than Rich himself.

“So you and Harry Styles are now in a relationship?” Louis nodded. “A secret one?” Louis nodded again. “Right. Then we’ll have to try our best to help you keep that secret then. Maybe we should send Kelly some flowers to say thanks, eh? For bringing you two together?”

Louis and Kathryn snorted a laugh, and Louis scratched his neck,

“Yeah we’ve only known each other a week, but yeah. We just sort of had a connection from the start. Ironic really. Started off with a false accusation of us having a secret relationship, to a week later, actually starting one.”

Rich smiled,

“Well I might just be the owner of a clothing company, Tomlinson, but I also have experience in managing a celebrity profile. So I’ll be sure to help you keep your relationship secret for as long as you’re both wanting.”

“Thank you, Sir, I appreciate that.”

Rich nodded,

“Now for the other exciting news.” He beamed at Kathryn. “Friday. You’re going to be visiting the local football stadium and you’re going to be training there all day.” Louis furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. “Mr. Tomlinson you’re going to be playing a charity football match on Saturday.” He grinned. “Guess Cosmo really has done you a favour, eh?”

“Oh my god, are you serious? Amazing! Thank you! Thank you so much!” Louis beamed.

 

* * *

 

 

Pocketing his phone, Louis couldn’t get rid of the smile that was plastered on his face. He was so happy to be playing a football match and being a part of the celebrity team. It was madness to him. As he walked out of the Topman building, paparazzi surrounded him, but for once, he didn’t care. He barely realised they were there. His hands were stuffed deep in his pockets, as he headed towards his car, and when he reached it, he got out his keys and unlocked the doors. Climbing in and fastening his seatbelt, he then started the engine and drove away. Once he was in the comfort of his apartment, he got out his phone and dialled Harry’s number.

“Louis.” Harry breathed down the line, sending shivers down Louis’ spine.

“Harold!” Louis beamed.

“Someone’s happy.” Harry teased. “Did someone receive some good news today?”

“Mhm!” Louis grinned. “Guess who’s a part of the charity football match on Saturday.”

Harry gasped,

“Oh, Lou that’s so great! Well done! I’m so happy for you.” Louis smiled to himself. “I miss you.” His voice was low.

Louis sighed,

“I miss you too.”

“It’s crazy.” Harry laughed. “We saw each other yesterday!”

_“I’m so glad we both get Monday’s off.” Harry murmured, curled into Louis’ side, under the covers. “Kinda makes the week a little bit more easier.”_

_“Mmm.” Louis agreed. “Makes it easier for me because you’re ‘ere with me.” Louis replied honestly._

_Harry smiled and kissed his shoulder softly,_

_“Your words are always so lovely, Louis. Might have to start calling you Lovely Louis.” The two let out a laugh. “But my Monday is definitely better with you being with me.”_

_Louis smiled and he turned his head to look at Harry, leaning closer and kissing his lips softly,_

_“We should spend every Monday together. Just like this. Curled into one another, under the covers. Leave the world outside and we’ll just hide here. Sound good?”_

_Harry nodded quickly,_

_“Sounds absolutely perfect.” He kissed Louis’ lips deeply._

“But that seems like forever ago!” Louis whined.

“I know.” Harry agreed. “So Amanda found out about us today…” He trailed off.

“So did Kathryn.” He paused. “And Rich. Head of Topman.”

“You’re serious?” Harry whispered. “What did he say?”

Louis smiled fondly at Harry whispering down the line, as if it made their conversation more private,

“He said he was going to help us keep it secret. Also agreed with me that we should send Kelly flowers to say thanks for her misquoting your words.” The two chuckled. “But yeah. He didn’t care. Think he was kinda expecting it, to be honest.”

“Mmm, think everybody was. Niall teased me about it for a week straight. And Liam whenever I got him on the phone. Then Friday I had Zayn starting on me.”

Louis chuckled softly,

“Poor Harold.” He bit his bottom lip. “But me too. I had Zayn, Liam and sometimes Niall on my case too. You’d have thought that we’d known each other longer than a week, eh? Like we had crushed on each other for years – months even – but no. Just a couple of days.”

“Like Niall said, it doesn’t matter how long you’ve known a person. If it feels right, it’s right.”

Louis snorted,

“Funny. Zayn said the same thing.”

“Think they were plotting?”

“Oh they were definitely plotting.” Louis agreed. “Fuckin’ twats.”

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later, there was a knock on the door. Standing up, Louis made his way over to the door and before him, was his two best friends: Zayn and Liam.

“Hi?” He asked confused.

“Sup.” Zayn greeted, the two walking inside. “Thought we’d come and keep ya company.”

“Yeah, and we were kinda in the neighbourhood.”

Louis rolled his eyes,

“So what’s the real reason?”

Zayn and Liam sat down on the sofa and Zayn glanced over his shoulder at him,

“Give us the fuckin’ deets, Tommo. We’re dyin’ over here!”

Laughing, Louis made his way over and sat at the end of the sofa.

 

Harry, on the other hand, was dressed in faded dark blue skinny jeans, a white KISS shirt, covered with a red plaid shirt and a brown coat. He wore brown laced up shoes and sunglasses on his face to try and hide his identity. He already knew he’d failed, because a man with a camera had already caught him, snapping pictures of him. Stuffing his hands in his coat pockets, Harry walked inside the supermarket, grabbed a trolley, and started to walk around, after taking off his sunglasses. (He wanted to stay hidden, but he wasn’t an idiot)

 

After buying his weekly groceries, he carried his bags to the car and packed them into the boot of his car. Climbing into the driver’s side, he drove away from the supermarket and headed home. When he arrived, he quickly put everything away and saw a text message from Louis, telling him to stop by his. Smiling to himself, he liked how Louis had added that Liam and Zayn were there, “just for warning”. Harry dialled a taxi company and ordered a taxi. He explained where he wanted to be dropped off – behind Louis’ building which was out of sight – and then he waited patiently for it to arrive. After receiving a text message from the driver saying the car had arrived, Harry made his way downstairs; his head low. After Harry arrived, Louis stood up and let him in. his arms wrapped around him instantly, pulling him into an embrace,

“Hi.”

“Hey.” Harry murmured, hugging his waist. “Missed you.”

Louis smiled to himself,

“Missed you too.” He breathed out. “So much.”

The pair pulled out of the hug and Louis grabbed his hand, pulling him over to where Zayn and Liam were still sitting on the sofa.

“Hiya Haz.” Liam called, smiling over at him. Harry smiled and gave him a wave.

Louis sat down and pulled Harry onto his lip. Chuckling, Harry shook his head,

“Think we should switch, Lou.”

Louis frowned

“No. You’re my little spoon.” Harry smiled fondly and instantly relaxed into his side.

Noticing their interaction, Liam nudged Zayn and they smirked at each other. Unaware, Louis and Harry continued; Harry’s head resting on Louis’ shoulder, as he curled his feet up by their sides. Louis picked up his phone from the arm of the sofa and he unlocked it, pressing Instagram. Harry watched him as he clicked on the most recent picture: him, Zayn and Liam. Harry smiled to himself, watching Louis choose an effect, and then write a caption:

_Chilling with the boys ! @zayn @fakeliampayne_

Harry played with the bottom of Louis’ shirt, watching as he pressed share. Louis then minimised the app and opened the camera. Turning the camera round to them, Louis held his phone in front of them. Harry and Louis grinned and he took the picture of them both.

“Perfect.” Louis murmured, his nose brushing over Harry’s arm.

“Are we supposed to pretend we aren’t seeing wha’ we’re seein’?” Zayn asked, raising an eyebrow at the two of them.

The two froze and they looked Liam and Zayn,

“Uh…” Louis trailed off.

“We’re happy for you both.” Liam smiled. “You really suit each other.”

Harry blushed deeply and hid his face in Louis’ neck, causing the three of them to chuckle. Falling into a comfortable silence, Louis started flicking through the recordings and found a film he knew the four of them would enjoy: Hangover. After the film, Liam and Zayn left, leaving Louis and Harry alone.

They sat in silence; Harry still sitting on Louis, Louis’ arms still wrapped around Harry’s waist, as they stared at one another. Harry leaned forward, brushing their noses together,

“I’ve missed you today.” He murmured. “So glad I could find a way to come over.”

Louis smiled and nodded,

“Me too, Haz.” He wrapped a strand of his hair around his finger. “It’s so weird. We’ve known each other for like a week and look where we are already.” He said softly. “We’re you and me. Louis and Harry.”

Harry smiled,

“Louis and Harry. I like it.”

“What’s your plan for this week?”

“Uh… I have a photoshoot tomorrow.” Louis raised his eyebrows at him. “Mhm, 9-12, so that’ll be fun. Just a few shots to replace some I took last week. And then after that I have an interview.”

“An interview? Wow. Who wi’”?

Harry ran a hand through his hair,

“Vogue.” He murmured.

Louis’ face lit up as he gasped,

“Oh my god! Harry that’s fuckin’ amazing!” Harry smiled sheepishly at him. “Seriously, Hazza. That’s so great, I’m so proud of you!” He leaned forward and kissed Harry’s lips softly. “So proud.” He kissed him again. “So, so proud of my Hazza.” Harry smiled into the kiss, cupping the back of Louis’ neck, bringing him in closer. Instantly wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, Louis pushed him back slightly, making Harry lie back. Straddling him, Louis bit Harry’s bottom lip, Harry instantly opening his mouth. Their tongues massaged together, and when Louis pulled away, he then rested his forehead against Harry’s; the two panting slightly. “Harold, I am so proud of you. Honestly. I’m going to be standing at the nearest corner shop at opening time, just so I’m the first to buy it.”

Harry grinned wide, stroking Louis’ cheek,

“You’re honestly amazing, Louis. So sweet and so charming.”

Louis rolled his eyes playfully, a fond smile on his face,

“I’m being serious.”

Harry nodded, his face serious,

“I know you are.” He whispered softly.

 

 

* * *

 

After replying back to Louis, Harry locked his phone and stood up from his chair. Pulling at the bottom of his shirt, he took a deep breath and then came face to face with a woman with blonde hair. She wore dark blue skinny jeans, high heels, a white t-shirt, covered with a grey blazer. The woman smiled at Harry,

“Hi Harry, nice to meet you. I’m Sandra from Vogue magazine.” She held out her hand.

Harry smiled at Sandra, shaking her hand, and he stepped forward to kiss her on the cheek,

“Hi Sandra, lovely to meet you.”

They dropped their hands and Sandra motioned for Harry to sit. He crossed his ankles together to stop him legs from bouncing, and he laced his fingers together, to stop himself from playing with his nails. He watched Sandra get herself together; placing a notepad on her lap, and then she got out a voice recorder, placing it on the table between them. Pressing record, she smiled brightly at him,

“So how’re you today?”

“I’m good thanks. Yourself?” Harry asked politely.

“I’m very well thank you! So you’re the most famous model to come from YSL. How does that feel?”

“Uh, it feels surreal.” He chuckled. “Definitely surreal. I mean, I absolutely love doing what I do. But I never imagined that I’d end up where I am today.”

“What’s your lifestyle like? Is being a model as glamorous as we imagine it to be?”

Harry laughed,

“It’s probably not.” He admitted. “I mean, I can still go shopping for groceries and have nobody know who I am. Which, in a way, is nice. I’ve never really been swarmed by fans or anything like that. I didn’t even know that models had fans! So it was definitely a shock for me. I think, at the end of the day, we’re all just normal people that seem to have these glamorous jobs. It’s just posing in front of a camera for a few hours and trying on some amazing clothes.” He shrugged.

Sandra smiled, nodding in understanding,

“Is it hard trying to have a normal life with paparazzi following you around?”

Harry froze slightly at the question. He knew what was coming.

“Um… well I mean, it kind of gets crazy sometimes. Especially when you’re going to an event. Like, you’re going to watch a fashion show, or go to an opening to someone’s new clothing line, and then there’s just flashes at all angles. It gets overwhelming sometimes, yeah. But when you’re out and about with friends, you just sort of, try to ignore it. You know? Like, try not let it bother you. Because at the end of the day, they’re just doing their job. Although, I don’t know what’s so entertaining about me going off to buy milk.” He laughed and Sandra joined in.

“Is it hard to date people because you’re in the public eye?”

Harry swallowed thickly,

“Uh, no. I’m a private guy and I don’t really thrust my relationships into the public eye. I mean, there have been a lot of speculations in the past, but they’re all false. I try not to let them get to me, because I know what’s true, the people who are being written about know what’s true, and that’s all the matters. So, it’s not too bad.”

“Recently there have been speculations about you and Louis Tomlinson having a secret relationship. What’s your view on that?” _Oh the irony of that story._ Harry thought to himself.

“When the story first came out, Louis and I had never met before. I knew of him, knew who he was, but no, we hadn’t met yet. And then this story came out and I felt so bad. I mean, I can’t even imagine how he must’ve been feeling to find out that some random model from another company had commented about his company and then a story had been written about us both. It was complete madness for the first twenty-four hours. And when we met, we sort of, cleared the air and forgot about it. We actually laugh about it now.”

“So you and Louis are still in touch?”

Harry nodded,

“We’re friends, yeah. So in a way, it was a blessing in the end. I made a new friend.”

Sandra nodded and glanced down at her questions,

“There have been rumours over the last few days that YSL are making you the official face of the company. How do you feel about that?”

Harry swallowed thickly,

“It’d be amazing. A huge honour! I don’t actually know anything about that, so… wow. Yeah.” He laughed. “Sorry, you took me by shock.”

“That’s quite alright. I’m glad to have been the one to share the amazing news. How would you celebrate if the rumours end up being true?”

 _With Louis._ He thought.

“Uh, probably go out with some friends. Make a night of it. Maybe a meal first.”

“Thanks so much for your time, Harry. It was great talking to you.” Sandra concluded.

Harry smiled,

“Thanks so much for having me. An absolute pleasure.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So guess what I found out during my interview.” Harry started.

Louis looked up from his phone and at Harry,

“What?” He asked curiously.

“There’s a chance that YSL are making me the official face of the company.” Louis’ face lightened up. “But nothing’s been confirmed to me yet.” He quickly added. “Even Amanda hasn’t mentioned anything, so…”

“Harry.” Louis breathed out. “That’s fuckin’ incredible.”

Harry rolled his eyes playfully,

“Louis, you’re already the official face of Topman.”

Louis reciprocated Harry’s eye roll,

“So? I can’t be happy for my boyfriend?” Harry’s heart raced at the word. “I’m so happy for you! If it ends up being true, we _so_ need to celebrate!” Harry nodded slowly, making Louis narrow his eyes. “What?”

Harry sighed,

“It’s stupid.” Louis gave him a look that motioned him to carry on. “When the interviewer asked me what I’d do to celebrate, all I could think about was celebrating with you.” His gaze lowered to Louis’ hand. “But I ended up telling her that I’d probably make a night of it with friends. Go out for a meal and that.”

Louis leaned forward and pecked his lips,

“Then that’s what you’ll do. And you and I can celebrate here. Together.”

Harry smiled,

“I’d like that.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Subject: BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!!!**

_Good morning Harry!_

_I have amazing news for you! I’ve just gotten off the phone_  
with Tim… YOU’RE OFFICIALLY THE FACE OF YVES SAINT LAURENT!  
Oh honey, I am so happy for you and so pleased! I expect  
you to be out celebrating tonight, sweetheart! See you  
tomorrow afternoon. Much love, Amanda xx

Harry climbed out of the car to be greeted with bright flashes and people shouting his name.

“Harry! How does it feel to be the face of YSL?”

“Congratulations on the achievement!”

“Are you celebrating tonight?”

Harry smiled appreciatively at the paparazzi, before entering Brasserie Zédel wearing charcoal boots, black skinny jeans, a blue button up shirt – Harry only buttoning three of them – and a dark brown suede fedora hat to finish the look off.

“Good evening, Mr. Styles some of your party have arrived already.” The waitress smiled, gesturing to the waiting area.

Harry smiled at her,

“Thanks so much.” He walked over to the waiting area and he grinned seeing Cara and Niall. “Hey!” They stood up and Harry hugged Cara tightly. “Thanks for coming.” He told them, pulling out of the hug and giving Niall one too.

“Don’t be daft, Harry. This is a big deal! We’re all so proud of you.” Niall told him.

“Yeah, especially Louis.” Cara smirked. Harry flushed and rolled his eyes playfully. “Is the beau coming tonight?”

Harry nodded,

“Course. As _friends_.” He gave Cara a look.

“So does this mean we have to make sure the pair of you aren’t kissing and holding out when you’re pissed later?” Niall asked with a grin on his face.

“Well I wouldn’t have put it that way, but yes.” Harry chuckled.

 

 

 

Louis climbed out of the car and was welcomed by flashing cameras. He adjusted the bottom of his – Harry’s – shirt, heading towards the entrance. He heard the paparazzi calling his name, but he kept his head low, trying his best not to bring too much attention to himself. Entering Brasserie Zédel, he smiled politely at the waitress. As he opened his mouth to tell him he was with the Styles party, he heard Niall’s signature laugh, and he pointed in that direction; the waitress smiling and nodded in understanding. Making his way over, Louis’ eyes met Harry’s, a smile spreading on his face. The flashing lights could still be seen through the windows they were standing near. Louis hugged Niall first,

“Hey man.” He greeted, before pulling Cara into a hug. “Hey you. How ya doin’?” He kissed her cheek, before pulling out of the embrace.

“Careful, Tomlinson. Next we’ll be in a new scandal together.” She teased, winking at him.

Louis laughed, before turning to Harry. He smiled sheepishly before stepping forward and giving him a tight hug,

“Hi.” He whispered in Harry’s ear.

“Hey you.” Harry whispered, squeezing his sides, before the two pulled out of the hug.

“Champagne, sir?”

Louis looked up and saw a waiter with a glass of champagne on a tray.

“Oh, thanks.” He smiled taking the glass from him. “Cheers.” He toasted, the four of them clinking their glasses. “Congratulations, Hazza.”

 

* * *

The meal ran smoothly and then the group of six; Zayn and Liam arrived a few minutes after Louis, moved onto Café De Paris. All six of them climbed out of the car and headed inside, Cara shielding her face behind Louis. Walking inside, Harry motioned Louis to follow him to the bar. The two walked over and Harry turned to Louis, his elbow resting on the bar,

“You look good in my shirt.” Harry commented.

Louis looked down at it instantly and grinned,

“Thanks, it’s a personal favourite of mine.”

Harry’s eyes lowered to the shirt, a smile spreading on his face, before he turned his attention to the barman,

“Can we have six tequila shots, five beers and one vodka and lemonade, please?” Harry ordered. The barman nodded and went away to get the drinks. “Tonight’s pretty easy so far.”

Louis nodded,

“Yeah, because we’re not pissed.” Harry tipped his head back and barked out a loud laugh, before slapping his hands over his mouth, causing Louis to grin at him. “It’s true and you know it!” Harry nodded in agreement, a grin spread on his face as well.

“I’m glad we can go out together, Lou.” Harry murmured in his ear. “Even if we have to state we’re just friends.”

Louis nodded,

“Me too.” He breathed out. “Fuck I just want to kiss you. Have wanted to all night, because I’m so fuckin’ proud of you, Harry Styles.”

Harry smiled sheepishly, his cheeks flushing red. The barman came over, placing all the drinks onto a tray. Before Harry could think, Louis handed over his credit card. Giving Harry a fake apologetic smile, he entered his pin and took his card back. Harry picked up the tray and Louis stayed by his side, as the two walked slowly over to the group.

“Shots! Shots! Shots!” Cara and Niall chanted. Louis chuckled, watching Harry carefully set the tray down on the table. The six of them picked up a shot glass.

“To my amazing, bestest friend Harry! Congratulations on becoming the face of YSL! You’re beautiful and I’m glad Tim has finally realised it!”

“Louis definitely did.” Zayn murmured. Louis elbowed his ribs, causing Zayn to chuckle, holding his ribs.

“To Harry!” Everyone but Harry toasted, clinking their shots together, before downing them altogether. Harry and Louis caught each other’s eye and they grinned, Louis then winking at him.

 

Later that night, Louis set his empty pint glass on the table and leaned into Harry,

“Off out for a cig.” He said in his ear.

Harry nodded,

“I’ll come with.” Louis looked at him closely. “Need air.” Nodding, the two stood up and headed towards the exit. When he stepped outside, Louis noticed the paparazzi were still outside. His eyes widened slightly, and he grabbed Harry’s biceps, quickly pushing him behind a pillar before they could see him. “Wha--?”

“Paps are over there.” Louis interrupted, getting out a cigarette from his pack and his lighter. Lighting it up, he took a small drag, and looked away from Harry, blowing the smoke in the opposite direction.

Harry smiled fondly, appreciating the gesture, and he leaned against the pillar,

“Think they’ll know it’s me?”

Louis scrunched up his face and shook his head,

“Nah.” He stuffed his free hand in his pocket, looking over at the paparazzi, noticing how they had spotted him and were snapping pictures. “Besides, not like they can get any closer, is it?”

Harry smiled,

“That’s true.” His eyes roamed over from top to bottom, and then he ran his tongue along his bottom lip. “You look good tonight.”

Louis tipped his head back and laughed,

“I’m wearin’ _your_ shirt.”

Harry rolled his eyes,

“You could be wearing a fucking bin bag and I’d say the same thing, love.”

Louis’ cheeks turned pink at his comment, making him look down bashfully, and nudge his foot with his own,

“You’re a whole new level of charmer.”

“Only with you.” Harry murmured.

Looking up, Louis caught Harry’s eyes and the two shared a smile. After he finished his cigarette, Harry rushed inside without being caught, and Louis walked in casually, making sure the paparazzi’s attention was on him, rather than the mysterious guest he was with.

Once inside, he made his way over to their private booth and sat back down in his original seat. Cara instantly sat down on his free side, Harry being on the other, and she sighed,

“I like you, Tomlinson.” She announced. “You’re a good guy.” She nodded, punching his arm lightly. “A really good guy. Good for Harry.” She paused. “And that’s coming from Harry’s girlfriend.”

The two laughed and then Louis grinned,

“Thanks Cara. Means a lot to me. You’re like Harry’s best friend. Your approval means a lot to me.” Cara grinned big and hugged him sideways.

“Hey,” Harry leaned over, “back off my Louis.”

“Your Louis, eh?” Cara raised an eyebrow. “That’s quite a possessive move, Styles.”

Harry rolled his eyes,

“Piss off, Delevingne.”

“Harry! Over here!” Liam called. Harry stood up and made his way over to Liam and Zayn. Liam placed his hand on his shoulder. “For so long you’ve wanted this, and you got it man.”

Harry smiled,

“Thanks man.”

“We’re all here cause we’re proud of ya.” Zayn jumped in. “And I know we’ve only just met, but seriously, you’re awesome. You’ve got Louis whipped and you’ve know each other just under two weeks. This is a great achievement. Enjoy it.”

He nodded,

“I will!” He chuckled. “I will, I promise!”

What the three didn’t know was that Louis was watching them with a fond look on his face.

 

* * *

 

The cameras flashed as Harry, Louis and Cara left together; their arms linked with Cara in the middle of the two boys. They climbed into the back of the awaiting car; Cara getting in first, then Harry and Louis last. Closing the door behind them, the car drove away from the madness.

“Harry Styles leaves Café De Paris linking arms with girlfriend Cara Delevingne and secret lover Louis Tomlinson.” Cara said, giggling to herself. Harry and Louis rolled their eyes playfully at her comment. “Fuck you that were a good one.”

“Sure sweetheart.” Harry patted Cara’s arm gently, causing Cara to huff and shrug away from his hand. Louis yawned and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry looked at him and smiled fondly, causing Cara to smirk to herself. “You coming back to mine?” He murmured. Louis nodded in reply.

“Thank fuck I live close to you, Har.” Cara slurred. “Wait, driver? Can you drop me off first, please? I don’t want to be here long enough to have to beside some tongue-fest.” The driver chuckled and gave her a thumbs up. “Knew you were a cool guy!”

“Hazza?” Louis croaked.

“Hmm?”

The car stopped outside Cara’s flat. She kissed Harry’s cheek,

“Mwah! Love ya, Har!” She then kissed Louis’ forehead. “Starting to love ya too, Tomlinson. Bye!” She waved and climbed out of the car, closing the door behind.

The car started and Harry ran his fingers idly through the back of Louis’ hair,

“You wa’ saying, Lou?”

“I really am proud of you, Harry. You’re amazing and I think you deserve every moment of this accomplishment.” Harry smiled to himself. “I know you’re probably thinking I’m being such a cheese ball. I don’t mean to be, but what I said is true.”

“Thank you.” Harry whispered. “I really appreciate it, Lou. I really do.” Louis smiled tiredly, snuggling further into Harry’s side. As the driver stopped outside Harry’s building, they thanked the driver and lazily climbed out of the car. Harry held Louis’ hand, guiding him inside and over to the lift. Pressing the button, the doors opened instantly and the two walked in.

“Fuck, why am I so tired?”

Harry stroked the back of Louis’ hair,

“Don’t know, boo. But I am rather enjoying it. It’s cute.” Louis rolled his eyes playfully, a small smile playing on his lips. The lift pinged and the doors open, Harry held Louis’ hand again, walking him down the corridor and outside his flat. Pulling his keys out of his jeans pocket, he unlocked the door and they stepped inside. Locking the door behind him, Harry led Louis into his bedroom and turned the light on. “Need help gettin’ undressed, boo?”

“Mm, bet you’d love that, eh?” Louis quipped.

Harry chuckled, shaking his head fondly. Harry placed his hands on Louis’ shoulder, walking him backwards and made him sit on the bed. Kneeling down, Harry untied Louis’ laces, and pulled off his trainers. Louis lazily unbuttoned his jeans and Harry helped pull them down, and then Louis pulled his shirt off over his head.

“‘M sleepy.” Louis mumbled.

“Sleep, Lou.” Harry cooed, as he kicked off his boots and then pulled off his socks. Harry watched Louis crawl up his bed, as he threw off his fedora and threw it on the floor, and then unbuttoned his jeans. Pulling them down, Harry stepped out of them and then unbuttoned his top, shrugging it off and then he walked over to the bed, pulling the covers back and climbing under. Louis shuffled closer to Harry, who instantly wrapped his arms around Louis.

“We’re gonna celebrate tomorrow.” Louis murmured. “Me an’ you. Jus’ us. No outside world, just us Harold.”

Harry smiled to himself,

“Can’t wait.” He mumbled into his hair. “Now sleep, sleepy head. You’re practically sleep talking.” The two chuckled tiredly, before silence took over, and all Harry could hear was Louis’ now heavy breathing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Louis woke up the next day, thankful that his head wasn’t pounding for once. Both he and Harry had decided to be careful drinking last night, just in case they ended up in front of the paparazzi. Who knows what they could have taken pictures off if the two were pissed out of their minds? Rolling onto his back, Louis ran his hands through his hair, staring up at the ceiling. He instinctively knew that Harry wasn’t beside him. He didn’t feel the instant pull that was always there when Harry was near. Leaning up on his elbows, Louis looked around Harry’s bedroom, taking everything in. Everything was so well put together and clean. Louis almost felt guilty that he was just lying there under messed up sheets. He heard noises coming from behind the closed bedroom door. Biting his bottom lip, Louis felt the desire to get up and investigate. When really, he just wanted to see Harry and his morning presence. Climbing out of bed, Louis walked over to the door and opened it gently, before walking out and into the kitchen area.

Putting the bacon onto the plate, Harry looked up and pouted,

“I wanted to make you breakfast in bed.”

Louis frowned,

“We’re celebrating _you_ today, Harold. Don’t try spoilin’ me.” Harry let out a huff, placing the empty frying pan into the dishwasher, and then Louis held his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay. Back to bed I go.” Harry grinned big and watched Louis walk back to the bedroom. Climbing under the covers, Louis sat up against the headboard, a wide grin appearing on his face as he shook his head. He was so besotted with Harry it was crazy.

Harry walked in carrying a tray,

“Oh hello there.”

Louis rolled his eyes playfully, a fond smile on his face,

“Hello there.”

“Made you breakfast. Bacon and sausage.” Louis pulled the covers back for Harry, as he carefully sat on the bed and then slid his legs under the covers; Louis covering him up.

“Sounds delicious, love.”

Handing him over a plate, the two of them started digging in. Louis couldn’t help but let out a moan of satisfaction leave his lips. Harry glanced at him sideways as he continued to eat, and then he hooked his ankle with Louis’. Sighing with contentment, Louis moved closer to Harry, as the pair continued to eat in silence.

Swallowing the food in his mouth, Louis licked his lips and looked at Harry,

“I’m excited for our private day today.”

Harry smiled and nodded,

“Me too.” He agreed. “Although, I don’t really understand why we’re making it my day. Why not our day?”

Louis rolled his eyes,

“Because we celebrated with our friends last night, and now we’re going to celebrate just you and me.”

The two raised their eyebrows at one another, before Harry cleared his throat and dropped his gaze to his now empty plate. He pressed his lips together, and Louis watched closely, before leaning forward and kissing his shoulder softly. Harry turned his body towards Louis, brushing his nose against his. The two stared at each other for a few beats, before Harry leaned in, cupping Louis’ jaw gently, and kissing him deeply. Louis dropped his fork onto his place, holding onto Harry’s forearms as he kissed him back. It was like a handful of fireworks had been lit between their mouths. Harry brought Louis closer to him, a light gasp leaving Louis’ lips as he did, and he felt his empty plate sliding off his lip and falling in the middle of them. Neither of them made a move to clean it up, as Louis moved his hands into Harry’s hair, as Harry slid his tongue into his mouth. A small moan left Louis’ lips, as he found himself straddling over Harry’s lips, tugging on his hair.

“Fuck Lou.” Harry rasped, moving his hands to around Louis’ waist, running his hand up his bed.

“Harry.” Louis gasped. “I want you.” He let out a quiet moan as Harry’s nails dug into his back.

The two pulled away from the kiss and rested their foreheads together, as they stared at each other, lust filled in their eyes.


	6. vi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry spend the day together alone. Their day gets interrupted, but they reunite again.

Their limps were tangled together under the sheets, Louis’ head resting on Harry's bare chest, as their breathing moved together. Harry traced his fingertips lightly against the bottom of Louis’ back absentmindedly, as they both stared ahead at nothing. They were in a pure bliss. Harry’s phone buzzed, causing the two to furrow their eyebrows together at the sudden noise. Sighing and running his free hand through his hair, he then reached out and grabbed his phone.

“It’s a text message from Amanda.” He murmured. “New article. ‘Bout last night.”

“Hmmm?” Harry nodded and clicked the link, the two of them looking at Harry's phone, waiting for the article to load.

“Not too bad.” Louis murmured.

“I know.” Harry breathed out. His phone buzzed again, and he stared at the text, his eyebrows furrowed together. “Another one.” He clicked the link and the two read the article in silence.

Louis let out a tired chuckle,

“Knew they'd noticed.” He mumbled.

“Let ‘em speculate, Boo. We don't have to say anything.”

Louis huffed,

“Didn't even say that it looked nice.” The comment made Harry tip his head back and let out a soft laugh.

“If it helps,” Harry started pulling Louis in close to him, “I think you suit my clothes better than me.” He pecked Louis’ lips softly.

“Hmmm… I guess that helps a little.” Louis smiled, brushing his nose against Harry’s. “I like wearing your clothes.” Louis admitted.

“I like seeing you in them.” Harry smiled, running his hand down Louis’ side, causing a small shudder from Louis.

 

* * *

 

Louis’ head rested on Harry's chest, their breathing in-sync with each other. Harry stroked the bottom of his back, as he watched him sleep quietly. He was taken away with how much younger Louis looked when he slept. His fringe had fallen onto his face, just reaching the bridge of his nose. Lifting his free hand, Harry brushed his fringe away from his face, before stroking his cheek gently. Louis nuzzled into his touch, a content sigh leaving his lips as he slept. Harry smiled to himself, biting his bottom lip, Harry couldn't believe his luck. He had met Louis two weeks ago at the Believe in Magic charity event and the pair had instantly hit it off. He couldn't believe his luck. He traced his fingertips down his cheekbones and then along his jawline. Louis’ foot rubbed against Harry’s ankle, causing a shiver to erupt up his spine. A content sigh left Louis' lips, as he shuffled closer to him; Harry instantly wrapping his arms around him. Louis was his now and he was lying here, on Harry’s chest, fast asleep and looking so painful, it almost made Harry coo. Almost.

“Hazza?” Louis croaked, causing Harry’s heart to start beating faster.

“Yeah, Lou?”

Louis sighed softly,

“We should go out.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows together,

“Out where? And _how?_ ”

“I don’t mean now. I mean, I’m going to an event next week. You should come with. I’m pretty sure you’re gonna be invited. We should make sure we’re sitting near each other.”

“You mean for Alexa’s clothing line?” Louis nodded. “Hmmm, yeah we should definitely sit near each other. A chance to be seen out in public together without actually having to deny anything.”

Louis smiled,

“It’ll be great.”

After a few minutes, Harry and Louis finally climbed out of bed and headed towards the living room. Turning on the TV, Harry switched on Netflix and handed Louis the remote so he could start flicking through. Kissing his hair gently, Harry then made his way into the kitchen. Getting some popcorn out of the cupboard, he poured the kernels into a bowl, before putting it into the microwave, turning it on.

“Haz?”

“Hmmm?”

“Have you ever watched Gossip Girl?”

Harry paused for a few seconds to think,

“No, I don’t think so.”

Louis looked over his shoulder at him,

“We should watch it together. Yeah?” Harry smiled and nodded at him. Louis smiled back and pressed the first episode, getting it ready for when Harry returned.

When the microwaved beeped, Harry made his way back over and got the bowl out of the microwave and made his way back to the sofa, sitting down beside Louis, setting the bowl on Louis’ lap.

“Let’s go.”

Louis grinned and pressed play. The two snuggled into each other, their bodies fitting like a puzzle piece. Their hands brushed against each other as they both reached in for a handful of popcorn. Even though it shouldn’t, it was the small moments like these that made Louis’ insides melt. His knuckles where Harry’s hand had touched burned, and it almost felt as if they were on fire. He couldn’t concentrate. Harry was sitting _so close_ to him, and he smelt like mint, sweat and sex. It was the perfect combination. Sighing with contentment, Louis rested his head on Harry’s shoulder, his eyes fixed on the screen in front of them. He picked up a single piece of popcorn, rolling it between his index finger and thumb absentmindedly as he watched the show. Harry noticed this in the corner of his eye, but decided not to say anything. Instead he grabbed another handful of popcorn and eating a few. He could tell that he was losing Louis to the show, but he didn’t mind. This was _their_ thing now. Their show that they watched _together_.

“I’m telling you now, that Serena smells trouble.” Louis murmured. Harry nodded in agreement, and the two shifted ever so slightly, Louis now resting his head against the back of the sofa, and his right leg over Harry’s left. Harry placed his hand on Louis’ leg, stroking his thigh, causing Louis to hum in appreciation.

 

 

Louis couldn't focus. How could he? Every part of his body that Harry's was touching was on fire. Harry's fingertips traced along his forearm as the episode of Gossip Girl ended. He knew he was going to have to go home and re-watch the episode. He couldn't focus. He didn't know the characters’ names, the point of the show or the storyline. He almost wished that Harry didn't have such an effect on him. But he did. And he couldn't help but love it. As the credits appeared on the screen, Harry reached out and grabbed the remote off Louis’ lap, causing his mind to work in overdrive. Side by side. Shoulder to shoulder. Louis was content right now. And so, _so distracted._

“Think we've found our new show to watch.” Harry murmured, before leaning closer and kissing his shoulder softly. Louis involuntarily shuddered at Harry's touch, causing him to move back slightly and watch him closely. “Everything alright, Boo?” Louis swallowed thickly and nodded, hesitantly moving his gaze to meet Harry's. Harry cupped his left cheek with his right hand, staring deeply into his eyes. “What is it, Lou?” He murmured.

Louis swallowed thickly again, his head tilting into his touch,

“You…” Louis cleared his throat. “You have such an effect on me, Harry. I-I feel like I can't breathe around you. Every part of me that you touch makes me feel like it's on fire. And… I love it.” Harry’s lips slowly curved up into a smile. Louis licked his lips. “I absolutely love it. I crave for it.”

Harry sighed contently,

“I feel exactly the same way, Louis. I really do. I can't believe how lucky I am to have gotten to meet you through the most awkward way possible. But here we are. And I couldn't be happier.” He leaned in slowly, and after an impatient wait, their lips met. Their lips moved together slowly but passionately. Louis leaned up, cupping Harry's face in his hands, as Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist. Harry turned his body, his legs now at either side of Louis, before he pulled Louis closer to him. “Fuck.” Harry whispered, his fingernails scratching up his bare back. Louis shuddered at the contact, pulling out of the kiss, his lips attacking Harry's neck. Harry’s eyes closed, a soft moan leaving his lips. “So good, Lou.” His hands ran down Louis’ sides, a shiver leaving Louis, causing him to gentle nibble against his neck. Just as Louis slid his hands down Harry’s chest, heading towards his boxers, Louis’ phone started to ring. The two groaned; Louis falling onto Harry’s chest, sighing deeply in frustration.

“Fuck sake.” He murmured, before grabbing his phone from the coffee table. Harry ran his hands through his hair, a sigh leaving his lips. “Hello?” Louis answered grumpily.

“Hi Louis, it’s Kathryn. You haven’t forgotten about today have you?”

Of course he had.

“Today?”

“The training session. That’s in like, three hours.”

Louis’ eyes widened,

“That’s today? The-the training session is… today.”

“Today.” Kathryn confirmed. “So whatever you’re doing, stop and get ready. A car is coming to pick you up in an hour.”

“An hour. A car. Picking me up in an hour.” Harry’s eyes furrowed together. “Charity match.” Louis mouthed to him, causing realisation to hit him and nod. Not showing any signs of moving, Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, cuddling him, as he continued to speak to Kathryn.

“So what’s going to happen is that you’re going to arrive at the stadium, paparazzi will most probably be there and take pictures. Maybe even a few fans.” Louis scoffed quietly at that. Kathryn hated that about him. That he didn’t believe that he actually had fans. “And then you’re going to go into the changing room, get changed, meet the stars, have a kick about. And yeah. Tomorrow’s the match.”

“Tomorrow.” Louis whispered.

“Louis.” Kathryn sighed. “Are you even listening to me?”

“Yes.” Louis breathed out, resting his head on Harry’s chest, enjoying the feeling of Harry stroking his back absentmindedly as he spoke to Kathryn. “Every word.” He murmured. “I just have one question about tomorrow…”

“Yes Harry can attend.” Kathryn answered his unspoken question. Harry heard the words through Louis’ phone and a small smile appeared on his face. “But that means that the rest of the boys have to come too, Louis. Zayn, Liam and Niall, okay? Because otherwise you’re not keeping your relationship secret.”

“That’s fine, oh my god thank you, Kathryn! Thanks!” He grinned, sitting up suddenly, and sitting on Harry’s thighs. The two grinned at each other.

“You’re welcome, darling.” He could hear the smile in Kathryn’s voice. “I’ll have a word with Amanda and we’ll sort something out.”

“Awesome! Wait. How do you know the name of Harry’s manager?”

Kathryn let out a laugh,

“Oh honey. I’d be really unprofessional if I didn’t do my research. Now off you go. Go get ready. Speak to you soon, sweetheart. I’ll be at the stadium by 3. I expect you to be there.”

After hanging up the call with Kathryn, Louis looked down at Harry, before he leaned down and kissed him softly. Cupping Louis’ face, Harry kissed him back and then sighed gently,

“You need to get ready, Lou.”

“I’ll throw on some sweatpants and I’ll be done.” Louis murmured against Harry’s lips, before kissing him again. He could feel Harry smiling into the kiss.

“Lou we smell of sex. We need to get changed.” Harry chuckled. “And you’re also at my house. Which you failed to let Kathryn know.”

Louis pulled back and his eyes widened,

“Shit.”

Harry nodded,

“Yeah, shit.”

Scrambling off Harry and the sofa, Louis ran into Harry’s bedroom and started picking up his clothes. Hopping around, trying to slide one leg into his jeans, while trying to tug on his shirt with the other hand. Harry wandered towards his bedroom, leaning against the doorframe, watching in amusement.

“Don’t even.” Louis huffed. After a few more seconds of struggling, Louis stopped his actions and just stood there. “I’m stressing.”

“You are.” Harry agreed, before walking over to him. He pulled Louis’ shirt on over his head, and Louis dropped his jeans from his hand, sliding his arms in. Once that was done, Louis pulled on his jeans and buttoned them up. “Babe, you’re going to be okay. You live, what? Twenty minutes away? We’ll just call you a taxi, get you home, showered and then dressed and ready to be picked up.” Harry placed his hands on his shoulders. “It’s doable. Calm down, yeah Boo?” Louis nodded, and Harry leaned down and pecked his lips. “Now, you find your shoes and I’m going to call you a taxi.”

Louis watched him walk out of the room, and then he ran a hand through his hair, sighing deeply. Looking around Harry’s room, Louis spotted a grey beanie. Rushing over and grabbing it, he slid it on his head, before picking up his shoes and walking out of Harry’s bedroom.

“A taxi will be here in five, Lou.” Harry told him. Louis nodded walking over to an armchair, and he slid on his shoes. “I’m gonna miss you.” Harry murmured.

Louis looked up at him,

“I’m gonna miss you too, Hazza. So much.” He frowned standing up. “Today was supposed to be our day.”

“That’s okay, Lou. You can come over and see me after, yeah?” Louis smiled small and nodded. “I’m proud of you. Get to go and play football.”

Louis rolled his eyes playfully,

“ _I’m_ proud of _you_ , Harry. You’ve had such an amazing accomplishment this week.” Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. “So proud.” He whispered, before kissing his lips softly.

 

 

* * *

 

After reluctantly leaving Harry’s, keeping his head low as he made his way downstairs and through the back exit, meeting the taxi driver there; Louis climbed into the back and gave him his address. Luckily the taxi driver didn’t ask questions about why Harry had requested he meet Louis at the back rather than the front. His foot tapped the floor anxiously, as he stared out the window. He was excited about playing tomorrow, but he wished he had the full day with Harry. They seemed to barely see each other thanks to their schedules, and that made Louis sad. He wanted to see Harry at every waking minute. And then he wanted him to hold him as he slept. Well, actually, Louis wanted to hold Harry as he slept. Rubbing his hands together, he pulled the denim jacket that he had borrowed from Harry further over his shoulders, breathing in Harry’s scent.

When he arrived at his apartment, Louis paid the taxi driver and climbed out, walking inside his building. He pressed the lift, and stepped inside once the doors had opened. When he reached his floor, Louis rushed down the corridor, unlocked his door and walked inside. Practically sprinting to his bedroom, Louis stripped down to his boxers, pulling the beanie off his head, and he made his way into the en-suite bathroom and turned on the shower. Stepping inside when the water was hot enough, he grabbed a sponge and wiped his body clean. Harry was right, they did smell like sex.

After he was showered, dressed and ready to go, he received a text message from a car company, letting him know that they had arrived outside. Picking up his football gear, he headed out of the apartment, and he dialled Harry’s number as he made his way downstairs.

“Hey you.” Harry breathed down the phone, causing shivers to erupt down Louis’ spine.

“Hi, I’m currently wearing your beanie and jacket.”

A huff of laughter came down the line from Harry,

“I love seeing you in my clothes. You’ll have to send me a picture.”

Louis scoffed,

“You saw me in them when I was at yours, you little shit.”

Harry chuckled,

“But you’re all fresh now. I want a picture of you! Be nice, Lou, I miss you.”

Louis grinned at this, as he made his way over to the car. He thanked the driver, who opened the door for him, and he climbed in the back,

“I miss you too.” He fastened his seatbelt. “But the sooner I’m done here, the sooner I can see you again. I won’t be too long. Hopefully.” Louis glanced to his right and he finally saw Kathryn sitting there. He grinned at her, who rolled her eyes playfully, a smile on her lips. “Only just realised that Kathryn’s in this car.” Louis murmured to Harry. He let out a loud laugh down the phone, causing Louis to frown. “Piss off. It’s your fault! I always get distracted when you’re around.”

“I get distracted when you’re around too, boo.” Louis could hear the smile in his voice.

“I gotta go, Haz. Gotta talk to Kathryn.”

“Okay, Lou. See you soon.”

“See you soon, love.” They hung up the call and Louis let his head fall back against the headrest. “Don’t even say a word.”

Kathryn let out a laugh, before patting Louis’ thigh,

“Now, now. No need to become hostile, Louis. I’m happy for you, sweetheart, you know this.” Louis rolled his eyes playfully, the heat rising from his neck. “Now I’ve spoken to Amanda, and she’s agreed that if the rest of the boys go, everything should be fine.”

“Gee, you move fast don’t you?” Louis teased.

“Could say the same for you.” The two started to laugh, Louis shaking his head at Kathryn’s remark. When they calmed down, Kathryn cleared her throat. “So when you get there, there’s going to be some press there, so you can talk to one of them. Try stay away from Cosmo, yeah?”

Louis huffed out a laugh,

“Trust me; I know what most of their reporters look like. Don’t you worry about that. This week is about me supporting a great charity, and that’s it. I’ll do everything I can to keep Harry out of this.”

“Don’t fret about it, Louis. They’re going to find a story out of it one way or another. The best you can do is just ignoring it, and move the conversation on about the game.”

 

When they arrived at the stadium, Kathryn wasn’t wrong. It was insane. Louis climbed out of the car and people were _screaming his name_. That was still surreal to him. Smiling politely, he waved at them. One girl waved something in her hand. Furrowing his eyebrows in curiosity, Louis walked over,

“What’s that, darlin’?” The girl showed him an article of himself and Harry. His heart started racing, as he tried to remain neutral, a smile appearing on his face. “Oh yeah, think I know him.” He teased.

“I think you and Harry are so cute together.” The girl replied; her voice filled with excitement.

Louis smiled at her,

“Thanks love.” She held out a pen and Louis signed the article for her, over the picture of himself. “How you doin’? You doin’ good?” Louis handed the girl the magazine back and then she nodded, getting out her phone.

“Can I—Can I get a picture with you? Please?”

Louis smiled bigger and he nodded,

“Course you can!” She held the camera in front of them, but Louis stopped her. “Here, love. I’ll do it for you.” She was shaking and Louis’ heart warmed for her. He was so touched. Holding out her phone in front of them, they smiled for the picture and then he handed her, her phone back. “Nice to meet you.” He tapped her arm gently, before walking off, but stopping once he heard his name being called again.

“Louis! Oh my god, please can we get a picture?! I absolutely _love_ you!”

Louis grinned at her, walking over to her, and he gave her a hug, causing a small squeal to leave her lips,

“You’re lovely.” He told her when they pulled out of the hug.

“Please can I get a picture with you? Oh my god, I’m so nervous.”

He chuckled and nodded, taking her phone from her, he held it out in front of them. They smiled for the picture.

“Shall we do a funny one too?” Louis asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

“Oh my god, yes!”

Louis laughed at her reply, before he turned back to the camera. He crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Taking the picture, he then handed her back her phone,

“Nice to meet you, love.”

“Louis! Can we have a quick chat?” A woman asked. She was standing with a microphone in hand, a cameraman standing behind her.

He looked over at her and smiled politely, nodding. He gave the girl one last smile, before he walked over to the reporter,

“Hiya, nice to meet ya.”

“Hi, Louis. Caroline from BBC.” She introduced herself. “Seems like you’ve created quite a fuss.”

Louis laughed,

“This is crazy! I’m not used to this at all.”

“Really? You’re a very successful model.”

He shrugged,

“I’m a model. Don’t people usually go after popstars and actors?”

The two shared a laugh.

“Are you excited for tomorrow’s match?”

Louis beamed,

“So excited! I’m truly honoured that they asked me to be a part of it. I absolutely love football, and to be a part of an amazing cause makes it all ten times better.”

“Are you going to have anyone special coming to cheer you on?” Caroline hinted.

Louis smiled at her,

“Yeah some mates are tagging along. Zayn, Liam, Niall and Harry. They’re pretty buzzin’, but it just adds more pressure on me.” He laughed. “Better not make a fool out of me self; otherwise they’ll never let me live it down.”

“I’m sure you’ll do great.” She assured him. “I’ll let you get inside. Good luck tomorrow.”

“Thanks so much love.” He said, grinning at her, before he waved to the camera and jogged inside; waving over at the group of the girls who were shouting his name. “That was mental.” He sighed heavily as he reached Kathryn.

She smiled rubbing his back,

“Well get used to it. It’ll be like that tomorrow too.”

Louis shook his head amazed. Everything was still in shock by the attention he got. Sure he’d been in the business for a few years now, but he still found it strange that people were fans of models.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After going into the changing room and meeting the rest of the stars, the players got changed and made their way out to the pitch. Louis dug his phone out and opened his camera app, filming the pitch in front of him. He stopped recording, clicked on the Instagram app and uploaded the video with the caption: _“Buzzing.”_

Three hours later when training was over, Louis showered with the rest of the boys, got dressed, and made his way out through the back; heading to his car. His phone buzzed. Sliding out his phone, he saw Harry’s number and smiled. He knew some fans were still there, and so were some cameras. Taking a deep breath, he answered Harry’s call,

“Hello.”

“Hey Lou! How was practice? I’m not interrupting it, am I? Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I—”

“Relax, H,” Louis climbed into the back of the awaiting car, “I’m just leavin’. I was being discreet because I was outside and there are some people here, as well as some paps.”

“Oh.”

Louis chuckled,

“Yeah, _oh_.” He shook his head fondly. “Don’t worry, love. I’m in the car now.”

“How was practice, Lou?”

“It was good!” Louis beamed. “Really enjoyed it. The lads are great, can’t wait to play tomorrow.”

“I can’t wait to watch you play.” Louis could hear the smile in Harry’s voice, causing his insides to flutter. “Are we getting to see each other tonight?”

Louis smiled,

“Course we are.”

“I’ll come to yours, Boo. You’ll need to be at yours to get your stuff ready for tomorrow.”

“You sure, Haz? I don’t mind coming to yours.”

“No it’s fine. I’ll be there when you get home.”

“See you soon.”

 

 

Arriving back at his apartment, Louis noted that a few paparazzi had made their way back outside his building. He sighed to himself, before climbing out of the back of the car. He grabbed his gym bag, smiling politely at the paparazzi. Harry was upstairs and there was no chance in hell these guys were going to ruin his day. Making his way inside, he got into the lift and pressed his floor. When he arrived, he walked out and saw Harry leaning against the wall. The two looked at each other, a grin splitting on their faces.

“Lou.” Harry breathed out when Louis reached him. Harry embraced him. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too.” Louis hugged his waist. Harry kissed the top of his head. “We should get inside. Before anyone sees.”

Harry pulled out of the hug and nodded in agreement. Walking inside Louis’ apartment, Harry pulled off his jacket, hanging it up on Louis’ coatrack. Louis found the gesture endearing, but decided not to say anything. (He knew he probably had a fond look on his face, but he hoped Harry hadn’t noticed). Walking over to the kitchen, Louis turned on the light,

“Want something to eat?”

“What you thinking?” Harry raised his eyebrows.

Louis shrugged,

“Well I can’t cook for shit, so who knows? Could be ought.”

Harry tipped his head back and laughed softly,

“I’ll cook us something.”

Louis frowned,

“Haz, this is my house. You’re the guest. _I_ should be cooking for _you_.”

Harry shrugged,

“So?” He walked over to the fridge, opening it up. He examined the contents inside. “How about I make some nice chicken pasta? But with some creamy sauce?”

Louis shrugged and nodded, scratching the back of his neck,

“Sure, sounds nice.” He rolled his eyes. “At least let me help, so then I don’t look like a complete dick.”

Harry grinned at Louis,

“You’ve been training for three hours. Go and relax. Change into something more comfortable and watch some TV. Maybe we could watch more Gossip Girl.” He saw a look on Louis’ face, causing him to narrow his eyes at him. “What?”

“Yeah, I have a confession to make about that…” He trailed off.

Harry raised his eyebrows at him,

“Go on.”

“I kinda didn’t watch it?”

“What?”

“You distracted me! I told you this earlier! It’s all _your_ fault, really. You and your fucking hands touching me and just being there! I couldn’t concentrate on it!”

Harry melted at his words, walking over to him; he cupped Louis’ cheeks, kissing him softly,

“You fucking make me weak, Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis shuddered at his name being said by Harry,

“Fuck.” He whispered. He leaned up, kissing him again, his arms wrapping around Harry’s waist. “I miss you when I’m not with you.” He said against Harry’s lips. “I miss you more when girls show me pictures of us in a magazine article.”

Harry smiled into the kiss,

“Some girl showed you one of our articles?”

Louis nodded, pulling back slightly so he could see Harry,

“Yeah. Signed it for her too.”

“Little charmer.” Harry murmured, before kissing Louis’ lips again. “Did she say anything?”

“Yeah, said we were cute together.”

“And what did you say?”

Louis thought back and then froze,

“I said ‘thanks love’. Shit, I’ve outed us haven’t I? She’s gonna take that as a confirmation.” He ran his hands over his face. “Oh my god, what an _idiot_!”

“Louis Louis Louis.” Harry placed his hands on Louis’ shoulders. “Breathe. Take deep breaths.” The two stood there inhaling and exhaling for a few seconds. “You just thanked her for a compliment. Doesn’t mean you’ve admitted to anything. Don’t worry.”

“Really?” Louis asked quietly.

Harry smiled and nodded,

“Really. Now you go get into some comfortable clothes and I’ll make us food, yeah?” Louis nodded weakly, before wandering off into his bedroom.

Louis couldn't help but feel like he had just caused another article to be written about them right this moment. And as he changed out of his converses, skinny jeans and band shirt, he slid on a pair of sweatpants and decided not to put on another shirt.

Harry, on the other hand, was actually beaming as he made dinner. He hadn't really looked into the public’s opinion of their relationship. But now that he knew that just one person had said they were cute together, made him excited for the day the two finally reveal themselves to the world. But for now Harry was happy just having Louis to himself. Louis walked back into the kitchen/living room area and sat on a barstool in front of Harry, watching him prepare their food.

“Stop being mopey.” Harry murmured without even looking up.

“How do you even know I'm being mopey? You haven't looked up at me.” Louis protested.

“You think I have to look at you to know what's going on with you?” Louis was taken back by this. They had known each other two weeks and Harry could already read him like the back of his hand.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After they ate dinner, Louis insisted that he washed up. Which led to Louis washing and Harry drying; much to Louis’ dismay. Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and pulled him over to the couch,

“Where were we earlier?” He asked, sitting down on the sofa.

Louis raised his eyebrows at him, before he sat down on Harry, straddling him,

“Hmm, around here?” Louis asked, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and leaning in.

Harry instantly kissed him passionately, sliding his tongue into Louis’ mouth. The two let out a soft moan as they kissed, Harry's hands moving down Louis’ sides.

“Want to show you how proud I am of you, Harry.” Louis murmured into the kiss. “Want to show you so many times.” Pulling out of the kiss, Louis started to suck on Harry's neck.

“Please do.” Harry gasped, tilting his head to the side to give Louis more entry. He ran his hands through Louis’ hair, pulling him closer to him. “Fuckkn’ hell, Lou.”

Louis pulled away and smirked,

“You're officially mine now.” He ran a finger gently over his new lovebite. “Wonderful.”

“I'm all yours Lou. Show me that you're all mine too.”

Louis’ jaw dropped at Harry's words, before he leaned forward, kissing him hungrily, unbuttoning and sliding Harry's jeans down his thighs. Tugging down his boxers as well, the two boys groaned, before Harry pulled back, pulling his shirt off over his head.

“Y’know, I used to see pictures of you wearing these crazy print buttoned down shirts.” Louis murmured, stroking Harry's chest. “ _Please_ wear them around me. I love them.”

Harry nodded enthusiastically,

“Anything for you.” He murmured, before leaning in and kissing Louis hungrily again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Louis and Harry laid on the sofa, Louis spooning him, his arms wrapped around Harry. Harry was playing with Louis’ hands, the two of them staring ahead, staring blankly into space, trying to get their breathing back to normal. Louis reached up and pulled a blanket over their bare bodies.

"I can't wait to see you play tomorrow.” Harry murmured.

Louis raised his eyebrows, looking at him,

“Yeah?” Harry nodded. “Why’s that?”

Harry shrugged,

“Just excited to see the other thing that you love to do.” Louis smiled at this. “Plus, bet you look fit in your shorts.” Louis upped his head back and laughed softly.

“Ah there’s the real reason.” Louis quipped, causing Harry to nudge Louis’ foot with his own. “But, on a serious note, thanks Haz. Means a lot.”

“Very welcome, Lou. I’m tempted to make a shirt with your name on it. But is that just weird?”

“Suspicious maybe. Not weird.” He reassured Harry, causing Harry to smile. Louis kissed behind his ear softly. “How about I just make you one for when we’re alone?”

Harry smiled to himself, snuggling further into Louis,

“I would happily wear a shirt with your name on the back all day, every day.” Harry looked over his shoulder, and was greeted by Louis’ lips on his. “Gonna be amazing day tomorrow. Need to text Niall and find out what’s happening.”

 

 

“Well that’s that sorted then.”

“Mhm.” Harry kissed Louis’ lips softly. “How about dessert?”

Louis raised his eyebrows at him,

“Oh yeah?” Harry smiled nodding. “What do you have in mind?”

Harry turned in Louis’ arms to face him,

“Noticed in your freezer that you had some Ben & Jerrys. Fancy some?”

Louis smiled at Harry, before he pecked his lips,

“Sounds delightful.”


	7. vii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Louis' football game has arrived. Slight exposure to the outside world, standing side by side, is just the perfect amount for Louis and Harry as they stand with Liam and Niall by their sides.

The next day Louis and Harry woke up around 9 and Louis insisted that Harry stayed in bed while he made the two of them breakfast. He was in high spirits today thanks to the game, and he was excited to play. Harry was watching him practically skip out of the bedroom with amusement and awe filled on his face. Grabbing his phone from the bedside table, taking it off charge, Harry started searching on Safari. Louis came back a few minutes later with two bowls of fruit and yoghurt. Louis had learned last night that Harry was actually a major health freak. And as much as he hated healthy food, he had to admit that he did love fruit and yoghurt for breakfast. (It didn’t require cooking which he was shit at, and it was simple and easy). Climbing back under the covers, Harry took a bowl from the tray and he kissed Louis’ cheek softly,

“Thanks Boo.”

Sitting in silence was something they both enjoyed. It was always content and never awkward. They just enjoyed being in each other’s company.

“What time do you have to be at the stadium?” Harry asked glancing over at Louis.

Louis swallowed the fruit in his mouth,

“12 Kathryn said.” Harry nodded. “I’m buzzin’.” Louis grinned.

Harry smiled at this, before he leaned over, kissing his shoulder softly,

“You’re so cute when you’re all excited.”

Louis blushed at this and then he scoffed,

“Psh, I ain’t cute.”

Harry rolled his eyes playfully,

“Suuuuure.” He replied sarcastically.

After they finished eating, Louis climbed out of bed and picked up their bowls. He told Harry to take a shower while he cleaned up, who just nodded, and watched Louis leave the bedroom. He knew he should probably get a shower like Louis suggested, but there was that little voice inside his head that told him to wait. Wait for Louis. So they could shower together. Climbing out from under the sheets, Harry stood up and stretched, allowing his muscles to crack, a satisfied sigh to leave his lips. Louis walked into his bedroom and he stopped, looking at Harry from head to toe,

“Uh hi.” He blinked twice. “I uh, I expected you to be the shower.”

Harry smiled sheepishly,

“Thought we could uh, shower together?” Louis smiled at him, walking towards the en-suite, grabbing Harry’s hand on the way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After giving Harry one last kiss goodbye, Louis was finally out the door. He was wearing blue skinny jeans and a green hoodie with a plain white t-shirt underneath. Harry was going to stay in his apartment for a little while just in case there were any paparazzi outside. Louis headed out of the building and towards his car. Unlocking the car, Louis heard a faint camera clicking. Trying not to look phased, Louis opened the passenger seat, placing his gym bag on the seat and then he closed it, jogging around the bonnet and climbing into the passenger seat. Fastening his seatbelt and starting the engine, Louis drove away from his apartment building, heading towards the stadium.

Now that Harry was alone with Louis’ devices, it suddenly felt real. All of it. He and Louis were _together_. They were now a _couple_. And Louis trusted him enough, despite only knowing him for just over two weeks, to leave him by himself in his apartment. If that didn’t mean trust, he didn’t know what did. Harry was aware how sped up their relationship seemed. But sometimes things have to move in fast motion, and slowing down just isn’t an option. Just because meeting, becoming friends that instantly turned into lovers in just under two weeks could be considered fast, sometimes it works out that way. And for Harry and Louis it did. Walking around Louis’ apartment, stopping every few steps to admire the pictures that he had sitting on various tables that he had in the open space; Harry smiled seeing pictures with Louis and his family. There was a recent looking image of Louis and a girl that, he wasn’t one hundred percent sure, but was also pretty sure that it was his sister. Well, one of. They looked so happy and without thinking, Harry slid his phone out from his jeans pockets and he snapped a picture of the two of them. Harry couldn’t help but admire the smile on Louis’ face. He seemed so genuinely happy. And then he opened his own pictures, looking at the picture that Perrie had sent them both of Harry’s arms wrapped around Louis’ neck from their secret night out/double date. (He still hadn’t asked Louis if it was in fact a double date, and he mentally reminds himself to ask him later on). Harry focuses on Louis’ face, and he can see the similar amount of happiness in both. Albeit in their picture, Louis looks slightly stunned. It wasn’t surprising though, considering their posture was a big vote of confidence on Harry’s behalf. His phone started to ring. Seeing Liam’s name, he answered the call,

“Hi Liam.” Harry greeted, placing the picture frame back onto the table and he walked away from the group of photos, heading towards the bedroom to finish getting his stuff together.

“Hi Haz, just wanted to let you know that Zayn can’t come. He’s fuming. Alexa has only realised last night that he had an all-day photoshoot today, so he can’t make it. He tried to get her to work around it as he really wanted to support Louis and the charity, but she couldn’t. So it’s just gonna be me, you and Nialler.”

Harry nodded to himself, taking all the information in,

“Sounds good. Sucks for Zayn though.” He sympathised. As Harry cradled his phone between his cheek and shoulder, shoving yesterday’s clothes into his overnight bag, he remembered the final words that Louis had said before he left: _“Please don’t be expecting to be going home tonight. I kind of want to selfishly have you stay another night.”_ Smiling to himself, Harry dropped the bag by the side of the bed on the floor and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

“So you excited to see the other half play today?”

Harry couldn’t help but snort at Liam’s words,

“Yeah should be good.”

“Prepared for the accusations and the rumours?”

“Mhm. It’ll be fine. I’ve discussed it with Amanda.”

“She’s like your bleeding therapist sometimes.” Liam chuckled. “But as long as it’s put you to ease, I know you sometimes worry.”

“Yeah, I always have to run things by her. You know what happened when Cara and I first started hanging out and the media went crazy for no reason. Considering the fact we both bat for the other team.” Harry rolled his eyes.

Liam laughed,

“I know, mate, I know. Don’t worry about it. It’s less suspicious that Niall and I are attending with you. And even though Kathryn will want to take credit for us going, we kinda already talked about going, so…” He trailed off.

Harry smiled at that,

“Well that’s nice of you.”

“Alright Mr. Fond. Piss off so we can all be on time, yeah?”

Harry laughed, shaking his head,

“See you soon, Liam.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Louis over here!” A man called.

Smiling brightly, Louis stuffed his car keys into his jeans pocket as he walked over,

“Alright?”

“Hi Louis. Mark from MTV News.” The man introduced.

“Nice to meet ya.”

“You too!” Mark beamed. “How excited are you to play today on behalf of the NSPCC charity?”

“Well honestly, I’m honoured that I was asked to be a part of it. I absolutely love playing football, and to be able to play and to earn money for an amazing charity is just a massive bonus.”

“Can you tell us what position you’re going to be playing?”

“I’m a midfielder.” Louis smiled. “Which is what I’m used to playing, so I was chuffed when the coach asked me to play there.” He laughed.

“Are you attending alone today? Any family members, friends, coming to cheer you on?”

“My sister mentioned coming down to watch, but then something came up and she couldn’t. So no, no family attending. Just Liam, Niall and Harry are coming down to support. So that’ll be nice to go over and have a chat with ‘em after the match.”

“If your team wins today will you be going out to celebrate?”

“Uh… Nothing’s really been said about that. So, who knows?”

“Well I’ll leave you to get inside and sorted. Good luck out there.”

“Thanks so much, man.” Louis grinned, before walking inside the stadium, his hand clutching his gym bag as he headed towards the locker room.

 

 

 

Harry stuffed his hands into his coat pockets, as he, Liam and Niall headed towards the crowd of fans that had been formed. There was a barrier entrance in the middle of the two lines, and a security guard motioned for them to walk through. Harry couldn’t help but feel slightly nervous, taking a silent deep breath, as he headed, first, down the crowd.

“Harry! Oh my god Harry!”

“Harry are you here to cheer your boyfriend on?!” _Yes._

“Harry! Are you and Louis dating?!” _Yes._

“Are you cheating on Cara?!” _No._

“Are you insane? They’re both gay!” _Thank you._

Keeping his head low, Harry felt Liam pat his back with reassurance. Finally looking up, Harry waved at a few fans, as he was being led on by security through the crowd. He knew that people were screaming things at Liam and Niall too, but this was madness. He wasn’t used to this. He spotted a girl near the end of the line with her phone out, seeming as if she was filming their entrance. He smiled and waved at her, blowing her a small kiss, before breaking his gaze with her. Glancing over his shoulder at the lads, the two smiled at him and he smiled back, before looking back ahead and escaping the madness.

“I hope we get good seats.” Niall commented, as the three of them stood around in the silence.

Harry nodded in agreement. He wanted to be able to see Louis up-close. Not in some stupid seat far back in the crowd.

“Boys, if you could follow me.” The security guard said politely.

They all nodded and followed the man into the stands. Thankfully, they were escorted to the front row, near the tunnel where the players were going to be coming out of.

“Oh my god, Harry! Liam! Niall!” The three boys turned around and smiled politely, waving at the trio of girls that were squealing and shouting their names.

They took their seats and Harry took out his phone to check for any messages. He saw one unread message from Louis. Unlocking his phone, he read his reply and smiled, snorting to himself.

 

“Man you are whipped.” Niall informed Harry, who simply shrugged in reply. “It’s nice to see, mate. Trust me I like seeing you and Lou together. You both sicken me, don’t get me wrong, but you’ve been together what? Two weeks? And he’s already bringing out another side to you.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows together,

“What do you mean?”

“You just seem… lighter?” He looked at Liam. “Is that the word? Lighter?” Liam nodded in agreement, watching the pair. “And like,” Niall looked back at Harry, “you stress less about it all. Okay so it was pretty shit and heavy for the first week with all the articles. But now, now that you’ve both put a label on your relationship, you’re just a lot more…” Niall trailed off trying to find the right word.

“Basically,” Liam cut in, “what Niall’s trying to say is that now that you’ve put a label on your relationship you’re worrying less on what the press are going to think. Sure you’re basically having the reality of what the articles started out with saying, but who cares? You’re happy, you have Lou and you’re both perfect for each other. You make him heavier and he makes you lighter. You know?”

Harry smiled at them both and he nodded,

“You’re right.” Was all he said.

Niall squeezed Harry’ shoulder,

“We love you man. Lou too.”

Then there was a roar of cheers and deafening squeals from the crowds of girls behind them, as the stars made their way onto the pitch. Louis jogged out near the end, and Harry’s heart started to race with excitement. He tipped his head to the side, his eyes raking over Louis from head to toe. And then decided; he liked seeing Louis in football gear. Feeling Niall elbow him in his side, he looked at him and rolled his eyes at Niall’s grinning face. Turning his attention back to the pitch, Harry watched Louis wave as he looked around the crowd. And then it was like time stopped. Their eyes met and Harry’s heart practically skipped a beat. Louis’ grin widened and he waved at the three of them. Niall placed both of his index and middle fingers into his mouth, letting out a loud whistle; causing both Harry and Liam to wince, covering their ear closest to Niall. Louis laughed at the sight, shaking his head, his face filled with fondness. His eyes moved back to Harry and he held up his hand, giving Harry and a thumbs up. Grinning wide, Harry did the same, and then he looked at Niall and Liam,

“We decided that that’s our sign.” He explained. “Nothing too obvious, just something simple yet effective.”

“But if just you two are the only ones doing it, then won’t everything know it’s some sort of thing?”

Harry shrugged,

“Do it every once in a while if you must.”

Niall and Liam laughed at Harry’s sudden sassiness. _Yep, Louis was already rubbing off on him._ They thought to themselves.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After finishing his stretches, Louis rolled his neck round in a circle, preparing for the team walking back onto the pitch again. There was now a camera, moving up and down their line, filming them to put the event highlights onto their YouTube page. Trying to pretend there wasn’t a camera there; Louis chose to stare ahead like the rest of the stars. He was getting nervous and excited at the same time. He felt more at ease knowing that Harry was sitting front row. The security nodded, letting the players know it was time to walk back onto the stage.

Harry’s leg was bouncing nervously as he waited impatiently for the players to come back onto the pitch. And finally, what felt like a lifetime later, he watched the referee walk onto the pitch; causing the crowds to stand up and cheer. The three lads stood up, and both Harry and Niall got their phones out. Niall was going to film Louis walking onto the pitch for his Snapchat, and Harry was going to film Louis for, well, himself. The players started walking onto the pitch and four players in, Louis emerged from the tunnel. Harry, Niall and Liam let out a loud cheer, Harry zooming in his video to focus on just Louis, who turned and grinned at them. He slyly winked at Harry, who just grinned wide, as well as cheering him on. The players got into position and both Harry and Niall put their phones away, before the three of them sat down. Louis had his hands placed on his hips as the two captains stood on either sides of the referee as he flipped a coin. Harry was in full on awe, noticing that even without realising, he was filled with so much sass. He bit his bottom lip, his eyes roaming on his back features, his eyes fixating on Louis’ arse. He couldn’t help it. It was _just there_. Swallowing thickly, Harry quickly broke his gaze from him, looking at the captains. Realising that the star team had won the coin toss, the crowd cheered again, as the referee blew the whistle and the game began.

 

 

Fifteen minutes in the score was still nil-nil. Louis had the ball and Harry couldn’t stop himself from standing up on his feet,

“GO ON, LOU!” He cheered.

Liam stood up instantly,

“COME ON TOMMO! SHOOT!”

Niall was up on his feet,

“YES TOMMO. OUT-RUN HIM! FUCKING SHOOT!”

And then it seemed as if the whole stadium silenced, and the only sounds that Harry could hear were his breathing and Louis’ foot connecting with the ball as he kicked it towards the net. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, and seconds later, Harry practically jumped at the roar of cheers. Gasping, he jumped up and down,

“YES LOU!” He screamed, turning to the lads and was brought into a three-way hug, the three of them jumping up and down and laughing. And as they pulled away, Harry couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. He noticed Louis’ eyes on him. He grinned even wider, if that was even possible, and he gave Louis a thumbs up, who instantly reciprocated it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After the game, the celebrity team won 2-1, Harry, Liam and Niall were escorted through the tunnel where they all waited patiently waited outside the locker room for Louis to come out of. A few minutes he emerged from behind the door, and Harry instantly wrapped his arms around him, pulling Louis into a tight embrace, and his head stuffed against the top of his head,

“Lou.” He breathed. “You did amazing today. So proud of you.”

Louis smiled, hugging Harry’s waist,

“Thanks, Hazza. I appreciate that. I love that you came.”

“Of course I was going to come! I’ll always come and support you, Lou. You know this.”

Louis smiled bigger and he glanced behind Harry, seeing a smirking Niall and Liam standing there, leaning against the wall. Kissing Harry’s chest softly, the two broke apart,

“Lads.” He greeted them.

Niall laughed, walking over to Louis with his arms wide open. The two hugged, and Niall patted his back,

“Great goal, Tommo. Fucking sick.” Louis chuckled as the two pulled out and then Liam hugged him.

“Amazing game.” Liam complimented.

“Cheers guys. I appreciate it, really.” Louis said as they pulled out of the hug. Louis couldn’t seem to wipe the grin off his face as he stared at the three boys. “I gotta do a bit of press and see some fans. You guys alright to hang about?”

Harry nodded quickly,

“Of course. Take your time.”

“Not too long though.” Niall cut in. “We’re getting pizza, don’t forget.”

Louis rolled his eyes playfully, shaking his head at him,

“Of course.”

 

Louis came back half an hour later, where the boys had been moved into a small private room with a sofa and armchairs. Harry was on his phone checking Twitter. There seemed to be a lot of people who had seen them at the game today, mentioning himself, Liam and Niall as well; some even managing to get a picture of them entering. He had decided to search for Louis’ username and the smile wouldn’t leave his face.

_“Oh my god, @Louis_Tomlinson is playing amazing today!”_

_“LOUIS JUST SCORED. OMG I AM SCREAMING SO LOUD. @Louis_Tomlinson”_

_“TOO MANY AMAZING PEOPLE HERE!!! @Louis_Tomlinson @Harry_Styles  
@NiallOfficial @Real_Liam_Payne” _ (Harry favourited this one)

_“SO FUCKING HAPPY THAT @Louis_Tomlinson HAS JUST FUCKING  
SCORED THE FIRST GOAL. YAAAAAAAS!”_

_“POSH AND BECKS ARE HERE. @Louis_Tomlinson @Harry_Styles ;)”_

_“@Louis_Tomlinson an absolutely amazing game today, Louis!  
Great goal, great game. You should be a professional.”_

_“@Harry_Styles came to support @Louis_Tomlinson. ARE YOU  
TRYING TO KILL ME?!”_

The door opened and the three heads looked up to see Louis walk inside,

“Pizza?” He asked casually, causing the three of them to laugh and stand up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Instead of going to a sit-down restaurant, the boys decided to take it away and go back to Louis’ place and eat it there, as well as watching some more football and to drink beer that he had in his fridge. When they arrived back, both Louis and Harry relieved with Niall and Liam’s presence so the boys could actually walk together in public and in front of the paparazzi; they all took off their shoes and coats and made their way into the living room.

“Right lads, the rules are I don’t give a shit about using plates. Use your hands, I don’t care.”

Niall and Liam chuckled, opening their own small boxes, and Louis glanced at Harry, who was staring at his box. He nudged him gently, causing Harry to look up at Louis,

“What’s wrong?” Louis mouthed.

Harry pressed his lips together, before he silently stood up and walked into the kitchen. Louis’ eyebrows knitted together, following his every move with his eyes, and he watched as Harry got out a small plate for himself. A fond smile appeared on Louis’ face, as Harry came back and sat back down beside Louis; a sheepish look on his face.

“Typical Harry.” Liam chuckled, shaking his head, before taking a bite of his pizza.

Harry rolled his eyes playfully, taking out a slice of his spinach and ricotta pizza. Louis gave Harry a look that said ‘ignore him’, before he shuffled closer to him, making sure their thighs were touching. That was the problem with Harry being around; Louis always had to be touching him one way or another. Whether it was with their shoulders pressed up together, their hands entwined or their thighs touching; if they weren’t touching some way, it didn’t feel right. Louis got out a slice of his margarita pizza and the four of them ate quietly, as Niall flicked through the channels looking for a football game. Even though Liam and Niall were there, Harry and Louis couldn’t help but get lost in their own little world – their little bubble. Constantly gazing into each other’s eyes, feeding one another each other’s pizza, (Louis playfully pulling a face at Harry’s healthier option), and wiping any of the sauce off each other’s faces. Oblivious to their sickenly sweet behaviour, Liam and Niall cheered along with the match, adding foul comments about the players or referee in between.

 

 

When the game ended, the pizza was finished and so was the beer, the two lads finally said their goodbyes, leaving Louis and Harry alone. Kissing Louis’ jaw softly, Harry stood up and collected the empty beer bottles. Rolling his eyes fondly, Louis stood up also helping Harry out.

“You’re the guest, Haz. Sit down and relax. Get the next episode of Gossip Girl set up, yeah? I’ll clean up.”

Harry shook his head,

“It’s fine, Lou, I want to help.”

The two walked into the kitchen, putting the empty beer bottles and pizza boxes into the recycle bins provided, and Harry put his empty plate into the dishwasher. Louis took Harry’s hand in his and he lead him back him to the living room, sitting down and pulling Harry onto the sofa beside him. Harry instantly wrapped his arms around Louis, his right leg going over Louis’ lap, as if he was spooning him, as Louis turned Netflix on the TV.

“Thought you didn’t know what happened in the first episode?” Harry murmured in his ear.

Louis shrugged,

“I’m sure it’ll tell me the important parts at the beginning.” Harry smiled against Louis’ neck, who then took a deep breath before speaking again. “Let’s just hope I can concentrate this time.”

“I’ll try my best to behave myself.” Harry murmured, a soft chuckle leaving his lips.

 

 

After the second episode finished, with minimal distraction from Harry, Louis turned off the TV and snuggled further into Harry’s side.

“Think I have a new love and her name is Blair Waldorf.”

“Hmm, I dunno. I kinda prefer Serena.” Harry replied, stroking the back of Louis’ hair.

Louis snorted,

“You would.”

Harry pouted,

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re too nice, so of course you’d prefer the one who isn’t a bitch.” Harry huffed and buried his face into Louis’ neck. “You’re too cute.” Unlocking his phone, Louis opened Twitter and decided to read what people were saying about him.

_“@Louis_Tomlinson you played AMAZING today!”_

_“I WAS IN THE SAME PLACE AS @Louis_Tomlinson AND  
@Harry_Styles AND NOW I AM EMOTIONALLY UNSTABLE.”_

_“So cute that @Harry_Styles came along to support his  
boyfriend @Louis_Tomlinson play football.”_

_“LOUIS SCORED THE FIRST GOAL. FUCK YES HE DID.  
GET IN LAD. @Louis_Tomlinson”_

_“@Louis_Tomlinson hey if modelling doesn’t work out_  
for you (which I hope it does), think you’ve got a career  
in football…” Retweet and favourite.

_“LOUIS PLAYED FOOTBALL. LOUIS SCORED THE FIRST GOAL.  
HARRY ATTENDED. EMOTIONAL. @Louis_Tomlinson @Harry_Styles”_

_“WHY AREN’T THERE ANY PICTURES OF LOUIS, HARRY, LIAM AND_  
NIALL TOGETHER?! @Louis_Tomlinson @Harry_Styles  
@Real_Liam_Payne @NiallOfficial”

 _“@Louis_Tomlinson great game today Louis. Be proud of  
supporting such an amazing charity.” _ Retweet and favourite.

 

“My Boo is getting all the credit he deserves.” Harry murmured against Louis’ neck.

Louis blushed, smiling shyly at Harry,

“They’re all so lovely.” Harry nodded in reply. “Think I’m gonna tweet something.”

“I want to write a million love letters to you. One a day, so I can express how I feel for you.” Harry murmured. “I’d write them in 140 characters on Twitter, so everyone could see how I feel about you and how proud I am to call you mine. And one day, I will. I’ll write a single tweet every single day declaring my feelings for you.”

“Harry Styles.” Louis breathed out. “You take my breath away.”

Harry smiled and kissed Louis’ lips softly,

“And you do me, Boo.” As the two stared at one another, Harry’s phone buzzed.

Harry showed Louis the text conversation and the two huffed with laughter.

“I love how she just expects it.” Louis commented.

Harry shrugged,

“She almost knows me better than my mum.” Harry chuckled.

“Do you think she’s happy for us?”

Harry’s face softened,

“I think she is. And I think she’s even happier that we’re happy.”

Louis smiled at his words, before he leaned up and kissed Harry’s lips softly,

“Can’t wait to see you suited and booted next week, love.”

“Mmm, maybe I’ll give you a sneak preview beforehand.” Harry teased.

Louis raised his eyebrows,

“Oh I would love that.”

Harry chuckled, brushing his lips over Louis’,

“Anything for you, Boo.”

“So what’s on the agenda for the rest of the night?”

“Well, I need to shower.” Harry announced. “And I need to wash the hair.”

“I’ll do it.” Louis piped in, causing Harry to raise his eyebrows at him. “What?”

“You… You want to wash my hair?”

Louis nodded,

“Definitely. Your hair is beautiful, I love it.”

Harry smiled bashfully,

“Okay.”

Louis grinned and the two stood up, Louis instantly grabbing Harry’s hand, and the two walked into Louis’ bedroom and then into his en-suite bathroom. Harry closed the door behind them, as Louis turned on the water and they waited for it to warm up; taking off their clothes in the process.

“Two showers in one day, Lou?”

Louis rolled his eyes playfully,

“It’s not exactly like I’m gonna have to scrub myself again, is it?” Harry chuckled. “Now get in, Harold.”

“Okay, okay.” Harry laughed, climbing into the shower, Louis stepping in after him.

Louis stood there, watching the water fall down on Harry’s body, and he tried not to let him affect him. But it seemed impossible. He was so beautiful and so breath-taking, Louis couldn’t help but feel entranced in his presence. Harry ran his hands through his wet hair, causing shivers to erupt down Louis’ spine, as Harry then wiped the water off his face; and then opening his eyes to look at Louis.

He swallowed thickly as their eyes met,

“Turn around.” He told him softly.

Harry nodded, turning around to face the wall. Louis reached around him, grabbing the shampoo, and he squirted some onto his hand. He bit his bottom lip gently, as he placed the bottle back onto the rack, and then he reached up, massaging the shampoo into Harry’s hair.

“Feels so good, Lou.” Harry whispered.

Louis smiled to himself, as he carried on massaging the shampoo into Harry’s hair. He loved playing with his hair, because it was always so soft and always smelled of vanilla. Louis almost felt bad knowing that he was destroying Harry’s scent with his boring Adidas shampoo that didn’t smell as good as Harry’s. He was almost tempted to ask him what shampoo he uses, just so he could buy it for when Harry next washes his hair at his. But because they had stayed over at Louis’ twice now, he knew it was Louis’ turn to stay at Harry’s. He mentally told himself that he could just find out himself what he uses. Tomorrow they both had photoshoots. Louis was getting filmed for the website, meaning that it was going to be a long day. Kathryn had warned him on Monday that it could take up to six hours. _Who works on a Sunday?_ Louis had asked her. But Kathryn made the fair point in saying that because of the football match, they had to move everything else over and Sunday was their only free day. Harry however, was used to working Sundays. In fact, he had told Louis the other day that he worked three of every Sunday. Louis had, of course, informed Harry that, that was ridiculous and against any right that they had in the world. He also told him that he needed to have a word with Amanda and change that. Because, honestly, Sunday seemed like it was going to be their relax day. Even when they weren’t working, they had some sort of commitment to do. Louis wondered what was in store for him next week. He knew he had Alexa’s clothing line launch on Wednesday, but he wouldn’t know what else he had going on until Tuesday. Louis was fairly certain that Kathryn was going to tell him that there was something happening on Monday as well, because she sounded slightly suspicious on the phone. Just a feeling Louis had, of course.

Untangling his fingers from Harry’s hair, Louis allowed Harry to close his eyes and let the water wash away the shampoo. He tipped his head back slightly, letting the water hit his face for a few seconds, before he moved his head back down and he let out a deep breath,

“That was so relaxing, Louis. Thank you.”

Louis smiled,

“No problem, Harold. I can give you a massage if you want?”

Harry shook his head,

“That won’t be necessary. Besides, I was planning on giving you one.” Louis raised an eyebrow at him, a grin appearing on his face and Harry returned it. “Wha’? You’ve had a hectic day – a very physical day. You deserve it.”

“You are wonderful.” Louis mumbled before he leaned up, kissing Harry’s lips deeply, and wrapping his arms around his neck. Harry instantly kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist, and he turned the two, pressing Louis’ back against the wall. Louis let out a small groan, tugging the bottom of Harry’s hair; causing a gasp to leave his mouth. Harry pressed his body against Louis’, kissing him more deeply, before he pulled away and rested his forehead against Louis’.

“Fuck I think we got a bit carried away.” Harry panted heavily.

“You think?” Louis replied, panting just as heavy as Harry.

“Come on. Let’s finish up in here and get you on that bed so I can give you a massage.” Harry kissed Louis deeply. “You were amazing on that pitch today.” He whispered.

Louis swallowed thickly, staring speechlessly at Harry,

“You fucking little shit.”

“Wha’?” Harry asked innocently.

“Fucking innocent my arse.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

After Harry finished in the shower, the two stepped out and wrapped towels around themselves. Harry towel-dried his hair and then placed the wet towel in the wash basket. After drying themselves and throwing on a fresh pair of boxers, Louis laid on his stomach on the bed and Harry straddled over the backs of his thighs, rubbing his hands together,

“Ready Boo?”

Louis nodded, sighing contently, as Harry’s hands touched his shoulders. Harry gently started massaging Louis’ shoulders, and Louis instantly fell into a state of relaxation. He closed his eyes, listening to Harry’s slow and steady breathing, as he worked on his shoulders.

“Harry you’re so good at this.”

“Mhm.”

Harry didn’t add anything else; he just carried on massaging Louis’ shoulders. And Louis tried his best to stay awake, but he knew he was failing. He felt his eyes become heavier and before he knew it, he fell into a deep slumber. Minutes later, Harry heard the change in Louis’ breathing. Smiling to himself, he leaned down and kissed Louis’ cheek as softly and as gently as possible. Carefully climbing off him, Harry walked out of Louis’ bedroom, leaving him to rest, and he walked over to the kitchen and turned on the kettle. Getting out a mug, Harry put in a teabag and he got out the milk. When the kettle boiled, he poured in the water and then the milk. Stirring it all in, he then threw away the teabag, put the milk away, and then he made his way over to the sofa and sat down, taking a sip of his tea. Collecting his phone from the coffee table, Harry unlocked it and looked through his photos. His entire album was filled with Louis. Louis smiling for the camera, Louis drinking tea, Louis watching TV, Louis glaring at the camera, Louis pouting at the camera, selfies with himself and Louis – various selfies with him and Louis. Harry’s smile grew bigger and bigger as he slid to the next picture, and he loved seeing Louis’ face. Louis was his and it was still crazy for Harry to process that. He had Louis to himself. Without any interruptions from the outside world, nobody to tell him it wasn’t allowed. Louis Tomlinson was all his.

After finishing his tea, Harry placed it on the arm of the sofa and he opened Twitter. Harry wasn’t big into social media. He got Twitter when he was sixteen and he kept it to update anybody that would listen about his work, now that he was in the modelling industry. His thumbs worked over the letters on his keypad, writing a “promo tweet” about Alexa’s event next week. And then he froze, and then deleted the words. Instead, he decided to write a simple tweet, posting it and standing up, making his way over to the kitchen.

Harry washed up his mug, drying it and putting it away. He checked the time on his phone and realised it was getting late: 9:00PM. They both had photoshoots tomorrow, and Harry knew he needed to get a good rest for the shoot. Stretching his arms over his head, Harry the made his way over to Louis’ bedroom and he climbed under the covers, after pulling the covers carefully over Louis. Wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist, Harry kissed the back of his head softly, closing his eyes and he fell into a deep slumber.


	8. viii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of Alexa Chung's clothing line launch and Louis and Harry try to keep their relationship a secret from any sneaky paparazzi.

Wednesday seemed to come around quicker than the two boys had expected. They had both been busy with work; Harry was having meetings with Tim, figuring out what they could do to make YSL more appealing to both sexes. Now that Harry was the face of the company, Tim was eager to get his opinion across, something Harry wasn’t used to.

Louis had been working most days on photoshoots and also preparing for Wednesday’s event. He had spoken to Zayn, who had said he was also invited to the event. (He didn’t understand why, considering he wasn’t all that into fashion, but his manager had decided it was good exposure for him).

Louis was currently standing in his bedroom with two outfits in front of him. Kathryn was stood beside him, as the two examined the outfits that hung in their suit bags, hanging on top of the wardrobe.

“I just don’t want to overdress.” Louis told Kathryn.

She nodded in understanding,

“What’s Harry wearing?”

Louis snorted,

“A suit. A proper, full on suit. Said he wanted to look professional and smart.” He shook his head, a fond smile on his face. “I told him to wear one of his ridiculous shirts I’ve seen hanging in his wardrobe, but he just rolled his eyes and told me that Alexa Chung was a big deal in the fashion world, and if you want to be taken seriously, you have to look it.”

“So… this is why you’re stressing then? Because you’re worried about how Alexa is going to perceive you?” Louis gave her his best ‘duh’ look, before looking back at the clothes.

“Right.” He pointed at the suit bag on the left. “This one.” He decided. “It’s smart with a hint of casual.” He looked over at Kathryn for her approval.

“What shirt will you wear?” She asked, walking over to the wardrobe and she unzipped the bag. “I think you should wear the blazer, a nice white shirt and your black jeggings.”

Louis rolled his eyes,

“Kathryn they’re _jeans_.”

“If you say so, dear.”

“I don’t want to look stupid, y’know? Like, I don’t want Harry to see me and just think that I could’ve worn something better.”

Kathryn gave him a sympathetic look,

“I think once we’re done with you, he’ll be practically drooling.” Louis smiled appreciatively at her.

Once he was changed, Louis looked in the full-length mirror and gave himself a nod of approval. Sliding on some dress shoes, he felt comfortable in his outfit.

“Now Louis darling, take off your blazer while we sort out your hair. Don’t want it getting messy.”

 

* * *

 

Harry’s car parked up outside the event. He pulled at the bottom of his blazer, licking his lips as the driver opened his car. Carefully climbing out, Harry was blinded by flashing lights. Blinking quickly, Harry turned the driver and shook his hand thanking him, before he headed towards the building where the event was taking place. He ran his hand through his hair, feeling his heart pounding. He had to be on his best behaviour tonight. There was going to be alcohol and there was going to be Louis. He had to make sure that the paparazzi didn’t get a picture of the two of them acting like a couple. Everyone was already suspicious from the other day when Harry was caught with an overnight bag on Monday when he had left Louis’ place.

“Harry!” A woman called.

He took a deep breath, plastering a smile on his face, before making his way over,

“Hello.” He kissed her cheek. “Harry Styles.”

“Oh we know, honey. I’m Rebecca Gray, nice to meet you.”

“You as well, love.”

“So, Harry. Are you excited for tonight’s big clothing launch?”

He smiled politely,

“Yeah! I love Alexa, we’re very close, and she’s been raving about this clothing line for months now and it’s been so annoying, cause every time I’ve asked to have a sneak preview, she would tell me to wait for the big launch. And it’s finally here, so.” He shrugged with a smile. “Can finally see what all the fuss is about.”

“Now I’ve heard that you’re very into fashion yourself. I know you kind of have to be with your career being a clothing model, but I’ve overheard people saying how much you enjoy the fashion shows and looking at all the new trends. Do you think you’d ever start your own clothing line?”

“Uh…” Harry scratched his cheek. “I think doing that would be an incredible honour. I’m not gonna lie and say I’ve never thought about it. I mean, that’s such an ambitious dream, and only a few of the lucky ones get that. But, who knows. Maybe one day in the future.”

Just as Rebecca was about to ask another question, the fans that were behind barriers at the front of the building started screaming, startling the two. They looked over and Harry instantly saw the familiar set of blue eyes staring ahead as he headed towards the press. He swallowed thickly and broke his gaze, looking back at Rebecca.

“What a popular man he is.” She commented.

Harry let out a nervous laugh,

“Yeah that was crazy.”

_“Louis! Oh my god, Louis I love you!”_

_“Louis please can I get a picture?!”_

Harry’s heart raced as he heard Louis’ fans shouting behind him. They hadn’t discussed this. Were they going to say hello? Hug it out? A simple smile? A quick conversation? He could feel his hands becoming clammy.

“Well you enjoy yourself tonight, Harry. Maybe you’ll get some ideas for the future.”

Harry smiled at her,

“Thank you.” He waved at the camera, before he walked away. Amanda wasn’t here and that made him nervous. He didn’t know what to do with himself. A member of the event staff guided him over to where the mini red carpet was, and told him the photographers wanted to get a few pictures of him.

 

Louis was taken back by the welcoming he had gotten from a crowd of fans. His heart was racing with nerves and excitement. He had been texting Harry all day and he was excited to see him all suited and booted. As he climbed out of the car and adjusted his blazer, Louis looked ahead, seeing if he could see Harry anywhere. Quickly taking a few pictures with fans and signing some autographs, Louis was guided to the media area. As he walked over to a woman, he saw Harry being lead to where the photographers were, and he couldn’t help but look over, trying his best not to check him out.

“Louis Tomlinson! Rebecca Gray, nice to meet you.”

Louis quickly turned around and grinned,

“Hiya love, you alright?” He greeted.

“You look very handsome tonight!”

“Awe, thanks so much. You look lovely yourself.”

“Thank you! Are you excited for tonight?”

“You know what? I am! When I first found out about the big launch, I was a bit confused on why I got asked. But then I got a text message from Alexa herself who told me that she really hoped that I could make it. We’re friends, we’ve met numerous times while we’ve both been the industry, so it’s really awesome to see her doing something as amazing as launching her own clothing line.”

“Well if you’re friends of course you’d be invited!”

Louis laughed,

“Well yeah, I suppose.”

“Have you ever thought about starting your own clothing line?”

“Uh, no.” He answered, letting out a short laugh. “I think my clothing line would be very plain and boring. When I’m not working for Topman I’m usually wearing sweatpants and a vest top. I’m very into Adidas at the moment. I know that sounds like a promo right there, but I promise you it’s not!” The two laughed. “It’d basically consist of just sweatpants and vest tops and nobody would be interested in another clothing line of that.”

“Well you know.”

He shrugged raising his eyebrows,

“Well I suppose.”

“Well I’ll let you go to the photographers and get your pictures taken before you go inside. Have a good time tonight, Louis.”

“Thanks so much, love. Pleasure to meet you.”

A woman led him onto the mini red carpet, where he saw Harry at the end of the line. Harry turned his head and Louis smiled at him; Harry instantly returning the smile. He held his hand up, signalling he’d be two minutes, before he stood in front of the cameras, letting the, take their pictures. When he was done, he walked over to the end of the of the red carpet where Harry was waiting for him. And then he suddenly got nervous. Did he hug him? Was that platonic? He thought about it. He had been captured hugging both Liam and Zayn plenty of times and no one had batted an eyelid. Shaking his head, Louis opened his arms and Harry walked into his arms; the two patting each other’s backs.

“You look amazing.” Louis murmured in his ear.

“I want to rip those pants off you.” Harry murmured back.

As the two pulled out of the hug, Louis tipped his head back, laughing at Harry’s comment,

“You charmer, Harry Styles.”

“I love your hair.” Harry complimented, his eyes moving to his hair. “It suits you like that.”

Louis smiled softly,

“Thanks, love. You look wonderful.” Harry smiled suddenly feeling shy. “Shall we get away from the press and go inside?”

Harry nodded and Louis followed him inside. As soon as they were inside and away from any cameras, the two let out a sigh of relief.

“You really do look wonderful, Hazza.”

“Thank you, Boo. And you look very handsome.” The two shared a smile. “Your entrance ruined my interview.”

Louis chuckled,

“Yeah, that was insane.”

“That was a very proud moment as your boyfriend.” Harry murmured in his ear.

A waiter came over with glasses of champagne. They politely accepted, Louis handing Harry a glass before getting himself one, and they thanked the waiter. As he walked away, Louis and Harry looked around the building.

“The clothes are amazing.” Harry breathed out.

Louis smiled, nodding in agreement,

“She really has done an amazing job.”

“Well, well, well.” The two boys turned around. “If it isn’t my favourite secret couple of the decade. Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson.” Alexa grinned. “How we doing boys?”

The pair took it in turns to hug Alexa and give her a kiss on the cheek.

“Hiya Alexa. we’re good. How’re you? Pretty pumped, I’d say.” Harry answered.

“Awe, you’re already answering on behalf of the both of you.” She placed a hand over her heart. “Cute.” Both Louis and Harry rolled their eyes playfully at her, causing Alexa to laugh. “I’m kidding!” She reassured them and then smiled. “I really am happy for the two of you. I hate to say this, but I’ve kinda been hoping you two would finally meet. I had an inkling you’d hit it off.”

Louis smiled,

“Really?”

Alexa nodded,

“Uh, yah! You two are so adorably cute together! Oh my goodness, I feel like I could’ve rushed this along ages ago!” The boys laughed. “Enjoy yourselves tonight, yeah? Word of warning, there are photographers attending the event tonight, so keep your hands to yourselves. Try not to look too suspicious, yeah?” She winked and walked away before either of them could respond.

Louis and Harry looked at each other for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

 

* * *

 

The night so far was a success. The champagne was flowing, the conversation was easy and the clothes were amazing. Harry couldn’t stop looking at all the clothes in awe. Louis was stood by his side, a fond smile on his face the whole time. Lucky for them, Zayn, Liam and Niall had now turned up and it didn’t look as suspicious anymore. The photographer had taken a few photos of them; candid pictures of them talking and laughing with each other, pictures of them smiling for the camera and a few of just Louis and Harry talking. Grabbing another glass of champagne for the of them, Harry handed Louis one, before he continued his conversation with Niall. A fond smile appeared on Louis’ face. Zayn slapped his arm, and when Louis looked at him, he smirked. Rolling his eyes at Zayn, he shook his head.

“I miss Perrie man. Where is she?”

Zayn rubbed the back of his neck, looking around the room,

“She is here. But she’s mingling.”

“Oh really?” Louis raised his eyebrows.

He nodded,

“Aye. We arrived together and everything. But then she got really excited by the clothes and then the next thing I know, Alexa’s stealing her away and I’m girlfriendless.”

The two shared a laugh.

“Glad you came then?” Louis asked.

Zayn nodded,

“Yeah, yeah. You know me. I’m just a miserable sod. I like coming to these kinda things. It’s just—”

“The paps?” Zayn nodded and sighed. “Ah, I know what you mean, man. It can get frustrating something.”

“It just annoys me when they write stuff about me and Pez. Like, we can’t even go to an event and spend time separately with our separate friends without it turning into a big news scandal.”

Louis tapped Zayn’s back sympathetically,

“Well,” he glanced around the room and finally spotted Perrie, “she’s over there with a big smile on her face, laughing and joking with her friends. If something was up, she wouldn’t be glowing the way she is, would she?”

When Louis looked back at Zayn, he noticed that he was looking over at Perrie, a smile on his face, causing Louis to smile to himself.

“Go on. Go to your girl.” Zayn huffed a laughed, tapping Louis’ arm, before he wandered over to Perrie, and instantly wrapping his arms around her waist; Perrie snuggling into him. “Saps.” Taking a sip of his champagne, Louis turned to Harry and Niall’s conversation, listening politely.

“But yeah, I’m not sure if anything’s gonna happen.”

“Between you and Barbra?” Louis asked. Niall nodded in reply. “Gotta keep trying. You two were all over each other the last time we went out. Don’t think too much. The second you overthink, is the second everything turns to shit.”

“Lou’s right, y’know?” The two shared a smile.

“Yeah, yeah I know he is. I just don’t wanna be the only single one!” Niall whined.

Louis and Harry tipped their heads back, laughing at Niall’s comment.

“Hey, love?” Louis murmured in Harry's ear, placing a hand on his back. Harry looked at him, his eyebrows raising slightly. “This could be you, y’know? Your own clothing line, having a big launch - everyone here for you. And I'd be there, by your side, holding your hand through it all with a big fond smile on my face.”

Harry blushed, before he let out a laugh,

“You're drunk, Boo.” He stated, before taking the half-empty glass of champagne out of Louis’ hand. “I'll take care of that.”

Louis pouted over dramatically,

“It's true, Harold! An interviewer asked me if I've ever thought of starting my own clothing line and I said no. And you have no idea how badly I wanted to say that my boyfriend dreams of it happening some day and how proud I'd be when it happens.” Harry smiled at him, shaking his head fondly. “I believe in you, Harry Styles.”

“And I you, Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis bit his lip, suddenly aware of people around him,

“Just… Just imagine me kissing you right now.”

Harry closed his eyes for a second, letting out a small whine,

“Don't do that to me, Lou!”

“Hi, sorry to interrupt.” The photographer approached. “Do you mind if I take a picture of you both?”

“Sure! No problem!” Harry replied, as Louis stood beside him and placed a hand on his back again, the two smiling for the picture. After the photographer took the photo, he thanked them both before walking away. “I wonder what that caption’s gonna read on the OK! Magazine website tomorrow.”

“Ooh I love this game!” Louis beamed. “Um… ‘Tomlinson and Styles put on a public display of affection at Alexa’s launch party’?”

Harry chuckled, taking a sip of his champagne,

“I like that one.”

Louis grinned big at Harry,

“Have you enjoyed yourself tonight?”

Harry nodded,

“I have. Have you?”

“Indeed. It's nice to see some old friends.” Harry nodded again. “Haz, Alexa’s calling you over.” Louis nodded over in her direction. “You go, love. I'll go console Niall at the bar.”

Harry handed Louis his glass back and smiled,

“Okay, Lou. See you soon.”

Louis winked at him, and watched Harry turn and walk over to Alexa and her crowd of friends. Smiling to himself, Louis turned and walked over to the bar, sitting on the barstool beside Niall,

“You text her yet?”

Niall’s elbows were resting against the bar, phone in hands, his eyes glued to it. He looked up at Louis and shook his head.

“Look, sometimes you just gotta bite the bullet. Just do it, man.” He advised. “I know we haven't known each other that long, so feel free to tell me to piss off, but I do like you Niall – as a mate, obviously.” The two let out a laugh. “And I know Harry is probably the one you'd call to vent to, but I'm also a text away. I don't mind if you want to call me and ask for some advice. I can tell that you like this girl, and if that's true, then text her. Just one text. It isn't going to end your life. Promise.”

Niall stared at Louis for a few seconds before sighing, nodding his head,

“You're a good guy, Tommo. Not just for Harry, but for twats like me.” The two shared a smile. “I just always worry about if girls like me.”

“Why? You're a catch.”

“Because I'm a goof. I'm rarely serious. And girls, girls don't like immature idiots. They like a boy who can be serious.”

“Not all girls are like that. And besides, you can be serious. And so you like to have a good time. What’s wrong with that? Nothing if you ask me.”

Niall broke his gaze from Louis and looked down at his phone, unlocking it,

“Fuck it, I'll text her.”

Louis grinned triumphantly,

“There we go!”

Niall rolled his eyes playfully.

Louis looked over at the people behind them and watched them mingle. He was truly content and happy in this moment. He was surrounded by people he knew, drinking with his friends and watching his boyfriend fit perfectly in the atmosphere. He sighed contently, a smile appearing on his face. Glancing at Niall, he noticed that conversation wasn't going to happen with him. Standing up, Louis walked away from the bar.

Alexa had turned around at that moment, and she motioned him over. Smiling sheepishly and suddenly feeling shy, Louis walked over and smiled politely at the group. Harry was stood there opposite him, his eyes had lit up at Louis’ presence, and a grin appeared on his face.

“Louis, darling. Do you know everyone here?” She wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Stuffing his hands into his trouser pockets, Louis skimmed the crowd and he nodded,

“Indeed I do.”

“Have you enjoyed yourself tonight?” Alexa asked as the rest of the group began talking to one another again.

Louis nodded, a smile on his face,

“I really have. Thanks so much for inviting me, love.”

Alexa squeezed his shoulder,

“Of course I'd invite you! You're amazing and I love you. We have so much fun when one actually comes out with the cool kids.” Louis rolled his eyes playfully, laughing at her comment. “But seriously, thank you for coming. And also,” she lowered her voice, “thank you for making Harry happy. He's been so sad over the last few months because of all the womaniser accusations he's had. And you come along and just, make him himself again. You know? I love Harry to pieces and it means a lot to me that he means a lot to you too.”

Louis’ face softened,

“Thanks, Alexa. That means a lot to me.”

Alexa smiled wide and kissed Louis’ cheek softly.

“Hey, he's mine, Alexa. Find your own man.” Harry whined.

The crowd laughed, including Alexa and Louis, and when their eyes met, Louis winked at Harry. Louis felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Sliding it out, he saw he had a text message from his sister Lottie.

“Boo.” Harry said softly in his ear.

Louis smiled,

“Hey. Uh, my sister Lottie is thinking of coming down next week. Just to let you know.” Harry nodded. “So shall we cook a meal? Or shall we go out?”

“Wait.” Harry raised his eyebrows slowly. “You… You want me to meet your sister?”

Louis gave him a weird look,

“Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?”

“Do they even know about you and me?”

Louis nodded,

“Oh yeah. I spoke to my mum last weekend and we had a big discussion. She's actually really excited to meet you. And so is Lottie. She's actually a fan of yours. She's been obsessed with YSL for years.”

Harry blushed slightly, a smile on his face,

“I can't wait to meet her then.” The two shared a smile, before Louis nudged him affectionately. And Harry knew that was his way over giving him a kiss in a different way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Louis and Harry headed outside with Niall by their side. They both counted their lucky stars for having friends like they had. Paparazzi instantly blinded them with their cameras. Louis shielded his eyes with his hand, as Harry placed a hand on his elbow, guiding him to an awaiting car. The three climbed in; Niall climbing in first, then Louis and Harry last. They fastened their seatbelts and Niall gave the driver his address first.

“So uh, guess who has a date tomorrow night.”

Louis grinned big, slapping Niall’s thigh,

“Nialler that’s great news!”

Harry reached over and tapped Niall’s knee as well,

“Well done, mate. Knew you could do it.”

The three boys chuckled, before Niall got out his phone, unlocking it and he opened Snapchat.

“Get in boys.” He pressed the front camera and then held the phone out in front of them. The three boys leaned in and smiled the picture and Niall added the caption: _“Good night with the LADS.”_ After adding it to his story for his fans to see, Niall then held his phone again. “Smile fellas.”

Harry laughed and shook his head, nudging Louis who looked at him,

“He’s always like this when I’m out with him. So glad someone else has to deal with it too.”

Louis laughed while Niall pouted into the video he was recording, before he stopped and added it to his story. Harry rolled his eyes, watching Niall post it, before he held Louis’ hand. Louis looked down at their hands and smiled to himself, squeezing Harry’s hand softly.

“God you two make me fuckin’ sick.” Niall said in a disgusted voice, shaking his head keeping his eyes on his phone. Louis and Harry laughed at his words, and then the car stopped. “Rightio this is me.” Niall tapped Louis’ arm and then Harry’s. “See ya boys. Harry, love ya like a brother you know that. Tommo, cheers for the advice, mate. Appreciate it.”

“Any time, pal. You know that.” Louis replied with a smile on his face.

“Take it easy, Niall.” Harry said afterwards.

They watched him climb out, closing the door and waving one last time, before Harry told the driver his address.

 

 

When the car stopped outside Harry’s apartment, the boys climbed out of the car and Harry held Louis’ hand as they walked inside. Pressing the button for the lift, and when the doors opened, they stepped inside and Harry pressed the button for his floor.

“I had a good time tonight.” Louis said, his thumb stroking over Harry’s knuckles. “Nice to see some old friends, to interact with some new people. I loved Alexa’s clothing line. I knew she was talented, but I didn’t realise she was that talented.”

Harry nodded in agreement,

“I know. I kinda wish I was a girl so I could wear some of them.”

Louis scoffed,

“Like you need to use gender as an excuse.” Harry looked at him. “You’d look amazing in anything love. I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you wear women’s shirts before.”

Harry flushed,

“Which shirt?!”

“That blue shirt with the hearts all over.”

“That’s a _men’s_ Burberry shirt!” Harry exclaimed.

Louis shrugged,

“Victoria Beckham has exactly the same shirt in burgundy.”

“Well it’s not the same shirt!”

Louis chuckled,

“Okay, okay calm down, love.” Harry huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Awe, babe don’t get upset with me. I was only messing.”

“No you weren’t.” Harry murmured with a pout on his lip.

Louis turned, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist,

“Come on, love.”

Harry sighed, instantly melting into Louis’ arms, hugging him back. Louis smiled as the doors opened and Harry pulled back, grabbing Louis’ hand, walking down the corridor and stopping outside his door. After unlocking the door and letting Louis walk in first, Harry stepped inside, locking the doors and he shrugged off his blazer, as did Louis, and they toed off their shoes.

“Let’s sleep, love.” Louis said softly, holding Harry’s hand.

They walked into Harry’s bedroom, turning on the light, and Louis let go of his hand. Unbuttoning his trousers, Louis then pushed them down and stepped out of them. Harry watched in awe for a few seconds before he unbuttoned his own, pushing them down and stepping out of his trousers. Louis pulled his shirt off over his head and then he walked into the bathroom, thankful that he had left his stuff at Harry’s from yesterday. He poured out the solution from his contact case down the sink and then refilled it with fresh solution. Taking out his contact lenses, Louis blinked a couple of times, adjusting to the blurriness. Harry walked in seconds later and they both picked up their toothbrushes. After brushing their teeth, they walked back into the bedroom. Harry turned off the light, as Louis climbed under the covers. Harry climbed under, snuggling into Louis’ side instantly.

“Turn over, Hazza.” Louis murmured.

Following his orders, Harry’s back pressed against Louis’ front, as Louis wrapped his arms around Harry, kissing his shoulder softly.

“Goodnight, Boo.” Harry said softly.

“Goodnight, Harold. Sweet dreams, my love.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Louis woke up and heard the familiar sounds of Harry’s breathing. Smiling to himself, he carefully unwrapped his arms from Harry, and climbed out of bed. Grabbing his phone from inside his trouser pocket, Louis quietly walked out of the bedroom and unlocked his phone, pressing Twitter, seeing that he had a new notification.

As Louis made himself and Harry a cup of tea, he heard Harry’s feet padding against the wood. Looking over his shoulder, Louis gave him a warm smile,

“Good morning, Harold.”

“Morning, Lou.” Harry said softly, before he yawned. His eyes were on his phone and he chuckled. “Nice Twitter conversation there.” He commented.

Louis laughed, pouring the milk into the cups,

“What can I say? Zayn’s a man of many words.”

“I feel like I want to join in.”

“Do it babe.”

By the end of the Twitter conversation, Louis and Harry were sitting on the sofa; Louis’ legs over Harry’s, with empty cups of tea on the coffee table.

“Happy now?” Harry asked, showing Louis his new Twitter profile picture.

“Niall’s got a point, Haz. Why always black and white?”

Harry pouted,

“I like black and white!”

“Your Instagram pictures are also black and white. It makes me feel like you’re sad.”

Harry shook his head quickly,

“No, no, no! I just love the filter. I promise you I’m not sad, Lou.”

Louis smiled at him, before he leaned forward and kissed his lips softly.

“Pretty sure that’s the most you’ve tweeted all year.” Louis joked.

Harry smiled, rolling his eyes playfully,

“Ha ha.”

“Shall we check the damage from last night?” Louis suggested, unlocking his phone and pressing on Twitter again.

Harry nodded, moving closer and snuggling into his side. Louis typed in OK! Magazine’s Twitter username and he started scrolling down their Twitter feed. He stopped when he saw his name mentioned and clicked to large the tweet.

“Not too bad.” Harry murmured.

Louis nodded in agreement, and then he clicked off the tweet, deciding to read the article later, and he started searching more magazines’ Twitter pages – only searching ones that had actually mentioned himself and Harry recently. Luckily there weren’t that many. If anything, they were tweeting about the pictures from Alexa’s launch party last night. Louis also made a mental note to look through them later. Harry kissed his cheek softly, before he stood up; Louis’ legs dropping onto the sofa, and he picked up the cups. He walked over to the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher. He turned on the extractor fan and then walked over to the fridge.

“I’m kind of fancying going to the gym today.” He looked over his shoulder at Louis. “Fancy joining me?”

“Do I fancy watching my boyfriend sweating from head to toe as he works out?” Louis asked allowed, causing Harry to raise his eyebrows at him. “What a stupid question, Harold. Of course I want to come!”

Harry laughed, shaking his head as he started to cook the bacon in a frying pan.

As Harry made their breakfast, Louis minimised his Twitter app and opened Safari. He searched his name on Google (not because he's vain and loves himself, but because he wants to see the pictures from last night). Pressing on the most recent news article, Louis scrolled through the pictures, and smiled when he saw a picture of himself and Harry laughing with one another. He saved the picture and then carried on looking through. After saving some more of himself and Harry together from last night, Louis then searched for Lottie’s website. He started scrolling through, reading her newest updates and he smiled to himself, feeling proud of his little sister’s success with her makeup tutorial website. Okay so he did hair too and she also posted that, but recently it was just makeup, as her followers were obsessed with her makeup in her latest Instagram pictures. He had been trying to find the perfect person to get her involved with in the industry, but so far he hadn't found the right person for her to work with. (Lottie wasn't aware that he was doing this. But what she didn't know won't hurt her).

Harry sat down beside Louis with two plates with bacon sandwiches on, and he glanced at Louis’ phone curiously,

“Whoa. Whose website is that?”

Louis smiled proudly, looking over at Harry,

“Lottie’s.” He took a plate from Harry. “Thanks.”

Harry's eyebrows shot up,

“Fuckin’ hell are you serious?!” He grabbed Louis’ phone and started scrolling through. “She did all these hairstyles and makeup tutorials?” He looked at Louis to see him nodding as he took a bite of his sandwich. “By herself?” Louis nodded again. “How isn't she working for someone?!”

Louis shrugged,

“No idea. Been trying to find the perfect place for her.”

“What about Lou?”

He furrowed his eyebrows together,

“Lou?”

Harry nodded enthusiastically,

“Yeah, Lou! Lou Teasdale! She works with YSL. She's my hair and makeup artist. Oh my god, Lou would love her and I think they'd get along brilliantly.”

Louis looked at him closely, lowering his sandwich,

“Really?”

Harry nodded enthusiastically again,

“Yeah! Want me to have a word with her?”

“Oh my god, Haz – yeah! Babe if you did this for her – for me – it would mean so much! If be forever grateful.”

Harry grinned,

“I'll text her soon and sort something out.” He glanced back down at Louis’ phone. “But seriously, she's good.”

“I know.” Louis said smugly, causing Harry to laugh and shake his head.

“I just think all the Tomlinson’s are destined for greatness.”

“Say that to my mum and she'll be planning a ceremony.” Louis joked.

Harry laughed at this, nudging Louis with his elbow.

"But seriously, Lou. She's really talented.”

“You're planning on attempting to get my little sister, a big fan of YSL, working for the company. She's seriously going to die. You're going to be her new favourite person.”

Harry smiled,

“I'm more than happy to help.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Their video interviews before Alexa's clothing line launch party had been aired. And everyone seemed to be raving about Louis staring at Harry before he was beckoned over. He was so predictable it was almost laughable. And when Louis explained what he was staring at, Harry blushed a deep shade of pink, and hid his face in Louis’ shoulder. Harry called Lou and told her all about Lottie and her work. Lou demanded that she has access to her website and fifteen minutes later, was asking why she hadn't made an appearance before. Louis could already tell that the two were going to hit it off instantly. Louis decided not to tell Lottie about her meeting Lou when she comes and visits, but he did warn her about a surprise. It's safe to say that she replied back with a string of curse words, but Louis didn't mind. His wide grin remained on his face, excited for her arrival next week.

"Boo?” Harry called from his bedroom.

He had disappeared around ten minutes ago, and Louis was starting to wonder where he'd disappeared to.

“Yeah?” He called back.

“Come here a sec!”

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Louis stood up and walked over to Harry's bedroom door that was closed. Opening the door, Louis was taken over by darkness. Even though it was still daylight, Harry had blacked out his windows and lit up around twenty candles. He looked around in awe, and then spotted a naked Harry knelt up on his bed.

Swallowing thickly, his eyes roaming over Harry from head to toe,

“Harry.” He breathed out.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Louis shook his head, walking towards him. He cupped the back of Harry's neck and kissed him deeply, pushing Harry back against the bed, with Louis straddling over him.


	9. ix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lottie comes to visit and finally meets Harry. They bond, Harry introduces her to Lou and a lot of Larry fond.

Louis made his way out of his car and towards the building, pocketing his phone back into his jeans. When entering the building, he was greeted with a receptionist. Smiling politely, he made his way over,

“Hiya. Louis Tomlinson. Here to see Jane Green.”

“Ah yes. Straight down the corridor and it's the last door on your right, Mr. Tomlinson.”

He thanked her and then followed her instructions. Knocking politely on the door, he then walked in and smiled,

“Hiya, Jane.”

“Hi, Louis darling. How're you today?”

“I'm good thanks. Yourself?” The two shook hands and Louis placed a kiss on her cheek.

“I'm well thank you.” She motioned for him to sit down and she followed suit.

She turned on the Dictaphone and placed it on the table between them,

“So Louis, you're doing pretty well with Topman at the moment. You're the official face of the company, your name is constantly being mentioned in the press, online and through your fans. If you weren't doing modelling, what would you be doing?”

“Uh… I think I'd be in Uni. I really wanted to study drama when I was younger. I absolutely loved performing, especially when I was at high school, I was always in all the school plays. I either wanted to do something involving acting – maybe Broadway – or become a drama teacher.” He smiled.

"Are you happy with the decisions you made? Or do you regret not pursuing the acting?”

“Nah.” Louis smiled. “I don't think I could ever beat this. Ever since I started, I always enjoyed it. Everyone that I work with is so lovely and it's just a laugh. I've had so many amazing opportunities because of my job. And I love it. It's amazing.”

Jane smiled back,

“What can we expect next from Louis Tomlinson?”

"Uh, I've got a few more charity galas coming up, which I’m really excited about. Amazing charities, and it's an honour to help. But I also have a few other projects in the works.”

“Gonna keep us in the dark with those ones?” Jane smiled.

“Yeah unfortunately.” Louis laughed. “Nothing is confirmed for definite yet.”

“A load of your fans are asking on Twitter, what your relationship status is. If you don’t mind me asking?” Jane asked, already looking apologetic.

Louis chuckled shaking his head,

“I believe that one’s a bit personal. But what can I say, that’s my fans for you.”

The two shared a laugh.

“I can’t help but notice but you’ve seem to have a few new additions to your little crew.”

Louis beamed,

“I know! Niall and Harry are great.” _Harry’s wonderful._ “And they’ve also brought along Cara and some other people. It’s been great getting to know them.”

“Is it nice to see a lot more of Liam? I know the two of you are close and that you don’t get to see him much since he doesn’t live in London.”

Louis nodded,

“Yeah, it’s been great. But he has been hinting about moving to London for a little while now. Just subtle hints, but you’re not so sneaky Liam, I’m afraid.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

After the interview had finished, Louis climbed into his car, and he drove to the train station. When he arrived, Louis climbed out of the car, and headed towards the platforms. He checked the time on his phone, and noticed that Lottie had text him a minute ago, letting him know she had just arrived.

“Lou!” He heard someone squeal.

Turning around, Louis grinned big and opened his arms out wide. Lottie rushed into his eyes, hugging his neck tightly,

“Big brother, I missed you!”

“I missed you too, love. So much.” They pulled out of the embrace, and Louis kept his arm around her shoulders. “How’s the family?”

“All fine, all well.” Louis smiled in reply. “So… Where's Harry?” Lottie asked quietly, looking around.

“He's at his house. It'd look a bit suspicious if my ‘friend’ accompanied me to pick up my sister from the train station.” Louis explained.

“Ah…” She nodded slowly. “So is there paps then?”

Louis shrugged,

“Not sure. But you always have to think that there is some, just in case.”

“Well,” Lottie wrapped her arms around Louis’ waist as they walked towards the car park, “it's so good to see you again, Lou.”

Louis kissed the top of her head,

“Yeah, it's been too long, Lots.” Lottie nodded in agreement. “Um… Harry’s gonna come over later on.” He said quietly, making sure no one else could hear. “He's gonna help me make you a nice meal.”

Lottie smiled,

“What a sweetheart.”

“That is alright with you, right?”

“Course Lou! I'm _so_ excited to meet him!”

Louis grinned,

“And he's got some news to share, too.”

Lottie gasped,

“Is he in with this surprise too?!” Louis chuckled and nodded. “Talk about mean! We haven't met yet and he's already working against me! Rude.”

Tipping his head back and laughing softly, Louis unlocked the car and the two climbed in,

“Fuckin’ hell I've missed you, Lottie.”

“Missed you too.” Lottie grinned.

 

* * *

Arriving back at the apartment building, Louis dropped Lottie off outside the front doors, handing her his key. After she climbed out and ran inside, Louis parked up his car in the car park. When he finally got to his door, he walked inside and placed his car keys on the table by the door.

“So I've been stalking you and your boyfriend all week.” Lottie announced casually, sitting on the sofa. Louis raised his eyebrows her. “Yeah, I saw the pictures of you two from Alexa Chung’s clothing launch party and you both looked so… Relaxed, y'know? Like you’ve been together for years.”

Louis smiled sitting next to her,

“Did we look like a couple?”

“No, thankfully for you. You looked platonic, so you're good. But I, personally, could tell you're together.”

Louis smiled at her,

“I really can't wait for you to meet him.”

“I already know he's lovely, because every time you mention him, your whole face lights up.” Louis blushed. “It's cute and it's nice to see.”

“Yeah he's great. I feel bad for him, though. He's just gotten the media off his back accusing him of being a womaniser. Now it's all this shit with me and Cara, and how he's cheating on her with me. It's all so dramatic for no reason.”

Lottie furrowed her eyebrows,

“Isn't Cara gay?”

Louis sighed deeply,

“Yes.”

“So they're in denial?”

He shrugged,

“Who knows? But we like to make a game out of it. Guess the headlines.” Lottie smiled sympathetically at him. “It is what it is.” Louis’ phone buzzed and he unlocked it, reading his new unread message.

Louis smiled to himself,

“Harry says he's gonna come off soon. He's gotta think of a way of diverting the paparazzi first.”

Lottie grinned wide,

“Okay! Yay!”

Louis chuckled,

“Excited much?” He teased.

 

* * *

 

 

After finishing his conversation over texts with Louis, Harry stood up from his sofa and took a deep breath. He knew that Louis had mentioned about them going out tomorrow, but he didn't know if he was going to be staying the night or not. Would it make him look bad for assuming he'd be staying over? _No_. He thought. He _always_ stayed over when he spent a full day there. He was nervous to meet Lottie. Only because she was Louis’ sister, and he knew how close they were. Opening his overnight bag, Harry packed some clean underwear, some clothes for tomorrow and some clothes for tomorrow night when they go out. Packing his toothbrush, Harry then grabbed his black fedora hat and put it in his bag. He was going to have to get his car one way or another without the paparazzi noticing. He's noticed that they seem to follow his movements now, since they're looking for a scandal with all the rumours going around. Rubbing his hands over his face, Harry sighed deeply, trying to think of a way of getting to Louis’ without being followed.

After arranging a plan with Louis, Harry grabbed his overnight bag and walked out of his bedroom. He grabbed his long, black coat and slid on his boots. Grabbing his car keys, Harry walked out of his apartment and walked downstairs. Pressing the lift button, he stepped inside when the doors opened and he pressed the Ground floor. He tapped his foot impatiently and when he reached the ground floor, he stepped outside. He felt lucky that he had parked his car underground last night, as he walked to the double doors, pulling it open and heading towards his car. The only way of getting inside the car park was by a key fob. Harry unlocked his car and climbed in, setting his overnight bag on the passenger seat. Starting he engine, Harry drove out of the parking spot and headed towards the exit. The barrier lifted and Harry drove quickly past the small huddle of paparazzi that had crowded by the entrance. They started to take pictures, but thankfully they didn't get good ones.

 

When he arrived at Louis’ he quickly parked up, grabbed his overnight bag, and he climbed out, locking the doors. He walked inside the building through the bag and headed towards the lift. Pressing the button and stepping inside, he pressed Louis’ floor and watched the doors close. Harry shifted from one foot to the other nervously. He was less than a minute away from meeting Lottie and he was feeling so nervous, he knew it was silly. As the doors opened, Harry took a deep breath and walked down the corridor. Stopping outside Louis’ door, he knocked.

“It's open!” Louis called from inside.

Swallowing thickly, Harry walked inside and looked around. He noted that Louis and Lottie were sitting on the sofa, the TV was on, and they looked like they were chatting amongst each other. Louis looked over his shoulder at Harry, watching him as he slid off his boots and then shrugged off his coat and hanging it up. Louis gave Harry a grin, winking at him, causing Harry to smile back, feeling his cheeks burn slightly. Harry walked over to the sofa hesitantly, and Louis could sense his nerves; and his face softened,

“Lots, this is Harry. Harry, this is my little sister Lottie.

Lottie squealed slightly, jumping up from the sofa and she turned to Harry,

“Oh my god, I love you!” She beamed, and then laughed. “Sorry that was a bit full on. Hi.” She grinned.

Harry let out a shocked laugh,

“Hey, nice to meet you.”

“I love your work with YSL.”

"Oh yeah?” Harry raised his eyebrows. “Thank you, that means a lot.”

“Lottie’s a big fan of YSL.” Louis added, giving Harry a look.

Harry took the hint, clearing his throat,

“Yeah I've heard.” He replied. “I've uh, actually got some news for you, Lottie.”

“Oh yeah?” She raised her eyebrows. “Is this the big surprise?”

Harry nodded,

“Yeah. I've spoken to my hair and makeup artist, Lou Teasdale. I showed her your beauty website and she loved it. She uh, asked if you could come and visit her tomorrow. She really wants you to work on her team.”

Lottie’s mouth dropped open. Louis watched from the sofa, and he grinned wide, watching his sister’s expression.

“Are you—are you serious?!”

Harry nodded,

“Yeah, I'm dead serious.”

Lottie squealed, rushing over to Harry and hugging him tightly. Harry stepped back slightly, and he hugged her back laughing slightly.

“Thank you so much, Harry!!”

“Thank Louis. It was him that showed me.”

Lottie pulled out of the hug and jumped on the sofa, hugging Louis tightly. Louis laughed, hugging her back and Harry watched in awe at the sight of them.

“You’re the best big brother ever!” Lottie squealed, before kissing all over his face.

Louis laughed, shaking his head, trying to get Lottie to stop kissing him,

“I’m your only older brother.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Lottie grinned wide. “Oh my god, we need to celebrate.”

“Tomorrow.” Louis told her with a smile. “When it’s a done deal, yeah?”

“My friends are gonna be so jealous! And I’ll get to work with my brother’s boyfriend. It’s a win-win.”

Harry chuckled, sitting down on the armchair,

“Well, I’m glad to be able to help. You really are good at it.”

“Thank you.” She smiled shyly, climbing off Louis.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later on, the boys had cooked dinner and the three of them ate on the sofa, while watching a re-run of Friends. Lottie excused herself after washing up her plate and went to the guest bedroom to unpack her stuff and then call their mum. Louis pulled Harry beside him on the sofa, and the pair wrapped their arms around each other. They didn’t speak, just stared at one another. Harry’s knuckles stroked Louis’ cheek softly, as Louis’ eyes flickered down to Harry’s lips. He leaned in and kissed him softly. Harry instantly kissed him back and Louis cupped the back of his neck, moving closer to him. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, feeling Louis wrap his legs around his middle, causing him to kiss him more passionately. Harry heard movement from the guest bedroom and he pulled out of the kiss, resting his forehead against Louis’,

“I think Lottie’s coming back.” He whispered; his breathing slightly uneven.

Louis nodded in understanding, and he pecked Harry’s lips one last time, before the two untangled themselves from each other.

“So I think mum’s a little pissed that if I got the job I’d be also away from home, but other than that,” Lottie sat on the armchair beside the sofa, “she was pleased for me. And by the way, Harry? You’re her new favourite person for doing this for me.”

Harry smiled sheepishly, as Louis nudged him gently,

“Looks like you’re everyone’s favourite, love.”

Harry rolled his eyes playfully, feeling his cheek burn slightly.

“So what’s the plan for tonight then boys? Film night?” She gasped. “Oh my god, Lou! Can we do a slumber party like we used to?!”

Louis chuckled at her, as Harry raised his eyebrows amused,

“Sure, love. We can have a slumber party.”

Lottie grinned big,

“Yay! And obviously Harry’s apart of this too. So that means: jammies, face masks, movies, popcorn and chocolate. Sound good Har?”

Harry smiled,

“Sounds perfect.”

Louis beamed beside him, and Lottie noticed, smiling to herself.

“What’s the time?” She checked her phone. “Six. Okay so I’m gonna Skype for a bit and then we’ll start yeah?”

“Shall we say 7?” Louis suggested.

“Yeah sounds good.” Lottie agreed standing up. She kissed Louis’ cheek softly and then sheepishly leaned down and kissed Harry’s too.

The boys watched Lottie walk back into the guest bedroom. When the door closed, Harry sighed,

“Lou, please tell me that she’s not constantly going in her bedroom because I’m here.”

Louis shook her head,

“Nah, we’re always like this. We both like our space. But we always have movie night, or slumber party was Lots calls it. She has a boyfriend and a very sociable social life. We don’t ever make a big deal about her visiting. We just act like we did when we both lived at home.” He shrugged. “In fact, Lottie sitting and having dinner and watching a full film with us is an actual surprise for me.” Louis chuckled.

Harry sighed in relief,

“Okay good. I don’t want to intrude or anything.”

“You’re definitely not, Hazza. I promise you.”

He smiled,

“Okay good, Boo.” Louis pecked his lips softly. “So face masks, jammies, movies and popcorn, huh?”

Louis groaned,

“I knew you’d say something.”

“Oh no, no, no. I just find it amusing that your guys’ idea of a night in is the same as mine and Gemma’s.” Harry chuckled.

“Fuck off, you’re joking.”

Harry laughed, shaking his head,

“No I’m serious! Me and Gemma spend our visits in our jammies, next to the fire despite the season, and I’ll braid her hair, she’ll tell me about the current guy she’s seeing and we’ll just spend the night eating junk food, watching films and gossiping.”

Louis shook his head, a shocked expression on his face,

“Wow. We’re so alike it’s scary, Harold.” Harry laughed again, nodding in agreement.

 

At 7 exactly, Lottie came out of her bedroom dressed in her pyjamas and her hair tied up. Her face was now makeup-free and she was wearing fluffy socks. She had grabbed the blanket from the bottom of her bed and brought it in with her. Harry and Louis had changed into a pair of sweatpants and a polo shirt; Harry had borrowed one of Louis’ shirts – (he chose a football jersey with Louis’ name written on the back. Yes they took a picture. Sue them). They were currently standing in the middle of the living room, throwing all the cushions on the floor where they had laid the blanket. The microwaved beeped and Harry got up, walking into the kitchen. He grabbed the bowl out of the microwave and he grabbed the chocolate from the counter. Lottie came in and smiled at him, opening the fridge, and she got a bottle of rosé out from inside, and then she grabbed three wine glasses from the cupboard. They both walked back into the living area together and sat on either side of Louis on the blanket. Harry laid out the popcorn and snacks in front of them and Lottie handed them both a glass. Louis picked up a handful of face masks,

“Right, choose one you two. I’m having chocolate.”

“Why? So Harry can lick it off you?”

Harry’s eyes widened,

“What?!”

Lottie and Louis burst out laughing at his expression, causing Harry to blush a deep shade of pink. He frowned, choosing a strawberry face mask. Louis blew him a kiss, as Lottie picked a coconut face mask.

“Awe come on, Harold. Don’t be a grumpy grump.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows,

“I’m not.” He murmured.

Lottie smiled,

“Don’t worry Harry, I know you wouldn’t really lick the chocolate face mask off Louis. If anything, I wanted a reaction of Lou, not you.”

The two shared a smile and then Louis opened his face mask, the other two following suit.

“Here love.” Louis said softly, turning to face Harry and taking his packet from him. He squeezed some of the strawberry face mask onto his fingers, and gently rubbed it over Harry's cheek.

Harry smiled to himself, blushing slightly, as Lottie kept to herself, putting on her own face mask.

Louis had a smile on his face, his eyes rolling over where his hand rubbed over his cheek gently. When he was finished, Harry looked down at Louis’ chocolate face mask and he squeezed some onto his fingers, before he reached up and rub it gently on his forehead.

“I smell strawberries.” He smiled.

Louis chuckled,

“You smell lovely, Haz.”

Lottie watched from where she was sitting and there was a smile on her face. She looked down at her phone and text their mum: _“Mum? Harry’s the one for Louis xxx”_. Locking her phone, she finished putting on her face mask and stood up, going over to the kitchen to wash her hands.

When Harry finished putting the face mask on Louis, the boys stood up and walked over to the kitchen and washed their hands.

“Lots? You can choose the movie.”

“ _Please_ can we watch Bridget Jones’ Diary, Lou?!” She begged with a pout on her face and puppy dog eyes.

Louis chuckled shaking his head,

“Go on then.” Lottie grabbed the remote and started looking for the film. “We watch this every time she visits.” He said quietly to Harry.

“Ah.” Harry replied. “I love Bridget Jones.” He commented, sitting back down on the blanket.

"I know right?” Lottie beamed. “Who's your fave? Daniel Cleaver or Mark Darcy?”

“Mark Darcy definitely.” Harry replied.

Lottie gasped,

“What? No way! Daniel Cleaver is a beaut! I love him so much.”

Harry scrunched up his face,

“He's also a disgusting cheater with a sleazy attitude.”

Lottie shrugged,

“Nobody's perfect, Harold.”

Harry and Louis tipped their heads back and laughed at Lottie's reply, before getting comfortable as Lottie pressed play. Harry curled his feet up to his side, snuggling into Louis’ side. He picked up his glass of wine and took a sip. Louis looked at him and smiled fondly to himself, his hand reaching down and grabbing Harry’s. Looking at each other, Harry scrunched his face up at Louis, and Louis did the same back.

“When I was young… I never needed anyone. And making love was just for fun. Those days are gone.” Lottie sang along.

“All by myself.” Harry joined in. “Don’t wanna be, all by myself. Anymore...!” The two belted out, before looking at each other and laughed together.

Louis watched the pair, his eyebrows raised and an amused smile on his face. He chuckled, shaking his head,

“Weirdos.”

Harry stuck his tongue out at Louis, before he let out a soft giggle and relaxed into his side again.

 

When the film was over, Lottie got up and announced that she was going to clean off her face mask and then they’d sit and get to know each other; (which meant Lottie and Harry would get to know each other). Louis and Harry stood up and walked into Louis’ bedroom, walking straight into the en-suite, and Louis ran the warm water. He got out two washcloths, handing Harry one, and the pair started to wipe off the face masks. Once they were done and they dried their faces, Harry ran his hands over his cheeks,

“My face feels so smooth. Oh my god, Lou, we need to do this every week.”

Louis chuckled,

“Slow down, love. You’re getting ahead of yourself there.” He teased.

Harry rolled his eyes, and held Louis’ hand, leading them back into the living room. Lottie was sitting on the blanket, taking a sip of her wine, with her eyes on her phone. Harry and Louis sat back down and her head lifted again. She grinned at the boys, before locking her phone and setting it down by her feet,

“So Harry. tell me about yourself.”

“What do you wanna know?” He let out a laugh.

“Anything.” Lottie shrugged, smiling.

“Okay… I’m 21. I’m a model and work for Yves Saint Laurent—”

“Things I don’t already know, Har! I want to get to know you more… personally. You’re practically part of the family. I want to get to know the real you and not the model version of you.”

Louis’ heart practically melted at his little sister’s words, but chose to stay quiet and just observe.

Harry laughed,

“Alright, alright. I have an older sister called Gemma. She was practically my best friend growing up. She was the first person I came out to when I was fifteen, and the first thing she did was demand to know who the boy was that I had my eyes set on. And when I asked what made her think there was a boy I liked, she told me that there must be a reason I’m suddenly certain about my sexuality.” He chuckled to himself, shaking his head at the memory. Louis’ face grew fonder as he listened to Harry’s story. “My favourite film in the entire world is—” _Love Actually_ , Louis thought to him, “Love Actually and my favourite colour is blue. I love listening to classic Indie shit, as Louis likes to call it, and my favourite artist is Ben Howard. Yes, my music taste is very stereotypical and I can practically feel you rolling your eyes, Boo.” Louis laughed and he nodded in agreement. “I have a cat called Dusty, who I love dearly, but she lives with my mum and step-dad Robin. And yes, my mum sends me daily photo updates of Dusty to let me know that she has not in fact abandoned her and that she still loves her as much as she did when I was still living there. My dream is to start my own clothing line. My favourite part of being a model is getting to try on all the new clothes and trends and also attending all the fashion shows. Is that enough? Because I feel like I’m rambling now.” Harry blushed deeply, smiling shyly at Lottie.

“That’s exactly the stuff I wanted to know! I already feel like I know you better, Harry.” She grinned.

Harry bit his bottom lip, looking at Louis, who winked at him as their eyes met. He then picked up his glass of wine and took a sip, looking between Lottie and Harry,

“So are you two gonna become best friends? Gonna be texting each other all the time and planning shit behind my back?” Louis teased. Lottie gave Harry a look and then she winked at him, causing Harry to laugh, the two high-fiving. Louis pouted at the two of them. “Oi, unfair. I was only jokin’!”

“Yeah, well now you’ve gone and said it, it’s happening.” Harry replied, nodding at Lottie.

“So come on then, you two. Gimme the deets. Who asked whom out?” Lottie asked eagerly, breaking off some chocolate and taking a bite.

“Uh…” Harry looked at Louis. “I asked Lou… Technically?”

Louis nodded with a grin on his face,

“Yep. The night after that article about me ‘third-wheeling’ Zayn and Perrie’s date night.”

Lottie laughed,

“You were totally there weren’t you, Harry?”

Harry chuckled,

“I snuck in the back.”

Lottie shook her head, smiling at them both,

“Love it.” She took a sip of her wine. “Doesn’t it annoy you though that people are so interested in your personal life? Like I’ve seen paparazzi videos online of them constantly asking you both if you’re seeing each other or not. Don’t you just want to scream: ‘leave me the fuck alone!’?”

Louis shrugged,

“You get used to it, I suppose. It’s comes with the job. For some reason, people want to know your relationship status. They want to know who you’re seen with, how close you’re being with that person and what kind of story they can invent with the pictures they’ve got in front of them. Some are true, some are false, and some are just plain bizarre. Sometimes you comment on them and set the record straight – depending how ridiculous and messed up the story is – or you keep quiet and wait until the story dies out. It’s all in the handbook, and as long as you’ve got at least one person; whether that being just your manager, or your friends and family, then you’re fine. It’s the second your friends and family start questioning it is when you know it’s bad.”

Lottie nodded along with Louis’ explanation,

“Right. But what will you do if one of you has publically has entered a club and the other has snuck in through the back and someone tells the press that you’ve been spotted together?”

Harry shrugged,

“We cross that bridge when we get to it. I mean, it can be totally harmless and we can brush it off as just being friends who are hanging out at a club. It happens all the time.”

“When do you think you’ll be ready to come out as a couple?” Lottie asked.

Louis and Harry looked at each other and then Louis looked back at Lottie, licking his lips,

“We’re not hiding because we don’t want the world to know. We just kind of want to enjoy the privacy for a while. The calm before the storm.”

Lottie smiled,

“Well, just know that I definitely will be keeping my lips zipped until that day comes.”

“And we appreciate that.” Harry nodded in agreement.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Louis woke up the next day with his limps tangled with Harry’s. His front was pressed against Harry’s back, and his arm was wrapped around his waist. Harry’s arm hugged Louis’ arm, and his ankle hooked with Louis’. He could hear movement from outside his bedroom, and he knew it was Lottie who was too excited to sleep. He smiled to himself, kissing Harry’s shoulder softly. He stirred in his sleep, and moved around slightly, before blinking sleepily,

“Mornin’ Boo.” Harry rasped.

“Good morning, love. Sleep well?”

“Always do when I’m sleeping with you.” Harry admitted.

Louis grinned,

“Good answer.” Harry laughed softly. “Lottie’s awake. Think she’s a bit excited about today.”

Harry smiled,

“I’m so glad Lou wants to meet her.”

Louis nodded,

“Me too.”

“And it’ll mean you get to see her more.” Harry murmured.

“Yeah that’s the cherry on top of the cake.” Louis admitted.

“Come on.” Harry rolled on his back, stretching. “Let’s go see Lottie.”

They climbed out of bed and made their way out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. Lottie, whom was sitting on a breakfast barstool, looked up and smiled,

“Morning!” She beamed.

Louis chuckled shaking his head and he ruffled her hair as he walked past her,

“Mornin’ sunshine.” He teased.

“Shut up, Lou. So I’m excited – sue me.” She rolled her eyes.

Harry sat down next to her,

“Did you sleep well?” He asked casually.

Lottie smiled sheepishly,

“Ish. It took me a while to actually sleep.” Harry nodded in understanding. “It’s just a big moment, y’know?”

“We know, love.” Louis placed his hand over Lottie’s. “But don’t worry too much. You’ll be fine, I promise.”

“Yeah I mean, it’s practically a done deal. She just wants to meet with you face to face.” He shrugged.

Lottie nodded and took a deep breath,

“Right.” She stood up off the breakfast barstool. “I’m gonna shower and get ready.”

“Have you eaten?” Louis asked.

“Yeah I had some toast.” Lottie said as she walked out of the kitchen and towards the guest bedroom.

Harry and Louis looked at each other.

“She’s so nervous, bless her.” Harry commented.

Louis smiled small, leaning on the counter top and nodded,

“Yeah, she’s so desperate for this.”

“Well, like I said, it’s practically a done deal. Lou just wants to see if they have a good working connection and that.” Harry shrugged. “She said some stuff about makeup and hair but I got lost and zoned out.”

Louis chuckled shaking his head,

“Oh Harold.” He said fondly, before standing up straight and he turned on the kettle.

 

After they ate, got showered and got dressed, Louis and Harry met Lottie near the door. She was shrugging on her coat, and adjusting her handbag on her shoulder.

“A car’s coming to pick us up round the back.” Louis told her, his eyes on his phone as he wandered over.

Lottie nodded and Harry smiled encouragingly at her. They made their way out of the apartment and headed towards the lift. Lottie pressed the button and the three of them stepped inside when the doors opened and Harry pressed the ground floor.

“Nervous, Lots?” Louis asked.

Lottie scoffed,

“Duh.”

Louis and Harry chuckled.

“You’ll be fine, love. Just be yourself and I bet Lou will love you.” Louis reassured her.

Harry nodded in agreement,

“Yeah, you’ll be fine. Like I said before, I can already tell you’re gonna get along just fine.”

 

 

Arriving at the YSL studio, Lottie’s eyes were wide as she looked around in awe. Harry said hello to the crew members as they walked down the corridor, and Louis stood by his side with a proud smile on his face. Seeing Harry in his element, in his work place, was endearing to him. Harry and Lou had arranged for a photographer to come down and take some headshots for Harry, so Lottie could work alongside Lou on an actual shoot. Louis could tell Lottie was nervous, but he knew it was best not to mention it, and instead he stepped back and watched her let it all sink in. Walking into the hair and makeup room, Harry grinned at a woman and walked over, giving her a hug,

“Hey!”

“Hi gorgeous, how you doing?” Lou greeted, as she hugged him back.

“I’m alright, thanks. How’re you?” The pair pulled out of the hug.

“I’m great!” Lou smiled. She turned to Louis. “Well if it isn’t the lovely boyfriend.” She hugged him. “Nice to meet you, Louis, I’m Lou.”

“Nice to meet ya, love.” He replied hugging her back and as they pulled away, he added, “This could get confusing.” He teased.

They both laughed, before Lou turned to Lottie, who stood awkwardly beside Louis; not quite knowing what to do.

“Hi Lottie, I’m Lou.” She grinned.

Lottie smiled shyly,

“Hi.”

“Right you,” Lou turned to Harry, “coat off, bum on chair and let’s get to work yeah?” Lou turned back to Lottie, winking at her and she motioned Louis to sit down and then motioned Lottie to follow her. Louis took Lottie’s bag and coat and then he took a seat on the sofa that was in the room. His eyes met Harry’s, as Harry sat on the chair and he grinned at him. Harry returned the smile and he winked at Louis, causing him to roll his eyes fondly.

 

* * *

 

 

The day was over and Lou had told Lottie that she would love for Lottie to work for her. Instantly accepting the offer, Harry and Louis instantly jumped in, giving her congratulatory hugs and Louis kissed her on the forehead. After leaving through the back entrance of the studio, they climbed into Harry’s car and drove back towards Louis’ apartment.

“Tonight calls for celebration.” Louis informed them, looking over his shoulder at a beaming Lottie, who nodded in agreement.

“Hey, Har?” She spoke softly.

“Yeah, Lottie?” He glanced at her through his rear mirror.

“Please can we stop off for some food? Obviously a drive-through.”

Harry nodded and smiled,

“Course. What’re you fancying?”

“McDonalds?”

Louis groaned,

“It’s been so long.”

Lottie and Harry laughed, shaking their heads, and Harry turned a corner, heading towards McDonalds. _Everything was falling into place._ Harry thought to himself, with a smile on his face.


	10. x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry arrives at club alone. Louis and Lottie meet him inside. Everyone speculates who Harry was partying with when a picture makes its way onto Instagram of Lottie and Louis in a club...

 “So how's this gonna work?” Lottie asked, as the three sat in the back of the of the taxi.

“Hazza’s gonna go in through the front and we're gonna go through the back.” Louis explained. “I've done my pap walk, and I don't want the paparazzi harassing you.”

Lottie smiled thankfully at Louis,

“Thanks, Lou.”

“So I'll be dropped off first, and then Paul’s gonna drop you two off round the back. But you two need to keep hidden.” Harry explained. “Thankfully these windows are tinted so they can't see you.”

Louis squeezed Lottie’s hand,

“Don't worry, love. We've got this handled.”

The car slowed down and Harry looked at them both. Louis winked at him causing Harry to grin, and Lottie give him a smile. He gave her a reassuring nod, before the door was opened and he quickly climbed out, Paul shutting the door immediately afterwards, so the paparazzi couldn’t see Louis and Lottie. Harry shook his hand,

“Thanks, Paul.”

“Any time, Harry. You know that.” He replied, and Harry smiled back at him. Paul made his way back into the car and drove Louis and Lottie away. Harry suddenly felt alone. He took a small deep breath, walking through the small crowd of paparazzi; their cameras flashing and constantly shouting out his name.

“Who’re you going out with tonight Harry?”

“Meeting the boyfriend?”

“Why've you arrived alone, Styles?”

The bouncer let him straight into the club, and he skilled appreciatively.

“Mr. Styles.” A bouncer, that was standing inside the club, greeted.

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Harry shook his hand. He glanced around the room, noticing that the club was pretty packed. His heart raced with nerves.

“If you'd like to follow me to the VIP section where your party will be waiting for you.” He gave him a knowing smile, as Harry nodded in return, following the bouncer. He tugged at the bottom of his black long-sleeved shirt and he followed him into the VIP section. His shoulders sagged with relief when he saw Louis and Lottie sitting down. There was a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket beside their table. He made his way over and sat down beside Louis and thanked the bouncer, who smiled and nodded, before he walked back over to the entrance of the VIP section and stood there; guarding the section.

“Hi love.” Louis greeted with a fond smile on his face.

Harry smiled at him,

“Hi, Boo.”

Lottie reached over and grabbed the bottle of champagne,

“Shall we?” She asked.

Louis grinned taking the bottle from her and he poured three glasses, and they all picked up a glass each.

“To my beautiful and talented little sister Charlotte. I'm so proud of you, and I can't wait for you to start your new job.” He held up his glass.

“To Charlotte.” Harry toasted, and the three of them clinked their glasses together, before taking a drink.

“God I could get used to this.” Lottie said, setting her glass down onto the table.

“Stick with us, love, and you can.” Louis told her, a smile appearing on Harry's face.

“Let me take a picture of you both.” He offered.

The siblings nodded in agreement, and Lottie handed him her phone. He stood up and took a picture of them both, before he handed Lottie her phone back. She uploaded it to Instagram with the caption: _“Celebratory drinks with @louist91 xx”_.

“So who's gonna dance with me?”

“Not me.” Harry quickly said, as Louis opened his mouth. He then glared playfully at Harry, causing both he and Lottie to laugh.

“I'm not being forced into dancing with you again, Lottie!” Louis whined.

Lottie sighed dramatically,

“Fine!” She picked up her glass and took a drink. “But you two can dance together. Right?”

Louis and Harry looked at each other, their eyes wide, causing Lottie to laugh.

"I hope you're not starting without me.” A voice teased, heading over to their table.

The three of them looked up and then Lottie grinned, standing up, and she walked over to her,

“Hi Lou!”

“Hiya Lottie, y’alright salt?” She asked, as the two embraced.

“Yeah, I'm great thanks. So glad you could make it.”

“Of course. And you better get used to this, as we’ll be doing this a lot.” Lou winked at her, causing Lottie to grin, and they then sat at the table.

“Hey.” Louis said softly in Lottie’s ear. She looked at him and raised her eyebrows. “You're welcome at my place for as long as you like, yeah?”

Lottie smiled gratefully,

“Thanks, bro.”

He winked at her,

“No problem. You're my little sister; I wouldn't have it any other way.”

“So Harry?” Lou started, as she poured herself a glass of champagne. When she knew she had his attention, she carried on. “Check you out helping the boyfriend’s little sister. That smitten already, are we?”

Harry blushed, and he rolled his eyes playfully,

“Shut up.”

Lou laughed,

“It's nice to see, Harry. You're back to your old self again. Not stressed, not angry, not frustrated. And remember, you tell the world when you're ready, yes?” Harry smiled and nodded at her. “Good lad.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A few hours later, the second bottle of champagne had been finished for a while, and Lou had insisted on buying two rounds of shots for everyone. Lottie and Lou were constantly getting up to dance, while Louis and Harry laughed and watched them from their booth.

“Harold.” Louis said in his ear.

“Louis.” Harry replied.

“You're wonderful.” Harry smiled and blushed at his words. “It's true! You're so wonderful, and beautiful, and caring and smart. And I'm so glad I get to call you mine.” The two smiled at each other.

“Well I think you're wonderful too.” Harry replied, leaning forward and kissing Louis’ lips softly. Louis smiled into the kiss, pulling Harry in closer, and then they pulled away; suddenly aware of their surroundings.

“Come on you two! Let's get the pictures in!” Lottie announced as she and Lou walked back over to the booth.

The boys laughed, standing up, as Lottie got out her phone. Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ neck.

“Smile!” Lottie called over the music.

Louis pulled a face, as Harry turned his head to Louis’ ear,

“You've helped me be me again.” He told him, as the flash went off.

“Harold you weren’t even looking!” Lottie scolded as she and Lou looked at the photo.

Harry kept his eyes on Louis and watched as he turned his head to him; his face soft, and he cupped Harry's cheek softly,

“Glad I could help, love.” He replied.

The two shared a chaste kiss, before Harry hid his face in Louis’ neck.

“Let's go home.” Harry said suddenly.

Louis let out a surprised laugh,

“What?”

“I just want to be with you, Boo.”

“You can darlin’. Soon, yeah?” Harry pouted at Louis’ words, causing Louis to smile at him. “Don't start, Hazza. We're celebrating.” He teased.

Harry sighed slightly and nodded,

“Okay, okay.”

The two sat back down at the booth and a waiter came over,

“Can I get you both anything?”

"Uh..." Louis looked at Harry and then back to the waiter. “You know what? Can we have two glasses of champagne, please mate?”

“Certainly, Sir.”

“Cheers.” Louis smiled. “We’ll be just on the dance floor.”

“What?” Harry looked at him.

Louis smirked and stood up; grabbing Harry's hand and he pulled him up, dragging him over to the dance floor.

"C’mon, love. Wanna see you move.” Louis said in his ear

Harry's breath hitched, as Louis wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him flush to his body. Louis danced against Harry, and all Harry could do was watch him; his eyes wide.

“Dance, Hazza.” Louis smiled.

“I can't…” Harry swallowed thickly. “I can't dance.”

Louis chuckled,

“Course you can. Just let loose.”

Harry shook his head,

“Babe, I’m like Bambi on ice. I cannot dance.”

Louis bit his bottom lip as he watched Harry, his head tilting slightly to the side. He almost felt guilty for forcing him onto the dancefloor. Almost. As the song changed, a wide grin appeared on Louis’ face, causing Harry to furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

“Fuck this is gonna be so good.” Louis said, mainly to himself. He turned around, his back pressed against Harry’s front, and he held onto Harry’s arms, wrapping them around his own waist. Harry swallowed thickly, as Louis’ back grinded against his front, and he gripped Louis’ hips tighter; earning a satisfied smirk from Louis. As the song carried on, Harry finally started to grind back against Louis, his mouth pressed against Louis’ neck, as the two panted slightly.

“Fuck, Lou.” Harry said against his neck. Louis swallowed thickly and nodded quickly in reply, too dazed to form an actual response. “Fuck, if this is what you meant by dancing, I wouldn’t have argued with you.” Louis laughed breathlessly and he glanced down, watching Harry’s hands roam down his sides, moving dangerously low. His breathing hitched slightly, as he grinded his arse into Harry’s crotch; a small moan vibrated against Louis’ neck. He couldn’t take it anymore. Louis turned around and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, kissing him roughly. Harry instantly kissed him back, his hands running through Louis’ hair, as Louis pulled them even closer.

“I need you.” Louis murmured into the kiss.

“Home. Now.” Harry panted, pulling out of the kiss. When Louis didn’t reply, Harry moved his hand down and placed his hand over Louis’ crotch, causing his eyes to close. “Please?” Harry begged.

Louis swallowed thickly and nodded, and the two pulled apart, and walked back to the table. Lou and Lottie had vanished and Louis decided that when he was in the car hiding from the paparazzi, he’d text Lottie letting her know that he’d gone home, and that she was more than welcome to stay out for as long as she likes; and also where he was going to hide the key. Louis kissed Harry deeply one more time, before he made his way out of the back. Harry took a deep breath, quickly adjusting his shirt and then he pulled out his phone. He knew there was going to be a car waiting outside anyway, since there were always cars outside waiting to take people home; but he had to make sure they picked up Louis first. He walked over to the bouncer at the VIP entrance, and he tapped him on the shoulder.

“I need a car to pick up Louis Tomlinson from the back exit.” He said into the bouncer’s ear.

The bouncer nodded, and he started to talk into his walkie talkie,

“Steve? I need you to bring a car round to the back exit and pick up a Louis Tomlinson.” He paused for a second as someone spoke back into his ear piece. “Yep, and then you need to drive round to the front and pick up Harry Styles, he’ll be waiting for you and we’ll let him outside when we see you. Make sure you get out and let him in; nobody can see Louis inside the car. Got it?” Harry had never felt so grateful for someone in his life. The man understood, and he practically wanted to cry. The bouncer looked back at Harry. “Sorted, man. Come with me and we’ll get you to the exit.”

Harry smiled gratefully and quickly text Louis telling him a car was coming for him. Louis replied back instantly with a bunch of kisses, causing Harry to smile and roll his eyes playfully, stuffing his phone back into his jeans. He followed the bouncer through the club; his hand on Harry’s back, making sure he was with him. He could hear gasps and excited squeals from around them, but Harry kept his head down and waited for the car.

“Have a good night?” The bouncer asked with a knowing smile on his face.

Harry flushed as he nodded,

“Y-Yeah. It’s been good.”

“Good to hear.”

 

Louis was leaning against a wall next to the door to the back exit. He was feeling excited and very eager to get home. A car pulled up beside him and a man rolled down the window,

“Louis Tomlinson?”

Louis nodded,

“That’s me.” He climbed into the back seat and closed the door, moving over to the opposite side and he fastened his seatbelt. The driver drove to the front exit and his heart raced.

“It’s like a fuckin’ circus out there.” The driver commented.

Louis nodded in agreement, huffing out a laugh,

“You’re tellin’ me.”

“Fuck’s sake, I feel for you guys. Fuckin’ surroundin’ ya like you’re a fuckin’ animal in a fuckin’ zoo. Like, let you live, you know?”

Louis nodded, because he did know. Of course he knew. It was his life they were talking about.

“Exactly.” Louis agreed.

“How much would you pay me to go and fucking knock them out?” Was the last thing the driver said, before he quickly climbed out of the car. He walked around the car and to the back door. Louis tipped his head back and laughed. The driver’s comment was so unexpected and out of nowhere, he couldn’t help it. Louis could see the flashing lights in the corner of his eye, and then the door opened and he was still laughing. Harry climbed in and the door was closed instantly.

“What’re you laughing at?” Harry asked, fastening his seatbelt with an amused smile on his face.

“The fuckin’ driver.” He laughed. “‘How much would you pay me to go and fucking knock them out?’” The driver climbed back into the driver’s side as Harry laughed at the comment “Mate you’re a fucking legend.”

The driver chuckled shaking his head and he quickly drove away from the paparazzi.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Arriving back at Louis’ was messy. They were too busy being tangled with each other, kissing, that they could barely stop for a couple of seconds to open the door. When Louis finally kicked open the door, Harry pushed him inside, his hands still cupping the back of Louis’ neck, and he kicked the door closed. A gasp left Louis’ mouth as Harry slid his hand inside Louis’ boxers.

“Fuck.” Louis panted. “Harry. Fuck.”

“Need you. Now.” Harry murmured and that was it. The pair quickly made their way to the bedroom, stripped off their clothes and Louis pushed Harry onto the bed. He straddled over him and kissed Harry roughly, grinding their bodies together.

 

As they lay under the covers, regaining their breaths, Harry thought about tonight.

“Lou?” He whispered.

“Yeah?”

“I think we’ve been rumbled.”

Louis finally looked at him,

“What?”

“When the driver opened the door, your laughing could be heard by the paps.”

Louis swallowed thickly,

“Oh.”

Harry turned onto his side, facing him,

“Maybe they won’t upload the video footage?” He offered.

Louis sighed, turning to face Harry,

“Of course they will, love. It’s their job to get the exclusive.” Louis stroked Harry’s cheek softly with his knuckles. “Maybe it’s time…”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows,

“Not yet. We’re enjoying sneaking around.”

Louis smiled at him,

“Yeah we are.”

“We just ignore it? Like we do with the other articles?” Harry suggested.

Louis shrugged slightly,

“If we can, Hazza, then we will.”

“Do we really need to tell Amanda and Kathryn?” Harry whined.

Louis chuckled softly,

“Maybe. But hey, we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” Louis leaned forward and kissed Harry’s lips softly. “But for now, Harold. We sleep.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Harry was awake before Louis. Gently unwrapping Louis’ arms from around him, Harry climbed out of bed and walked over to his overnight bag, fishing out a pair of clean underwear. Pulling them on, Harry then grabbed his sweatpants and Louis’ football shirt – (he now loves it and never wants to return it) – and then he makes his way into the kitchen; turning on the kettle. He glances at the object that caught his eye, noticing that Lottie’s bag has been dropped near the hallway, and her shoes have been discarded along the way to her room. Chuckling quietly to himself, Harry shook his head and unlocked his phone, clicking on Twitter. His eyes widened, his notifications had gone wild last night.

_“So @Harry_Styles goes to a club alone. @Louis_Tomlinson’s  
sister uploads a picture with Louis in a club. We see you there boys.”_

_“So Harry and Louis partied last night, accompanied by Lottie.  
I am loving this. I am here for this. @Harry_Styles @Louis_Tomlinson”_

_“That’s great Lottie, but where are the pictures of @Harry_Styles  
and @Louis_Tomlinson?! @lottietommo”_

_“OMG OMG OMG. EVERYONE GO LOOK AT THE VIDEO OF  
@Harry_Styles LEAVING THE CLUB. IS THAT LOUIS’ LAUGH?!”_

Harry’s eyes go wide at that. _Shit_ , is the only thought that enters his mind. He swallows thickly and decides to _just do it_. He types Harry Styles into the search bar on Twitter and when he presses enter, it’s followed by pictures of Harry, videos of Harry, tweets of Harry. All about last night. And it’s insane.

 _“HARRY STYLES ENTERS CLUB ALONE. LOTTIE POSTS_  
A PICTURE OF HER AND LOUIS. VIDEO APPEARS AND THE  
SOUND OF SOMEONE LAUGHING IS POSTED. LARRY!!!”

 _“Larry is real. Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson partied_  
lowkey last night and made it obvious with the Instagram  
picture that Lottie posted.”

_“Harry Styles arrived to the club alone because Louis was  
already inside waiting for him… I COULD CRY.”_

_“DOES THAT MEAN LOUIS TOMLINSON WAS HIDING IN  
THE CAR WHEN HARRY STYLES ARRIVED AT THE CLUB?!”_

_“I just want to see a picture of Harry Styles and Louis  
Tomlinson out together last night. Or today. Or whenever.”_

_“Harry Styles you think you’re sneaky. But we know.”_

The last tweet caused a shiver to run down unexpectedly down his spine. He heard the kettle boil, practically causing him to jump out of his skin. He quickly made himself a cup of tea and then he walked over to the armchair in the living area and carried on scrolling through the tag.

“Mornin’ love.” Louis greeted, leaning down and kissing Harry on the cheek softly.

“Morning Boo. Sleep well?” Harry asked, breaking his gaze from his phone and looking up at him.

“Aye, always do when I’m with you.” He winked cheekily at Harry; causing him to flush from the memory of his confession. “I’m only messing. Well, sort of. I meant what I said.”

Harry smiled to himself, and as Louis turned on the TV to catch up on the latest football news, Harry’s eyes returned to his phone.

 _“Harry Styles is a fucking attention seeker. I bet_  
it was his fucking idea to post that picture of Louis and  
Lottie on her Instagram.”

His heart stopped for a second and his face dropped. His heart ached. He wasn’t used to seeing this. Seeing hate comments about him from the public. Sure he got a lot of names during the ‘womaniser’ phase, but Amanda would make sure he didn’t see them and she’d just tell him it was best for everyone if he stayed away from the media. But Harry being Harry wouldn’t let it go and demanded Lou to tell him what they were saying. He _had to know_.

Louis looked over at him and he frowned,

“Hazza?” He said softly. When Harry didn’t reply, his face fixed on his phone, his eyebrows furrowed. “Harry? Love, are you there?”

Harry still didn’t reply, everything around him was silent and he blocked everything out. He got like this sometimes. He clicked on the person’s page and he carried on scrolling through. And, _of course_ , there were more.

_“I’m not trying to be mean, but come on! He knows  
we’d put the pieces together.”_

_“Is Harry using Louis for the fame? Let’s be honest._  
Ever since he made that Topman comment he’s constantly  
in the media. Bet he’s loving it.”

_“He’s now the face of YSL. This is all just a game  
for him. He’s getting everything he wants.”_

_“Harry Styles wants everyone to know his name.  
So he’s using Louis for it. Smart move, Styles.”_

_“And of course Louis’ voice gets heard when the driver  
opens the back door. Bet they BOTH planned it.”_

_“They’re in it together. They want more attention_  
on them. And sure they’ll both deny it and say that  
they hate the paps and stuff, but it’s BS.”

 _“Harry Styles is only known for being linked_  
to Cara. I didn’t even know he was a model until  
like, what? A month ago lol.”

Louis had given up trying to get his attention. Instead, he stood up and made his way over to the armchair where Harry was sitting. He read over Harry’s shoulder at the tweets he was reading. His face fell and his heart broke. Harry was reading hate. Harry was reading some stupid, pathetic person’s tweets about him. He swallowed thickly, before he snatched the phone out of Harry’s hands, throwing his phone onto the sofa where he was originally once sitting. Harry’s head shot up to Louis in shock; taken back by the sudden interruption, and Louis bent down in front of him,

“Harry.” He spoke softly. He watched the tears well up in his eyes and his heart broke once again. Harry sniffed slightly and that was it. Louis leapt up, wrapping his arms around Harry; who instantly hugged Louis’ waist and he stuffed his face into his neck. Louis stroked his hair soothingly, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

“I’m not using you, Louis.” Harry murmured his voice thick with tears.

“Shh, I know you’re not baby. I know. Don’t worry, I know. I know.” Louis reassured him.

“I didn’t plan any of this.” Harry sobbed out. “I didn’t! I didn’t expect any of this to happen. I didn’t plan anything – I swear!” His voice was frantic now.

“Harry.” Louis said sternly, pulling back and cupping Harry’s wet cheeks. “Stop saying that. I know you didn’t plan any of this. You’re not an attention seeker; you’re not doing this for the fame. I know this is real and that you like me. You don’t need to reassure me, okay? Because _I know_.”

And then Louis leaned forward, kissing Harry with such urgency and passion, trying to get Harry to realise that he didn’t believe what the person had put. Harry kissed him back, wrapping his arms back around Louis’ waist, and after a few minutes, he pulled away and sighed; sniffing again.

“You okay, Hazza?”

Harry nodded slowly, his eyes now puffy from crying. Louis smiled small, and he reached over, grabbing Harry’s cup from the coffee table, and he handed it to him,

“Drink up, love.”

Climbing off Harry, Louis made his way over to the kitchen, seeing Lottie standing there, mixing her tea together. He got himself out a cup and put a teabag in it, pouring the boiled water in.

“What was that all about?” Lottie whispered.

Louis shook his head,

“Hate comments.” He replied quietly. “I’m so tempted to fucking go off to that person he was reading, but I can’t.”

“Can I?” Lottie asked, raising an eyebrow. And before he could respond, Lottie unlocked her phone and started searching. Louis sighed and grabbed her phone, writing in the username and handing it back to Lottie; mixing his tea in silence as she read the tweets.

“That little…” She mumbled to herself.

Lottie showed Louis the tweet, who smiled appreciatively at her, kissing her gently on the cheek and then he put away the milk and made his way back over to the living area; sitting down on the sofa closest to the armchair. Harry was staring down at his lap, lifting the cup up to his lips and taking a sip. He looked up when he heard movement from the seat beside him, and the two shared a small smile.

“We’re going out today. You and me.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows,

“What? We can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because the paparazzi will see us? Another scandal?”

Louis smiled at him,

“Don’t worry, Hazza. We’re friends as well, y’know? We are allowed to be seen together.”

 

* * *

 

 

After getting ready, Louis pulled on a beanie and smiled to himself. He pulled out his phone,

“Hazza? Come here, love.”

Harry shrugged on his coat and he walked over to Louis,

“Yeah?”

“Take a picture with me.”

Louis opened his camera and he flipped the camera round to them. Louis smiled into the camera, as did Harry, and then he opened Instagram.

“Lou…”

“Shhh.” Louis smiled, adding a filter, and he wrote the caption: _“Spending the day with @Harry_Styles. You look a bit rough today, Harold. ;)”_

Harry laughed at the comment,

“Louis!”

“Yes?” Louis smiled, looking at him. “Then everyone’s prepared when the paparazzi get a picture of us.” He shrugged. “I want to spend the day with you, rather than being cooped up inside. Come on.”

Harry leaned down; pecking his lips softly, and then the two walked out the door and headed towards the lift. Stepping inside the lift, they stared at each other’s reflection in the doors, a smile playing on their lips.

“So how do we play this?” Harry asked.

Louis shrugged,

“We’re just hangin’ out. Just like I would if I was spending the day with Zayn. Or Liam. Or Niall.” Louis looked at Harry. “Just because there’s stuff going on about us, shouldn’t stop us from hanging out. Right?”

Harry smiled and kissed his cheek softly,

“Right.”

They stepped out of the lift and out the main doors. There was a couple of paparazzi outside, as the two kept their heads low, heading towards Louis’ car.

“Harry! Is it true you went out with Louis and his sister last night?” One of the paps asked.

“Did you sleep over last night Harry?” Another asked. Harry rolled his eyes at this. Why that was important to anyone was beyond him.

“What’s this all about then, eh? Your secret ain’t so secret.”

Louis unlocked the car doors,

“What? Two mates can’t hang out now?” He questioned, motioning Harry to get inside. He did hesitantly.

“Just friends, eh?”

“Look pal, what is your deal?”

“What’s _your_ deal?”

“My deal is that I can’t even walk outside with a friend without being interrogated! Me and Harry are going to hang out for the day and that’s it. Happy now? You got your exclusive.” Louis rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he climbed into the driver’s seat.

“Well that’s definitely making the news.” Harry said softly.

Louis turned to him,

“It’s not fair, Haz! Why is it news-worthy when you and me hang out? Why can’t we live? Why can’t we have our privacy? It isn’t fair!”

Harry’s face softened as he looked at him, aware that the paparazzi were still there,

“I know, Boo. I know. It’s not fair and it’s not right, but this is how it is and we have to just go with it for now. We’ll come out soon and then we’ll be fine.”

Louis sighed,

“And then they’ll be keeping a closer eye on us.”

Harry shrugged slightly,

“Then we ignore it. Like we do now.”

The two shared a weak smile before Louis fastened his seatbelt, started the engine and drove away from the cameras.

 

They arrived at the shopping mall fifteen minutes later and Louis parked up the car. They climbed out, Louis locked the car and they headed inside. Harry noted that a few people’s heads had turned towards them and a group of girls getting their phones out as they all whispered excitedly to themselves. They took pictures of the pair as they walked causally further inside the mall.

“So Harold? Where first?” Louis asked, oblivious to what was happening around them.

Harry’s head snapped away from the crowd and he looked over at Louis,

“Uh, wherever.”

Louis chuckled,

“Always so helpful.” Harry just smiled in returned, following Louis as he walked down heading towards a sports shop. “Well I’ve been dying to buy some new Adidas.” He looked at Harry. “D’ya mind?”

“Course not, Boo.” Harry replied sincerely, and the two walked inside Sport’s Direct.

Harry followed behind Louis, watching him as he looked around the shop. Watching Louis in his comfort zone was always something that left Harry in awe. Whether it be him playing football, shopping in a sports shop or lounging around at home. This was Louis, and this is what Harry wanted: the real him.

“So tell me, Harold. This is the other half of me: Adidas and Nike. What’s the other half of YSL model Harry Styles?” Louis asked as the two stopped at a clothing rack, Louis looking through the jumpers.

Harry shrugged,

“I dunno.” Louis glanced at him. “I like taking pictures.” He admitted quietly.

A wide grin spread across Louis’ face,

“Yeah?” Louis nodded. “Do you have a camera and everything?”

Harry flushed and he nodded,

“Yeah.”

“Can I see some of your work?”

“If you want.” Harry replied shyly.

“It’s part of who you are, Harry. _Of course_ I want to.”

The two shared a smile, before Louis looked back down at the clothes in front of them. He flicked through the jumpers. Harry noticed that Louis was struggling to choose one he liked best and decided to step in.

“What about this one?” Harry suggested, touching a white hoodie with blue writing in the middle.

Louis picked it up from the rack and he looked at it more closely. Harry bit his bottom lip, watching him closely. He looked at Harry and grinned,

“Perfect.”

After paying for the jumper, the boys left the shop and Harry dragged Louis into WH Smith, heading straight over to the photo albums.

“Feeling inspired, Haz?”

Harry smiled sheepishly, before moving his gaze to the photo albums. After roaming over the first row, his eyebrows furrowed together; a frown settling on his face.

“What’s wrong, love?”

“They’re all so… boring. All bland and plain. I want one that’s nice and pretty – that stands out. Y’know?” He asked, looking at Louis.

Louis nodded in understanding, his gaze following Harry’s to the rows of photo albums,

“Hey, what about this one?” He asked, bending down and grabbing the suede chocolate brown photo album from the bottom shelf. It was a small-ish size and it had a frame on the cover to put a photo in.

Harry’s eyes raked over the photo album in Louis’ hand, wondering how it was possible for Louis to spot this and not him.

“It’s perfect for you.” Louis murmured. “So you.”

Harry smiled to himself and he nodded, taking the album from Louis,

“You’re right. I’m getting it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

After looking around a few more shops, the boys decided to stop for food. They headed upstairs to the food court.

“Choose something nice, Harold.” Louis told him, as they walked around.

“Wagamamas?” Harry suggested.

“You know me so well.” The two chuckled, walking into the restaurant. “Table for two please.”

A waitress led them through the restaurant and stopped in front of a table for two. The boys sat down and ordered a coke each, before they started looking through the menu.

“You been here before?” Louis asked.

Harry shook his head,

“Nah.”

Louis looked up at him and laughed,

“So why did you suggest it then?”

Harry shrugged, smiling at him,

“I wanted to try it!”

“Alright, alright!” Louis laughed again, shaking his head. “Such a dork.” Louis murmured, looking back down at his menu.

“I heard that.” Harry smiled.

“You were meant to.” Louis shot back.

As the pair looked through the menu, Harry chewed on his bottom lip, unsure on what to get. It was all so confusing and none of it made sense to him.

“I think you’ll like the yasai yaki soba, babe.”

Harry nodded,

“Kay, I’ll get that.”

Louis smiled and then looked up at the waitress when she came back over,

“Hi. Can I get one yasai yaki soba and a teriyaki sirloin steak soba, please?” The waitress nodded, writing down their order, before picking up their menus and walking away.

“I really want to hold your hand.” Harry confessed.

Louis smiled at him,

“I know, love. I want to hold yours too.”

Harry laughed, running his hand through his hair,

“It’s funny because it’s like we’re not allowed. But we are. It’s our choice.”

“Do you want to become public?” Louis watched him closely.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows,

“I don’t know? No. I like how things are. It just sucks sometimes.”

Louis nodded,

“I know, Haz. I know. But we’ll just spend a little bit more time together, just us, and then we’ll make a big dramatic entrance together.”

Harry grinned,

“Sounds prefect to me.”

“You’re prefect to me.”

Harry blushed deeply and he lowered his head, causing a fond smile to grow on Louis’ lips. Yes they were going to become public soon. But for now, they were enjoying sneaking around and messing with the public’s head.


	11. xi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis finally make a decision regarding their relationship.

“So Harry, tell us what’s been happening in your career lately. You’re a very popular man and you’re constantly in the tabloids for both your personal and professional career. What’s that like? Constantly being written about?” The interviewer asked, notepad in hand and Dictaphone settled on the table in between them.

“Uh, it’s been a bit hectic lately, yeah. There’s been a lot of stuff written about me in the press and you’ve just got to sort of, ignore it and focus on the more important things. I mean, I don’t really get it. What’s so interesting about who I’m seeing, who I’m not seeing? I mean, people are creative and sometimes it impresses me. I had a load of bad press written about me last year and it was really hard for me to feel like I was being taken seriously professionally. Y’know? And it was really difficult for me to feel like I belonged at YSL. I mean now, it’s just sort of, I dunno. You shrug it off now and you deal with it privately. You try not to let the bad press get to you anymore, because after time you sort of realise it isn’t worth it almost. You’re there to do a job and your job just so happens to be in the public eye. People are going to follow you around with cameras and ask you random questions to try and take you off-guard. They’re going to want to know who you’re seeing, because your fans want to know. So in a way, I do get it. But I don’t get what’s so interesting about it.” Harry paused, knowing he was rambling. He always rambled when he was nervous. The interview had asked him two simple questions: about his career and the tabloids. But he had a gut feeling that something was going to get said about Louis. He just knew it was bound to happen.

“And what about career wise? We’ve heard that you’re looking into getting involved in a few charities?”

Harry cleared his throat and nodded,

“Yeah, yeah.  Giving back is something that’s very dear to me. I mean, it’s important to help the ones that need it the most and that’s what I’ve been trying to do throughout my career already. Uh, I’ve been meeting a lot with the Anti-Bullying Education charity. And it’s been great to learn about how it works and what the money is actually going towards.” He stopped to lick his lips. “And career wise, I’ve just been doing the usual. Shooting in front of a white backdrop with some amazing clothes on.”

“Has anything changed within work now that you’re the new face of Yves Saint Laurent?”

“Uh no, not really. I mean, I have more meetings with my manager and that, and the big boss as well. We’re just trying to figure out what the best direction of the company is. It’s kinda scary having the opportunity to help make the company even more popular, because your ideas are being put out there and if they go wrong, well you’re to blame. Thankfully though, everything we’ve been doing – social media wise – has been working.”

The interview smiled at him,

“Is it hard to have a private life because you’re becoming so big in the industry?”

Harry swallowed thickly,

“Not really, no.” He replied. “I think sometimes you’ve just got to find a way of keeping your private life private. And there’s always a way around not letting the public see it. For example, the paparazzi know where I live. But they don’t know what number my apartment is or what it looks like inside. Because that’s private and that’s something I’m keeping to myself. I like having my privacy and I always have done. Sure sometimes it gets out and stuff gets written about me, but I dunno. You just deal with it.”

“Are there any stories you want to set straight that have been written about you? Whether it being recently or in the past?”

Harry scratched his cheek and laughed,

“Well I can guarantee that I am definitely not dating Cara. She’s one of my best friends and she also has a girlfriend.” He chuckled. “I find it odd that the media are still trying to get some sort of story out of that. I mean, for one, Cara is gay. And two, so am I. which is why I don’t understand why I was accused of being a womaniser last year. I’ve never been secret about my sexuality, so I don’t understand why people just… assumed.”

“Was it difficult to deal with? Knowing that you were just friends with these girls and hanging out with them and the press were writing stories and making up scenarios?”

Harry pressed his lips together. He knew this could be a trap, but he wanted to finally set that story straight. It was time to let this story die.

“It was difficult. But because it was worse for the girls that I was being paired up with. For example, Cara. She didn’t understand why people were writing about us because we both had said to the press that we were gay and they were still writing about it. But what didn’t make sense the most out of it all, is that while the womaniser articles were being published, they were also linking me with guys.” Harry shook his head laughing slightly. “It really confused me. And my team. Trying to figure out what they were wanting was difficult. So I sort of, closed myself off for a while and just stuck with myself. I refused to get photographed with any girl because I was scared of having some sort of story written about me. I was rarely using my social media accounts, because I just didn’t want to write something and it getting twisted. I was scared for a lot of the year and I didn’t understand what I could do to make it all right again.”

“So was it difficult when the article was written about you hinting that you and Louis Tomlinson was in a secret relationship?”

Harry kept his face neutral, but his heart sped up at the sound of his name.

“I mean… it was a very crazy week.” Harry admitted. “You know you make an innocent comment about another company’s clothing and it gets misinterpreted the wrong way. I guess with my so-called history, that it would be something I’d do. But obviously that wasn’t the case, since none of those articles were true. And it was the most craziest twenty-four hours of my life. I was calling my manager nearly every hour trying to figure out what the best move would be. And then at the charity event and I finally met Louis for the first time, I was just relieved that we managed to sort things out and laugh it off. He knew I didn’t mean to get an article out of it, and that it was just an innocent comment; and now we’re great friends because of it. So if anything, it was a win in the end.”

 

* * *

 

 

Louis stuffed his hands into his denim jacket pockets, standing in front of a backdrop, ready to start the photoshoot. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, a white shirt and a denim jacket. They were filming for the new season collection and Louis already could tell he was going to love it. He loved wearing denim jackets and he also loved wearing jumpers, which is what he's been shooting in over the past few weeks. There was a girl standing beside Kathryn with her phone up pointing at him. Her name was Lucy and she was part of the social media team. She was currently here taking pictures and videos of the shoot to post on Snapchat. He turned to her and stuck his tongue out at the phone. She quickly lowered it and wrote something, before posting the video to the Topman story.

“Louis, love?” Kathryn said walking over to him.

“Yeah?” He nodded, watching her.

“Cosmo are wanting an interview with you.” Louis let out a laugh. “I know, I know. But it's your call. If you want to meet them you can. But they're wanting to do a photoshoot spread and a small interview. I can call them and tell them absolutely no questions about Harry. You need to tread carefully with them, because the longer you ignore them, the more determined they'll be to make up stuff about you and Harry. We don't want another day of articles talking about you mouthing off the paparazzi again, do we?”

Louis rolled his eyes,

“It was his own fault! He was being a complete dick and he wanted to rile me up!”

“And he got exactly what he wanted.” Louis sighed at her words, knowing she was right. “Look, have a think about it and text me yes? Mine and Amanda’s main priority is getting yours and Harry’s name out there individually. We don't want you to be just known for being in a secret relationship, okay? We want you to be known as the face of Topman again, and the things that you do aside from the photoshoots to be acknowledged.” The two shared a smile.

“Cheers Kathryn. I'll think about it. But I don't get it. What would I talk about? I'm not doing anything major at the moment.”

“You're becoming an ambassador for the Anti-Bullying Education charity.”

Louis shook his head,

“So is Harry. That'll be spun around that it's something we're doing together.”

Kathryn narrowed her eyes at him,

“But you _are_ doing it together.”

Louis rolled his eyes,

“But they don't need to know that.”

Kathryn smiled and shook her head,

“Okay, okay. How about the fact that you're raising more money for Believe in Magic by auctioning off some stuff.”

Louis shrugged,

“Hmmm. I think the only thing we could talk about is the possibility of more footy matches. And that's shit. I don't want to go into an interview and when they ask what's new, I turn around and say that I have a football match coming up soon.”

“Sweetheart you have loads, you just can't think at the moment.”

“I'll think about it.” Louis reasoned. Kathryn nodded and walked away, standing beside Lucy again. Louis made his way back to the backdrop, turning to the camera, ready to start shooting. Louis stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets, posing for the camera.

 

* * *

 

 

“Tommo! Mate, I don’t know about you, but ah feel like we an’t seen each other in ages!” Zayn hollered down the phone.

Louis chuckled, collecting his backpack from the sofa in his dressing room,

“I know, man, I know. We need to see each other soon.” He nodded at Kathryn, before stepping forward and giving her a one-armed hug. “Bye.” He mouthed to her, giving her a small smile, before he walked out of his dressing room and headed towards the exit.

“Well what’re you up to today? Can you spare a few hours away from Styles to spend time wi’ ya main man?” There was a touch of teasing to Zayn’s voice.

Louis rolled his eyes, walking towards his car and unlocking it,

“For you? Why not.” Louis replied cheekily, climbing into the passenger seat.

“Sick! Lemme guess, Harry’s busy anyway?”

He grinned,

“Well yes.” Zayn laughed down the phone. “But I always have time for you Zayn, you know this.”

“Sound man, well when do you wanna meet?”

“Well I’ve just finished shooting for the day, so whenever.” He admitted.

“Say park? Fifteen?”

“See ya there.” Louis said, before the pair hung up. Throwing his phone onto the passenger seat, Louis started the engine, fastened his seatbelt, and he drove away from the studio.

 

 

Harry smiled to himself seeing Louis’ name. And after replying to his text, Harry pocketed his phone again and walked down the corridor, heading towards Amanda’s office. When he arrived, he knocked twice and then let himself in. Amanda was sitting at her desk, her gaze on her computer. She looked up and smiled wide,

“Hi Harry, how’re you doing?”

He smiled back, walking over and giving her a kiss on the cheek, before sitting down,

“I’m alright thanks, how’re you?”

“I’m good.” Amanda nodded. “Now about this meeting, don’t be fretting. It’s just between you and me, so it’s nothing too official. But I did want to say that I had a word with Tim and he and I both agreed that since you became the face of the company, YSL has become a lot more popular. The younger generation has become more interested in us and I think it’s helping that your name is on the gossip websites.”

Harry nodded, playing with the ring on his finger,

“So what does this mean?”

“It means that we’ve made a good choice with assigning you as the official face of the company.” The two shared a smile. “Now, love. Don’t forget, you have a fashion show to attend at the end of the week. I’m currently drafting an email of the schedule for the day, okay?” Harry nodded. “Now of you go, go enjoy your day.”

Harry stood up from his chair and waved Amanda goodbye. He walked out of her office and headed towards the exit. Since Louis was hanging out with Zayn, he thought the gym would be a good plan. Walking over to his car, he climbed into the Range Rover, fastened his seatbelt and started the engine, before he drove out of the car park. Arriving at his apartment, he jogged down the corridor and opened his door, quickly rushing to his bedroom. Harry quickly packed his gym clothes, before he walked back out the door; heading downstairs.

 

* * *

 

 

“Tommo!” Zayn greeted as Louis walked across the grass, heading towards Zayn who was standing there with a football by his feet.

“Malik!” Louis called back, he opened his arms out and the two embraced in a hug. Louis patted his back, before the two pulled back. “How ya doin’, man?”

“Mate I ‘ave been so busy! Photoshoot, after photoshoot. It’s been hectic lately.”

“Damn, all those new underwear coming in at the same time.” Louis teased.

Zayn slapped his chest,

“Piss off, you twat!” The two laughed. “Now we’ve come to play footy, so are we gonna start, or what?”

Louis laughed,

“Alright man, keep ya cool, would ya?”

Zayn kicked the ball to Louis and as Louis dribbled the ball between his feet, he ran down their pretend pitch; (Zayn having already setting up their goals with cones that he had brought). Louis could hear and feel Zayn running up beside him. He started sprinting faster, kicking the ball towards his goal.

“GOOOOOAL!” Louis cheered, throwing his arms in the air. “WHOOOOO!”

Zayn ran after the ball and picked it up. The two grinned cheekily, and then Louis looked over his shoulder, hearing a few excitable chatters. Smiling at the two girls, he then moved his attention back onto Zayn.

“Right, come on then Malik. Let’s ‘ave it.” Louis shrugged off his jacket, throwing it towards one of the cones. Louis rubbed his hands together, watching Zayn as he dropped the ball back onto the grass, and he started running down the grass, dribbling the ball between his feet. Louis charged towards him, and he reached out to tackle him. The two tripped over each other’s feet, falling to the floor. Louis stared up at the sky and laughed, placing his hand on his stomach. He was happy. He was truly happy.

“So tell me, Tommo.” Zayn said, sitting up, his knees bent and his arms wrapped around them loosely. “How’s the boy?”

Louis smiled, moving over to sit beside Zayn, leaning on his arms that were behind him,

“He’s good. Really good.” He replied, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

Zayn chuckled, shaking his head,

“Mate this is so good to see.”

“I know!” Louis agreed. “It’s like when you started datin’ Pez and you constantly had that dopey puppy dog look on your face.” He teased.

Zayn laughed, shoving Louis slightly,

“Cheeky twat!”

“I try, I try.” Louis chuckled.

“We should go out sometime. The four of us.” Zayn suggested.

“We’ve already done that, Zayn. Not that long ago actually. Were you sleeping throughout the night?”

Zayn rolled his eyes,

“I meant as a double date. Like, an actual sit down meal.” He paused for a second. “But maybe we should save that until you’re public.”

Louis smiled gratefully and nodded,

“Maybe yeah.” He agreed.

“‘Nother round?”

“Bring it.” The boys stood up and started to play again.

 

* * *

 

Arriving at the gym, Harry was welcomed by a photographer. Taking a deep breath, Harry pulled his gym bag out of the back of the car and he locked his car doors, heading towards the entrance.

“Hiya Harry, how’re you doing?”

“Not bad, not too bad at all thanks. How’re you?” Okay, so maybe this guy wasn’t too bad.

“I’m alright thanks. Gonna have a good workout?”

“That’s the plan.” Harry smiled at him.

“Well, good luck and have fun.”

“Cheers, man. I’ll try to.” Harry grinned and he walked inside. Heading straight to the locker rooms, Harry walked into a changing stall and he changed out of his usual clothes and into his gym clothes. After changing, Harry locked his stuff away into a locker and headed inside the gym. He stepped onto an available treadmill and started to run. He had his earphones plugged in; playing some random playlist that Louis had put together last week on his Spotify. _“You can’t listen to Indie shit while you’re at the gym, Harold. How the fuck are you gonna concentrate on workin’ out when you have some depressin’ shit blasting through your ears? ‘Ere, let me handle it.”_ Were the words that Louis had said to him while they were laying on the sofa one Sunday afternoon. Harry being Harry allowed Louis to take his phone and create a playlist for him. Ever since the two started dating, the two of them have barely been to the gym for a good workout and it was vital as a model to stay in good shape. Especially when sometimes the shoots needed you to be shirtless. Harry didn’t particularly like them kinds of shoots, but he also didn’t mind them. As he warmed up, Harry decided to check up on the latest articles written. He clicked on Google and typed in his name. (Yes it seemed very egotistical, but when you’re in a secret relationship, you need to know everything that people are saying about you). He clicked on the Cosmopolitan article, his heart already ready with anticipation after seeing both his and Louis’ name.

Harry huffed, shaking his head. He knew in his head that it wasn’t going to be long until the pair made their relationship public. But what he couldn’t understand, was what was so interesting about it? What was so interesting about who he was dating and who he was seen with? It just didn’t make sense to him. He sent the link to the article to Louis, adding the comment, _“we need to learn to stay a bit more secretive ;) miss you xx”_ and then he locked his phone, turning up the speed on the treadmill, running faster.

 

* * *

 

The two met up at Harry’s house a couple of hours later. Louis walked through the door, seeing Harry in the kitchen, cooking some food.

“Hey love.”

Harry turned to him and grinned,

“Hey Lou!” He beamed.

Louis returned the grin and walked over to him, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips,

“Loved the article, by the way.”

Harry chuckled,

“I just find them so entertaining.” He admitted, before turning back to the pan.

“What’re you cooking, Hazza?”

“Just some pasta.” He replied.

Louis nodded and then he looked down at his clasped hands on the breakfast bar,

“So I’ve been thinking…” Harry looked over at him, his eyebrows raised. “D’ya think we should come out soon?”

Harry lowered the heat on the hob, before he turned to Louis; his elbows leaning on the breakfast bar,

“Do you want to?” He asked.

“Do _you_ want to?” Louis asked back.

Harry rolled his eyes,

“That’s not what I asked, Boo.”

Louis shrugged,

“I guess? I don’t want it to be a big deal, that’s all. I just want it to be like, we get pictured and then it’s done. Simple as that. No exclusives or anything. Just play it cool.”

Harry smiled and nodded,

“Well there’s a fashion show at the end of the week…” Harry trailed off. “How about then?”

Louis thought about it, before he smiled at Harry, nodding,

“Sure, love. Sounds perfect.”

Harry smiled back, leaning over the breakfast bar and he kissed Louis softly,

“No biggie, eh?”

Louis chuckled and nodded,

“No biggie.” Louis stood up straight. “Right, what we’ll need to do is, babe, is have a meeting with Kathryn and Amanda. I'm thinking a Skype call?”

Harry nodded,

“Yeah, yeah. Sounds good.”

“Alright, you get back to cooking and pass me your phone; I'll sort it out, love.”

Harry slid his phone over the counter and then he when back to the stove, turning the hob up again,

“What're we gonna tell them?”

“We're gonna set our rules straight, Harold. We tell them we don't want it to be made a big deal, we don't want some exclusive interview. And on Friday, we don't want to do any interviews at all on the red carpet. We’ll do the pictures and stuff, but we're not talking to no press. Because all they'll ask is how long it's been going on and shit, and we don't want that. Maybe soon we’ll tell them that we weren't originally ib a secret relationship, and then it developed into one. Sound good, Haz?”

Harry nodded encouraging,

“Sounds perfect, Boo.” He looked at him as smiled.

“You sure? I want you to be one-hundred percent certain, love.”

“I am, Lou. I promise.”

The two shared a smile.

“Alright, I’ll get on the managers.” Harry nodded and Louis watched him focus his attention back onto the pasta, and he picked up Harry's phone, walking over to where both his and Harry's laptop were in the living area. With Louis having stayed the night last night, the two had answered emails before going to work this morning. Turning on their laptops, Louis sent a quick text message to both managers, asking if they were available for a Skype meeting in 30 minutes. When they both replied saying they were, Louis smiled feeling satisfied. Harry came over with two bowls of tuna mayo pasta,

“Thought I'd make something simple.” Harry explained.

“It's perfect, love.” Louis smiled, taking one of the bowls. “Thank you.” He pecked his lips softly. The two ate in silence, both caught up in their own thoughts. Louis’s knee was bouncing with both nerves and excitement. He knew he had to make a decent case for Kathryn and Amanda to agree to everything. He knew that they’d follow their plan either way, but he wanted to prove to the both of them that they were positive about this and they could do this professionally. After all, this was their personal lives and relationship on the line. Harry on the other hand, was in two minds. One second he was happy, happy to stop hiding inside and finally be able to hold Louis’ hand in public. But the next second he was scared. He already was getting hate comments online. When this becomes public what if it got worse? What if it got as bad as it did when the womaniser posts were out? And that ended up pretty bad. Being called a slut and a whore every two out of five tweets wasn’t something you wanted to read when scrolling through your notifications. But he trusted Louis. Trusted that he knew what he was doing and how to handle everything. And when they finished eating and Harry had put their bowls into the dishwasher; the two were sitting side by side on the sofa, ringing their managers.

“Y’alright, Haz?” Louis asked softly.

Harry looked at him and smiled,

“Course. Are you?”

Louis smiled and nodded,

“Yeah. I’m good.”

Kathryn answered the call first, and from the looks of it, she was sitting in her office. She smiled softly at the pair,

“Hello boys.”

“Hi Kathryn.” Louis greeted.

“Hi.” Harry waved at the screen.

“How can we help you today?” Amanda asked as she pressed answer.

“Uh…” Harry looked at Louis, unable to think of a logical sentence to say.

“We want to become public.” Louis announced.

“Well that was quicker than we expected.” Kathryn commented.

“I thought it’d be another month at least.” Amanda agreed.

Louis and Harry looked at each other.

“And I’m guessing from the way you’re sitting, Louis, you have a plan?” Kathryn asked.

Louis huffed a laugh through his nose, before he nodded,

“Yeah I do.”

 _How did she know that?_ Harry asked himself, before shaking his head and focusing on what Louis had to say.

“We’re thinking of becoming public on Friday. At the Paris show. But we’re not going to make some big gesture out of it. We don’t want it to be a big deal. We just sort of want to, arrive at the show and that’s it, y’know?” He paused for a second letting the two women take it in. “We’ll plant some clues throughout this week – pictures, tweets, sightings and stuff, and then we’ll arrive in Paris together. The paps will get some shots and articles will be written. And then that night we’ll arrive together. But we don’t want any exclusives. No red carpet interviews on the night, no pompous exclusive interview with a magazine. We just want to carry on with our lives, but just out in the public.”

Harry nodded along in agreement to everything Louis said. And when he was done, he looked at him and the two shared a smile.

“We don’t want this to be made into a big deal. We’ll explain eventually that we were in a secret relationship but not for as long as the media have stated.” Harry carried on. “We just feel that it isn’t fair for us to have to lie about it. I mean, I know it was our idea, because we wanted to see how we’d get on and stuff. But we’re ready now and we felt that it was important to let you two know before we did anything too drastic.”

Amanda nodded,

“Well thanks for letting us in on the plan boys.”

Kathryn nodded as well,

“Yes, it’s nice to know that you’ve both thought about this. And it’s also nice that you don’t want this turning into front page news or anything like that. We’ll make sure to keep an eye out on the press and we’ll also make sure to tell the magazines that there’ll be no exclusives.”

“We’ll also inform the Paris fashion show that there’ll be no interviews on the red carpet. Pictures and then inside. Easy.”

Louis sighed in relief,

“Thanks so much, you both are amazing.”

“We know.” Kathryn joked.

“Now go and enjoy your evening boys.”

After hanging up their call, the boys sighed with relief and then laughed with each other.

“This Friday, baby.” Louis grinned.

Harry reciprocated the grin and he nodded,

“Can’t wait, Boo.”

Louis cupped Harry’s cheeks and leaned in, kissing him passionately. Harry wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing Louis in closer to him. Louis laid Harry back against the sofa and then he pulled out of the kiss slowly,

“Not long now, Hazza. And we’ll be free to hold hands in public and kiss like those disgustingly mushy couples.”

Harry giggled, bringing his hands up to Louis’ cheeks, stroking them with his thumbs,

“Can’t wait.” He whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next day, Harry was curled up in Louis’ arms. Louis was watching Harry sleep, his fingertips stroking Harry’s stomach softly. Harry stirred in his sleep and he turned in his arms,

“Mornin’ Boo.”

“Good mornin’ Haz.” Louis smiled. “You know what today is?” Harry shook his head. “Planting day.”

Harry chuckled sleepily,

“Oh.”

Louis grinned,

“You’re so cute when you’re all sleepy.”

Harry blushed deeply,

“Shhhhhh!”

Louis chuckled softly, running his fingers through Harry’s hair, tilting his head to the side slightly,

“God you’re the definition of perfection.”

“No Boo, that’d be you.”

Louis rolled his eyes fondly,

“Are we really gonna fight about this?”

Harry nodded,

“Oh definitely.”

The two let out tired chuckles, before Harry leaned forward and pecked his lips softly,

“How do you fancy going out for breakfast?”

“Ooh getting papped so early in the morning? You little rebel.” Louis teased. Harry grinned and shrugged innocently. “We’ll take a picture first. To prepare the fans.” Louis nods to himself.

“Sounds great Boo.” Harry reached out, stroking Louis’ cheek softly. “I could stay here all day and just stare at your face.” He whispered.

Louis blushed deeply and he swallowed thickly,

“Fuck you’re smooth.”

Harry giggled at his words,

“I try.” He teased. After a few more minutes, Harry finally caved and rolled out of bed. Louis watched Harry walk out of his bedroom and he picked up his phone. He opened the group iMessage chat and wrote a quick message: _“We all still on for tomorrow??”_ Locking his phone again, he dropped it on the bed and he stretched, sitting up. He heard the kettle boiling and he smiled to himself. Louis climbed out of bed, grabbed his phone from the bed, and walked out of Harry’s bedroom.

“Hey Haz?” He said softly.

“Hmm?” Harry replied, looking up from the mugs of tea.

“Did you say you had a photo shoot tomorrow?”

He nodded,

“Just in the mornin’, yeah.”

Louis nodded,

“Alright. Got a surprise for ya tomorrow night.”

Harry narrowed his eyes,

“What is it?”

Louis tutted,

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise now, would it?” Harry rolled his eyes.

He chuckled and looked down at his phone. He opened his Twitter and wrote a new tweet.

Looking up from his phone, Louis smiled fondly seeing Harry raising a cup of tea in front of his own face. Locking his phone, he walked over to the breakfast bar and accepted the cup, pecking his lips,

“Thanks love.”

“Welcome Boo.” Harry replied and the two sat down on the breakfast barstools. Louis rested his legs over Harry’s getting himself comfortable. Harry just smiled, not minding, sipping his tea in silence. “So how’re we gonna do this?” He asked.

“Whatcha mean?” Louis asked, taking a sip of his tea.

“Today with breakfast.”

“Oh.” Louis replied, setting his cup down onto the breakfast bar and he shrugged. “We can take a picture beforehand. So the fans are aware that we’re hanging out and then when the paparazzi pictures are published it won’t be such a shock.”

Harry nodded,

“Okay.”

 

 

After they finished their teas, they showered and changed into fresh clothes. Harry went for the simple look: blue skinny jeans, a black polo shirt and his beige suede boots. Louis decided to wear Harry’s white polo shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans and his black converses. They finished getting ready and then Louis held out his phone,

“Smile love.” The two posed for the picture. Harry chuckled when Louis selected the photo on his Instagram and he added the caption: _“Spending the day with this one!! @harrystyles”_ Posting the picture, Louis then grabbed a fistful of Harry’s shirt, pulling him in closer, and he kissed his lips. Harry instantly cupped Louis’ cheeks, kissing him back and he smiled into the kiss. Pulling out of the kiss, Harry rested his forehead against Louis’,

“You’re such a tease.”

Louis smirked and blew him a kiss, before pulling back and grabbing his denim jacket,

“Come on, babe let’s go.”

Harry grabbed his jacket and the two shrugged them on, before walking out of Harry’s apartment and they headed towards the lift. Once they arrived downstairs, they walked out the doors, to be greeted by three paparazzi. They kept their heads down; Louis stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets, following Harry to his car.

“Louis! Harry! Over here!” One called.

“Louis did you sleep over last night?”

“Harry! What’s the deal between you two?”

“Where’re you guys heading? Anywhere nice?”

Harry unlocked his car doors and the two quickly climbed in. Harry started the engine and drove away from the paparazzi.

“Where do you fancy going?” He asked, turning on the radio on a low volume.

“How about that Electric Diner place? Always fancied going there.”

Harry nodded,

“Sure babe. Sounds good to me.”

They share a smile, before they fall into a comfortable silence.

“You excited for Friday?” Louis asked.

Harry smiled instantly and he nodded,

“Yeah. Are you?”

“Course.” Louis smiled. “Shall we fly together on Thursday?”

He shrugged,

“Yeah sure. Sounds good to me.”

Arriving at the Electric Diner, Louis and Harry walked inside and found a small booth near the back. Louis noted that people’s heads had turned as they walked inside. Trying not to look phased, they sat down opposite each other and grabbed a menu.

“What’s good here?” Harry murmured.

“Dunno, love. Depends what you’re wanting.”

“Just something nice…” Harry trailed off, before scrunching up his face. “That sounded stupid.”

Louis chuckled,

“No, I get what you meant, love.” He reassured him.

Harry’s gaze moved back to his menu and Louis smiled fondly at him, before looking back down himself.

“I’m thinking pancakes.” Louis offered.

“Hmm.” Harry replied, his focus still on the menu.

“Hi.” A blonde waitress came over to their table with a smile on her face. “My name is Charlotte, and I’ll be your waitress for today. Can I get you any drinks?” She asked, pulling out her notepad and pen.

“Uh, can I have a cup of tea, please?” Louis asked, smiling at her.

“Of course.” She scribbled it down. “And for you?” She asked, looking at Harry.

“Uh… Can you make that two please?” Harry smiled.

“Sure! Do you need a couple more minutes?” The boys nodded and Charlotte smiled. “No problem, I’ll be back soon with your drinks.”

After she walked away, Louis and Harry shared a smile.

“They don’t do pancakes.” Harry informed him.

Louis gasped dramatically,

“What? You’re joking?”

Harry chuckled, shaking his head,

“I’m serious. No pancakes, Boo.” Harry looked up in time to catch Louis pouting at his menu.

“I’ll have waffles and strawberry jam instead then.” He sulked playfully.

Harry smiled,

“I’m gonna have an omelette with gruyere cheese.”

“Good choice, love.”

Charlotte came over with a tray of two cups, a metal teapot, a bottle of milk and a cup of sugar,

“Here you go.” She said politely, placing the tray in between them both. “Are you guys ready to order?”

“Yes please.” Louis replied, the two closing their menus.

Charlotte got out her notepad and pen again,

“Yep, what can I get you?”

“Can I have waffles and strawberry jam please?”

“And can I have the omelette with gruyere cheese?”

Charlotte nodded and took the menus from them, before walking away towards the kitchen.

“‘S nice to be able to go out jus’ you and me.” Louis commented and Harry nodded in agreement. “Soon we’ll be able to hold hands and everything.”

A grin stretched across Harry’s face, causing Louis to grin back.

“I can’t wait.”

“Everyone’s gonna go wild when they found out that we flew together.” Louis laughed.

Harry nodded enthusiastically,

“Shall we play ‘guess the headline’ again?”

Louis laughed nodding,

“‘Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles become public by flying together _alone’_.”

Harry laughed,

“Or, ‘Louis and Harry confirm relationship by riding a private jet together to the most romantic city in the world’.”

The pair laughed and when they calmed down, they made their teas.

“Most romantic city in the world. Can’t wait to be there with you.”

Harry blushed deeply at Louis’ words,

“We’ll have to visit the Eifel Tower.”

Louis nodded,

“Oh definitely. Without a doubt.”

The two shared a knowing smile. Yes, soon they were going to open to the world and give their fans what they wanted. And they were so excited.


	12. xii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis turns up to Harry's photoshoot and then they go camping.

He has a key. He has a key to Harry’s apartment. Louis doesn’t even have a second to think about how much of a big step into their relationship this is, because it was mostly relief he felt when Harry told him he left him a key on the breakfast bar this morning, before he left for his photoshoot. Instead, Louis grabbed his phone and text Liam, arranging to pick him up in 30-40 minutes. Throwing the covers off his body, Louis climbed out of bed and made his way over to Harry’s en-suite bathroom and stripped out of his boxers, climbing into the shower and turning on the hot water. After he showered, Louis quickly dried his hair and changed into a pair of skinny blue jeans, a black polo shirt and a pair of Vans. Ruffling his hair and getting his fringe _just right_ , Louis walked out of Harry’s bedroom, picked up the key from the breakfast bar and made his way out of the apartment with a smile on his face. Luckily, he remembered that Harry’s building has an underground car park and he parked his car there yesterday. Sliding his car keys out of his hoodie pocket, Louis headed towards the lift and pressed the button; stepping inside and pressing the ground floor. He slid his phone out of his jeans pocket, checking to see if Liam had text him. Noticing he had no notifications, he looked up just in time for the doors to open. Walking out of the lift, he walked over to the double doors and towards his car parked in the underground car park. Unlocking his car doors, Louis climbed into the driver’s seat, fastened his seatbelt and started the engine. He drove out of the car park and headed towards Liam’s.

 

**_******_ **

 

“Alright mate?” Liam greeted, climbing into the passenger seat.

Paparazzi were practically surrounding Louis’ car. He could barely concentrate, having a photographer at every angle.

“Not too bad, pal. You?”

Liam nodded,

“Yeah mate, I’m good.” Liam clapped his hands together. “So where first?”

Louis took this as his cue to set off driving, getting away from the constant, faint sounds of cameras clicking and hearing the paparazzi’s muffled yelling; asking them both questions.

“Was thinkin’ we go straight to the garden centre and I’ the tent and stuff.”

Liam nodded,

“Yeah sounds good.” He shifted in his seat. “So Haz still knows nothing about it?”

Louis let out a huff of laughter,

“He’s clueless.” Liam let out a laugh. “I mean, he knows I’ve got a surprise for ‘im, but he just doesn’t know what the surprise is.”

“Never let him know you’ve got a surprise. Poor bugger will be wondering what it is.”

When the boys arrived at the garden centre, they climbed out and Louis locked the doors. They walked inside and instantly made their way over to the camping section.

“So we need tents, camping chairs, and lighting.” Louis checked off on his fingers. “Anything else?”

“Uh, nah mate. Think that’s everything we need.” Liam replied, the two boys walking over to the tents.

“Don’t they have like a tent in a can thing?”

Liam looked over at him,

“Don’t be daft, Tommo. We aren’t getting that shit; we’re getting a tent that we’ll put up ourselves.”

Louis rolled his eyes,

“We’re off campin’ to ‘ave fun, not to be Mr. Handy-Man.”

“Part of the experience is putting up the tent and having a laugh while you do it.” Liam argued back.

Louis sighed dramatically,

“Right fine! We’ll get a normal bloody tent.”

Liam smiled in victory and then he started looking at the tent displays,

“How many should we get?”

“Two.” Louis replied instantly. Liam turned and gave him a look. “Well I don’t give a fuck about you three, but me and Harry will want our own tent.”

Liam held up his hands to stop Louis,

“All I need to know.” He warned.

Louis smirked; tempted to say more, but instead he bit his tongue and looked over at the displays as well.

“What about this one?” Louis pointed to a grey tent.

“Yeah, yeah looks good.” Liam nodded. “We should get a two-man tent and a three-man tent.”

 

 

 

The boys finished their shopping at the garden centre, Louis’ boot packed up with all their things. They climbed back into the car and Louis started the engine and drove towards Zayn’s house.

“Is Nialler gonna be at Zayn’s too?” He asked.

Liam nodded,

“Yeah, he texted me saying he arrived like five minutes ago.” Louis nodded.

When they arrived at Zayn’s house, Liam climbed out of the car after saying goodbye to Louis, and then Louis drove back to Harry’s building. Parking in the underground car park, he climbed out and locked the doors. When he arrived at Harry’s apartment, he walked inside and rushed into the bedroom; quickly getting out some clothes that would be suitable for camping. Packing clean underwear, a pair of black skinny jeans and a red plaid shirt, he then packed some pyjamas and then he quickly grabbed some sweats from Harry’s draw and a black polo shirt from his wardrobe for himself. After he finished packing their bags, Louis then carried them back out of Harry’s apartment, locking up, and headed back towards the car park.

 

**_******_ **

****

 

Harry had been working on-set since 8 this morning. There was a lot of floral in the shoot today, but now he was stripped down to a pair of jeans and a white polo top. He was modelling the boots he was wearing, so the clothes didn’t matter as much. He was stood talking to Amanda about the trip to Paris at the end of the week.

“So you’re both flying together, yes?”

Harry nodded,

“Yeah we might as well. The big news will be out by the time we land. Well, so we’ve planned.”

“Okay, so Thursday you’re just going to post a picture on Instagram, and then you’re going to take a private jet together, arrive in Paris, ignore them and don’t answer any questions; and then on Friday evening you’ll arrive at the show together, be photographed and then enter inside. Sound okay?”

He smiled,

“Yeah, sounds perfect.”

“Who’s posting the picture?” Amanda asked.

Harry shrugged,

“Don’t know, actually. Need to find that out.”

The set doors opened and Louis walked in. Harry’s head turned and his eyebrows lifted, a smile appearing on his face.

“Lou?”

Louis grinned walking over to him,

“Hey love.” The two hugged. “How ya doin’? Y’alright?”

“I—Yeah. I’m good. What-what’re you doing here? Not that I don’t love that you’re here. I’m just wondering.”

Louis chuckled,

“Came to see ya at work.”

Harry grinned and quickly had a scan around, making sure no one was filming, and he leaned in, kissing Louis on the cheek; causing Louis to beam.

“Lemme take a picture.” Louis said. “You can post it, if ya want?” He offered.

Harry nodded enthusiastically,

“Okay!”

Louis got out his phone and the two posed for a picture. After taking it, Louis sent Harry the picture who posted it on Instagram with the caption: _“Look who came to visit me on set… @louist91”_

Louis grinned as he uploaded it. Louis leaned in, pecking Harry’s lips softly,

“I missed you.”

Harry grinned instantly,

“I missed you too.”

Amanda rolled her eyes fondly,

“Are we going to actually do some work, Harry?” She smiled, showing that she was just teasing.

Louis chuckled, holding up his hands up in surrender,

“Sorry, sorry! Didn’t mean to distract him.” He kissed Amanda’s cheek softly, and the two walked off set. “So how’s things?”

Amanda nodded,

“Things are good. Kathryn and I are planning this week’s world wind of events.” Louis raised his eyebrows at Amanda. “Like I just told Harry, we’re thinking that Thursday morning one of you will post the picture to sort of, confirm everything; and then you’ll both fly together and the paparazzi will most probably be there waiting for you. We won’t say anything, but the buggers find everything out.” Louis let out a laugh. “And then on Friday you’ll arrive together, be photographed on the red carpet and then you’ll be lead straight inside. No interviews, no exclusives. Just enjoying the show and that’s it.” Amanda tutted. “Gosh, I sound like I’m your manager. So sorry, dear. Force of habit.”

Louis raised his hand, stopping her,

“Honestly Amanda, it’s fine.”

A girl with black hair came over, causing the both of them to stop talking.

“Hi, sorry um. I know I’m supposed to be updating the social media and stuff throughout the shoot, and I was just wondering if you wanted me to post this to our Snapchat story.” The girl held up her phone, showing a picture of Amanda and Louis just talking. Louis was laughing at what Amanda had said. The two looked at each other, shrugging slightly, giving her the go-ahead.

“Louis, do you want to say anything to the story? You’re more than happy to.” Amanda offered.

“Uh… think I’ll be told off.” He joked, causing both Amanda and the girl to laugh. “What’s your name, love?”

“Jessica.” She replied, her cheeks a slight tint of pink.

Louis smiled,

“Nice to meet you, Jessica.”

“You too.” Jessica smiled.

“Jessica, you can do some candid videos and pictures of Louis. But make sure you focus on Harry too, yeah?” Amanda told her.

“Yeah I’m getting jealous over here!” Harry called over jokingly.

Louis looked at him and the two shared a smile at the exact time that the photographer took a picture. He gave Harry a wink, turning his full attention to him, watching the shoot.

Jessica stood on the opposite side of Amanda, snapping a video panning from Louis to Harry. She added the caption: _“Look who’s come to visit us today!”_ Amanda looked over it and gave her a reassuring smile, before she posted it onto the Snapchat story.

“How about a couple of shots of you sitting on the chair?” The photographer suggested.

Harry nodded, running a hand through his hair. Louis noted the disapproving tut from Lou that was standing nearby. Catching her eye, she gave him a wave and then wandered over.

“I text Lottie this morning. Told her that I expect her at the airport Thursday morning at 9 o’clock sharp. She _so_ needs to see what goes behind getting Harry ready for the Paris fashion show.” Lou told him.

Louis smiled,

“I really do appreciate this, Lou. Thank you so much.” He replied.

Lou shrugged,

“Don’t mention it. She’s great and I already can tell we’re going to be besties.” The two laughed.

“How much do I owe you for the flight?” He asked.

Lou tutted,

“Oh shush! You owe me nothing. The company paid for her flight. She’s officially an employee here now and that includes getting her flights and accommodation paid for her.” She informed Louis.

Louis turned his attention back to Harry. He watched him sitting on the back of the chair, his feet pressed firmly on the seat, and his elbows rested on his thighs; posing for the camera. He couldn’t help but feel pride swell inside him.

 

**_******_ **

 

Louis sweet-talked Jessica into letting him take a few snaps for their Snapchat story with the help of Amanda, who had laughed and told her to let him have his fun. As Harry took a break, Louis wandered over to him and hit record.

“What’re you doing with that?” Harry asked with a wide grin on his face.

“Just getting some material for your story. Say hi.”

“Hi!” Harry beamed, waving at the phone, just in time for it to cut off. Louis posted it onto their live Snapchat story and then he looked back up at Harry, grinning instantly. “You’re so cute.” Harry said fondly.

Louis blushed slightly,

“Piss off.”

Harry laughed and shook his head,

“No.” He whispered. He stole Jessica’s phone from Louis, and he held it in front of him, filming Louis. “What’s this? A Topman model on the set of a YSL shoot?” Louis grinned, his face looking guilty and he shrugged slightly; his gesture saying, “What can you do?” Harry giggled, posting the video onto their story. “So I’ve been wondering…” He trailed off.

Louis raised his eyebrows at him,

“Hmm?”

“Who’s going to post the picture?”

“You.”

“Me?” Harry asked, raising his eyebrows. “Me? Just like that? You chose me?”

Louis chuckled softly,

“I feel like it’ll be bolder if you do it. You’re the quiet one, who prefers his privacy. It’ll be more of a statement if you do it, love.”

Harry smiled and nodded,

“Okay.” He leaned down, kissing Louis’ lips softly.

“Hope we’re not interruptin’ anything!” Niall’s voice boomed, as he, Liam and Zayn walked onto the set.

Harry and Louis jumped apart, and they turned to them.

“What’re you guys doing here?” Harry asked; a grin appearing on his face.

“We’re here because we’re part of Tommo’s surprise.” Niall told him with a wide grin on his face.

Harry gasped,

“My surprise!” He turned to Louis. “Can you _please_ tell me what it is?!”

Louis’ eyes drifted over Niall, Liam and Zayn, who gave him the nod of approval, and then he looked back at Harry,

“We, Hazza, are going camping!” He announced.

“Camping?”

“Camping.”

“We’re going… camping. When?”

“Tonight!” Liam jumped in. “The five of us are going camping tonight.”

Zayn chuckled, patting Liam’s back.

“Oh my god.” Harry whispered. Louis was starting to worry. He wasn’t expecting this reaction. Wasn’t expecting him to look so - “I’m so excited!” Harry beamed, hugging Louis tightly. _Never mind._ He thought to himself.

“We need to take a picture guys! Come on! Huddle up!”

Niall, Liam, Louis and then Zayn lined up. Louis motioned for Harry to stand a bit far away. Confused, Harry did it anyway. The five posed and then Niall uploaded it onto his Instagram with the caption, _“Nothing special here. Just crashed onto Harry’s YSL photoshoot. @fakeliampayne @louist91 @zayn @harrystyles”_ After reading the caption, Harry then understood why Louis had told him to leave a gap.

“Now hurry up and wrap this up so we can go!” Zayn beamed.

Laughing, Harry nodded eagerly and shooed them off the set.

 

 

**_******_ **

After Harry’s shoot had ended, Harry hugged Amanda and Lou, and said goodbye to the rest of the crew, thanking them for helping and being so patient. (Louis obviously rolled his eyes fondly at how professional his boyfriend was). The boys forced Harry away from the set and towards his dressing room.

“Right, grab your things and then we can go!” Louis ushered Harry inside his dressing room.

“Go?” Harry asked, confused. “No, Lou I need to get my stuff from my apartment.”

Louis smiled and shook his head,

“No you don’t. I already packed your stuff, babe. It’s in me boot.”

Harry smiled in awe, shaking his head,

“You are…”

“Yeah, yeah we get it. Louis’ incredible and fantastic, blah, blah, blah. _Hurry up!”_ Niall rushed.

Harry and Louis laughed, and Harry quickly rushed into his dressing room and grabbed his jacket and phone. Walking back out of the room, the five boys walked down the corridor and out to the car park.

“So what brought this on?” Harry asked, as they climbed into the car.

“I don’t like seeing ya down, Haz.” Louis admitted. “I saw how those tweets affected ya.” Harry looked down. “And I bet you’re still lookin’ for ‘em every once in a while, too. So I just thought, why not go campin’ for a night. Get away from social media and paparazzi, and jus’ relax.”

Harry smiled at him,

“You’re amazing.” He said in awe.

Louis smiled,

“I just care about ya, Haz.” He shrugged it off, starting the engine and drove out of the car park.

The drive was quiet and comfortable. They spoke little and often; discussing their Paris trip, mentioning places they wanted to visit. (Louis insisting they see the Eiffel Tower and Harry saying he wanted to see Notre Dame). They talked about the camping trip and making bets at who was going to end up passing out first. (They chose Liam). They sang along to the radio, consisting mainly of Ed Sheeran, Adele and Ellie Goulding. They joked about the kind of picture they could post on Thursday morning for the world to see. And then they talked about their sisters. Harry saying that he was happy that Lottie was joining Lou to Paris, and that it was going to be great experience for her. Louis agreed and said that while they were away, Lottie was going to be moving into the spare room, and he also mentioned that Lottie had told him that she wouldn’t be staying forever; not wanting to be away – which caused Louis to roll his eyes at the words – and that when she was officially on her feet at work and everything was going well, she’d look for somewhere of her own. And by the time they arrived at the camp, they were in good spirits, and Harry was eager to put up the tent and spend the night with his closest friends.

Climbing out of the cars, Liam, Zayn and Niall came over and helped Louis and Harry unload the stuff from the boot.

“Right lads. Let’s get to base!” Niall hollered, walking ahead.

Louis and Harry looked at each other and laughed, shaking their heads. They all followed behind Niall, allowing him to take charge. When they arrived at base, they dropped their things and started to put up the tents.

“So lemme guess,” Zayn started as he stood up from picking up the tent, “me, Liam and Niall are sharin’ a tent, and you and Harry are sharing one?”

Louis walked over to him and squeezed his cheek,

“There’s a clever lad.” He teased.

Slapping Louis’ hand away, Zayn let out a huff of laughter, shaking his head,

“Thought so.”

“So… has anyone ever put up a tent before?” Harry asked, looking at the instructions. “Cause these are in Swedish.”

Liam looked over and groaned,

“Great. Wonderful. Marvellous.”

Louis rolled his eyes,

“Don’t be so melodramatic, Payno.”

“Says the melodramatic himself.” Zayn mumbled.

Hearing it, Louis whacked his arm and then flipped him off. He walked over to Harry,

“Here love.” He looked at the instructions, furrowing his eyebrows together.

“One’s almost done!” Niall called.

The four boys looked over at him.

“How the fuck…?” Zayn asked in shock.

Niall looked at them and shrugged,

“I camped when I was a kid.” He replied.

“Fucking genius.” Liam said in awe.

“Well in that case…” Louis said, picking up a camping chair. He set it up and sat down. “Let’s leave it to Nialler.”

Zayn rolled his eyes and tutted,

“Come on, Tommo. He’s gonna do this one and we’ll do the other.”

“Pfft, I can’t put up a bloody tent.”

“This was your idea!” Zayn shot back.

“I wanted to buy a tent in a can, but _noooo_. Liam said we had to build one. So go on Payno, build it.”

Harry watched on the side-lines with an amused expression on his face. He looked over at Liam and gave him a nod, before the two picked up the second tent bag and took the folded tent up out of it. Liam tipped the bag upside down, letting all the metal rods fall out.

“Let’s see.” Liam murmured, hands on his hips, as he stared down at the materials in front of them.

“It can’t be that hard.” Harry replied.

Louis watched over, shaking his head with a wide smile on his face,

“Oh this is gonna be good.” Hearing him, Harry turned round to him, a pout on his lips. Louis blew him a kiss, causing Harry to roll his eyes, and he looked back at the folded up tent.

“We make the frame first.”

“What?” Liam looked up at him.

“Like, we need to make the bottom bit first, yeah? So we need to figure out which parts we use for the bottom.”

Niall rolled his eyes and walked over to the two of them,

“Give it fuckin’ ‘ere.”

“No! We can do it!” Harry argued.

“Can you bollocks! You’re both fuckin’ useless just starin’ at the bastard thing! It isn’t gonna put itself up the longer you stare at it, y’know.”

Louis tipped his head back and let out a loud laugh, Zayn joining in instantly. The two high-fived, while Harry and Liam glared at them.

Once Niall had successfully put up two tents, the boys started to unpack their things in their tents.

“This is so great.” Harry said, sitting down on the air mattress they had just finished pumping.

Louis smiled, sitting down next to him,

“I’m glad, love.”

Harry pulled Louis onto his lap, and he grinned, leaning forward and kissing his lips softly,

“God you’re amazing. You’re honestly the best.” Louis smiled sheepishly. “I mean, you did all this just to cheer me up after all that stuff on Twitter. I honestly don’t deserve you.”

Louis kissed Harry’s neck softly,

“Don’t say that, Haz. You deserve me and so much more.”

Harry frowned, hugging Louis’ waist tighter,

“Shush. You’re mine and you always will be.” Louis’ heart started to race at that. Harry kissed Louis’ temple softly.

“Oi! You fuckers comin’ out or wha’?” Zayn called from outside.

“Yeah, better not be getting up to no funny business in there!”

Louis and Harry laughed, and they climbed out of the tent, joining the rest of the boys.

“We need to collect wood and that for a campfire, yeah?” Louis said, pulling his shirt down.

“Okay so let’s go looking for some wood, yeah?” Zayn offered.

“Ha.” Liam commented.

The rest of the boys rolled their eyes, and then started walking deeper into the woods. Choosing random logs of wood, they carried them back to base.

“Fuckin’ hell they’re heavy.” Niall said, dropping the log onto the ground.

 

**_******_ **

 

The campfire was built and lit. The sun had gone in and they were now sitting under the stars. They were dressed in their pyjamas, as well as wrapped up in jumpers and hats; keeping themselves warm.

“This is sick.” Niall commented. “Twenty-four hours. No paparazzi, no phones, no social media. This is ace. We should make this an annual thing.”

The other boys all looked at each other and smiled.

“Yeah, it is nice to get away for a while.” Louis agreed.

“Good plan, Tommo.” Zayn said, raising his bottle of beer.

Harry smiled, watching the rest of the boys their beers in agreement.

“Y’alright, Har? You seem a bit quiet tonight.” Liam noted.

Harry just shrugged, his smile remaining on his face,

“Nah, I’m just happy. I really like this. It’s nice.”

Louis smiled fondly at Harry, before he brushed his knuckles against his. Zayn and Niall smiled at each other with a knowing look on their faces. Harry looked at Louis, and Louis winked at him.

“Does it ever feel… like everyone’s against you sometimes?” Harry asked, looking around at everyone.

“What do you mean?” Niall asked.

“Like, there’s always one person that’s trying to knock you down.” He cleared his throat. “Like you’re only in this industry to do one thing. So why is everything else so fascinating?”

“Because they have no lives.” Louis told him. “People will always make up stories about you, love. It’s the way the industry works.” He shrugged. “And we’ve just got to take it, because it comes with the job.”

Harry stared at him for a few seconds, before moving his gaze to Liam, who started talking.

“Yeah, like Tommo said. At the end of the day, it’s part of the job description. I mean, my relationship is constantly in the tabloids – as is Zayn’s. They always want some sort of scoop with you. Like, I’ve been accused of breaking up with Sophia, with cheating on her. There’s so much shit that gets written about all of us. I mean, think about last year, mate. That was fucking shit. Like really shit for you. And it was tough to watch from the side-lines, you know? But you got through it and look at you now. You’re so much stronger and you’ve fought all that bullshit they wrote about you. Niall’s now is being accused of being a womaniser. And it’s harder for him, because he can’t use his sexuality as an excuse of it not being false. Not saying that you didn’t have it as tough, because shit. You had it _really_ tough.”

“Yeah, I’m terrified to even call Barbra, because I hate to think she didn’t wanna go out with me because of all the shit that’s being written about me. I mean, we could go out secretly, like you and Louis are doing, but I dunno. I want to just be able to live my life. I don’t want to hide and shit. I’m an open person. Whereas you and Tommo are both private people, so it’s understandable why you’d want to be secret for a while. I’m not like that. I am the way I am, and I don’t want the media branding me as a sleazebag when I’m not.” Niall shrugged. “But me and my manager are working on it, and it’ll be alright.”

Harry smiled at him,

“‘Just last year best mate, Harry Styles, was being accused of the same thing. Now Horan has been accused of the same antics. Is this fact or fiction?’” Harry quoted an article he’d read recently about him.

Niall laughed,

“That one was well funny, man. I fucking howled for hours.”

The rest of the boys joined in with the laughter, and when it died down, they took a sip of their beers.

“I’m thinking of proposing to Perrie.” Zayn announced.

“Fuckin’ hell!” Louis said, letting out a shock laugh. “That’s huge, Zayn!”

Zayn laughed and nodded,

“I know.”

“That’s so exciting.” Harry said; his face filled with awe. “How’re you gonna do it?”

He shrugged,

“Dunno.” Zayn admitted. “Need to find a ring and that first.”

“Our first engagement!”

Louis chuckled, shaking his head fondly at Harry,

“You’re so cute.”

Harry blushed, looking down, and he nudged Louis’ knee with his own.

“So what’re the plans for you two then?” Liam asked, before taking a sip of his beer.

“We’re coming out public Thursday.”

“Jesus!” Niall laughed. “That’s soon!”

Harry smiled at his best friend.

“Yeah, we’ve decided it’s getting irritating that we can’t be ourselves in public, y’know? Hence why we’ve been very… active on social media; posting pictures of us, and why there’s been loads of sightings.”

“I had a feeling.” Liam admitted. “Knew something was happening.”

Harry smiled again,

“Yeah, we’re planning on posting a picture on Instagram, flying together and then arriving to the fashion show together.” Harry explained.

“I’m proud of you both.” Zayn smiled.

“It’s gonna be a wild 48 hours.” Louis joked.

The boys laughed and Niall held up his beer,

“To Louis and Harry. For coming public.”

“To Louis and Harry.” Zayn and Liam toasted.

“And to Zayn.” Harry added after, quickly trying to avert the attention away from him. “For deciding to propose to Perrie.

“To Zayn.” Louis, Liam and Niall toasted. The five boys all clinked their bottles together, before taking a sip.

“So who has some juicy stories?” Zayn asked, causing the boys to grin.

 

**_******_ **

 

A few hours later, once the boys had decided they were drunk enough to sleep; the five boys separated to the two tents. Louis climbed in after Harry, zipping their tent close and then followed Harry under their blankets.

“Tonight was fun.” Harry commented.

Louis nodded,

“Yeah it was.”

Harry turned his head and looked at him,

“I think,” he started, “that I’m really falling for you.” He admitted.

Louis grinned,

“I’m really falling for you too, Harry.” Louis said softly, stroking Harry’s cheek softly.

Harry returned the grin,

“I can’t wait for Paris.”

“I’m gonna take you out on a date.” Harry giggled. “I am! We’re gonna arrive in Paris, check in, explore a little. And then that night, we’re gonna get proper dressed up, and I’m gonna take ya to a nice restaurant and I’m gonna woo you properly. In public.”

Harry swallowed thickly,

“Can’t wait.” He whispered.

Louis shifted slightly,

“Do you think people will freak out? In a good way, I mean.”

“Have you not seen the recent comments on our Instagram pictures?”

Louis thought about them and chuckled.

 

_“If you fucking dare say that these two are not in  
a relationship, and I’ll fucking punch you in the face.”_

_“LARRY IS REAL AF.”_

_“Yeah ‘cause it’s totally platonic to just casually  
turn up to your friend’s photoshoot…”_

_“LOOK. They’re getting fucking ready to tell the world,_  
alright? This is them preparing us. AND WE’RE ALREADY  
FUCKINGFREAKING OUT.”

_“They are so dating.”_

_“Louis arrived to YSL alone. There are pap pictures of_  
him entering that fucking building alone. Niall, Liam  
and Zayn turned up later on TOGETHER. If that doesn’t  
tell you that Louis and Harry are in a relationship. I  
don’t know what fucking does.”

_“So dating. These pictures are too cutesy for them not  
to be dating. Don’t tell me I’m wrong.”_

_“Awe so cute. Louis turned up to watch Harry at his  
photoshoot. Pfft, I’m not crying. You’re crying.”_

_“PLEASE GET TOGETHER IF YOU’RE ALREADY NOT. YOU’RE  
BOTH PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER AND EVERYTHING HURTS.”_

_“Anyone else notice that Harry brought his own car to_  
his photoshoot. But left it so he could leave with Louis?  
I am just saying. #dating”

 _“Harry we can practically see your car parked_  
in the background of these pap pictures online. Why  
didn’t you leave in your own car? Why did you  
leave with Louis and leave your own car???”

“Do you think we’ll get any hate?” Harry asked quietly.

Louis kissed his lips deeply,

“Don’t think like that, love.” He murmured. “Our fans want us to be happy. And if that means being together, then so be it. They’ll support us no matter what.”

Harry smiled small and nodded,

“Thanks Boo.” He kissed Louis’ neck softly.

“Sleep, Haz. You’re exhausted.”

Harry nodded into Louis’ neck. Louis wrapped his arms around him, pulling Harry in closer to him. Closing his eyes, he kissed the top of Harry’s head, before drifting off to sleep.


	13. xiii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis finally tell the world...

“Man I don’t ever want to leave.” Niall said, closing the boot.

“I know.” Harry pouted.

“Hey, you’ve got a coming public plan to sort out.” Niall teased, causing Harry to roll his eyes playfully, with a smile on his face.

“Right folks. See ya fellas in Paris.” Louis said, opening the driver side door.

“See ya! I’m putting notifications on for your guys’ Instagrams, so I can see the picture the second it’s uploaded.” Zayn told them.

Harry and Louis both grinned wide, before waving and climbing into the car.

“I’m so fucking excited.” Louis told him.

“Me too, baby. Me too. We’re so close. Two more days, Hazza. Two more fucking days and everyone’s gonna know we’re in a happy relationship together.”

The two shared at each other, before letting out a laugh.

“It’s crazy.” Harry said in awe.

 

**_******_ **

 

Wednesday seemed to come and go in a blink of an eye. Louis was busy with a photoshoot from 9AM to 1PM. Harry had a meeting with Amanda from 10AM to 12PM planning the Paris trip; - discussing what time Lou and the team were coming to his hotel room to do his hair, what time the car would pick him and Louis up, etc – and then he went with Amanda to pick up his outfit for the night. Harry was relieved that it wasn’t a black-tie event, and that they were allowed to wear something more casual. After getting the nod of agreement from Amanda, Harry paid for his clothes, after sending Louis a picture of his outfit; only to receive a _“looking hot baby xxx”_ back. (And of course Harry flushed from head to toe at Louis’ text). Louis spent the afternoon picking out his outfit with the help of Kathryn, texting Lottie excessively, making sure she was all set for the trip, calming her nerves and answering her questions to the best of his ability. (How does he know what she should wear when working on prepping Harry?)

 

It was now Thursday. They had a 10AM flight, and at 6AM, Harry’s alarm began to ring on his phone. The boys jolted awake and let out a tired groan. Rolling onto his back, Harry turned off the alarm and then stretched his muscles.

“I’m so tired, Harold.” Louis said in a raspy voice.

“Mmm.” Harry rubbed his hands over his face. “Me too, Boo. Me too.”

Louis sighed deeply,

“Right, let’s make a move before Kathryn has my head. Shower, dressed, breakfast, tea and then…” He turned his head to look at Harry. “Photo.”

Harry’s heart stopped for a millisecond, before a grin appeared on his face,

“Let’s do it.” The two climbed out of bed. “I’m gonna make us a cuppa.” Harry informed him, pecking Louis’ lips as he made his way into his bathroom. Walking out of Louis’ bedroom after hearing the water running, he made his way over to the kitchen and turned on the kettle.

The guest bedroom door opened, and Lottie walked out, making her way over to the kitchen.

“Tea?” Harry offered.

Lottie shook her head,

“Need something stronger. Coffee please.”

Harry smiled and got out another mug, before making his way over to the coffee maker, and he placed the mug under the nozzle; pressing the button and waiting for the coffee to be poured in.

“You excited?” Harry asked, glancing at Lottie as he put a teabag in his and Louis’ mug. (Yes he has his own mug that has ‘Harold’ written on it and Louis’ says ‘Boo’. It wasn’t their idea – Lottie bought them it).

“Yeah.” Lottie smiled, running a hand through her hair. “A little nervous, because this is the first time I’m gonna be working properly with the team and stuff. But it should be alright.”

“It’s only for the Paris fashion show.” Harry told her with a smile. “And it’s only me you’re working on, so don’t stress. I’m not a fussy person.” He said, trying to ease her nerves.

Lottie smiled feeling relieved,

“Thanks, Harold.”

“Very welcome, love.”

As the kettle boiled, Harry picked up the kettle and poured the water in the mugs. Lottie slid off her chair and grabbed her mug from the coffee maker. She tapped Harry’s arm gently,

“Thanks.”

“Very welcome.”

Harry heard the water stop running, as he took a sip of his tea.

“The next forty-eight hours are going to be manic, huh?” Lottie said, sitting back down on the breakfast barstool, crossing her left leg over her right knee.

Harry nodded in agreement,

“Yeah, very hectic. A lot of paparazzi are gonna be trying to get the exclusive.”

“But you’ll have already given it.” Lottie finished for him.

“Yeah, I’m… I’m pretty excited.”

She smiled at him,

“I bet you are.”

“All yours.” Louis announced, wearing a pair of faded blue skinny jeans and a black shirt. He walked over to the breakfast bar, kissing Lottie’s cheek softly, before grabbing his mug and taking a long drink of his tea.

“Kay I won’t be long.” Harry told them, putting his mug on the breakfast bar, and he made his way back into Louis’ bedroom.

 

 

**_******_ **

 

After they were both dressed and ready to go, Louis and Harry sat on the sofa, watching an episode of Friends. Louis’ back was pressed against Harry’s chest; Harry’s legs wrapped around Louis’ waist as they watched TV. Getting an idea, Louis smiled to himself and picked up Harry’s phone, sliding up the camera on his phone and turning the phone to the front camera. Harry chuckled watching Louis. He wrapped his arms around him, and he leaned in slightly, kissing Louis’ cheek softly. Louis pulled a funny face, taking a picture, and then he showed Harry the picture.

“That’s the one.” He told him.

Handing Harry his phone, Louis pulled out his grip; the two sitting up straight. Louis rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder softly, watching Harry unlock his phone and open Instagram. Both of their hearts were racing, as Harry selected the picture, added an effect and wrote the caption: _“Paris we’re coming for you. @louist91”_

Harry’s thumb hovered over the ‘share’ button for a few seconds, before he bit his bottom lip and pressed it. Louis grinned, kissing his cheek softly, before they both sighed in relief.

“Finally.” Louis murmured. “We finally told everyone.”

Harry turned his head to look at Louis,

“Figured us out first and then told the world.”

Louis leaned forward slightly, kissing Harry’s lips softly.

They pulled apart to the sound of Louis’ phone beeping.

The boys smiled in awe at Zayn’s text, before they got another text message telling them their car was outside.

“Lotts!” Louis called. “Car’s ‘ere!”

The boys stood up and made their way over to the front door, grabbing their jackets and shrugging them on, as well as their shoes, and they grabbed their suitcase handles.

Lottie emerged from her bedroom with her coat on, boots on and her suitcase following behind,

“Let’s go!” She beamed with a grin on her face.

They left Louis’ apartment and made their way over to the lift.

“Alberto is gonna be in the car with us.” Louis said.

Alberto was Louis’ bodyguard that he brought with him any time he had to travel abroad for extra protection from paparazzi and sometimes fans that had found him. When they reached the ground floor, they rushed outside and straight into the awaiting car. Thankfully because of the time, there were no paparazzi outside. Alberto closed the door and climbed into the passenger seat; and then the driver drove away.

 

**_******_ **

 

Lottie had gotten on a flight with the hair and makeup team an hour before. Harry and Louis hugged them goodbye and now they were waiting to get onto their private jet. They were sitting in the private lounge, their eyes glued on Harry’s phone.

_“I knew it. I FUCKING KNEW IT.”_

_“YES. LARRY IS FUCKING REAL.”_

_“This picture is so fucking cute and Larry is_  
so fucking real and I don’t know what to do  
with my fucking life. Oh my god.”

_“When Harry confirms that Larry is real and  
you wasn’t fucking ready. Right in the feels.”_

_“This is the best news ever. Larry is real.”_

They were both all smiles and crinkled eyes. Their fans’ support was overwhelming right now and they couldn’t be happier with the response. There were a few articles written about them as well, and Harry finally clicked on one that Amanda had sent him.

“Well, wasn’t as bad as I expected.” Louis commented.

“Yeah, I expected worse. Expected them to call us liars for us saying we weren’t in a secret relationship.”

“Mmm, me too love.” Louis agreed. “Oh well. The world knows now.”

Harry smiled and he looked ahead,

“And now we face Paris.”

They both stood up and picked up their bags and made their way outside, and over to an airport worker. They were led to their private jet and made their way up the steps. Louis noted a few teenage girls watching them from one of the windows in the departure lounges. Stepping inside the private jet, Louis let out a low whistle,

“Fancy.” He commented.

Harry chuckled, looking around,

“Snazzy.”

“Good morning, Mr. Styles. Mr. Tomlinson.” Louis and Harry smiled at the flight attendant. “You can sit anywhere and store your bags in the cupboard to your left,” she motioned to the cupboard beside them, “and I’ll be just in the cockpit if you require any food or drinks.”

“Thanks so much.” Harry smiled gratefully. “But, please. We’ll be fine for food and drinks. Just relax.”

The flight attendant smiled wide,

“Why thank you, Mr. Styles.”

Harry rolled his eyes playfully,

“Call me Harry.”

“Louis.” Louis added.

“Of course. I’ll leave you both to it. We’ll set off in five minutes.” She made her way into the cockpit.

“You’re so cute, Harold.” Louis said fondly.

Harry blushed, a smile creeping on his face, and they stored their bags and jackets into the empty cupboard provided. They then took a seat and fastened their seatbelts.

“An hour and a half and we’ll see the reaction from the public.” Louis told Harry, reaching out and entwining his hands with Harry’s.

Harry smiled and nodded,

“I know I’m so excited.”

Louis smiled fondly at him, shaking his head slightly, before he leant in and kissed Harry’s lips softly,

“You’re going to be the death of me, Harry Styles.”

Harry’s heart sped up as he stared at Louis; his face filled with awe.

The flight attendant came back out of the cockpit and she closed the doors, locking them and triple-checking everything was ready for take-off. She gave the boys a thumbs up, before she walked back into the cockpit.

“You an okay flier?” Harry asked, looking over at him.

Louis nodded,

“Yeah, I don’t mind flying. You?”

Harry nodded,

“Yeah same.”

Louis squeezed Harry’s hand gently, before he glanced up as the flight attendant spoke.

“And we’re ready for take-off.”

Once they were in the air and the seatbelt sign had been turned off, Harry unfastened his and stood up instantly. Louis followed his movements and he lifted up his eyebrows.

“Wait a sec.” Harry told him with a grin on his face.

Harry made his way over to another cupboard and he pulled out a box. Louis watched, his eyes narrowing with curiosity. When Harry came back over to his seat and sat down, Louis glanced down and laughed,

“Scrabble, babe? Really?”

Harry nodded enthusiastically,

“Really.”

Louis sighed overdramatically,

“Alright, fine. Let’s do it.”

 

_********** _

 

Unfastening their seatbelts, they both stood up and made their way to the cupboard; getting out their bags and coats. They shrugged them on and threw their bags over their shoulders.

Louis looked at Harry and grinned,

“Ready, Haz?”

Harry smiled and nodded,

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Louis leaned forward, kissing his cheek softly, and then grabbing his hand. They walked down the aeroplane steps, heading inside the airport. Harry squeezed Louis’ hand gently, walking further into the airport. As they walked through arrivals doors, they dropped their hands and were blinded by flashing lights.

“Louis! Harry! Over here!” One of the paparazzi called.

“How long have you been together?”

“What made you decide to finally tell everyone?”

“Why did you hide your relationship?”

Lowering their heads, the boys followed Alberto through the manic crowd and headed towards the exit.

“There’s going to be a car outside for you both.” Alberto informed them.

Louis nodded,

“Cheers, Al.”

Alberto just nodded in reply, pushing through the crowds of people whom were squealing their names and snapping pictures of them as they passed.

“You guys did it the right way.” Was the comment that made Harry stop briefly. He looked at the girl and smiled, mouthing a thank you, before he grabbed Louis’ arm and followed him outside.

“Such a sap, aren’t you, Harold?” Louis teased, as they walked over to the car.

Harry blushed,

“Shush.” He murmured, climbing into the car and then Louis climbed in after.

“I think it’s cute.” Louis commented. “But hey, I think _you’re_ cute, so.”

Harry grinned, leaning forward and pecking his lips softly,

“I’m so happy right now.”

“Me too, baby. Me too.” Louis smiled, holding Harry’s hand and entwining their fingers together. They ignored the cameras clicking nearby, and almost sagged in relief when the car started moving.

“Okay, so we’re going to drop you off at the hotel and we’ll check you in.” Alberto told them, looking at them over his shoulder. “Both Amanda and Kathryn have told me to let you know that your hair and makeup teams will be coming to your room at six o’clock to help get your prepared for the fashion show, and then the car will be picking you up at seven.”

Louis nodded,

“Rightio boss.”

Harry rolled his eyes at Louis, before he looked at Alberto,

“Thank you, Alberto.”

Louis tutted,

“So formal, Harold.”

Harry just shook his head, trying not to show the smile he was holding back. Seeing right through him, Louis smiled and leaned forward, nuzzling his nose into Harry’s neck. Harry instantly smiled, resting his head against the top of Louis’.

Alberto shook his head,

“Disgusting the pair of you.” He teased, turning back round to the front.

Both Louis and Harry laughed at his comment, before they fell into a comfortable silence of playing with each other’s fingers, staring into each other’s eyes, giving each other innocent pecks and playing with each other’s hair.

“I’m taking you out tonight.” Louis told him.

“Oh?” Harry raised his eyebrows.

Louis nodded,

“Yep. Taking you out on a proper date, baby.”

“I thought you were just saying it.” Harry said softly.

Louis smiled and shook his head,

“Nope. Already booked reservations and everything.”

Harry gasped,

“You have not!”

“I have!” Louis chuckled at the look on Harry’s face.

“You are amazing, Louis Tomlinson.” Harry said, before he leaned forward, cupping Louis’ face and kissing him softly,

“Alright, lovebirds, we’re here.”

Louis and Harry pulled a part, earning a low whine from Harry, and then they climbed out of the car and grabbed their bags from Alberto who had got them out from the boot. They walked inside the hotel, Harry turning briefly when hearing a group of girls calling their names. Louis placed his hand on Harry’s lower back, leading him inside.

“Good morning, how can I help you today?” The receptionist asked; his smile was wide.

“Hi, we have two reservations.” Alberto told him. “One under Alberto and the other under,” his eyes flickered to Louis and Harry before he looked back at the receptionist, “Larry.”

Louis snorted a laugh,

“Really, Alberto? Larry? You guys couldn’t be more creative.”

Harry tapped his arm, trying to tell him to stop, but the receptionist just laughed.

“Worry not, Mr. Tomlinson. We won’t be informing any of your fans you’re here. Even if they ask for Larry.”

Louis smiled gratefully,

“Thanks.”

The receptionist smiled and nodded, before handing Alberto two room keys. Alberto handed Harry one of them, pocketing his own.

“I hope you have a wonderful stay here at Le Meurice Hotel.”

“Thank you.” Both Harry and Louis said together, before wheeling their suitcases over to the lift.

“Bit fancy, innit”? Louis said as the lift doors closed.

Harry nodded,

“Just a smidge.”

Louis chuckled fondly at Harry’s choice of words. When the doors opened, the three of them walked out of the lift and walked down the corridor. Stopping at their rooms, Louis and Harry waved goodbye to Alberto and walked inside.

Louis let out a low whistle,

“Fuckin’ hell.” He murmured.

“This place is fucking fancy.”

 

“We get to make love in the city of love.” Louis said, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist.

Harry smiled and blushed slightly,

“Can’t wait.”

“Neither can I.” Louis admitted. He leaned up, kissing his lips deeply. Harry cupped Louis’ jaw gently, returning the kiss and the two moved even closer together.

 

  _ **********_

 

Harry was sitting on one of the chairs with his phone in his hands. He’s been texting family and friends, thanking them for their congratulatory text messages. Their support feels overwhelming to the two of them, and they don’t know how to respond to it all. Louis was lying on the bed; phone in hand. He had been scrolling through his notifications for the past ten minutes, and the support was amazing.

_@Louis_Tomlinson @Harry_Styles ARE YOU FUCKING  
KIDDING ME? LARRY IS REAL? I’M SO HAPPY RN._

_I AM SO HAPPY THAT LARRY ARE FINALLY OUT TO THE  
PUBLIC. SO SO HAPPY. @Louis_Tomlinson @Harry_Styles_

_@Harry_Styles POSTED A PICTURE OF HIM KISSING_  
@Louis_Tomlinson’s CHEEK AND I DON’T KNOW HOW  
TO CARRY ON WITH LIFE. OMG.

_SO HAPPY FOR YOU BOTH. #LARRYISFUCKINGREAL  
@Louis_Tomlinson @Harry_Styles_

_@Louis_Tomlinson Harry has tweeted, Louis. Your  
turn now. @Harry_Styles_

_WHAT IS LOUIS GOING TO SHOCK US WITH NEXT?  
I AM NOT PREPARED. @Louis_Tomlinson @Harry_Styles_

_@Louis_Tomlinson @Harry_Styles we’ve had the Instagram_  
picture. We’ve had the private jet/airport pictures. What’s  
fucking next eh?!

Louis laughed at the last tweet, shaking his head in amusement, favouriting the tweet and closing down Twitter. He opened his Instagram and searched for Harry’s page. Clicking on it and pressing on the picture from this morning; Louis smirked to himself, pressing the comment button.

Chuckling to himself, Louis threw his phone beside him on the bed and groaned slightly as he climbed off the bed.

“Harold?” He called softly.

“Hmm?” Harry looked up from his phone.

“I’m bored, love. Fancy going exploring?”

Harry smiled to himself and nodded,

“Sure. Just gimme a sec. Need to reply to Cara or she’ll have my head.”

They both laughed at that, and Louis nodded, walking over to the chair beside Harry and sat down.

Locking his phone, Harry stood up and pulled Louis up as well,

“Come on then, Boo.” The two walked over to the hotel room door, sliding on their shoes and grabbing their jackets. “Think we’ll need to tell Alberto?” Harry asked.

“Uh… probably best to warn him.” Louis nodded, and they walked out of the hotel room, and knocked on next door’s room.

“Hiya boys, how can I help?” Alberto asked after he opened the door.

“We’re going out, Al. Is that alright?” Louis asked, raising his eyebrows.

Alberto was hesitant for a few seconds,

“Think you’ll be alright on your own?”

Harry nodded,

“We should be.”

“You’ve both just announced some major news, boys. There’s going to be a mob of people outside. Do you want me to come with you just for safety measure?”

The two looked at each other for a few seconds, before looking back at Alberto.

“Nah we should be alright, Al. You get some rest and that.” Louis told him with a smile.

Alberto nodded,

“Just text me if you need anything, yeah?”

“Will do.”

They waved to him, before they walked down the corridor to the lift. Louis pressed the button and seconds later, the doors opened and they stepped inside and pressed the ground floor.

“Where d’ya wanna go?” Harry asked.

“Uh… thought we could go see Notre Dame?” Louis suggested.

Harry nodded enthusiastically,

“Oh my god, yes please!”

Louis laughed at Harry’s reaction,

“Why are you so cute, Harold?”

Harry blushed deeply, and Louis winked at him, before the doors opened and they both stepped out. The two took a silent deep breath, already seeing the chaos outside. There was a security guard by the door. Looking over his shoulder at them, he gave them a sympathetic look. Louis smiled at him, before the doors were opened. Harry instinctively stood closer to Louis for protection. There was a crowd of paparazzi in front of them, and the sounds of their voices shouting at them and their cameras clicking practically deafened the boys.

“Boys! Where are you heading?”

“How long have you been going out guys?”

“What made you decide to post that picture, Harry?”

Louis sighed; placing his hand on Harry’s back, guiding them both through the crowd.

“Wanna back up a bit, lads?” Louis asked politely.

The paparazzi took a step back, still taking pictures and videoing their every move. Harry raised his hand, flagging down a taxi, and they quickly climbed into the back of the one that stopped for them.

“Notre Dame please.” Harry told the driver.

The taxi driver drove away instantly and the boys sighed with relief.

“Fuckin’ hell this is ridiculous!” Louis commented. Harry nodded in agreement. “I mean, can they even do that? Just block the entrance to a hotel like that? It’s so fuckin’ dangerous and talk about no privacy.”

Harry stayed silent, allowing Louis to rant.

“I’m not having this happen to us every time we step outside, love. I’m gonna put a stop to this.” Louis slid out his phone from his jeans pocket and he sent an angry text message to Kathryn. “I’m not ‘aving this commotion when we go out tonight, Haz. I want to enjoy a nice romantic date with my boyfriend. Is that too much to ask?”

“No, Boo.” Harry replied back softly.

Louis looked at him and sighed,

“Am I overreacting?” Harry shook his head. “I knew it’d be like this, but not this bad.” He admitted.

“Same here, Boo.” Harry said. “But we can deal with this. We’re strong enough to fight them.”

Louis smiled small at him,

“You calm me, Harold.”

Harry smiled at Louis’ words,

“Someone’s got to.”

Louis laughed and nodded in agreement,

“So true.” He unlocked his phone and clicked on Twitter. Writing the tweet, he posted it and then showed Harry what he’d written.

“You really are something else, Lou.” Harry said in awe. “I just love how adamant you are to have your privacy.”

Louis shrugged,

“I like my privacy. No matter what my job is, I want a bit of privacy too. I’m entitled to it. We both are.”

Harry looked down at his phone and unlocked it, pressing on Twitter. He noticed that a lot of fans were tweeting him and Louis, adding a picture of something. Curiously he took a look and grinned, seeing Louis’ Instagram comment,

“You little cutie.” Harry commented.

Louis chuckled,

“I wanted to see if you could spot it. But thanks to the fans, that’s now been ruined.”

The two laughed.

 

 

**_******_ **

 

They only ended up being at Notre Dame for around an hour. They were spotted and fans kept coming over and asking for pictures. Eventually they accepted defeat and headed back to the hotel. Pushing through the crowd of paparazzi again, they made their way over to the lift and stepped inside when the doors opened.

“Maybe being locked up in a hotel room with you won’t be so bad.” Harry commented.

Louis’ jaw dropped and he looked at Harry,

“You can’t just say that, Harry!”

Harry chuckled and grabbed Louis’ hand as the doors opened, and they walked down the corridor. Louis unlocked the door and they walked inside. Harry kissed his cheek softly, before he let go of Louis’ hand, and he walked into the bedroom, bending down and he grabbed his camera from his suitcase.

“Gonna take some pictures of the view.” Harry told him, walking over to the window.

Louis walked over and stood behind Harry, placing his hands on his hips; smiling as he watched Harry take some pictures.

“You’re wonderful, love.”

Harry chuckled, feeling his cheek burn slightly, as he carried on taking pictures of the view. He zoomed in, taking a picture of the Eiffel Tower from their room.

“I got an idea.” Louis grinned.

Harry looked at him,

“Wha’?”

“Sit down there and keep your camera.” Louis instructed.

Confused, Harry did as Louis said; sitting in front of a plain wall, holding his camera still. Louis sat down in front of him, opening his camera on his phone,

“Hold up your camera, love.”

Harry laughed,

“You’re such a dork sometimes, Lou.” Nonetheless, he held up his camera for Louis, and Louis took the picture, before he opened Instagram. He added an effect and wrote the caption:

 _“My favourite photographer._ _♥”_

Harry put his camera down and then he crawled over to Louis, leaning closer and kissing Louis’ lips softly,

“You’re my favourite too.” Harry murmured, after glancing down at Louis’ phone.

Louis grinned and sighed softly,

“Oh, Haz.” He breathed out, before kissing him deeply, lying backwards causing Harry to straddle over him. Harry cupped Louis’ cheeks softly, kissing him back, and just as Louis was about to slide his tongue into Harry’s mouth; Harry’s phone rang. The two pulled away with a whine. “Kill ‘em.” Louis told him.

Harry laughed softly and he climbed off him, and he grabbed his phone,

“Hello?”

“Harold Styles I am so fucking proud of you! I have never been this proud before in my life! You fucking did it! You fucking told the world and you’re both being so fucking nonchalant about it! How’s Paris?”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at Cara’s rambling,

“Thanks, Cara. I really appreciate – _we_ really appreciate.” Harry glanced at Louis, whom smiled at him. “Paris is good. Well, from what we’ve seen.” He let out a small scoff.

“Is it that manic?” Cara asked, and Harry could practically see the sympathetic look on her face.

Harry nodded even though she couldn’t see him,

“Yeah. Me and Lou went to Notre Dame, and we didn’t even last a full hour, because fans were just constantly coming over and asking for pictures and that. And I mean; there’s nothing wrong with that, y’know? But it’s a very famous historical landmark and you don’t want to ruin the atmosphere because there are crowds of screaming girls constantly rushing over and asking for pictures.”

“Yeah I get what you mean.” Cara sighed slightly. “What’re the paparazzi like there?”

Harry sighed,

“They’re crowding the entrance. Earlier Louis went on a massive rant about how dangerous it was and stuff—”

“What I said was right, Harold!” Louis interrupted.

Harry rolled his eyes,

“If you would’ve let me finished, Lou, you would’ve heard me agreeing with you.” Louis rolled his eyes at him.

Cara laughed down the line,

“You two are like an old married couple.” Harry smiled at that. “So anyway. Are you just going to stay cooped up in your room then? Until tomorrow?”

“Nah we’re going on a date tonight.”

“Oooooh!” Cara teased.

He chuckled,

“Piss off, you.”

“Okay, okay.” Cara laughed. “Well I need to pack my bag for Paree tomorrow!”

“What time are you arriving?”

“Uh… around twelve, I believe.”

“Ah okay. So we’ll see you at the show, yeah?”

“Definitely! Bye Haz! Tell Louis I said hi and bye!”

“Will do. Bye.” Harry hung up the call. “Cara says hi and bye.” Louis chuckled, watching Harry throw his phone on the carpet.

 

**_******_ **

 

“Harold what’re you stressing about?” Louis asked, walking back into the bathroom, where Harry was standing in front of the mirror.

Harry had a frown on his face, running a hand through his hair for the eighth time,

“I just want to look perfect.” He told him.

Louis smiled fondly,

“You always look perfect, Hazza.”

Harry blushed slightly, rolling his eyes playfully,

“Course you’d say that.”

Louis smiled bigger,

“Of course.” He kissed Harry’s shoulder softly. “I promise you look amazing. Now can we go?”

Harry looked at himself once more and then he sighed in defeat,

“Alright, alright fine.”

Louis took hold of Harry’s hand and he led them out of the bathroom and headed towards the hotel room door,

“I’m so excited for tonight, love.”

“Me too.” Harry smiled.

They walked out of the hotel room and walked down the corridor, pressing the lift button. When the doors opened, they stepped inside and pressed the ground floor button. Harry wore a pair of black, skinny jeans, a black textured blouse, with a black blazer over the top. He wore a blue bandana around his neck like a necklace and he finished the look off with a pair of shiny black boots. Louis wore a pair of black, skinny jeans, a denim-looking shirt and a denim jacket over the top. He wore white, grey and blue trainers to finish off the look. When the doors finally opened, Louis squeezed Harry’s hand one more time, kissing his arm softly, before letting go of his hand. It wasn’t that they were hiding their relationship – definitely wasn’t doing that after this morning – they just weren’t majorly big on PDA. They walked out of the hotel and were blinded by the familiar flashing lights. Harry adjusted his blazer, Louis standing just behind him; his hand on Harry’s back, guiding him through the crowd.

“Is it date night lads?”

Louis decided to smile and nod at the photographer.

“Have fun guys!” Another paparazzi called.

“Cheers lads.” Louis replied, and he let Harry climb into the back of the awaiting black car, before he climbed inside himself. As the driver closed the back door, Louis held Harry’s hand, shuffling as close to Harry as possible. Harry smiled at the gesture and ran his thumb over Louis’ knuckles absentmindedly. Louis gave the driver the name of the restaurant, and then the driver set off.

“You really do look amazing tonight, love.”

Harry blushed deeply,

“So do you, Boo. I really like that outfit on you.” He roamed his eyes over Louis’ outfit.

Louis smiled,

“Thanks, Hazza.”

When they arrived at the restaurant, they climbed out and thanked the driver. They walked inside and over to the waiter.

“Reservation under Tomlinson.”

The waiter smiled,

“If you’d like to follow me.” They followed him through the restaurant and over to a secluded area of the restaurant. “Here we are.”

The boys smiled gratefully for the private seating. They took a seat and the waiter set a menu in front of them both, before he pulled out a notepad and pen,

“And what can I get you to drink?”

“Uh…” Louis glanced at Harry, before looking at the waiter. “Two glasses of champagne, please.” He looked at Harry. “That okay, love?”

Harry nodded quickly,

“Y-Yeah, perfect.”

Louis smiled at him, before looking back at the waiter.

“Right, I’ll be back with your drinks shortly.” He walked away from their table.

“This place is so nice.” Harry commented, and Louis instinctively looked around and nodded in agreement. “Thanks for this, Boo. This really is amazing.”

Louis smiled,

“Don’t be daft, Hazza. I’m just glad I can wine and dine my boyfriend in public.”

Harry giggled and looked down at his menu. Louis watched him fondly for a few more seconds, before his eyes moved down to his menu.

“Think I’m gonna get pasta.” Harry murmured, mainly to himself.

“What, no frog’s legs? Snails?” Louis teased, a smile creeping on his face.

Harry smiled,

“Don’t be silly, Boo.”

Louis chuckled,

“Yeah, I’m thinking of getting the steak.”

Harry nodded,

“Good choice.”

“Are oysters French?” Louis asked absentmindedly.

Harry looked up from his menu at Louis; with his eyebrows raised.

Louis looked at him and let out a small laugh,

“Wha’?” He asked innocently.

Harry leaned over the table slightly,

“You can’t just come out with shit like that, Louis.” Harry told him in a hushed tone.

Louis smirked,

“Why not?”

“And besides, it’s a woman thing is oysters.”

Louis waved him off,

“Details.”

The waiter came back over with a tray containing two glasses of champagne. He placed a glass in front of them both and then tucked the try under his arm, getting out his notepad and pen again.

“Have you both decided?”

They looked at each other and nodded.

“Can I just have the sirloin steak with the mushroom sauce, please?”

The waiter nodded and wrote down his order,

“Of course.” He looked at Harry. “And for you?”

“Uh…” Harry’s eyes looked back down at his menu. “Can I have the creamy chicken fettuccine, please?”

The waiter nodded, writing down his order and then he took the menus from them and walked away.

Louis picked up his glass,

“Well Harold, we did it. We started this relationship secret, tried to keep it to ourselves and came out to the public when we were ready.” Harry smiled at him. “To doing it our way.”

Harry picked up his glass,

“To doing it our way.” He clinked his glass with Louis’ and then they both took a sip of their champagne. “Delicious.”

Louis nodded in agreement, a smile set on his face as the two of them put down their glasses again.


	14. xiv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to face the real world. And that means the paparazzi who are wanting one thing: The exclusive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to all the manips that I've used in this story.

If Harry had to describe his life in one word, it would be happy. Because that’s what he was. He was happy and he was content. Here he was, lying under the covers in an amazing hotel room in Paris, and beside him was his boyfriend. The two of them were naked, because yes, they really did make love in the city of love. (They’re in Paris, it’s a must). Louis had ordered room service for their breakfast, but they both instantly regretted it; knowing they’d have to actually get out of bed, look remotely appropriate, and answer the door. Louis rubbed his nose against Harry’s as the two stared at each other,

“You always look breath-taking on a morning, Harold.” Louis spoke quietly.

Harry’s cheeks turned red and he smiled,

“As do you, Lou.” Harry whispered.

Louis returned his smile and he pecked his lips softly. There was a knock on the door and the two let out a groan.

“I’ll get it.” Louis sighed deeply, rolling out of bed. He grabbed a pair of boxers from the floor, and picked up his sweatpants from his open suitcase, before he walked out of the bedroom and headed towards the door.

Harry watched after him, a fond smile on his face. He rolled onto his back, rubbing his hands over his face, before sitting up and prepping his pillow up; resting his back against the headboard. He heard the door shut softly, and then he heard a pair of metal wheels being rolled towards the bedroom.

“Breakfast, Mr. Harold, is served.” Louis announced with a smile on his face.

Harry giggled,

“Why thank you, Mr. Lou.”

Louis beamed at him, picking up the two plates and he walked back over to the bed. Harry pulled back the covers for Louis to climb in, and then accepted the plate that Louis held out for him.

“Thanks.” He said, kissing Louis’ cheek softly.

“Very welcome, love. No problem at all.”

They both started to eat in silence; Louis hooked his ankle with Harry’s. Harry, of course, smiled at the gesture, and grabbed his phone, unlocking it and pressed Twitter.

Louis chuckled, watching Harry write the tweet,

“It was an honest question!”

Harry snorted,

“You just wanted to get in my pants.”

Louis smirked,

“Worked though, didn’t it?”

Harry rolled his eyes, nudging his shoulder against Louis’. They both shared a smile, before Louis’ phone beeped. Unlocking his phone, Louis read the text message and let out a laugh, before handing his phone to Harry.

Harry laughed at the conversation,

“You’re horrible.” He teased.

Louis nodded,

“She shouldn’t get so bloody drunk then.” He chuckled.

Harry shook his head; an amused smile on his face.

“So what’s the plan for today?” Harry asked, kneeling up and taking Louis’ now empty plate, and reaching over to place them back on the trolley.

“Um… I dunno. What do you fancy doing, love?”

Harry frowned,

“I asked you, Boo.”

“Well we never got around to visiting the Eiffel Tower last night. We could go and see that?” Louis suggested, with his eyebrows raised.

Harry smiled and nodded,

“Yeah that sounds like fun.” He agreed. “Maybe if we try and look less… like us, we won’t get spotted by fans.”

Louis snorted,

“It’s you that has to worry about looking like themselves.”

Harry’s mouth opened,

“Heeeey!”

Louis tipped his head back and laughed softly,

“I’m kidding, love.”

Harry pouted,

“No you’re not.”

Louis let out a laugh,

“No you’re right, I’m not.” He tapped Harry’s arm softly. “Don’t worry, we’ll find you something.”

As Harry continued to pout, Louis shook his head with a wide grin on his face, and he climbed out of the bed. Louis crouched down and looked in their suitcases. Louis pulled out a pair of Harry’s blue skinny jeans,

“Definitely these.” Louis murmured to himself. Harry watched him from under the covers, an amused smile on his face. Louis pulled out a black shirt. “And this.”

“Well that’s very me.” Harry teased.

Louis rolled his eyes,

“Piss off, Styles. You just can’t wear your crazy shirts. People will _definitely_ know it’s us then.”

Harry shook his head, his amused smile growing bigger.

“Come on, love. Let’s get ready.”

 

After they were dressed and completely ready to go, Louis opened his Instagram and selected the camera option,

“Come an’ get a picture with me.” Louis murmured.

Harry came over, standing behind Louis and they both posed as Louis took the picture. He chose a filter and added the caption: _“Let’s go exploring love!! @harrystyles”._ After pressing ‘share’, Louis closed down the app and the two stood up and made their way out of the hotel room.

Louis knocked on Alberto’s door. After everything that happened yesterday, Louis and Harry decided it would be best to take Alberto with them if they were going to go out again. Alberto answered the door and smiled at the boys. He stepped out of his room and slid his hotel room key card into his back pocket,

“Where we off then lads?” Alberto asked.

“Uh, the Eiffel Tower, we were thinking.” Harry told him.

Alberto nodded,

“Good choice.” He smiled.

The three of them walked down the corridor and towards the lift. Alberto pressed the button and Louis brushed the back of his hand with Harry’s, before the entwined their fingers together. Harry smiled and looked at him. The two stared at each other, before the lift doors opened. Breaking their gaze, they stepped inside. Louis couldn’t stop himself from squeezing Harry’s hand, as he became lost in his own thoughts. He was happy. Really happy. Thinking about their journey, it almost made him laugh. It started out so public and so crazy, with random gossip articles being posted while they were both still at the fashion show. Louis wasn’t going to deny that he knew who Harry Styles was before they met. Of course he knew of him. Everyone in the industry knew of him. He was the quirky twenty-one year old who wore the outrageous shirts and the heeled boots; sometimes accessorising a fedora hat as well. He was the one that had been thrown into the centre of the gossip sites when he first became big. The accusations of him being a womaniser and dating so many girls, even though he had hinted numerous times that he was in fact gay. Louis had it easy. He never had that kind of attention; people writing articles about who he was supposedly dating and people speculating. He considered himself boring that way. The only times he’d made it on the gossip sites, was when he attended fashion shows or played in charity football matches. Paparazzi always caught him when he was drunk and walking out of clubs; filming his untamed string of curse words their way. So he had a problem with talking before he thought – big deal. But nothing had been as bad as what Harry had been through. And that made Louis more determined to protect him. He refused to let them start new articles of accusations. Okay so some of the websites accused him of cheating on best friend Cara with him, but that slowly died down, after Cara declared constantly that she was gay and was in a very happy relationship with her girlfriend. Louis often found himself lying awake at night, thinking back to everything that had happened between the two of them. It started his heart racing when he thought about how lucky he was that Harry felt the same way about him, and how incredibly lucky he was to call Harry his.

“What’re you thinkin’ about?” Harry murmured in his ear, his lips brushing against it lightly.

Louis shuddered slightly, before turning his head to him, and he smiled,

“Just you.” He admitted. “Always you.”

Harry smiled at that, and the two shared a quick kiss, before the lift doors opened. They walked out behind Alberto. Louis could already see the paparazzi outside. He wanted to sigh and complain that privacy would be appreciated; but then he remembered that this was part of their job, and this came with it. He had to accept that. Harry squeezed his hand tighter as they reached the double doors. Alberto instantly started pushing through the crowd, moving them apart and creating space for them to walk through.

“Louis! Harry! Over here!”

“Give us a smile boys!”

“Come on, lads! Where you going today?”

“You boys excited for the fashion show tonight?”

“What’re you wearing for the show?”

Louis snorted at them, because he knew they didn’t give a shit. They just wanted a response. Anything. Louis led Harry through the crowd; their hands still entwined, as he led them to the car that was waiting for them. The driver smiled and opened the back door for them. Giving him a quick thanks, Louis stepped back and ushered Harry in first; who quickly climbed in, and Louis followed suit. The driver closed the door and they both fastened their seatbelts.

“So what d’ya say Harold? Are we gonna be lazy and go in the lift? Or are we gonna walk the stairs?”

Harry grabbed Louis’ hand, playing with his fingers,

“We’re gonna take the stairs, obviously.” He snorted. “I want the whole experience, Lou.”

Louis chuckled softly,

“That’s fine, love. Just checking, is all.”

Harry smiled; relieved they’d be walking up the stairs. This was definitely one of the top things on his bucket list: to make it to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Harry laid his head gently on Louis’ shoulder. This caused Louis to smile to himself, entwining their fingers together, and he stroked the back of Harry’s hand with his thumb.

Arriving at the Eiffel Tower, Alberto climbed out of the passenger seat and opened the back door. Louis squeezed Harry’s hand one last time and then he let go, climbing out of the car and then Harry followed. Alberto closed the door and they he led the boys towards the Eiffel Tower, his eyes on a constant lookout of any fans or paparazzi.

“This is gonna be ace.” Harry said excitedly in Louis’ ear.

Louis smiled fondly,

“I agree. I’m so excited.”

They paid for their tickets and then Harry held Louis’ hand, squeezing it slightly as they started walking up the stairs. Louis couldn’t help but just smile at the excited look on his face.

“This is on my bucket list.” Harry explained.

Louis raised his eyebrows,

“Oh yeah?”

Harry nodded,

“Yep. To make it to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Especially by stairs. Otherwise you miss all the view on the way up.”

Louis nodded in agreement,

“Yeah definitely.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as they carried on walking upstairs. Reaching the first floor, both boys walking around in awe. Alberto tried to give them enough space, but not too much that he couldn’t protect them. Harry dragged Louis over to the immersion show.

“Harry have you seen the floor?” Louis asked; his eyes glued to the transparent floor.

Confused, Harry looked down and his eyes widened, a gasp leaving his lips,

“Oh my…” Louis smiled, looking at Harry’s face, and he bit his bottom lip trying to hold back himself aweing. Actually aweing out loud. “Wow.” Harry breathed out, leading Louis to the immersion show. When they reached the three walls with projectors on them, they stood in the middle of the room. Alberto had his phone out, recording the view of the space. Louis and Harry had a smile plastered on their faces, looking around.

“This is amazing.” Louis commented.

Harry nodded in agreement,

“Yeah.”

Louis stood in front of Harry, grabbing hold of his arms, wrapping them around his own waist. Harry smiled fondly, leaning forward and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“I’m so glad I got to share this experience with you.” Harry murmured in his ear.

Louis let out a gasp, suddenly feeling breathless, and then he smiled; feeling his cheeks burn,

“I’m glad too, Haz.”

In the corner of his eye, Louis noted that Alberto was standing closer to them now, and discreetly, he glanced around; seeing a group of eyes on them with phones in their hands. Sensing his uneasiness, Harry placed his hand on Louis’ hip that wasn’t in view of the group of girls. Louis smiled instantly at the touch and he stepped back, making himself closer to Harry.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Harry murmured softly.

Louis nodded, swallowed thickly, his eyes roaming over the projections on the walls,

“It really is, Haz.” He breathed out.

“Come on love.” Harry said in his ear. “Let’s keep moving.”

 

 

They finally made it to the top. Harry was practically bouncing with excitement. He grabbed Louis’ hand and he ran towards the railings,

“Lou we did it! We made it!” His voice was filled with awe; a wide grin spread across his face.

Louis smiled fondly at him,

“We did, baby.”

Harry got his phone out and took a picture of the view in front of them. Selecting the Instagram app, he selected a filter and added the caption: _“Paris, you’re breath-taking.”_ He shared the picture and then sighed happily, staring out at the view.

Louis smiled widely, getting out his phone and did the same; taking a picture, selecting a filter and he added the caption: _“We made it, baby.”_ And then he shared it. Louis wrapped his arm around Harry, bringing him in closer as the pair looked out at the view.

“It’s definitely worth it.” Louis commented. Harry just nodded in agreement, unable to talk. Louis could tell this meant so much to Harry, to finally achieve something on his bucket list. He can imagine Harry mentally and physically writing it down on a piece of paper. A younger Harry, before he became a model – preferably when he was still in high school. And the thought is so endearing, warmth rushes through his insides and so does pride, knowing he was there by his side when he finally managed to check one off his list.

 

**_******_ **

 

It was later on in the day and they were getting themselves ready before Lou and Lottie turned up to start getting Harry ready. Louis had his own team coming in as well, and the boys were slightly nervous about how many people were actually going to be in their room. They walked into the bathroom and showered together; Louis massaged shampoo into Harry’s hair, and Harry scrubbed Louis’ back. It was intimate and sweet, and when they were done, they stepped out of the shower cubical and wrapped a towel around their waists; and Harry wrapped a towel around his hair.

“Do you think we should get dressed for tonight?” Harry asked Louis, as he walked into the bedroom.

“Uh, yeah? Saves time then doesn’t it?”

Harry nodded and walked over to the wardrobe, getting out both his and Louis’ outfits for tonight. Louis unlocked his phone and pressed the Instagram app. He chose a picture that he and Harry had taken earlier when they came home from visiting the Eiffel Tower; he selected a filter and added the caption: “Exploring done. Now time for the show! _♥ @harrystyles”_ Sharing the picture, Louis then locked his phone and threw it on the bed.

“Think I’m gonna have me hair slicked back tonight.” Louis informed him.

Harry grabbed his phone from the nightstand, after hearing it buzz, and he nodded,

“That’ll look great, babe.” He commented, and his eyebrows rose, seeing a new Instagram update from Louis. Unlocking his phone he looked at the photo from Louis’ page and he chuckled softly. “You’re too cute, Louis Tomlinson.”

“Wha’ did I do?” Louis asked innocently.

Harry grinned wide,

“Didn’t realise you were taking that for Instagram.”

Louis smiled,

“Wasn’t meant for it originally, but I thought it was cute, so.” He shrugged.

“I think _you’re_ cute.” Harry teased, stepping closer to him.

Louis raised his eyebrows at him,

“Oh yeah?” He stepped closer.

Harry nodded,

“Definitely.” Harry grabbed Louis’ hips, pulling him closer to close the gap between them, and then he kissed his lips softly. Louis smiled against his lips, nibbling gently against Harry’s bottom lip, snaking his arms around his neck. Harry inhaled sharply through his nose, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist. Harry pulled out of the kiss and swallowed thickly. “We… we really, _really_ need to stop now before…”

“Yeah.” Louis breathed out nodding. “Yeah.”

Harry smiled and kissed Louis’ forehead softly,

“I’m so excited for tonight.” He whispered.

“Yeah, you do love your fashion shows.” Louis replied quietly.

Harry’s smile turned into a grin and he shook his head,

“Not because of that, Lou.” Louis looked at him slightly confused. “I’m excited that I get to go to an event in public with my boyfriend.” He admitted, before kissing just below his ear softly.

Louis shuddered at the gesture,

“I’m glad too, Haz.” He whispered. “So glad we can finally tell everyone and show them how much we—” He stopped talking, his eyes widening ever so slightly.

Harry stared at him closely, his eyebrows furrowing slightly,

“How much we what, Lou?”

Louis swallowed thickly and he shook his head,

“Nothing. I-it doesn’t matter.”

Harry frowned slightly,

“Tell me, Lou.” He encouraged. Louis pressed his lips together, looking down at their feet. “Lou?”

Louis swallowed slowly,

“How much we uh…” He trailed off, licking his lips. “How much we love each other.” He said in a quiet tone, not daring to meet Harry’s gaze.

Harry’s eyebrows rose slightly, his heart starting to beat faster than usual,

“You…? You…?” Louis slowly looked up at him. “You uh, you love me?” Harry whispered.

Louis nodded, his gaze lowering to his fingers that were now drawing circles on Harry’s chest,

“Yeah. Course.”

“But, you’ve… you’ve never said it.” Harry said. “Before. You’ve never said it to me before.” He swallowed slowly.

“Do you want me to?” Louis murmured, looking at Harry through his lashes.

Harry nodded, his eyebrows furrowed together, as he watched Louis closely and carefully.

“Haz?” Harry met Louis’ eyes gently. “I um...” Harry nodded encouragingly. “I love you.” He admitted quietly.

“You what?” Harry breathed out, lost for words.

Louis let out a laugh,

“Are you really going to make me say it again?” He asked. A small slowly creeped up on Harry’s lips as he nodded. Louis laughed again, shaking his head slightly. “Harry Styles, I love you.”

Harry grinned,

“I love you too.” Harry replied, before he leaned down and closed the gap between them; kissing Louis deeply.

They broke apart after a few moments, earning a small whine from both of them.

“We really gotta get ready now, love.” Louis murmured softly.

Harry swallowed,

“Okay.” He whispered.

They untangled themselves from each other and made their way over to the bed where Harry had laid out their outfits for tonight. Dropping their towels, both Louis and Harry pulled on a pair of boxers; (Harry even deciding to wear a Topman brand just for his boy), and then Harry took the towel off his head. Quickly towel drying his hair, he then dropped the towel onto the floor by his feet with his other towel, and he grabbed his black skinny jeans. Stepping into them and then pulling them up, he fastened them and grabbed the belt from the bed. Louis watched in awe and then quickly grabbed his blue skinny jeans, stepping into them and pulling them up. As Harry buttoned up his black silk blouse, Louis pulled on a black turtleneck, smoothing it down at the bottom. Louis’ eyes roamed over Harry’s exposed chest from only fastening three of the buttons, and then he sat on the bed and grabbed the black socks; sliding them on. Harry sat down beside him doing the same, the two of them sliding socks onto their feet. Harry nudged his shoulder with Louis, causing him to look over and smile at him,

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Harry smiled.

“You’re adorable.” Louis spoke fondly. Harry blushed at his words. Louis ran a hand through the bottom of Harry’s curls. “I love your hair like this.”

“Thank you.” Harry whispered softly. He stood up from the bed and helped Louis stand. There was a knock on the door and Louis blew him a kiss, before walking over to the door and opening it. Their hair and makeup artists came in and Louis gave Lottie a hug and a kiss on the cheek, before they walked into the bedroom.

“Hiya Salt!” Lou greeted with a smile on her face.

Harry smiled softly,

“Hey Lou.” He looked at Lottie. “Hiya Lottie.”

“Hello Harold.” Lottie waved with a grin on her face and then she looked at Louis. She gave him a look, raising her eyebrows a little, as the siblings had their own private conversation. Confused, he looked at Lou and shrugged, the two of them walking over to the dressing table and Harry took a seat.

“Well?” Lottie mouthed. “Have you told him yet?”

Louis smiled instantly,

“Yeah.” He mouthed back.

“Went good then?” Lottie spoke quietly.

“Really good.” Louis murmured quietly.

Lottie squealed quietly, before hugging Louis tightly,

“I’m so happy for you!” She whispered in his ear.

“Thanks, love.” Louis whispered back.

“Lottie love?” Lou called. “You ready to start on the mop of hair?”

Louis narrowed his eyes jokingly at Lou’s choice of words, who just laughed at the look on his face. Lottie skipped over to Lou and Harry, grabbing a hairbrush,

“I’ll dry, you style.” Lottie suggested, which Lou answered with a nod and a shrug.

Louis made his way over to Caroline and Melissa, his hair and makeup team, and he sat down on another chair that was in the room. Luckily there were two mirrors in the room, and Lou had given Melissa one for them to use.

“So darling, what are we wanting tonight?” Caroline asked, running a hand through his hair.

“I’d like it slicked back, if ya don’t mind?”

Caroline nodded,

“Absolutely no problem, Louis my love.”

Harry looked over at Louis and shook his head fondly.

 

**_******_ **

 

They were sitting in the back of their car just outside the venue. Harry was staring ahead at the back of the passenger seat, taking his last few breaths. He wasn’t nervous because he was going to step out of the car with Louis, holding hands with him for the first time. He was nervous because it was always overwhelming to be surrounded by flashing lights, glamorous-looking celebrities and so many press wanting some sort of exclusive. (Something they wouldn’t be getting from either Louis or Harry tonight). Louis was looking at him carefully, making sure he was still calm and not freaking out. He knew that Harry got nervous about being put in front of the press. Being the victim of all the headlines that he had last year, it was definitely something that would make you frightened of being scrutinised under their lenses. The driver opened the back door and there was an instant buzz of cameras clicking and flashing, people talking and paparazzi shouting random nonsense. Louis squeezed Harry’s thigh encouragingly, causing Harry to look over and smile appreciatively. Harry climbed out of the car and pulled down his leopard print jacket, and Louis climbed out after him; causing a string of screams from the barrier of fans to erupt. Louis smiled over at them, pulling down at his blazer and then he looked at Harry. The two gave each other a smile, and then Louis took a deep breath, holding Harry’s hand; another loud string of screams erupting from the barrier. A man dressed all in black led them over to the red carpet.

“You’re doing wonderfully.” Louis said in Harry’s ear.

“As are you.” Harry replied.

They stepped onto the beginning of the red carpet and they were instantly blinded by the flashing lights. They smiled and posed together for the photos; Louis wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist, and Harry doing the same. After half a minute, they walked further down the carpet, before stopping in front of another crowd of paparazzi. Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ shoulder, causing Louis to drop his hands and to rest them behind his back.

“You look amazing tonight.” Harry said in his ear as the paparazzi continued to take pictures.

Louis tried to keep his face neutral after that. Really he did. But he couldn’t. A smile crept up on his face and he looked at Harry, crinkling his nose at him,

“You’re such a charmer, Harry Styles.”

“I do try.” Harry admitted shamelessly.

They both shared a laugh, before they were ushered off the red carpet.

“Louis! Harry! Can we have a quick word with you both?”

“Harry! Can we have a quick interview?”

“Louis! Harry! Please can we just have a quick chat?”

Louis placed his hand in Harry’s, and he led them through the crowd and towards the entrance to the fashion show. Louis rubbed his hands together, as the two walked inside. They knew they were sitting next to the boys on the front row, but they hadn’t heard from them since yesterday.  A waiter came over and offered them both a glass of champagne. Gladly accepting it, they thanked the waiter and then turned to each other.

“Wasn’t so bad, was it?” Louis asked.

Harry smiled and shook his head,

“Nah, it was alright.” Harry replied, taking a sip of his champagne.

“Well, well, well. If it isn't the couple of the hour.”

They both turned round and smiled, seeing Liam and Sophia walking over to them.

“Eyup, Payno! How ya doing?” Louis greeted, bringing Liam into a hug.

Harry hugged Sophia and kissed her on the cheek,

“Hi.”

“Hey, sweet.” Sophia replied with a smile.

“Not doing too bad, Tommo. Not too bad. Yourself?”

“Mate, I am buzzing.” He grinned, before hugging Sophia and giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Hiya.”

Harry and Liam exchanged in a hug.

“Hey yourself. I bet you're buzzing.”

Louis grinned even bigger,

“The night is already great.” Louis admitted.

Harry blushed slightly at his words, and then Louis placed his hand on Harry's back.

“Where are the rest of the lads?” Louis asked, glancing around slightly.

“Niall’s just on the red carpet getting his pictures taken.” Liam told them.

“Perrie text me saying they were five minutes away, like, two minutes ago. So they won't be too long.” Sophia added.

Louis and Harry nodded.

“It's great coming here and being told you don't have to do any interviews.” Liam joked. “Perks of being friends with the new exclusive.”

Harry shook his head, with a smile on his face.

“Thought you enjoyed talking about yourself?” Louis teased.

Liam laughed and flipped Louis off.

“Boys!” Niall hollered, walking over to the group. “Man I have never felt so popular for knowing Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles!” He slapped Harry's back gently. “How we all doing?” He asked, and glanced down slightly. “Where can I get the champers?”

Harry chuckled softly,

“Waiter’s coming around with them.” He explained. Niall nodded his eyes everywhere but them.

Louis subconsciously took a sip of his champagne and then shook his head fondly,

“You spoke to Barbra yet?”

Niall grinned and looked at him,

“We went on a date last night. Kept it low key though. She's in the show tonight, so gonna hang with her for a bit after.”

“Oooooh!” Harry, Louis, Liam and Sophia teased.

Niall rolled his eyes playfully,

“Piss off! Ah.” He beckoned over the waiter and took a glass of champagne. “Cheers mate.” Liam grabbed two glasses for himself and Sophia.

“It's gonna be harder for Perrie and Zayn. Perrie is advertising her new perfume.”

“Oh shit, yeah.” Niall replied, before taking a sip of his champagne.

“Fuckin’ hell.” Louis mumbled to himself, before sliding out his phone and texting Zayn.

Harry looked at the text message as he sent it, and a frown appeared on his face.

“Haz, don't start frowning now.” Louis said softly. “It is what it is. Zayn’ll be fine. They just want an exclusive, and sure they'll try and get it, but you know what Zayn’s like. Calm and mysterious.” Louis rubbed Harry's back softly. “Don't stress, love.”

“Louis’ right, Haz. Don't worry about Zayn, I'm sure he’s expecting to be asked questions about you both; I mean, we expected it. Hence why I'm glad me manager called and told me I didn't need to answer any questions.” Niall added.

Harry smiled small and nodded,

“You're right. Everything will be fine.”

“There we go.” Liam smiled, nudging him slightly with his foot. “Don't worry so much, mate.”

Louis kissed Harry's shoulder softly,

“Don't worry.” Louis murmured in his ear softly, causing Harry to shudder.

 

 

**_******_ **

 

They all made their way into the room where the fashion show was taking place, and found their seats. Sitting down, Harry looked around in awe,

“I'm so excited, baby!” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear.

Louis smiled fondly, placing his hand on Harry’s,

“I can tell love.” Harry blushed slightly, causing Louis to chuckle. “I think it's adorable.”

Harry smiled and the pair looked up, seeing Zayn and Perrie arrive.

“Alright?” Zayn greeted, winking at the group, before they took a seat.

“How was it?” Harry asked instantly, causing Louis to roll his eyes fondly.

Zayn chuckled,

“It was alright, Harry. They tried to get some information out of us both, but we just told them that we weren’t commenting because it was none of our business.”

Harry just nodded and pulled out his phone from his jeans. Louis shook his head with Zayn, before looking down at Harry’s phone, watching him open Twitter and write a tweet.

Louis smiled and nudged his knee with his own, causing Harry to look at him and smile.

“So you two, come on. Give me the goss.” Perrie started, leaning over and tapping Louis’ knee. “When did ya decide to announce your relationship to the world?”

Harry and Louis grinned at each other, before looking at Perrie.

“We decided this week. That’s why we’ve been going selfie crazy.” Perrie laughed at Louis’ choice of words. “We just thought it’d be nice to come to an event together finally, y’know? Nothin’ wrong with wanting to hold ya boy’s hand is there?”

Perrie squealed slightly,

“You’re too cute, I cannot cope!” Louis rolled his eyes playfully with a smile on his face, while Harry just beamed at her. “So when’re we going on this double date that Zayn was telling me about?”

“Ooh we totally need to do this!” Harry jumped in, tapping Louis’ knee.

Louis laughed,

“Alright, alright calm down, Hazza.” He teased. “We’ll do it, I promise.” He turned back to Perrie. “How about next week? When we’re back in the UK?”

Perrie nodded,

“Sounds good to me!”

Harry grinned and then he glanced down at his phone, seeing a new tweet from Niall.

 

**_******_ **

 

After the fashion show was over, Louis and Harry decided to call it a night. They said goodbye to the group, before walking out of the building hand in hand, and they faced the paparazzi.

“Lads! How long have you been together?”

“Why don’t you want to talk to us, guys?”

“Congratulations lads!”

“Did you enjoy the show tonight, boys?”

“What was your favourite outfit of the night?”

It was hard for them to move. The paparazzi were surrounding them and blocking their exit to a car. Their eyes were squinted from the flashes and the paparazzi’s shouting deafened them. Louis glanced at Harry, seeing that he was starting to panic, and he took control.

“Guys, can you please move? We can’t get past?” Louis asked politely. He gripped Harry’s hand tighter, as he started to push his way through the group of men. Harry stayed as close as he could, his head low and his heart racing. This was insane. This was ridiculous. Louis was getting more frustrated by the second, as he pushed his way through. When he got through the crowd, he rushed them over to the car and opened the door. He motioned for Harry to get in first, and after he climbed in, he got in after. “Hiya mate.”

The driver just nodded once and drove away instantly.

Louis and Harry sighed with relief and Harry stuffed his face into Louis’ neck,

“That was awful.” He murmured.

Louis nodded in agreement, bringing his hand up to stroke Harry’s hair,

“Yeah.” He breathed out. His phone beeped. Pulling it out of his jeans, he and Harry read the text message from Kathryn with a link to an article. Clicking on the link, the two read the article in silence.

_********** _

 

 

 

**_ Six Months Later… _ **

Not much had changed between Louis and Harry’s relationship in the last six months. Louis and Harry moved in together, and because they couldn’t choose which apartment to move into, they sold their places and bought a brand-new apartment together. Lottie and her boyfriend that moved down to London bought their own place, and Lottie still works with Lou at YSL. It only took a month for the madness to die down and for normality to finally kick in. Career wise, Louis was still the same, promoting Topman whenever he could, and constantly updating the Snapchat story whenever they had a photoshoot. Harry, on the other hand, had started working on a clothing line on the side. He hadn’t pitched his idea to anyone else except Louis. The pair spent their evenings cuddled up on the sofa, their legs tangled together and Harry had a notebook and pencil in his hand, sketching ideas and jotting down the concept of his line. If Louis had to describe those moments in one word, he’d choose proud. Proud that Harry finally believed in himself and his dreams to actually start working on it.

 

Louis stood in their kitchen, wearing one of Harry’s shirts, as he made them both a cup of tea.

“Lou?” Harry called out, rubbing his eyes and making his way out of their bedroom, his padding towards the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway and smiled, seeing Louis. “Morning Boo.”

“Good morning, baby.” Louis greeted, smiling up at him. Louis held out one of the mugs, which Harry gratefully accepted. They both sat at the breakfast bar and took a sip of their teas in silence. “How did you sleep, love?”

Harry nodded,

“I slept well thanks. How about you?”

Louis smiled and he nodded,

“Yeah, I slept great.” He paused. “I um… I have something for you.” Harry raised his eyebrows at him. “It’s our sixth month anniversary today.” Louis announced.

Harry chuckled,

“I know that, babe. I have your present in the bed—”

“Ah-ah!” Louis interrupted. “Now as I was saying.” Harry rolled his eyes fondly. “Because it’s our sixth month anniversary, I wanted to give you something.” Standing up, Louis walked round the breakfast bar and he opened one of the kitchen draws. Pulling out a velvet blue ring box, he slid it over to Harry and nodded to it.

Harry’s jaw dropped open,

“Louis.” He breathed out.

“Now I know we’ve discussed getting married and how we’d both want to wait at least a year.” Louis smiled. “So don’t worry, I’m not proposing to you. Yet.” He winked at him. “This is a promise ring, Hazza. I promise you that we’ll be together forever. I promise you that I will always love you and you’ll always be by my side. I promise that no matter what, we’ll stand together and protect each other.”

Harry’s eyes became teary,

“Lou.” He breathed out shakily.

“Aren’t you going to open it?” Louis smiled.

Harry nodded quickly, picking up the box and he opened it. Seeing the silver ring, Harry shakily took it out.

“Look on the inside.” Louis said softly.

Harry looked closely at the engravement on the inside of the ring, and he smiled to himself,

“I love you, Louis Tomlinson.”

“And I love you, Harry Styles.” Louis leaned over the counter and kissed his lips softly.

_Always in my heart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I decided to end the story here, just because I didn't know where else to go with this story. This story has been my baby over the past weeks. I absolutely love it, and I can't believe it's ended.
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone that read Raconteur and commented and sent me kudos!
> 
> A new fanfic will be posted soon, but check out my tumblr [wheniwas-eighteen] for updates. :) 
> 
> All the love, Brogan xx

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> You can check me out on tumblr: wheniwas-eighteen xx


End file.
